If the Dark Returns
by Robinbird79
Summary: "It is time for you to take a larger role in the future of this world. Those dreams have come to you for a reason. If this is the path that has been laid down for you then you cannot fight it. Everything we do now will help pave the way for a final victory." With those words Rhae is forced to face the one being in Middle Earth she'd prefer to avoid. Post BotFA AU. Future pairing.
1. Chapter 1 - Stirrings

**A/N: Welcome to my newest story! A couple things before we get started. This is NOT a sequel to my first Thorin/Rhae story. This is a post-BotFA AU and so I'm quite nervous about it. I don't plan on delving into the narrative of LotR but I will be exploring what might have happened in some of the years between the two trilogies. As it IS AU, I may take a little liberty with some things, though I have been really reading up on some points in the history of Middle-Earth and this time frame so I can include as much original Tolkien as possible. If you have read my first story "To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold" you will probably recognize a few things here and there. If you HAVEN'T read my first story don't worry; it is not necessary (though I'd read it if I were you...after all its my original vision lol!). As always, Brunuhville's music helped inspire me while writing: "Hero's Journey" and "The Voice of the Forest" this time; go check him out! I hope you enjoy my newest adventure! I welcome all comments and ideas! :) **

**.**

 **A/N2: Anything in bold italics is either Sindarin or Khuzdul and the translation(s) can be found at the end of the chapter. I use the Dwarrow Scholar for my Khuzdul. A lot of the Sindarin comes from Arwen-Undomiel.  
**

 **.**

 **All credit for the wonderful creation that is Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien. All credit for who I picture when envisioning the different denizens of Middle Earth belongs with PJ and the fabulous actors that brought them to life. Only the OCs are mine.  
**

* * *

Streaks of red, pink, and gold stretched across the sky as the sun sank towards the horizon. Another warm summer day quietly came to a close. Another day that passed the same as the one before it and the one before that and so on to the edge of memory. The people of Middle-Earth had lived under the Watchful Peace for so long that there were hardly any who remembered what came before; most lived in a blissful ignorance of their own turbulent history. However things were changing in the world. Things were shifting and waiting. Many were unaware of this subtle change though the clues were becoming more numerous. Events in recent years had brought more to see that the peace they'd enjoyed for so long was not as strong or stable as they'd hoped -or tried to convince themselves. This disturbance had caused more fell things to begin coming forth from the shadows and those charged with watching and protecting the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth had been busy. The Dunedain had felt things changing and knew what was causing it but there was nothing they could do at the moment. The time was not right and the enemy had not fully revealed himself. _He_ had reached out a few times, almost as if testing his strength and power to control, but those tests had not been very successful. And so the Rangers could only wait and prepare and hope they could hold out long enough.

In the Weather Hills northeast of Bree a solitary figure reclined on an upper most branch of a tall tree, staring into the East. For the past three years the Ranger had felt a pull towards what was beyond the Misty Mountains and that desire had begun affecting her mood. She couldn't figure out why those far lands were suddenly calling and that irritated her; she liked to be in control of her emotions. Happy and content with her life, she had never wanted anything more. Along with the three Rangers sitting around the fire beneath the tree she had been protecting the Shire and the lands around it for over fifteen years now; she knew her place in the world. She knew her purpose and she couldn't let some passing fit of fancy make her question that. She tried to attribute these confusing feelings on the events three years ago. The Battle of the Five Armies had been a shock to many; to know that the orcs could organize such an army had been alarming. She was aware of what had transpired in Dol Guldur before that battle had even taken place and the knowledge that _He_ had returned and was plotting set heavy on her shoulders. The Dark Lord may have been stalled momentarily but that would not be the end. She had felt the stirrings of Evil for over four years now and had been concerned for what these feelings might portend. The few times she'd voiced her concerns, though, she had felt they had been brushed aside from most of those in a position to possibly learn more. That quest Gandalf had wanted her to join had forced part of _His_ plans into the open, giving the armies of men, dwarves, and elves the chance to defeat him ... for now. At least it had rid them of one of _His_ minions; the Ranger had felt immense satisfaction to hear of the destruction of Azog. She sighed; she would have been right in the middle of that fracas if she'd given in to Gandalf when he'd asked for her assistance. Leaning back on the trunk of her tree her thoughts returned to that chance meeting with the wizard.

.

 _The sound of a scuffle had drawn Stryker's attention from the small campfire, the unmistakable grunts of orcs reaching the Ranger's ears. Grabbing the bow off the ground, she quickly mounted the black horse standing quietly nearby and galloped towards the road. It only took a moment to come upon where a small group of orcs were attacking a tall figure in a very familiar grey hat. After studying the scene Stryker smirked, pulling an arrow from the quiver and nocking it in the bow, though she waited to fire. A bright flash from the staff in the man's hands hurled two or three of the creatures to the ground in a broken heap. It didn't take long before there was only one orc left alive, its crude sword raised to strike but that strike never came. An arrow pierced its chest quickly followed by a second that imbedded itself in the orc's head. The traveler looked up with a satisfied expression on his face as the black horse trotted out of the trees._

 _"You should be more careful in your travels, Mithrandir," a low voice said, amusement in the words._

 _"Perhaps one day I shall," the wizard answered. The black hooded figure merely shook her head with a slight chuckle then lead her horse closer, peering down at the pile of bodies._

 _"Since when do orcs travel this far west?"_

 _"The movements of orcs is usually a mystery to most."_

 _She contemplated these words while the wizard climbed back on his own mount, not speaking until they had moved on down the road. "What are you doing down here, Mithrandir?"_

 _"Looking for you actually. Halbarad mentioned you were escorting a group of merchants to Rohan."_

 _"And why were you speaking with Halbarad?"_

 _"To find you. You are rather elusive."_

 _Another chuckle from under the hood. "It keeps me alive." They rode in silence for a while longer. Stryker almost didn't want to know why the wizard had sought her out but finally gave in to curiosity. "So what did you need me for?"_

 _"I was hoping for your company on a journey I shall most likely be taking very soon. As you said, I should be more careful when I travel."_

 _"Somehow I doubt this journey is a mere frolic to Rivendell or Lorien."_

 _"Perceptive as usual. I will hopefully be traveling to Erebor."_

 _"Erebor? What business could you have there? In case you've forgotten there's supposedly a fire breathing dragon laying within that mountain."_

 _The wizard was careful with his next words, knowing his companion's feelings on the subject. "I will be assisting Thorin Oakenshield and some of his kin on a mission."_

 _A low hiss from under the hood was the bitter response._

 _"I know your feelings in this matter but I can think of no one else that I would prefer to accompany me on this task. You are quite lethal."_

 _"Why would you think I would be willing to help Thorin Oakenshield?"_

 _"It would get you out of the Shire for a while, give you an opportunity to travel more than these random escorts to Rohan. You will probably even get to kill some orcs along the way."_

 _"Tell me, Mithrandir, why are you concerned about one dwarf reclaiming his throne? While I agree what happened to the dwarves when Smaug came was horrible, no one should have to suffer the loss of home and loved ones, they have made a good life for themselves in the Blue Mountains now, have they not?"_

 _"There is more at stake here than just reclaiming Erebor. I fear what might happen if Smaug should awaken and ally himself with the enemy."_

 _Stryker froze at his words. "You do not think ...?"_

 _"I know no more than you at this point." She was inclined to think the wizard knew more than he was willing to tell her but let it go for the time being._

 _"This is not something I can agree on without some careful consideration. You know my feelings about Oakenshield."_

 _The wizard nodded. "Of course. I do think you will be most helpful on this journey. I will be meeting him and his companions at the home of a hobbit in Bag-End in a month's time."_

 _"A hobbit is going with you?"_

 _"He will be useful as well."_

 _"If you can get him to leave his hobbit hole that is." The Rangers hadn't guarded the Shire for over a decade without learning its inhabitants' disdain for anything that would cause them to miss second breakfast._

 _"I believe this one will. If you choose to come with us, meet us at the Prancing Pony in a month."_

 _She bowed her head slightly as an answer. "May the rest of your travels be safe, Mithrandir." With those words she turned the horse abruptly to the northeast and thundered off._

 _._

She ran a hand over her face as she thought of what had been asked of her. Ever since the wizard had disturbed her peace with that request she had not rested easy. If it had been any other dwarf she'd been asked to aid she would have joined them with no hesitation but Thorin Oakenshield? No. Despite knowing the reason behind his wish to help the dwarves with this she could not agree. Oakenshield had hurt her too deeply and even Gandalf's entreaties and meddling had not been able to sway her. So why, four years after that initial request, was it still on her mind? Why could she not forget about it? She slapped at the branch next to her in frustration, knocking loose a pine cone. She couldn't contain her giggle when she heard a sharp cry of pain from under the tree.

"What did you do that for?" a voice called up to her.

She quickly descended, jumping the last few feet to the ground easily. "Sorry," she said, not sounding the least bit remorseful.

"Up there brooding again, Rhae?" Araden asked, still rubbing the top of his head.

"I don't brood."

"Yes, you do. You've gotten worse lately, too," Galen told her, not glancing up from where he was smoking his pipe. She frowned as she sat down on the other side of the fire. Deonyc handed her a bowl that contained a watery stew and she tucked into it wordlessly. Rhae could feel the eyes of the three males on her but ignored them while she ate.

"You have never kept anything from us before."

She sighed and looked up, meeting Araden's eyes, knowing it would be impossible to hide much from him. The other two would probably be content to leave her to her musings, knowing that eventually she would tell them what was going on. But Araden was a different story. He knew her the best out of the three. They had grown up together, trained together, and he was almost like the brother she had lost long ago. It was probably why Halbarad usually paired them up; their chieftain knew that only Araden could possibly curb her rashness and sarcasm. Not that the tall brunette was much more prudent than she was, he was just a bit better at keeping his mouth shut. A talent she was sorely lacking in.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Something feels ... off. It has for a while. It makes me uneasy."

"What was said when you were in Rivendell?"

"Just more confirmation of what we already know, Deo. _He's_ bidding his time. The battle three years ago exposed at least part of his plan, to gain control of the Lonely Mountain and thus have a base in the North, but that was foiled when the allied armies of the dwarves, men, and elves managed to destroy the orcs. The White Council - well, _most_ of the Council - know, as we do, that battle was not the apex of his plans. We know what _He_ desires and so now we have to hope we can catch wind of what he's planning next in time to stop him. I just fear what will happen if we remain blind."

"How is the Heir doing?" Galen asked, trying to change the subject to something less depressing.

"I only caught a glimpse of him but I was assured he is doing well. Excelling at his studies, becoming a fine swordsman. Lord Elrond believes he will be ready to move into the next phase of his training in three or four years." She paused, thinking back on the lad she had observed. "He looks more like his father every time I see him."

"Then we will just keep doing what we're doing and trust that he will be ready when the time comes," Deonyc concluded with a grin.

"Always the optimist," Araden scoffed. The red head simply shrugged, digging into his own bowl. Galen watched their leader for another moment before going back to his pipe. Rhae moved off to the side, taking her whetstone out of her pack, and relaxing against a tree to clean and sharpen her sword. It wasn't long before someone came and sat next to her, though he didn't speak for quite a while.

"Having those dreams again?"

"How did you know?"

"You always sharpen your sword needlessly when you're agitated and I've noticed you've been doing it a lot lately." She still didn't look at him and Araden finally reached over, placing his hand on top of hers. "That blade could shave parchment. Talk to me **_muinthel_**." She sighed.

"There's just not that much to tell. It's still the same two dreams. In one I see stone, lots of stone. It almost looks like columns. There's always voices, nothing threatening, just quiet, as if its people talking while going about their day. Sometimes I hear my name being called. I'm usually wandering through ... well I don't know what I'm wandering through but I feel pulled to keep going. It's almost like I'm looking for something and I know if I keep going I'll find it. Sometimes it feels like I _need_ to find it. The sense of longing is almost palpable."

"And the other?" He saw her shiver.

"It's a battle, it has to be a battle. That's the only way to explain the bodies everywhere. Bodies and blood and fire and destruction ... all before a massive black gate. And all I can do is watch as more and more fall. There's such a feeling of helplessness and desperation in the air." Araden didn't say anything for a bit, thinking over what she had just described to him.

"Have you spoken to Lord Elrond about these dreams?"

She shook her head. "No. The first one isn't so bothersome, just confusing. The other one has to do with _Him_ , I can just feel it, but I don't know if its just my own worries projecting themselves into my dreams or ... or if they're portents of things that may come."

"You should probably tell Elrond about the second one if it troubles you that much. I'm sure he could tell you something about it."

"I don't know if I really want to know."

"Do you hear that?" Galen suddenly came to his feet, staring out into the darkness. After a moment they all heard the same thing, a faint shriek, and the four Rangers took off through the trees. The sounds of a fight got louder until they were able to make out a caravan of merchants that had apparently been ambushed. The Rangers attacked swiftly, catching the bandits off guard. Though the merchants, whom Rhae soon realized were dwarves, were not unarmed it appeared that they had been bedded down for the night with only a small watch set and so had been unable to mount a defense quick enough. The fight did not last much longer. A few of the ruffians underestimated Rhae because of her small size - an error they quickly regretted. She was fast and flexible, easily able to dodge and parry their swings. One thought he would be able to over power her if he snuck up from the side but she pulled a dagger from her belt and spun, burying the blade in the attacker's chest, then quickly bringing her blade across the neck of the first man she'd been fighting. As he fell to the ground she heard a soft whimper and glanced around, finally noticing a small dwarf, it had to be a child, clinging to a dwarrowdam. It's eyes were wide as it stared up at her and she instantly dropped to her knees and removed her hood and scarf, not wanting to frighten the poor thing any further.

"Do not be scared. We took care of all the bad men." She spoke softly.

"Shil, tell the nice lady thank you."

"Yes, amad." He actually took a step towards Rhae and gave a little bow of his head. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Shil," she said with a smile. He fidgeted for a moment and then reached out to touch the silver star that held her cloak together. His mother made a motion to pull him back but Rhae indicated that he wasn't bothering her and the dwarrowdam took a step back, a gentle smile on her face.

"Did dwarves make it?"

"That is a very good question but I don't know. This was a gift to me when I became a Ranger. Is it nice enough to have been made by dwarves?"

He leaned in and squinted a bit to study it. Rhae was quite amused by the little fellow.

"No," he finally said and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Perhaps you can come to Erebor and get a new one."

 _Not a chance._

"I don't usually travel that far east but thank you for the offer," she told him, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Stryker! The dwarves said a handful of those creatures took one of their companions." She came quickly to her feet, handing the dwarfling to his mother.

"Which way did they go?" she asked the copper haired dwarf next to Galen.

He pointed. "That way. Please hurry! They took -" She didn't stick around to hear any more. As soon as he had pointed she had sprinted across the clearing and into the trees.

"Stryker, wait!" Galen rubbed a hand across his face.

"Strong willed lass," the dwarf commented, looking up at the dark haired Ranger.

"You have no idea."

It wasn't hard to find the abductors; they'd made no attempt to cover their trail. Rhae peered through the leaves. There were five men dragging a raven haired dwarf between them, apparently arguing amongst themselves about which way they should go to avoid the Rangers. She pulled her scarf and hood back over her face and nocked an arrow, quickly appraising the situation. Deciding the fellows holding the dwarf needed to be taken care of first she let her arrow go, the second following immediately. The two men collapsed and the others spun around to meet this new attack. She stepped from the trees, sword drawn.

"Let the dwarf go." Her voice was low, her face completely hidden in shadow, and she saw the slight hesitation from them.

"There's only one of you, Ranger," a black toothed one spat. He grabbed the arm of the dwarf while two of the others lunged at her. She slashed her sword across the belly of the first fellow stupid enough to rush at her, easily side stepping the other. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and saw the dwarf stomp on the foot of the man holding his arm.

"Here!" Rhae grabbed up a sword that had fallen at her feet and tossed it to him and the dwarf quickly buried the blade in the man's back. The two remaining ruffians rushed at them and Rhae blocked the swing of a blade that was attempting to cut into her shoulder. As the man tried to force her sword down she grabbed a dagger from the back of her belt and jammed it up into his chest. He stared at her in amazement.

"Never underestimate a Ranger," she hissed and pushed his body to the ground. Turning she saw the last man dodge away from the dwarf's swing, knocking him to the ground, and take off into the woods.

"Let him go," Rhae commented when he tried to go after the bandit. "He's not worth the effort." Silence fell over the scene. She pushed her hood off and stepped over to offer a hand to the raven haired dwarf.

"Thank you," a surprisingly gentle voice said. The dwarf lifted their head and Rhae was shocked to meet the blue eyes of a female. There seemed to be equal surprise on the dwarrowdam's face as well as she looked up at the Ranger. "You have our thanks, my lady. I don't know how they caught us so unawares - we shouldn't have been so lax in our watch - but your arrival was quite timely. They managed to separate me from the others and I'm afraid even my fighting skills aren't much use when I'm so outnumbered."

"You are welcome. We heard the shouts and came immediately. The last of the fools attacking your group had been taken care of when one of your companions informed me that you had been taken."

"Do you know why they would have attacked us?"

Rhae nudged one of the bodies disdainfully with her toe. "They were most likely just one of the bands of trash that try to make their way in the world by attacking and robbing others. Come, lets get back to your camp. I'm sure they're worried."

When they reappeared in the clearing there were some cries of relief from the dwarves as they saw Stryker had their companion with her.

"Stryker." The two females turned as Galen walked up to them with a bushy haired dwarf by his side. "A couple of the dwarves have some pretty bad injuries that can't be tended to here."

She thought quickly before replying to him in a low voice."Traenor's camp is not far. We can take them there." Rhae turned to the dwarrowdam. "One of our camps is nearby, an hour's walk at the most. Your injured will be able to receive better care there." The dwarf looked at her companion.

"The lad is right, my lady. Brevic and Throm require more aid than I can give at the moment."

"We are in your debt it seems," the dam replied.

"Shadow and I will stay here to help you reload everything and secure the injured for travel," Rhae said, indicating Galen. "Our other two companions can return to our camp for our horses and supplies. Once they return we will be on our way."

"You have our deepest thanks, my lady."

Rhae waved her hands dismissively with a smile. "It's just Stryker, I'm no lady, and we are pleased to be of service."

The dwarrowdam's eyes twinkled with merriment. "It is an honor to meet you. I am Dis, Princess of Erebor."

* * *

 ** _muinthel:_** dear sister


	2. Chapter 2 - Frustrations

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the comments and follows. I'm thrilled y'all liked the beginning of my new tale. I hope you enjoy chapter 2! My musical inspiration while writing was Brunuhville's "Winds of Freedom" and "The Elven March." Check him out; his music is spectacular!**

 **.**

 **Just4Me: So glad you found the new story! I'm thrilled you like Rhae (and Thorin of course!) so much. Making it an AU is exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time but I'm looking forward to the challenge. And yes! Dis! I wish we could've seen her in the movies.**

 **Margaritasc: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm so glad you read my first story as well!**

 **Arianna le Fey: Yes, its here! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 1!  
**

 **angel897: Thank you!**

 **.**

 **Might be an AU but all credit goes to Tolkien and PJ. Only Rhae and her Rangers are from my poor little brain.**

* * *

Nighttime bugs chirped in the darkness beyond the Ranger camp and Rhae stared into the fire, lost in her own thoughts. So that was the sister of Thorin Oakenshield. She had the look of him, same dark hair and blue eyes, though the similarities appeared to end there. Dis's eyes weren't cold and hard, they were warm and occasionally sparkled with mirth. The dwarrowdam was kind and friendly, everything her brother wasn't. Rhae wished she had the time to get to know her - and the other members of her party. Unlike many of the citizens of Middle-Earth, she did not hold a prejudice against the dwarves, Oakenshield being the exception, and had always found their culture somewhat interesting. During her training in Rivendell Lord Elrond had insisted she learn at least the basics of Khuzdul and some of their history. He argued that as she was being trained in politics and diplomacy (along with all the other skills required of a Ranger) she needed to know the languages of the various races in Middle-Earth. Considering her strong dislike of the dwarven king, she had been a rather reluctant student, though eventually she'd found she enjoyed the lessons. She had not had many opportunities to mingle with dwarves though more had been traveling through the Shire in the past three years on their way from the Blue Mountains to the Lonely Mountain in the East. Rhae knew they were rather secretive but perhaps they wouldn't mind sharing something about their history if she found the chance to really talk with any of them .

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

She looked up, giving a smile to the dwarrowdam. "I would enjoy the company."

Dis made herself comfortable on one of the logs around the fire, remaining silent for a bit while she contemplated the Ranger. The flickering flames threw shadows on Stryker's face, making her appear a trifle menacing, and from what Dis recalled from their short skirmish earlier that assessment wasn't far off from the truth. She had never seen a female of Men fight though she'd heard some of their kind, especially in Rohan, had shieldmaidens and she was instantly curious. It had been quite a surprise to discover one of her rescuers was a female. She had never encountered any Rangers but had heard tales of how elusive and deadly they were, never seeming to settle in any one place and able to appear and disappear at will. With the dim light from the fire it was hard to discern any of the other woman's features but Dis recalled seeing dark hair and eyes and that she was shorter than the three men with her. It had also appeared that she was in charge of her little group, which was another surprise.

"How are your companions?"

"Your healers feel they will recover with no issues. Once they were cleaned up Throm's injuries weren't quite as dire as Gron thought but the cut on Brevic's leg is rather deep. I am grateful for all the help you have provided. You were there when those ruffians surprised us, rescuing me from a fate I don't even want to think about, and its now obvious our healer was not prepared to handle such a wound. There are not many who would put themselves out to help dwarves and you have my thanks."

"No thanks are necessary, Lady Dis. As a Ranger it is my job to protect those in danger, no matter their race. I am glad we were nearby."

"Well, you will have my gratitude anyway so learn to live with it." Rhae laughed. Dis was more stubborn than she'd originally appeared. Considering what she knew of dwarves and the line of Durin the princess came by it naturally. They sat in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts and trying to access the other without being noticed.

"Were you glad to return to the Lonely Mountain?"

"Yes," Dis answered after a long pause. "I was very young when the dragon came so I don't have very clear memories of it but it was still my home. There were so many years of suffering afterwards, even once we settled in Ered Luin. I honestly never thought to see it again and then my brother came up with that hair-brained quest of his to retake the mountain."

"You didn't think he would be successful?"

Dis laughed. "No! I thought he was dragging my sons on a suicide mission. It almost was. I came very close to losing all three of them in that battle." Her face darkened for a moment. Rhae had never bothered concerning herself with the details of the battle three years ago - good had triumphed and that was what mattered to her - but she could tell whatever had happened had be dire enough to almost cost Thorin and his nephews their lives. Not wanting Dis to dwell on something that was obviously painful to her Rhae searched for something to change the subject with.

"If you don't mind my asking, what were you doing this far east?"

"My brother sent me to handle a small dispute between some merchants in the Blue Mountains. Since he has regained Erebor and many of our kind have relocated there is only a small council left to govern those remaining in the west. As he cannot leave the mountain right now and he keeps my sons nearby and busy, it was decided I, being the only other Durin, was the best option. It feels good to be useful but I will be glad to return to Erebor."

"Has the mountain been restored completely?"

"No, there are still areas that need work but Thorin has accomplished so much in the past three years. It cannot yet equal the glory it held while my grandfather ruled but that will come in time. Our father would be proud if he could see the work his son has done." Rhae tried to listen politely as Dis elaborated on all that had been done since the Battle of the Five Armies, trying to not let her dislike of the dwarven king show any time his name was mentioned. It was certainly a lesson in self-control. When she finally reached her breaking point and knew those snide comments she wanted to spout were about to burst forth, she excused herself for the evening. That had not been the conversation she'd imagined when she considered getting to know the dwarves better. Once she was in the tent they'd been given, Rhae flung herself on her bedroll. She had nothing against Dis but she couldn't sit there and listen to more ways Thorin Oakenshield was such a good king. In her eyes he was nothing but an arrogant dwarf, not wanting to be bothered with anyone he deemed lesser than himself. Rolling over she tried to relax, hoping the tension she felt would be gone after a good night's rest.

.

 _The stone columns stretched upwards until they seemed to disappear into the darkness of the ceiling. The carving on them was expertly done_ _ _and she ran her fingers along them, feeling their coolness under her fingertips._. Rhae looked around, admiring the craftsmanship of the cavernous hall she seemed to be in; it didn't seem familiar but yet at the same time it did. There were no voices this time, at least not yet, and she could hear her footsteps as they carried her across - was that a golden floor? _

_"Rhae!"_

 _She whipped around at the voice. It was the same one she'd heard in her other dreams, the one that was always calling to her. It didn't seem to be coming from anywhere in the room she was in so she hurried through the archway at the back, making her way carefully down the passageway beyond._

 _"Rhae, where are you?" Something about the voice quickened her steps, it sounded so desperate, so full of longing, and she wanted to help whoever it belonged to. She passed through several more passageways and large halls until she came to a set of heavy wooden doors. The owner of that voice was behind those doors, she knew it, and she reached out to pull them open ... but they wouldn't budge. She tugged again with the same result._

 _"Rhae!"_

 _"I can't get in!" she called back._

 _Suddenly the doors were gone, the stone halls were gone, and she was standing upon a rocky ledge. There was nothing around her except jagged peaks. She turned slowly, not wanting to lose her footing, and gasped, taking an involuntary step back from the fiery eye that appeared to be watching her._

 _"You cannot stop me."_

 _._

Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright, clutching her blanket around her shoulders. Morning's gentle light shone around the tent flap. Rhae took several deep breaths to still her frantically beating heart. So much for waking up refreshed, she thought to herself. On top of the frustration she could still feel from last night, now there was the fear she'd felt in her dream. She knew she had to do something to calm herself down. Grabbing her weapons she stomped to the training rings, glad to see her companions were already there. Araden took one look at her face and nudged Galen in the side. Deonyc simply rolled his eyes. They knew what they were in for.

"You look especially chipper this morning. Restful night?"

"Thank you for volunteering to spar with me first," she snapped, responding to Galen's teasing. The raven haired Ranger gave a mock sigh and then stepped to face his leader in the ring. The three of them were well aware of Rhae's temper and knew the best thing for them was to give her the chance to work it out with sword in hand; it would usually save them from her anger and sarcasm later. Besides, they knew how anxious and unsettled she'd been lately. The two circled each other for a moment, lightly twirling their swords, stretching muscles and preparing for the match ahead. Galen took the initiative and attacked first. Rhae met him in the middle, her sword easily blocking his blow. What followed drew the attention of many of the others in the camp. Once Galen had been bested, Deonyc took his place, his height seeming to give him a bit of an advantage over her. That illusion was quickly shattered as the female Ranger dodged his swings easily, dancing around him lightly. At a signal from the red head, Araden quickly stepped in, taking his turn. Out of the three he was most familiar with her fighting style and the least likely to give in to her. They blocked and parried, swung and ducked, neither getting a decisive hit on the other. Rhae's teeth were clenched in concentration but there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes; she'd always enjoyed the hard work sparring required. The metallic clang of their blades meeting mingled with the cheers of those that had crowded around to watch, there were even some bets made on who would come out on top. Rhae and Araden's skills with a sword were well known and the Rangers in Traenor's camp were thrilled at the opportunity for such a show. Even the dwarves were drawn to see what all the excitement was about. Dis looked on with a surprised but thoughtful expression on her face.

Rhae was panting and sweat dripped into her eyes but she couldn't be bothered to wipe it away. She was glad to see Araden was just as winded. Finally, just as she had been hoping, he misjudged her. As their swords were locked together between them she yanked a dagger from behind her back and swung it at him. Seeing the danger he jumped too far to his right and she used that momentum, along with a strategically placed foot, to land him face down in the dirt. He looked up to see her holding her sword tip at his throat.

"Do you yield, **_muindor_**?"

"Aye," he answered with a nod. "I am no match for your anger today."

Removing the blade from his face she smiled down at her friend. "Are you ever?" she teased. "I believe it is time we head back to where we belong. Let the others know and can you bring my horse?" He nodded at her and she strolled over to the edge of the ring where she'd left her scabbard. That was when she noticed Dis approaching. In the light of day it was easier to see the resemblance to her brother; it had been over seventy years since she'd seen the dwarf king but she would never forget that dark hair and those cold blue eyes. As she'd noticed the night before Dis's face bore none of the haughtiness her brother's had and her eyes were kind. She had always heard many of the dwarven females resembled their males in look, beard and all. That resemblance was sometimes so striking they were usually mistaken for males, leading to the stories that there weren't dwarven females at all, but Dis's features weren't hidden behind a massive beard. Though her hair was pulled back in a long braid Rhae could see several beads winking in the morning sunlight. Her tunic and breeches were obviously of a good material but nothing about her proclaimed her royal status.

"Well done! Quite an impressive display." Respect was clear in her voice.

"Thank you but believe me, it didn't come easily or overnight."

Dis smiled. "It is still remarkable. I'd dearly love to see my brother knocked on his arse like that once in a while ... just to remind him there's other equally skilled swordsmen - and women." The dwarrowdam chuckled as Stryker's last opponent dragged himself to his feet. Though not injured he was certainly winded but he gave Rhae a pat on the arm. For her part, Rhae fought to hide the distaste she felt at the mention of Oakenshield. That was not what she wanted to hear first thing in the morning.

"It's also surprising to me to see you in such a leadership role."

Rhae looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your women are not allowed to train or fight?"

"Oh there are plenty of dams who can swing a blade or war hammer and some have even fought in battles of the past but it is not common place and there's never been a female commander. I honestly don't know how our warriors would respond to a female giving orders. Women and children are deemed too precious and valuable to put in such danger."

"Well, I won't say its entirely common among the Dunedain but here I am, though it may be because I'm just too stubborn and pig-headed to be tolerated by anyone else. Those three," she indicated her companions, "have been with me a long time and my more 'endearing' qualities are usually ignored."

"Are they your brothers?"

Rhae snorted in amusement. "Don't let them hear you say that! I think they'd be horrified that anyone thought we shared blood." She laughed at thought of their reactions to that comment. "No, we're not related but we've been together for years." She pointed at Araden. "Blade and I grew up and trained together. I suppose you could say he's like my brother; they're the closest thing I have to family anyway."

Dis frowned. "You have no family?"

"Not anymore. They all died when I was a small child."

This grieved the dwarrowdam. Family was so important to her she couldn't imagine being without them. The quest and subsequent battle had almost robbed her of what she had left and so she now valued them even more than in the past. To think that this young woman - well, she seemed young anyway - had grown up without anyone made her mother's heart hurt.

"Stryker!" Rhae glanced over and saw Araden mounted, holding Tálagor's reins for her.

"I'm afraid this is where we must part ways, Lady Dis. We have to return to the Shire. You'll be welcome here until your companions are fit to travel."

"It was an honor to meet you, Stryker. I do hope our paths may cross again one day."

"I don't usually travel over the Misty Mountains but if for some reason I do I know where to find you," Rhae replied with a smile.

"Make sure you do. I'd love to introduce you to my sons and brother."

 _Good enough reason to never cross those mountains._

"We shall see. I wish you safe travels for the rest of your journey," was all she allowed herself to say. Giving Dis a quick bow of the head, Rhae joined her friends, quickly mounting her horse, and lead them back into the forest.

* * *

Araden could tell something was still bothering Rhae. He watched her as their horses moved silently through the trees. She sat straight in the saddle but he could tell her mind was far away.

"That little sparring session earlier didn't seem to help," Galen murmured, bringing his horse next to Araden's. The brunette shook his head, his eyes going back to the silent woman a little ways in front of them.

"She's been having dreams lately - don't let her know I told you, she'd string me up by my toes - and they've been bothering her."

"Has she said what's in them?"

"They're very vague apparently, though she says the first one doesn't feel threatening."

"And the others?"

"All she's said is there seems to be a battlefield."

"Has she spoken with Lord Elrond?"

Araden snorted. "You know Rhae. She'd prefer to suffer sleepless nights and mood swings than talk with anyone."

The two rode in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. There was so much having visions of a battlefield could mean and none of them were good. They also both knew their leader would keep everything to herself, suffering silently, until it finally got to a point where she had to speak with someone - or exploded. They fervently hoped it wouldn't get that far. Meanwhile, Rhae's mind was bouncing around like a child's ball. Her frustration of the night before had been pushed aside only to be replaced with worry over what her dream had meant.

It had started off like so many of her others with the stone columns and the voice calling her name. The few additions, the golden floor and the wooden doors and the fact that she attempted to speak with the voice, didn't help her any further in deciphering the meaning of the dream. She could still hear the longing, the worry in his voice- yes, it was a male calling out to her she suddenly realized. Why hadn't she been able to open those doors? She was sure the answers to her questions rested behind them. And then there was the last part of her dream, that horrid ball of fire that had hissed into her mind. Somehow she knew who it was and that terrified her.

Rhae sighed. She didn't think she would be able to avoid a meeting with Lord Elrond now. This was no longer just visions of stone columns and a battlefield. _He_ was stirring.

* * *

 ** _muindor_** : dear brother


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unwanted Task

**A/N: I know, I know. No Thorin yet but he's coming! I promise! Please let me know what you think so far. If you've got an idea let me know! This is AU so I have much more freedom to add things if they work with my story. :)**

 **.**

 **MyPetalHeart: Glad you found the new story! Thank you for your kind words! I liked that sparring scene, too. :)**

 **Margaritasc: Yes, yes they are ... most of the time. ;-)  
**

 **.**

 **I'm just riding on the wonderful coat tails of Tolkien and PJ. Only Rhae and her Rangers are my creation.**

* * *

Two months later she found herself summoned to Rivendell again; Lord Elrond and Halbarad wanted to speak to her. As Araden, Deonyc, and Galen were included she knew this meant they were about to receive some mission outside the Shire. She hoped it would send them south. Her restlessness had gotten to the point where she hardly slept and she needed something to direct her mind into more appropriate directions. Her friends would probably appreciate it as well; they, unfortunately, usually took the brunt of her temper. She tried not to let her moods affect her behavior but it was getting harder and harder to keep it all locked up. Rhae was grateful her companions understood her so well and didn't take offense from her words or actions. Even with the prospect of a new task before her, she still felt a twinge of trepidation as they passed through the gates of Rivendell. There was just never any telling what would happen when her Chieftain and Lord Elrond were together and ... plotting. After refreshing themselves in the rooms they were given, the four were led to Lord Elrond's study. Rhae sucked in a breath when she saw who else was in the room with the elf lord and Halbarad.

"Gandalf," she said with a sigh. She hadn't seen him since that meeting on the road four years prior but if he was around she was sure he was about to meddle in her life and in a way she was certain not to appreciate.

"Rhaella, my dear, it has been too long since I last saw you," he told her, rising to give her a brief hug.

"I've been busy." He chuckled as he returned to his seat, her dry tone not fooling him one bit.

"No welcome for us?" Deonyc huffed as he flung himself into a chair.

"Of course it is good to see you lads as well," the wizard said with a smirk.

Rhae turned to Elrond. "Alright, you've got us all here. What job that I'm going to find distasteful do you have planned?" She'd already felt a bit edgy about what they'd been summoned for; with Gandalf there she knew what they were about to hear was not going to be pleasant.

Elrond smiled fondly at her. He was quite accustomed to her sarcasm. "We received a message not too long ago, an invitation really."

Her brow furrowed. "What does that have to do with us?"

"It is an invitation for four Rangers to come to Erebor and be recognized for their rescue of the Princess Dis. The annual celebration of Durin's Day is approaching and you are all invited to attend that as well," Halbarad informed them.

Rhae felt her face harden though her companions didn't seem bothered by the information. There was no way in Arda she wanted to set foot in Erebor.

"Durin's Day?" Galen asked.

"The start of the dwarves' new year. They also celebrate the destruction of Smaug and the reclaiming of the mountain at the same time," Elrond told him.

"Sounds fun. When do we go?" Rhae glared at Deonyc.

"Why would they invite us? We only did what we are supposed to do. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary and I don't see what all the fuss is about," she replied, trying hard not to sound like she was whining. "Besides, we have our post outside the Shire."

"The dwarves, while excessively stubborn, are also extremely loyal and honorable. You have saved one of their own - the King Under the Mountain's sister no less - from goodness knows what. They would feel they had been remiss if they didn't honor you for that," Gandalf stated, his eyes on her.

"It would also be quite an insult if you did not come," Elrond said gently and she sighed, gripping the arms of her chair in frustration.

Araden knew her feelings on this particular topic but grinned nevertheless. He'd always wanted to see Erebor. "It's settled! When do we leave?"

"You will need to leave within the week. Durin's Day is celebrated on the last day of autumn. The quickest route will be over the mountains and then through the forest. I will send a message to King Thranduil to expect you and lend his assistance. His kin have managed to clear some of the foul beasts from under those trees but it is a job as yet unfinished," Elrond instructed.

"Oh this is just gets better and better," she mumbled under her breath. Now she would have to endure two arrogant kings. She was fervently wishing herself back in the forests around the Shire. At least there she knew what to expect and what was expected of her ... and no one pushed her to the edge of her patience.

Elrond continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Now that its all arranged, I have instructed dinner to be laid out for you in your rooms."

Deonyc was on his feet in a moment, heading for the door. "That's just what I was waiting to hear." The others made to follow as there was nothing left to be said.

"Rhae, my dear, if you would stay behind a moment," Gandalf called and she rolled her eyes. She nodded at the others and they left without her, pulling the door closed behind them. She returned to her seat and looked at the three warily. This was the real reason she had been summoned and she knew whatever they were about to tell her she was not going to like one bit.

"We have another job for you, Rhewil. After the celebration you are to stay in Erebor for an extended period of time."

"What?" She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Surely Halbarad was joking. "You cannot be asking me to stay in that mountain with _him_!"

"We're not asking you to live in his chambers, my dear," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes. "You will be a sort of ambassador while you are there."

"Just what exactly is the purpose of this?" Rhae saw the look that passed between wizard, elf, and Dunedain and she felt a trickle of cold slide down her spine. She swallowed her anger and looked at them expectantly. "I've had dreams ... visions of a large battle ... and a fiery eye ... this all has to do with Sauron, doesn't it?"

Elrond studied her intently for several minutes and then nodded. "I knew you would have felt the stirrings. His first attempt at gaining a foothold in the north was not successful. The unexpected alliance between the dwarves, men of Dale, and Thranduil's elves was a brief road block."

She didn't miss his choice of words. "His first attempt? You do not believe he is finished with his plans then?"

"The Dark Lord is not one to give up so easily. He lost a potential devastating weapon when the dragon was slain but he still covets the mountain. It's position is essential." Elrond watched her for her reaction.

"I'm not quite sure I understand my need to be there."

"We need eyes in the mountain, eyes that have a much better sense for the goings on in this world than the dwarves. You would be much more likely to notice an agent of Sauron's," Halbarad explained.

"Even the dwarves would notice one of the Nazgul," she countered.

"Yes, but He has agents everywhere, many that can blend right in with the races of Middle-Earth," Gandalf continued.

"But what exactly should I be looking for while I'm there?"

"I'm afraid that is a question we do not have an answer to, Rhewil." Elrond looked down at her with a grim smile. "His ways are hidden from us. Our only hope to have enough warning is to keep a close eye on the situation."

"Why me? Out of all the Rangers you could have called upon you chose the one that doesn't even want to be on the same side of the Misty Mountains as the King Under the Mountain."

"It is time for you to take a larger role in the future of this world. Those dreams have come to you for a reason. If this is the path that has been laid down for you then you cannot fight it. Everything we do now will help pave the way for a final victory."

"But Thorin Oakenshield?" She stared at the wizard. He had wanted her to join the dwarf's quest four years ago and now it seemed like he had found a way to force her into his presence after all.

"Rhae, you have to let go of what happened in the past if you are to ever move forward. You have forgiven him but there is still anger towards him inside you. Perhaps this task is just what you need," Halbarad stated firmly. She sighed. There was no reason for her to refuse to go besides her own pride and they knew it. This was not something she wanted to do but it was clear the three males in front of her had decided they were to go and there would be no gainsaying them.

"I believe you will find Thorin much changed," Gandalf said as she rose to leave. Rhae snorted but remained silent.

"Gandalf is correct. Thorin Oakenshield overcame the dragon sickness and has emerged a better dwarf for it," Halbarad put in.

"Dragon sickness is a love of gold, a desire so strong it causes those under its spell to go mad in their desperation to hold on to what they see as theirs. I'm sure all that treasure is still in that mountain. Isn't he at risk of succumbing again?" Rhae was actually curious about this. She'd heard of the madness of the past two Kings Under the Mountain and there had been rumors the current one had succumbed for a bit.

"Thorin overcame the sickness by sheer will and once he has done that it can never take hold of his mind again," Elrond assured her. "He will still question many of his thoughts and actions, wondering if the sickness is returning, but be assured that it isn't." She rolled her eyes; knowing she would have to be around him for any amount of time was not pleasant but hearing that he could be moody and unpredictable was just heaping irritation upon her head.

"I'm sure the lads are already enjoying their meal so it would probably be wise to join them before they eat everything the kitchens have prepared," Elrond said with a smile.

"Don't think I'm happy about this," she told them as she opened the door.

"Oh we know that, my dear. Sometimes the things we need to experience the most are the ones we like the least." Rhae just glared at the wizard and stomped from the room.

* * *

Araden looked up from his food when she flung herself into the chair next to him. Her brown eyes were narrowed in thought - or possibly irritation. Knowing Rhae, it was probably the latter. He chose to remain quiet, shooting a glare at the other two men to warn them from speaking as well. She would tell them what had happened after they had left Elrond's study when she was ready. They watched as she angrily stabbed at the vegetables on her plate, occasionally taking a bite.

"Be ready to leave by midday tomorrow. If we have to do this we might as well go and get it over with," she finally told them.

"Are you really that upset about going to Erebor?" Galen enquired. She glared at him and then sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"I have been told to stay in the mountain for an extended period of time as a look out of sorts."

"Looking out for what?" Deonyc asked as he stuffed more cheese in his mouth.

"Sauron's agents."

Stillness fell over the table at her words.

"Why?"

"Because they believe he has not given up in trying to obtain the Lonely Mountain. It's position in the North would give him a powerful base," she answered Galen's question in a voice devoid of energy. Araden reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Everything will work out," he said softly. She gave him a small smile then pushed back from the table.

"I'm going for a walk before I try to sleep. I'll see you three in the morning."

* * *

 _"Rhae."_

 _She was back in the golden floored hall. Knowing whomever was calling to her was not in there, she retreated through the archway and headed down the passageway. There were figures milling around her, though they remained vague, shadowy forms. It was a bit unnerving but she couldn't sense anything threatening about them. She was starting to realize whatever was sending this dream didn't want her to know where it was taking place. Perhaps it would be revealed later._

 _"Rhae. where are you?" Following the voice this time took her down a different corridor but she still ended up in front of massive wooden doors. A spurt of excitement ran through her when she tugged on the handles and they opened easily. The shadows in the room slowly pulled back to reveal ... a library. There were huge bookshelves full of tomes of every size imaginable. She loved books and wanted to explore but something pulled her attention to a small table in the center of the room. A single book rested on its surface. Gently opening the leather cover she saw pages and pages of writing in Khuzdul and very detailed sketches._

 _"Rhae." The voice seemed very close and she whipped around in surprise. There was a fire burning brightly in a large fireplace and a figure stood in front of it,_ _ _its body just a silhouette in the light of the flames, its face hidden in that darkness. Her heart beat quickened._ She took several steps in that direction, reaching out to touch them._

 _._

The morning sun streamed through the thin curtains into the room and Rhae slapped the sheets in frustration. She had been so close! The shadowed figure in her dream, it _had_ to be the source of the voice that had been calling to her for so long. Rubbing a hand over her face she jerked the blankets back and rose to her feet. No sense worrying about it now. She was awake and they had a journey to begin. As she dressed she noticed some new items laying on the chair by the bed. When she picked them up she realized it was a heavier woolen tunic and a thickly padded leather jerkin. Apparently someone felt she needed some heavier clothes for the trip to Erebor. She threw the new items in her pack and slung it over her shoulder, grabbing her weapons before leaving the room.

Rhae found her companions in the stables readying the horses for their departure. They split the supplies between the four of them, packing their bags with as much food and water as they could carry. An elf from the armory appeared with arrows to fill their quivers, which they took gratefully. It was as she fastened her cloak over her shoulders that she noticed the fifth horse saddled and ready. Before she could ask about it a tall shadow filled the doorway and she groaned.

"Good, you are ready to go. I suggest we get started."

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company on this trip, Gandalf?"

He chuckled as he lead his mount into the sunlight. "I have an open invitation to Erebor, my dear, and as it's been a couple years since my last visit I decided to join you."

She felt the beginning of a headache. This was just getting worse by the moment. Gandalf didn't fool her one bit; she knew there was some hidden reason he had for joining their group. She vaulted onto her horse, pulling on Tálagor's reins to lead him down the path.

"If we're going, lets go," she grumbled and headed for the gates, the others falling in line behind her.

* * *

They camped that night in the forest beyond Rivendell. Rhae accepted her food from Deonyc with a grunt and walked off to sit by herself. Deo and Galen rolled their eyes as they settled down to eat. They were quite accustomed to their leader's moody temperament and had long ago learned to ignore it. Araden, however, joined the wizard. He was not content to sit silently that evening.

"She won't be this grumpy the entire way," he apologized.

Gandalf laughed. "I'm not unaccustomed to traveling with someone quite grumpy." Araden looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "I made the journey east with Thorin Oakenshield and his company three years ago. I believe Rhaella could give him a run for his money when it comes to being moody."

"I wouldn't mention that name in her hearing. She's not overly fond of the dwarf."

"Don't I know it," Gandalf replied with an amused snort. "You forget I rescued her in the first place and I've been around when she's given voice to those feelings." Araden glanced at his friend.

"She'd had a lot on her mind lately." He looked back at the wizard. "Did she tell you about the dreams?"

"They were briefly mentioned. Does she have them frequently?" He seemed to be puffing nonchalantly on his pipe, staring into the distance, but the Ranger knew he was paying very close attention to his words.

"I'm not sure. She keeps much bottled up. They started about four years ago and I'm guessing they've changed somewhat as she's seemed much more bothered by them in the last months." He knew it was the wizard's request to join that quest that had set off her dreams and unease but he refrained from mentioning that. He was more concerned with making sure his friend was alright. Gandalf considered this information.

"Much began to stir from the shadows when the dwarves reclaimed their mountain." He glanced at the young woman. "Rhae has always been able to feel these things."

"But what does it all mean?"

"That I cannot tell you. Just remember that the enemy works from the shadows and will use any means necessary to get what he wants."

Several yards away Rhae stared at the peaks silhouetted against the night sky in the distance. So, she was to go over them after all. Was this what these annoying urges had been foreshadowing all this time? But why? Why would the Valar be insisting she go to the one being in Middle-Earth she wanted to avoid? And was that _excitement_ she felt? It couldn't be her destination that sent that thrill through her - it had to be the journey. The last few years had seen her rather entrenched around the Shire, a rare trip to Gondor hardly breaking the monotony. Not that she minded, of course, but a change of scenery would be welcome and she had always thrived on adventure. Rhae did not like this unease; it made her feel vulnerable. She had never once questioned her life or her place in this world and she hated the fact that she now was. Hopefully once this task was fulfilled she would be able to resume her duties without the aggravation of the dreams and the pull of the mountains.


	4. Chapter 4 - Eastward

**A/N: And so on we go. :) Thank you to all the new followers. I really can't say how much I appreciate everyone. I know, I know. Where the heck is Thorin? I promise, he's coming! Brunuhville's "Forevermore" was my background music for this chapter. Really, you should check him out!  
**

 **.**

 **MyPetalHeart: Thank you! I'm glad you liked him. I had fun creating three new Rangers to work with Rhae. :) He will be around for a bit so we will see what happens. ;-)**

 **Just4Me: It does sound like Erebor, doesn't it? ;-) Well, she will find him in the mountain...after that we'll have to see. :) Yes, moody and unpredictable suits them both! And I was sooo excited to include Dis in this story.  
**

 **Margaritasc: Yup, onward! :)  
**

 **Medjack: Thank you so much for your review! Yes, that line that he said in my first story is my "inspiration" for this one. Will they still come together?**

 **.**

 **The genius is all Tolkien and PJ. Only Rhae and her Rangers are my creation. :)**

* * *

The journey wasn't especially trying. The trek through the forest from the edges of Rivendell to the foothills of the Misty Mountains was peaceful and easy. The land was green, dotted with rocky crags and crossed with clear streams. There was nothing but the sound of rushing waterfalls and the wind as they made their way east. Once they began climbing in altitude the way slowly became more treacherous. They took extra care as they crossed the mountains, knowing what lurked underneath. Rhae was glad of the wizard's presence as it would be a great boon if they came face to face with the goblins. She had had run-ins with them before and had no desire to face them in this hostile environment. Fate was kind to them. There was no sign of goblins and the weather behaved. Rhae knew at this time of year storms could blow up over the peaks, wrecking havoc on anyone trying to use the rocky passes. Gandalf had mentioned the trouble the dwarves had encountered with the stone giants when they'd attempted to pass through the mountains and she was glad that seemed to be an obstacle they were avoiding. She had, of course, heard legends of creatures that rose from the mountains, giants that would fight in the darkness, but she had never seen it. And looking down the steep cliffs to their right, she was very glad of her ignorance. Crossing this way was difficult enough, the path being just wide enough for the horses. The views were magnificent, though, and she spent the daylight hours looking around in wonder. It had been many, many years since she had ventured this way and as long as she didn't think about where she was headed she enjoyed herself. She'd always loved the mountains and their breathtaking, rugged beauty.

.

 _It was cold! So cold!_

 _She gazed down at her father's face one last time, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then she laid the last few stones over him, saying a quick prayer to the Valar to help him find his way. She hoped what she had done was sufficient._

 _"I love you, Da. I hope I will make you proud. I won't give up and I won't let him win."_

 _With those words she rose from the snow, making sure her father's sword was at her waist while wrapping his scarf tighter around her face. She pulled her hood over her head, hefted her pack on her back - now with extra items she'd taken from his bag - and gripped her bow in hand. Giving a final look at the makeshift grave, the stones already with a thin coating of snow on them, she turned to the east. Or at least she hoped it was east. It was the direction they'd been going so it had to be right. She hadn't had much instruction in finding her way in the wild yet, her father having been a bit reluctant to begin her formal training. At least she could shoot a bow though the long sword might post a problem. It was at least half her size, the point dragging along at her feet, but there was no way she would have left it behind. And the pack was so much heavier now!_

 _Something hidden under the white blanket tripped her up and she fell face first into the snow. She was still a moment. She wanted to cry but refused to let the tears come, blinking them back furiously. That would be letting him win. A vision of cold blue eyes, hard as ice, and hair as dark as a raven's wings loomed before her and the girl almost snarled. She struggled to her feet and determinedly put one foot in front of the other. She would not allow him to triumph over her._

 _But oh it was so, so cold!_

.

Rhae jerked awake. It had been ages since she'd had that dream. A cold breeze brushed over her and she realized she'd rolled out of her blanket while she'd slept. It might still be summer in the valleys but high in the peaks autumn was quickly closing in and they stuck close to their campfires in the evenings, the darkness bringing a chill the daylight didn't. She was thankful for whomever had left her the warmer clothes before their departure from Rivendell. Casting a quick glance around their small campsite, she saw Deonyc on watch on the other side of the fire, luckily not looking in her direction. Thank goodness it wasn't Araden; she didn't need his well intended questions. She grabbed at her blanket and settled back down. Those memories always rose to the surface when she was cold and under a lot of stress. It was no wonder they were trying to bubble to the surface now.

* * *

They made good time coming down the eastern side of the mountains and were soon traversing the plains between the Anduin and Mirkwood. It wasn't long before she was aware that they were being watched. Deonyc sensed it as well and mentioned it to her. She assured him they were in no danger; they were crossing Beorn's lands and he was merely keeping an eye on them and making sure they didn't injure any of his animals. She had encountered the skin-changer in the past and while he had been friendly with her, Rhae was not risking tempting his anger by lingering too long and gave her companions strict orders not to even think about hunting on these lands. Gandalf was quiet as they crossed the grassy plains, sometimes disappearing for hours at a time. She guessed he was meeting with Beorn, informing him of why they were in this part of the world and passing so near his home. It was a nice gesture though unnecessary.

"How is Beorn?" she asked late on the second night as she and Gandalf were the only ones still awake. He didn't even seem surprised at her question.

"He is merely keeping an eye on us and his animals, as you well know."

"You've been gone quite a bit the past two days."

"There was other information I was hoping Beorn might be able to supply me with," the wizard replied with a puff on his pipe. Rhae sat up at those words.

"What were you hoping to learn?" There was a lengthy pause as Gandalf considered his answer ... or just enjoyed his tobacco; there was never any telling with him.

"I had hoped he might be able to tell us of any suspicious travelers from the south." A chill washed over her and she wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders. "He has seen nothing though he is quite aware of the stirrings we have felt."

"Has he ventured south at all?"

"No further than Dol Guldur, which, thankfully, is still empty."

She sighed. "I wish I had more knowledge of what I should be looking for while in Erebor. I feel quite unprepared."

He leaned over and patted her hand. "I wish I had more to tell you but I don't. You will just have to rely on your senses to alert you if danger is near." A warm smile accompanied his next words. "This task was placed before you for a reason. You will do just fine, my dear."

.

Araden was not fully asleep and heard the short exchange between Rhae and the wizard. While he knew there were larger forces at work, he still held Gandalf partially responsible for her anxiety the past four years. To say he was a bit worried about this new task would be an understatement. He had been keeping a close eye on her, relieved that she didn't seem quite as uptight as she'd been upon leaving Rivendell. Perhaps this journey would be good for her - until they reached their destination anyway. Being out in nature had always soothed her better than any words or attempted comfort from a companion. She was like a sister and he looked out for her more than she was probably aware. He knew how she felt about this trip and being asked to stay with the dwarves. Not many were privy to her inner thoughts and feelings but he had that privilege. He knew the animosity she still held for Thorin Oakenshield. It had taken a while but she'd eventually forgiven him, realizing hanging on to that grudge wouldn't change the past. But that certainly hadn't changed how she personally felt about the dwarf. She had grown and matured in the years since her run in with him and she'd managed to let go of some of that anger but not all of it; that had been the main reason she had declined the wizard's offer four years earlier. She had wanted to help the dwarves but couldn't bring herself to willingly help the one that had hurt her so badly. Araden was proud of her however he was a bit concerned that extended time around Oakenshield might cause her to give vent to those feelings. She did a good job hiding them but they were there, just simmering under the surface. While he and the others were around they would be able to keep her in check but once they left there would be no one that could rein her in if her temper got the better of her. He cringed a bit at the thought of what she might say to the King Under the Mountain if provoked. With a last look at where she sat by the fire, he rolled over in his blankets, hoping this endeavor wouldn't end in trouble.

* * *

She pushed them at a fairly quick pace the next day. While she was in no hurry to potentially come face to face with King Thranduil - or deal with crossing through Mirkwood - she fervently hoped he had sent some of his guards to help them through the forest. She'd heard tales of what lived beneath the twisted and gnarled trees there. If they could go around she would have done it in a heartbeat but going north or south took them too far out of the way ... and too close to places they did not need to be.

They camped the third night outside the edges of the forest as Rhae wanted to spend as little time as possible under its dark branches. When dawn broke the next morning she saw several elves waiting by the path's entrance.

"Looks like our escort has arrived," she told her friends. When the elves noticed they were up, one approached with a small smile on his face.

" ** _Man tôg_**?"

Rhae stepped forward. "I am."

" ** _Gi suilon_**. I am Glinor. King Thranduil sent us to lead you safely through the forest."

" ** _Mae g'ovannen_** ," she replied with a bow of her head. "I am very glad to see you. We shall be ready to go momentarily." The five of them broke their small camp and were mounted and following behind the elves quickly. Rhae couldn't help but shudder as they crossed between the vine covered statues at the entrance and began down the path. It was hard to believe this place used to be known as Greenwood the Great.

Even with their elven escort it took two days to cross the forest. Most of the foul creatures that had lurked under its thick leaves had been taken care of by Thranduil's elves in this northern section but the forest itself had yet to heal. The air was thick with the scent of decay and the trees seemed bent from the darkness that had infected them. Gandalf explained that before the elves had begun clearing out the beasts that had lived there, the very air of the forest would seep into a traveler's mind, causing them to slowly go mad. Rhae had heard the stories before but certainly didn't want the reminder. She did not want to think about the darkness that had only been pushed back a little. They were all quite relieved to leave the gloom and breathe fresh air again. There was a bit of good news, at least to Rhae's way of thinking, when they were before the great doors to the Woodland Realm. The elves told them if they wished they could rest within Thranduil's halls for the night, an offer she politely but quickly declined. She was not fond of the Elvenking and had no desire to deal with his arrogant manner. They thanked their escort and continued on their way. That small reprieve improved her mood drastically, something her companions were grateful for.

They camped that night on the shores of the Long Lake. The debris scattered across the ground provided ample firewood and Galen caught some fish for their dinner as they were eager for something fresh. In the light of the setting sun Rhae stared across the water at the charred remains of Lake-Town. She had heard of its destruction by Smaug but to see the proof of that horror before her eyes was quite different. What a horrible fate they had suffered and all because the dwarves woke the beast, though it was for the best that the dragon had been slain. Even she could admit that. At the thought her gaze slid to the Lonely Mountain, its massive form dominating the landscape. She had been in this region briefly many years ago and, even as much as she disliked the dwarven king, she had been a bit awestruck by the sight of the mountain. Never had she imagined actually setting foot inside.

"Rhae, come eat. Staring at it won't change anything," Deonyc called from the campfire. Not bothering with a response she grabbed a plate and reclined against a log, determined to enjoy her meal.

"Area could use a little cleaning up," Galen observed later as the men were enjoying their pipes and Rhae was cleaning some of her daggers.

"These are the remains of Lake-Town," Gandalf told him. "The survivors congregated here before moving on to Dale."

"They sought shelter in a burned and destroyed town?"

The wizard gave Galen a hard look. "Even crumbling shelter is better than no shelter at all, especially with winter closing in."

"I remember the land between Dale and the mountain," Rhae spoke up. "It was so barren, so gray and dead. I was surprised to see that even the passage of over a hundred years hadn't brought any life back to the land."

"A dragon's fire burns hotter than regular fire, scorching the land deep. Things have begun to turn green, though, since the battle three years ago."

"Perhaps a little orc blood was all it needed," Galen quipped. Rhae merely glared at him though she didn't comment; she was very accustomed to her friend's off hand, sometimes thoughtless words. More than orcs had died that day. There were families in Dale, the Iron Hills, and even the Woodland Realm that were missing loved ones. It was not a matter to joke about. The conversation died off around the campfire and she was finally able to relax a bit, the comforting sounds of nature and her whetstone on her blades and the smell of the tobacco smoke were very soothing to her nerves. She tried to resist but her eyes seemed to lift of their own volition to the mountain. It was beautiful in the moonlight, the snow on its peak shimmering. The whole picture before her seemed so peaceful that it was hard to imagine everything she was looking at in flames with the roar of a dragon echoing for miles around.

.

Much later that evening the three men relaxed by the fire, content to let Rhae sleep and not wake her for her watch. Gandalf's head was lowered, the brim of his hat touching his knees, apparently asleep though you could never be too sure. Deonyc flicked a look at the sleeping wizard before speaking in a low voice.

"Is this wise? Having her stay in Erebor?" Araden raised an eyebrow but merely took another draw on his pipe. "You can see how tense she's been the closer we've gotten to the mountain. She can't even stand to hear the king's name mentioned and they want her to live with him?"

Galen sniggered. "I doubt she'll be setting up a cot in his bedchamber." He laughed again. "That would make for some interesting fireworks anyway."

Deo glared at him. "You're not suggesting she'd -"

"Oh of course not. I'm only saying -"

"Enough," Araden ordered, finally pulling the pipe from his mouth. "It's not for us to decide if it's wise or not. Halbarad and Lord Elrond gave her this task and we won't make it harder on her by talking of such things. We can support her while we are still there ... and then just pray to the Valar that she doesn't get herself thrown into the dungeon - or worse - once we're not."

* * *

The morning air had a pleasant coolness to it and the breeze held the scent of autumn. Rhae lay in her blanket a bit after opening her eyes, enjoying the moments of peace. Autumn had always been her favorite time of year. There had been no dreams the night before which was extremely welcome. She came to her feet when the aroma of cooking sausage reached her nose and she approached where the other Rangers and Gandalf were around the campfire.

"Good morning, sunshine," Galen said cheerfully. She just grinned at him, taking the plate Deo offered her, and sat down by the wizard.

"You seem quite rested," the red head commented.

"I should be. Someone neglected to wake me for my watch last night," she replied, pointedly staring in Araden's direction. He merely shrugged.

"I wasn't tired and you needed the sleep."

She knew there was no point in arguing with him. He was always doing things like that, had since they were children. Though he was only a couple days older he had always treated her like a much younger sister, always keeping an eye out for her. Rhae would never admit it but secretly she liked it. Her own brother had died when she was only eight; she barely remembered him. Araden had come into her life when she was ten and was brought to Rivendell to begin her training, quickly attaching himself to her side. Halbarad and Elrond had soon learned that it was folly to try and separate the two and their training had progressed together. The two brunette Rangers almost looked like brother and sister and were actually very similar, though Araden didn't have quite the temper Rhae did and was better at knowing when to remain silent. She shook her head slightly as she glanced at him. Seventy-one years later and he was still at her side. Her gaze slid to her other two companions. She really couldn't ask for better friends. They had joined them probably twenty years ago when they were still sent on patrols to the north. Galen was the oldest by several years, raven haired, sarcastic with a dark sense of humor, and terrifying in a fight. He was quite protective of Rhae as well. Deonyc, younger than them all, was the optimist of the group. He was generally cheerful and seemed to have limitless energy, which was probably why he was always eating. Araden teased him about having a hollow leg since no matter how much he ate he was always hungry and never gained any weight. Though very different, the four of them together were a formidable force and she couldn't imagine ever leaving them.

Brushing aside her mawkishness she handed her plate to Deonyc. "I want to leave within half an hour. It will take most of the day to get around the lake. We can camp tonight between it and Dale and enter the city tomorrow."

.

She enjoyed the trip around the Long Lake. The scenery was very peaceful and beautiful, despite the burned remains of Lake-Town. It was hard to believe the large city she'd visited many years ago with Halbarad had been reduced to nothing more than rubble just visible above the waters of the lake. She tried not to think about all the people that had died in that inferno.

"The body of the dragon lies in lake?" Araden asked the wizard.

"Yes. Bard, now King of Dale and a descendant of the last lord of the city, had managed to hide the last black arrow ever made and the only weapon that could pierce a dragon's armor. Amidst the burning town he climbed to the top of the bell tower with his son and they managed to hit the one weak spot on Smaug. He fell from the skies, smashing through much of the town in his death throes, and sank beneath the waves." They eyed the water again. Even though the beast was dead it was a bit ... unsettling knowing his body lay out there.

They made good time and by night fall they were well past the northern most tip of the lake. The land here was not as picturesque, green starting to give way to barren gray and Rhae knew they were now entering the desolation left by Smaug's attack on Dale and Erebor over a hundred and fifty years before. In her earlier travels to this area she had not ventured from Lake-Town and had not encountered the ruin the beast had wrought. It would only get worse the closer they got to the mountain.

* * *

 ** _Man tôg:_** Who is leading?

 ** _Gi suilon_** : I greet you.

 ** _Mae g'ovannen:_** Well met/You are well met.


	5. Chapter 5 - On the Threshold

**A/N: So we finally get to see Thorin in this chapter. Yay! :) I'm glad to finally see him, too. Hope you enjoy. I just want to give a bit thank you to all the folks who have followed and reviewed so far. Y'all truly put a smile on my face. Brunuhville's "The Wolf and the Moon" and "Guardians of the Woods" were my background music while writing and editing this chapter. I also have a Pinterest board created with pictures of things that inspired me on this story or look like I envision things. The board is entitled (interestingly enough) "If the Dark Returns" and its under my same username, robinbird79.  
**

 **.**

 **Arianna le Fay: I promise, its coming soon! They're right on the door step. ;)**

 **Margaritasc: They are! It won't be long now.**

 **Just4Me: I'm glad you like them. I really have had fun creating them and finding their personalities. Well, she forgave him but she certainly can't stand him.**

 **My Petal Heart: Thanks! That meeting is coming soon. I promise! And yes, she is rather sassy.**

 **angel897: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Guest: I couldn't PM you but thank you for your review and your kind words! No, you haven't missed anything. :) That "beef" will be revealed in a few chapters (you can also read about it in my first story as well). I'm glad you liked seeing Dis. I, too, have been intrigued by her and I really wish PJ would've worked her in to the movies (of course he'd have been ridiculed even further if he had I suppose). There is a lot more to come! :)**

 **.**

 **All credit goes to the genius minds of Tolkien and PJ. I couldn't have come up with something as fascinating as Middle Earth or put it on screen as well! Only Rhae and her Rangers are my humble creation.**

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise and its golden rays highlighted the roofs in Dale, making them shine. This had always been one of Thorin's favorite views from Erebor. Even as a dwarfling he loved to stand on this balcony with his grandfather and watch the sunrise. It wasn't quite the same now, though. Construction was progressing quickly but the signs of Smaug's destruction and then the battle three years ago were still visible. Blackened buildings, jagged holes in the city wall, mounds of rubble all proclaimed the troubled history of the city. And now he stood on the balcony alone; his grandfather was long gone and not many dared disturb him in his private chambers.

"Thorin?"

"Back here, Balin." The white bearded dwarf appeared in the doorway. He contemplated his King as he slowly approached. He was quite familiar with his cousin's temperament and could tell something was bothering him.

"Are you alright, laddie?" Thorin wasn't surprised at the question.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night."

"Those dreams again?"

"Yes, though this time the voice seemed closer," he answered.

"And you still have no idea what it means?"

"No. Perhaps if Gandalf comes to the celebrations this year I'll ask him." He glanced at Balin. "Are the preparations just about finished?"

"I believe so. I'll visit Bombur and Bofur in the kitchens to make sure they're on schedule. I've spoken with everyone else."

"Has there been any word on those Rangers?"

"No. Our scouts have not spotted them yet. When did Lord Elrond's letter say we could expect them?"

"He only said they left in time to be here before Durin's Day. If they don't encounter any trouble it should take a couple months at the most to get here." The two dwarves shared a look. They knew what kind of trouble a traveler could encounter trying to cross the Misty Mountains or pass through Mirkwood.

"Then I would think we should see them any day now."

"I hope so. Dis pesters me constantly for news on them."

Balin laughed. Dis had been quite enthusiastic in her praise for the four Rangers that had assisted them on their journey. Thorin was glad to show his appreciation to those who had saved his sister's life but the princess had been adamant about inviting them to stay through the Durin's Day celebrations as well. He didn't mind humoring her in this.

"And one of them is to stay here afterward?"

Thorin nodded. "The elf and the Dunedain chieftain felt having one of the Rangers in the mountain for a while would help us spot any ... trouble."

"Did they give any more details on what kind of trouble we might expect or who this Ranger is that will be staying with us?"

"No. I hope once they arrive they will be able to give us more details. Are chambers ready for them?"

"Yes. I checked on that yesterday." The king simply nodded. He had no problem with the Rangers coming to the mountain. Much had changed since he became king and he was one of those that had changed the most. His dislike of anyone not a dwarf had steadily diminished since the battle and he had beaten the gold sickness. Thorin couldn't look back on that dark period without a shiver going up his spine. The thought of what he had said and done while under the gold's influence still gave him occasional nightmares. He lived in constant fear of succumbing to the temptation of the treasure again. Thank goodness for the support of his family and friends. He was glad his eyes had been opened. A good relationship between the dwarves and the men in Dale had grown over the years, he and King Bard now got on well together despite their rocky beginnings. Although he still did not especially like the elves he was at least able to receive their emissaries without the deep distrust he'd always felt. Trade had flourished as the two cities rebuilt and he knew that would not have been possible without working with others. With this possible threat from an enemy much worse than Azog the Defiler could have ever been, he was actually glad for outside assistance. A knock sounded at the door and Balin went to answer it. He returned a moment later with a rueful smile on his face.

"A message from Lord Havir."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "What does he want now?"

"He sends word that his brother and niece arrived last night and he'd like to present them to you."

"Tell me again why I even tolerate him?"

"Because his knowledge and ideas have made the rebuilding of the forges go quicker and the production we're getting from the ones that have been completed is better than it ever was before."

"I still don't like him and I'm sure he's sent for this niece in the hopes of her becoming Queen Under the Mountain," the King growled. Many families from the different dwarven clans had been parading their females through Erebor hoping to catch his eye - or that of his nephews. They all left disappointed. Thorin knew what they were all after and he wasn't about to fall into their traps. He was about to turn two hundred years old and he didn't need to marry. The Durin line was secure in Fíli and Kíli and so there was no need to produce and heir. If his One miraculously appeared - though at this point in his life he doubted he had such a mate - that would be different but so far she hadn't materialized and he was content to remain unmarried.

"Tell him to meet us by the Great Hall."

"The Great Hall?"

A mischievous twinkle came into Thorin's eyes. "I want to check on the preparations for the celebration and there's no need to give the fellow a misplaced sense of importance by receiving them in the Throne Room or my study." Balin could only shake his head. Thorin might complain about the shenanigans of his nephews but he refused to see they got every bit of that from him.

* * *

They crested the hill leading into Dale and Rhae pulled Tálagor to a stop, causing the four behind her to yank on their reins to avoid running into her. She heard Galen's grumbling but ignored it, her eyes wide as she took in the scene before her. The midday sun streamed over Dale, setting the tile of the roofs to glowing. The city was being rebuilt, it's buildings a mix of restored and burned, gaping holes still in it's surrounding wall. She could hear the creak of rope through pulleys, hammers pounding, laughter - all the sounds of life, which was reassuring. But that wasn't what had her transfixed. The plain between the city and the gates of Erebor, a distance of about three miles, was unlike anything she'd seen. Gandalf had been correct. There was finally life returning to the valley. Patches of green, brilliant against the grey ash, were everywhere. Small trees had begun to sprout up, some right next to the charred husks of their ancestors that withered under Smaug's attack. But underneath that the ground looked like it had been chewed up by some massive creature. There were long tracks and trenches, deep craters, and mounds of dirt as far as she could see. All were the result of the battle that had been fought here; some most likely would never completely fade, these marks a lasting testament to the violence and desperation of that struggle. And there, towering over all, was the mountain. The repaired road from Dale lead to massive gates flanked by large braziers burning brightly. Enormous stone statues were carved into the mountain, guarding both sides of the entrance. There were many on the road between the two cities hurrying to wherever their business was taking them. It was awe inspiring.

"What is that?" Rhae looked where Deonyc was pointing. On the southern spur of the mountain there were four gigantic holes that had obviously been recently filled in.

"Wereworm holes. Another reminder of the Battle of the Five Armies," Gandalf explained. For the first time Rhae wished she had investigated the details of that fight.

"Come on," she ordered softly. They made their way down the hill and through the gates of Dale. Even Galen was quiet as they took in the sights around them. The streets became more crowded the closer to the center of town they got. Merchants had their stalls set up selling all kinds of wares, people moving in and out of the businesses that had been rebuilt. There was the ring of blacksmiths' hammers, the complaining of irate customers and stubborn animals alike, the squeals and laughter of children as they ran through the streets and alleyways, and of course the ever present sound of construction. This was a thriving and growing city, full of people optimistic about their future.

"It is a far cry from Lake-Town," she murmured.

"It is indeed, my dear," Gandalf said from beside her. "King Bard is a fair and kind ruler and always considers the interests of his people."

"Quite an improvement over the last Master."

The wizard snorted. "Some say he made off with the town's treasure, others say his barge was caught under the body of the dragon. Either way the people of Dale are in much better hands. The strong alliance they have forged with the dwarves of the mountain has greatly benefited both cities. I doubt the former Master would have worked so well with King Thorin." Rhae bristled at the name but otherwise there was no outward sign of her distaste. Gandalf's words had unfortunately reminded her of why they were here in the first place. "Ah, here we are." She looked up to see they had arrived at the large house that housed Dale's ruler. It wasn't what she was expecting to see for the King of Dale but happy to be avoiding Erebor for a while longer, she dismounted and tossed her reins to one of the lads that had rushed forward at their arrival. They followed Gandalf into the darker interior where they were greeted by a young man just on the cusp of adulthood.

"Gandalf! It is good to see you again!" he said when they entered.

"Bain. My how you have grown, lad." The boy puffed his chest out and tried to stand straighter. Rhae wisely stifled a giggle.

"Da is expecting you." He cast a curious glance over the four dark hooded Rangers. His father had told him who was coming with the wizard and his curiosity was up, his desire to learn more about the people from other areas of Middle-Earth making him a bit more bold than he would normally have been. "You are the Rangers? The Watchers?"

"Aye, we are," Araden replied. The young man gazed at the four a moment longer before motioning to his left. Rhae could see that he was brimming with questions but manners - and probably orders from his father - prevailed it seemed.

"Well, my father is waiting for you in the council room. If you'll follow me?" He knocked and then opened a door at the end of the hallway, ushering them in ahead of him.

"Ah! Gandalf! You have finally arrived!" a tall, dark haired man cried, rising from behind a large desk and coming around to them. "We've been looking for you for the past few days. King Thorin's scouts have been checking in every so often to see if we had seen you."

"Well here we are, just when we meant to arrive. Allow me to introduce my friends." Gandalf gestured to the four standing behind him. "Ryder, Hunter, Shadow." As the wizard called their names Araden, Deonyc, and Galen all stepped forward, removing their hoods and giving the King of Dale a respectful bow. "And the leader of our little company, Stryker." Rhae stepped forward as well and caught the surprised look on Bard's face when she lowered her hood. She struggled not to say anything; only the elves seemed not to find it surprising to see a female in charge.

"You are all quite welcome. I have not had an opportunity to meet any of the Rangers though I have heard tales."

"Don't believe everything you hear," Rhae replied with a smile.

Bard nodded. "Come. I have arranged a meal to be prepared. I'm sure you are tired from your journey. You are welcome to rest here for the night if you like."

"Thank you, my Lord. We would be pleased to accept your offer," Rhae answered quickly. Gandalf and Araden shared an amused glance, knowing exactly what she was up to.

"Excellent. I'll have some rooms readied for you while you dine." He lead them back down the hallway and into a large dining room.

"Coward," Araden whispered in her ear. She merely elbowed him in the side before taking a seat at the table. Rhae was not concerned with what he thought; if she could put off entering the mountain by any amount of time she would. Once they were all seated, Bard motioned for their meal to be brought out. She laughed to herself as she watched Deonyc's eyes widen in glee as dishes were placed before them. She supposed it had been quite a while since they'd eaten such a meal. Once they had eaten their fill questions and answers began flowing. The conversation at the table was pleasant and, at least to Rhae's way of thinking, somewhat enlightening. Bard told them of the work that had been ongoing in the city since the end of the battle and how trade was once again flourishing. Then the topic turned to the dwarves and their king and Rhae suddenly became extremely interested in the bread and cheese on the table.

"So you have been invited to the Durin's Day celebrations?"

"Aye. We helped King Thorin's sister out of a spot of trouble a few months ago," Araden answered Bard. The King of Dale shot a glance at the female next to him, intrigued as to why she apparently wanted nothing to do with the conversation now.

"Have you ever been to these parts before?"

"Only, Stryker, Your Highness," Galen told him.

"Just Bard, please. I am not one for titles. When were you in this part of the world, milady?" Rhae finally had to glance up from her plate.

"Many years ago. I traveled with our Chieftain to Lake-Town when he came to discuss something with the Master." She finally smiled. "I must say you have made great progress here. I have heard the stories about the dragon's destruction of Dale."

"Thank you. It has not been easy but with the dwarves' help things have moved along quicker than I could have hoped."

"How are relations between you and Erebor?" Gandalf spoke up, watching Rhae as the topic once again veered to the dwarves. She glared at him, fully aware of what he was trying to do.

"Very good. I had my doubts, as you know, considering my original interactions with Thorin but we have been able to work well together. They have helped with the reconstruction, provided us with weapons, and even work with our soldiers to train them how to fight."

"I am glad to hear it. I know Thorin cannot be the easiest person to work with but there is no one more loyal when it comes to friends and allies," Gandalf replied with a nod. Rhae couldn't help but snort a bit at his words.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Bard," she commented, swiftly coming to her feet. "If you could please direct me to where I will be sleeping tonight I'll leave you gentlemen to your conversation." While Bard seemed momentarily discomfited by her action, her companions could only shake their heads at her stubbornness. Deonyc and Galen exchanged another roll of the eyes.

"Of course. If you'll follow me."

"Be ready to leave after breakfast tomorrow," she ordered as Bard lead her from the room.

"Here is your room, milady," Bard said, opening a door on the second level of the home. It was a small room but quite adequate for her needs. The small window next to the bed was open and she could see the Lonely Mountain through the casement. She grimaced, not wanting a reminder of what - and who - now lay so close.

"I hope you will be comfortable here tonight. I am sorry for the view." She glanced up at the man in surprise and he chuckled quietly. "I could not help but notice your reaction every time Thorin was mentioned at dinner. I gather you are not fond of the dwarf king."

"I am sorry you noticed. I try not to let it show. You are correct, though. I would prefer to keep the Misty Mountains between me and Thorin Oakenshield but ... here I am."

"Well, I hope your stay in Erebor will not be too unpleasant. Perhaps you will find something to occupy your time so you do not have to be around the king too often." There was a sparkle of humor in his eyes and she smiled at him as he said good night. Once he was gone and she had removed all but her tunic and breeches she slowly stepped to the window, staring up at the mountain. The braziers at the front gate were clearly visible in the dark and now there were many more small pinpricks of light emanating from various spots among the rock. She contemplated the view before her in silence for quite some time, trying to calm her whirling emotions. Tomorrow, after seventy years, she would once again be before Thorin Oakenshield. This would not be agreeable, at least for her, but perhaps Bard had a point. Perhaps she would be able to find a way to keep busy during her stay. She had heard of the library of Erebor and that would give her something to keep her mind occupied. Dis was there as well; maybe she would be able to spend some time with the dwarrowdam. Closing the shutters with a sigh, she curled up in the bed and hoped her sleep would be dreamless. She was going to need her rest for what she had to face tomorrow.

* * *

There was a knock on the door quickly followed by his nephew's voice.

"Just let yourself in, Filí," Thorin said with a laugh, not looking up from his desk.

"It's late. Why haven't you gone home?" the blonde asked.

"I had a few things to finish up. You're not usually worried about my work habits. Did your mother send you in search of me?"

Filí laughed. "No. I haven't seen her since this morning. I was actually on my way back to my chambers when one of the guards stopped me. Seems there's been word from one of the scouts."

Thorin finally looked up from the papers. "It's about time. What did they have to say?"

"The Rangers arrived in Dale this afternoon and Gandalf is with them."

"Well where are they now?"

"It seems they chose to stay with Bard for the evening."

Thorin frowned slightly but then shrugged. "Well then they will arrive tomorrow. Make sure Balin is informed so everything is ready."

"Of course." Filí didn't leave and his uncle looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. " _ **Amad**_ did say she was preparing dinner this evening and she expected you to be there." Thorin shook his head with a sigh but rose to his feet and came around the desk.

"I might as well join you, then. She would just come hunt me down herself." The two left Thorin's large office and headed up to the royal residences. "I should have brought her with us on the quest. She would have cajoled everyone we encountered into doing what we wished. Things would have gone much smoother." Filí's laugh rang out down the hall.

* * *

 _ **amad**_ : mother


	6. Chapter 6 - The Inevitable

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the new followers and all the reviews. It truly makes my heart happy and picking up the pen easier. :) Ok. Here it is. Rhae can't avoid it any longer. ;-) I hope you enjoy. Brunuhville's "Heaven's Legacy" was my background music for most of this chapter.  
**

 **.**

 **Arianna le Fey: No more waiting!  
**

 **My Petal Heart: Thank you! No more waiting for that meeting. :)  
**

 **Dantae Ophydain: Thank you! So glad you are liking this story as well.  
**

 **Lady Arien: I hope so. :)**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **Just4Me: Well she's just as stubborn as dwarves so when the chance to delay that meeting presented itself she couldn't resist. But as I said...she can't delay anymore.**

 **Margaritasc: Here it is! :)**

 **.**

 **Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien. I merely wish I lived there. :)**

* * *

 _The heavy wooden doors opened easily at her touch. She remembered this room, a library, from another dream, and she looked quickly towards the flickering fire. Disappointment flooded through her when she did not see anyone standing there. Recalling the book that had grabbed her attention last time she turned to find it was still on the small table in the middle of the room. It was open and she again saw the words in Khuzdul and the sketches. Her knowledge of the dwarven language was poor, she had not paid as much attention to those lessons as Lord Elrond would have wished, but she was able to pick out a few words on the page. Oakenshield's name along with Gandalf's jumped out at her. There were other names there but they were not familiar to her. Turning a page she saw a lovely sketch of someone that could only be a hobbit. Why would there be a drawing of a hobbit in a book clearly written by a dwarf? After flipping through several more pages - all full of amazing drawings of plants, landscapes, and weapons - she froze at a drawing of someone too familiar to her. Standing with one foot resting on a rock, his profile to whomever was the author of this book, was Thorin Oakenshield. He seemed so ... majestic in the picture. There was obvious pride in the way he held himself but there was also sadness in the expression on his face, as if he was remembering something very painful to him._

 _She stepped back from the table, no longer interested in what was contained between the pages of this book._

 _"Rhae. There you are!"_

.

Morning dawned bright and early. Rhae laid in bed without moving, taking in the sounds outside the walls. What she could hear - chatter, laughter, the roll of cart wheels on the cobblestone streets - was comforting rather than an annoyance like she would have expected. She was not accustomed to so much noise; she couldn't remember the last time she slept in a town of Men. Stretching a bit she sighed. It had taken a while to fall asleep; there was just too much on her mind to allow it. Memories from her dream flashed before her eyes and she frowned. It had to have been Bard's discussion of his alliance with the King Under the Mountain at dinner that had helped influence the substance of her dream. Would she ever have another night of restful sleep? Knowing she couldn't stay under her blankets forever, no matter how much she would like to, Rhae slowly came to her feet, stepping to the window and opening the shutters.

"I will not let you hurt me again. Nor will I cower before you," she whispered, scowling up at the gates of Erebor. After dressing and splashing some cold water on her face she strapped her sword belt around her waist and stashed all her daggers in their hiding places amongst her clothes. With her quiver and bow over her shoulder she headed downstairs to make sure the others had listened to her orders and were ready to go. The inevitable was before her and she would not be a coward.

.

The view spread before them as they put the walls of Dale behind them was beautiful. The green marble of the gates of Erebor stood out from the gray of the mountain. The River Running flowed from somewhere at its base, several waterfalls dotting its track down past Dale. The stones of the repaired road still gleamed as if new. New growth was everywhere across the plain between Erebor and Dale. Her companions talked cheerfully but Rhae was quiet as they made the three mile ride to the mountain. She could feel herself growing more tense with every step Tálagor made. She tried hard to push away the anger that simmered inside, tried to remember Halbarad's words. If she was ever going to move on she had to let go of the past. It had been easy to deceive herself that she _had_ when the prospect of coming face to face with Thorin Oakenshield wasn't before her. She was now discovering she hadn't been as successful in that as she had believed. There was no escaping the task given to her and she must find a way to overcome this lingering animosity. She _must_. Feeling Araden's eyes on her she flashed him a forced smile. He was concerned, she knew, but he really had nothing to worry about. This would only be a strain on her ability to keep her mouth shut. It wasn't like she was going to run the dwarf through. Maybe. As they got closer and closer the mountain loomed ever taller over them. She could see why the dwarves had chosen such a spot to make their home. Finally the horses' hooves clattered against the bridge in front of the gate. They stared up at the massive statues as they passed.

"Do you think they're compensating for something?" Galen quipped. Araden and Deonyc guffawed but Rhae just rolled her eyes. His off handed comments never ceased to amaze her. They dismounted just outside the gates, several dwarves running forward to take their horses, and Gandalf headed into the dimness of the mountain, barely giving them time to shoulder their packs.

"Balin!" Rhae heard him call and looked up to see him give a quick embrace to a white bearded dwarf.

"Gandalf! It is good to see you! It has been too long."

"I am sorry about that." He gestured to the four Rangers behind him. "I come with the Rangers who assisted the Lady Dis." Balins' eyebrows shot up and he peered around the wizard in interest. Rhae stepped forward, pushing her hood off.

"Stryker, at your service, Master Balin," she said with a bow. If it was possible Balin's eyebrows shot even higher, almost disappearing in his hairline. He recovered quickly, though, and gave her a friendly smile that made his eyes twinkle.

"Welcome to you all. We have been expecting you. One of our scouts brought us word last night that you had arrived at the residence of the King of Dale. If you will follow me, please. The King wanted to see you as soon as you arrived." Rhae clinched her teeth but nodded. She hoped all of Lord Elrond's teachings in diplomatic situations wouldn't desert her. She was here, she had a task to fulfill, and her personal feelings must be ignored. If she repeated that enough she just might convince herself. As they followed the white haired dwarf Rhae felt her attention caught by the sight of Erebor. Dis had said the reconstruction wasn't complete but everything she saw was magnificent. The green marble walls gleamed, lit braziers and torches were everywhere, lighting the interior more than she would have ever expected possible. Walkways and staircases filled the space, all leading to countless corridors leading in different directions. Dwarves hurried to and fro, their voices creating a low hum in the mountain. It was truly fascinating and she couldn't wait to explore. Balin finally ushered them through an intricately carved wooden door and she spied the dwarf king seated behind a large desk. A fire burned brightly off to one side and the room was filled with several chairs, bookcases, random pieces of armor and weaponry, and a large table in a corner.

"Gandalf!" There was joy in the dwarf's voice as he came around the desk to embrace the wizard. She remained slightly hidden behind him as he greeted Thorin, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She would not let herself feel like she was ten years old again; she was a grown woman and a Ranger. The wizard introduced her companions before he got to her.

"And our leader, Stryker." He moved to reveal her fully. Rhae could feel Araden stiffen behind her. She looked up slowly and met the blue eyes of Thorin Oakenshield, giving a slight bow of her head. He didn't appear to recognize her - _why would he?_ \- and he didn't show any surprise at having a female Ranger presented to him. She took a moment to study the dwarf in front of her. There were lines and scars on his face and silver in his hair that hadn't been there seventy years before. Despite those signs of aging he was - curse him - as handsome as she remembered and appeared happy and relaxed. He wore no crown or finery, just a dark blue tunic with a silver brigadine underneath. Rhae felt bemused. The picture she'd carried in her head all these years did not quite match what was now only a few feet in front of her. The cold haughtiness she remembered was gone, replaced with a geniality she hadn't expected. Halbarad's words came back to her. Perhaps the dwarf had changed. Time would tell and that was something she unfortunately would have plenty of.

Thorin was not surprised to see a female before him. What did surprise him was the fire he saw in her eyes when she lifted them to his. If he didn't know better he would think that was disgust and anger he saw in those brown depths. She appeared to be scanning his face, searching for what he couldn't fathom, but it was clear she was confused by what she saw. It puzzled him. He knew he had never met her before but yet ... there was something vaguely familiar in her face. He couldn't remember ever having any dealings with the Rangers while living in the Blue Mountains. Thorin took another couple of steps towards her.

"Welcome to Erebor, Stryker. We are honored to have you and your companions with us." His low baritone seemed to weave its way around her. She tried to think of something to say but came up empty and could only clinch her teeth together as she gave him a quick nod of her head. Her response seemed to give him pause and the look in her eyes made him a bit hesitant to say anything further.

"Stryker!" Dis's voice cut through the silence. A genuine smile crossed Rhae's features at the sight of the dwarrowdam. "You are finally here. I have been pestering Thorin daily hoping to hear that you had been spotted. What took you so long?"

"I thought we made good time," she replied with a laugh. "It is still a few days until Durin's Day, correct?"

"Does that mean you will be staying for the celebration?"

"Yes. We were honored by your invitation." She shot a warning glare at Deonyc when she heard him trying to stifle a laugh at her lie.

"Good! I wasn't going to let you leave before it anyway."

"Well, I am pleased you have made it safely," Thorin said, interrupting Dis. It seemed safe enough to speak to the Ranger again. "And I am glad you accepted our invitation as I have been wanting to thank those that saved my sister."

"No thanks is necessary, Your Highness," Rhae answered, her voice tight. "It is our duty to protect all the Free Peoples in Middle Earth. We have no prejudices against any and offer our help no matter the race of those in trouble. I am glad we were close enough to help."

Thorin again paused as he sensed some hidden meaning in her words, words that seemed laced with bitterness despite the cordial way they were spoken. "Still, I am grateful. I would be honored if you would join me and my family and a few close friends for dinner this evening." He looked up at the wizard. "You are welcome as well, Gandalf."

"We will look forward to it," he answered for them and Rhae bit back a groan. The wizard was trying to irritate her, it was clear now. He obviously took pleasure in getting under her skin and making her miserable.

"Since you are already well acquainted, Dis will you show them to their chambers?" He looked back at the Rangers. "Please make yourselves comfortable. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask. Someone will come to escort you to dinner."

"Thank you." It was all Rhae could say. She had been roped into a dinner she had no desire to attend but to refuse now would be rude. The King had been nothing but polite since they had entered the room and she knew it would be childish to respond any other way. She was the last one out the door and she threw a last blistering glance over her shoulder, feeling the dwarven king's eyes on her. He gave her a smile but she couldn't return it.

Thorin watched them leave, perplexed at not only how the female had caught his attention but at the anger that seemed to hover about her. Then he saw the look she gave him and he again felt like there was something familiar about her.

"Have we ever had any dealings with any of the Rangers?" he asked, turning to Balin.

"Not that I'm aware of, no. It is possible we encountered some while living in Ered Luin; it is close to the areas in which they patrol. Why?"

Thorin looked back at the closed door. "The leader, Stryker, I almost feel like I've met her before but I cannot place how or where." He thought over the introduction he'd just had. "She seemed almost ... angry with me."

"Hopefully the answers to those questions will come as you get to know her. She is the one that will be staying?" Thorin nodded. "Then you'll have plenty of time. Perhaps she's merely shy."

* * *

Araden, Deonyc, and Galen were shown to their shared chambers and Gandalf to another. Rhae was given her own small apartment some distance from the others. She hesitated in the doorway.

"I am not sure I need all this. I would be perfectly fine with my friends."

" ** _Shosh_**! Besides being the only female in your group you will be staying with us longer than your friends and thus required more suitable accommodations." Again, there was nothing Rhae could say and so she merely nodded. "I will leave you to settle in and rest before dinner. Feel free to explore if you wish but I wouldn't wander too far; you might get lost." She turned to leave but paused and looked back over her shoulder. "I am glad you've come, Stryker."

"I am glad to be here." Dis gave her a smile. Once the door had closed Rhae sighed. She hadn't completely lied to Dis. She was glad for the opportunity to spend some time with the dwarrowdam. She was equally looking forward to exploring the mountain. If Thorin wasn't there she could be quite content with her situation.

She dropped her pack and weapons on the couch by the fireplace and went to investigate her home for the foreseeable future. It didn't take long for her to realize the dwarves of Erebor enjoyed a level of comfort not many in Middle Earth could even dream of. She was amazed at the living room, kitchen, bed and bath chambers carved into the stone. It was small and in no way ornate but it would be comfortable and certainly warmer than a bedroll on the ground. She threw herself across the bed, grinning as she sank into the soft blankets. Closing her eyes she sighed contentedly. It did seem a bit odd not to hear Araden or the others nearby but she had to admit the quiet was wonderful. A small window on the far wall kept the room from being too dark and Rhae eventually dragged herself to look out. She could just see the edge of Dale to her right. It was a pretty enough view. She walked back into the front room and sat in front of the fire crackling happily in the hearth. Dis's words crossed her mind but she really wasn't comfortable with wandering Erebor on her own having just arrived. There were a few books on the small table nearby and she picked one up out of curiosity. Thankfully it was in the Common Tongue. She had no idea when someone would be by to take her to dinner and she might as well read to pass the time.

* * *

A quick but hard knock pulled her from the book. Glancing at the clock on the wall she realized quite a bit of time had passed. She hurried to open the door and stared in a bit of confusion at the two young and handsome dwarves standing there. The blonde had sparkling blue eyes and braids in his mustache. The brunette was slightly taller, had no beard to speak of, but sported a cheeky grin on his face. Apparently not all dwarves were lacking in looks.

"Filí -"

"- and Kilí -"

"- at your service!" they finished together with low bows. Rhae couldn't help but grin at their display. She wondered how long they had practiced that to be so synchronized.

"Stryker at yours."

"We have come to escort you to dinner," Kilí said with a flourish and she chuckled.

"Come in, please. I wasn't sure when anyone would come to get me so I had made myself comfortable with a book." They stepped in and she closed the door behind them.

"Then you are happy with your chambers?" Filí asked and she nodded as she slipped her boots back on. "Amad will be pleased. She helped Balin prepare it for you." So these were Dis's sons, the ones she had mentioned to her that evening in Traenor's camp. That meant they were also Thorin's nephews. She wondered who they were more like. From what she'd seen in these few minutes she was inclined to believe they didn't take after their uncle.

"I am grateful for her thoughtfulness. It has been quite some time since I enjoyed such comforts."

Kíli held up her bow. "Are you any good?"

She snorted. "Exceptionally."

"Maybe we could have a shooting contest!"

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry, Kee. I've heard how deadly the Rangers are with their bows."

"I appreciate the thought, Filí," she replied with a grin and then looked at his brother. "And I'd be happy to shoot with you any time you wish." The smile he gave her reminded her of an exuberant child that had just been told they could have the treat in the shop window.

"How long was your journey from Rivendell?" Kilí asked as the brothers ushered her out the door.

"I believe it took us a couple of months to reach Dale."

"Then you were lucky. We encountered too many obstacles when we came that way three years ago," Filí told her.

"You were on the quest to reclaim the mountain?"

Kilí nodded. "We wouldn't let uncle leave us behind."

Rhae smirked. "I'm sure your mother had plenty to say about that."

"I actually thought she was going to box uncle's ears, and probably ours as well, when we told her. Then I thought she was going to chain us to a wall to keep us from going." Kilí almost sounded like he was pouting at the memory.

Rhae looked at him shrewdly. "I hope you learned that journeying through Middle Earth is not easy. There are many dangers always hiding in the shadows."

"Which my brother learned the hard way."

Kilí frowned. "I would say your lesson was just as harsh, Fee."

Conversation ended as the brothers stopped and Filí opened the door for her. There were a lot more people in the room than she was expecting. Gandalf and her friends were already there. The wizard was talking to Thorin, Balin, and a burly looking bald dwarf. The other three Rangers were talking with Dis, a dwarf with several intricate braids in his beard and another with a massive red beard. Two dwarves were seated at a small table against a wall, one bent over a book and the other with his feet propped up merely observing what was going on around him. Rhae couldn't help but do a double take as she'd never seen such a hairstyle before; the dwarf looked like he had a star on his head. He caught her watching him and winked, a mischievous grin on his lips. She couldn't help but grin back. Rhae suspected that one could be trouble. The other two occupants were seated in front of the fire. The elderly gray haired dwarf was holding a hearing trumpet up to his ear and seemed to be trying to listen in on whatever Gandalf was saying to Thorin. The last dwarf was carving something into a small piece of wood.

"This is a few close friends and family?" she asked incredulously. She heard Filí laugh at her side.

"We may come as a bit of a shock at first glance, I'm sure, but every dwarf in this room is either our kin or looked on as such. We all went on the quest together, except Amad of course." She glanced at Filí with a raised eyebrow. Rumor had been that Thorin Oakenshield only took twelve dwarves on the Quest for Erebor but she hadn't really believed it. Now she understood why Dis had called it a suicide mission. It was amazing that they had all survived.

"Come! We'll introduce you!" Kilí told her eagerly and so began a line of names that she knew would take some time to remember. A few stood out. Dwalin was the rather imposing looking dwarf by Balin - she could not believe the two were brothers - and Nori was the dwarf with the star shaped hair and mischievous twinkle in his eye. When Filí and Kilí got into a slight discussion with him about something that had apparently happened in a sparring match Rhae was able to have a moment of peace to just take in everyone. They had all been very friendly and full of questions, many which she promised to answer when she had more time. She was equally intrigued by them all and would enjoy hearing whatever tales they had to tell.

"I hope my nephews did not accost you with questions."

Rhae jerked at the sound of Thorin's low voice so close to her; she hadn't even seen him approach. If she had she would have quickly attached herself to one of the conversations nearby. As it was, it appeared she had to at least try to be courteous.

"They were perfect gentlemen."

"Good. Kilí especially has a tendency to be a bit over eager sometimes."

She chuckled at that. "I am not the least surprised."

Encouraged, Thorin continued. "I am glad you did not encounter any problems during your journey. It took us at least twice that amount of time to cover the same distance three years ago. At times I didn't think we'd ever reach the mountain." At that Rhae finally turned to look at him and her curiosity got the better of her. His nephews had mentioned the same.

"What happened?"

"A fight in Goblin Town, being attacked and treed by Azog, losing our way in that cursed forest, and then being held prisoner by Thranduil all delayed us," he ticked them off and her eyes widened in surprise. She'd had no idea they had dealt with so much. "And then once Smaug had been killed we had an army of orcs on our doorstep."

"Well, you were successful. You have your kingdom back."

He glanced at her. "Yes, but sometimes I wonder at the risk I took. I almost lost my sister-sons in that battle and if I had then how could I say it was worth it?" She felt an odd spurt of compassion for him as she saw the look in his eyes as they fell on his nephews. "Dis and her sons are all the family I have."

"Well, at least you have some family left," she almost spat, his words immediately killing that bit of compassion she'd been feeling. He blinked in surprise.

"Bombur says dinner is served." Their discussion came to a halt at the announcement from a dwarf with a floppy hat that had appeared in the archway at the back of the room. Everyone turned to Thorin and he gave her a slightly wary glance. She didn't understand what was going on until he held out a hand.

"As the guest of honor allow me to escort you in to our meal." There was no way to escape this and she seethed inside at even being in this situation. Clinching one hand into a fist at her side she laid her other into the one Thorin was holding out to her. A jolt shot through her when their skin touched and she had to fight to keep from jerking away. She refused to look at him as he lead her to the dining table though she could feel his eyes on her the entire time.

* * *

 ** _shosh:_** quiet

 _ **amad:**_ mother (in case you didn't catch that)


	7. Chapter 7 - First Impressions

**A/N: Thank you to all the new followers! I'm so glad you've found me and enjoyed my story enough to want to know when I update. So Thorin and Rhae's first meeting continues. I had a bit of fun with this. There is a hint of what Thorin did to her at the end of the chapter but I promise that information will be revealed soon. The few Sindarin words (translated at the end) come from a few websites, namely Arwen-Undomiel. The next chapter might be delayed; both my kids have only a couple weeks left of school and there's SOOO much going on right now that I am finding writing time hard to come by. So please don't get discouraged if the next chapter (or two) are a bit late. :)  
**

 **.**

 **Just4Me: A mean Dis? I've never even imagined her as anything but friendly. I, too, am looking forward to exploring Erebor.  
**

 **angel897: Thank you!**

 **margaritasc: Yes, I feel a bit sorry for Thorin as he truly has no idea why she's so angry at him.**

 **Arianna le Fey: It will be a fight for sure. There is a hint here but I promise the full reveal is coming in a chapter or two.  
**

 **Lady Arien: Yes it does. Grab your popcorn. :)**

 **.**

 **I only wish I was as talented as Tolkien and Peter Jackson!**

* * *

Dinner wasn't pleasant. It wasn't a disaster, at least until the end, but it wasn't something Rhae wanted to deal with again. When she could ignore the dwarf on her left and concentrated on conversing with the others at the table she enjoyed herself. It was those moments when her attention was pulled back to Oakenshield that she had to really focus on not blurting out all the things that had been in her heart for seventy years. For someone who had trouble controlling what she said on a regular basis the meal was a strain on her nerves. Even when she wasn't forced to talk to him Rhae could still feel his eyes burning into her. She didn't know why he was doing it but she wished he would stop; it made her extremely uncomfortable. Before they started eating, Thorin came to his feet and raised his mug in a toast.

"I want to take this moment to extend my deepest thanks to Stryker, Ryder, Hunter, and Shadow for assisting my sister. I hate to think what might have happened to her had you not been there. You probably saved her life and for that I am in your debt." He looked each of them in the eye. "You will always be welcome here and I am honored to make your acquaintance at last." She managed a smile.

"To the Rangers!" Balin called, raising his mug as well. All the dwarves followed suit, their cheers almost deafening in the room. Rhae actually felt a slight blush warm her cheeks, such displays were not something she was accustomed to, but she kept the smile on her face. After that there were countless questions asked of the Rangers, which they answered good-naturedly though cautiously. It wasn't often that others were interested in what they did. Unlike their distant cousins, the Rangers of Ithilien, the Rangers that roamed the north were nothing more than rumor to many. Rhae actually enjoyed relating some of their history; outside of Rivendell and Lord Elrond most had forgotten their very existence. Without Elrond their history would have been lost to the mists of time.

"Forgive me but I've never heard of female Rangers," Balin said a bit later.

"There are not many females amongst our ranks but there are some. Many of them focus more on healing than combat or politics," she told him.

His brother snorted. "That's more the place for a female anyway." She narrowed her eyes at the bald dwarf. It didn't escape her notice how Dis glared at him as well.

"Master Dwalin, do not underestimate her based on your own preconceived notions of what females can or cannot do," Araden shot back hotly. "Stryker is one of the most lethal Rangers Halbarad has trained. The three of us have proudly followed her for twenty years. We could not ask for a better leader." She shot him an amused but thankful smile, touched by his defense of her.

"Where do you live?" the one with the intricate braids asked as they waited for dessert, managing to steer the subject away from such slippery ground.

"No where. We move around, camping in the wilds of the north and in the forests around the Shire," she replied, popping a small bite of cheese in her mouth.

"The Shire? Do you happen to know our friend Bilbo Baggins?" the floppy-hatted dwarf, Bofur she recalled, inquired suddenly. Her brow furrowed in thought. She glanced at the other three and they all shook their heads. The last name was vaguely familiar but it was entirely possible she'd only heard it mentioned somewhere. The fact that these dwarves considered a hobbit a friend was intriguing in and of itself.

"I'm afraid not. Most of the hobbits aren't even aware of our presence around the borders of the Shire."

"You don't have a home?" She gave the young dwarf called Ori a smile as he returned to the previous line of questioning.

"I suppose not. Nothing like what you have here in Erebor. Our duty is to protect the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth and that requires us to be on the move."

"Surely you weren't born in the wild? What about your families?" the young dwarf persisted. At the mention of family Araden answered quickly before Rhae could say something she would regret.

"Before the fall of Arnor, our ancestors lived in the kingdom's capital Annúminas. After it's division Fornost became the capital. However after the wars against the With-King the population dwindled drastically. Our last capital was abandoned. After that the Dunedain had semi-permanent camps in the North but as orc raids increased they were eventually abandoned as well. Now we move around as we are needed."

"Most are never even aware we're around," Deonyc commented.

"Though they're mighty grateful for the relative peace they live in," Galen said a bit ruefully.

"How long have you been Rangers?" Balin asked.

"Pretty much all our lives. When we begin our formal training varies but usually by the age of ten. Most begin patrolling by the time they're in their early twenties," Rhae explained.

"Well, lassie, then you must not be long out of your training," the white haired dwarf continued kindly. Galen snickered and she sent him a glare.

"That is very kind of you to say, Master Balin, but I have been patrolling for over fifty years."

"But ... how old are you, Stryker?" Kilí asked, surprise clear on his face. His brother punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't you know better than to ask a lady her age?" he admonished. His mother threw him a dark look as well. Rhae laughed.

"Do not worry, Filí. Not much offends me." She looked at the young brunette. "I am eighty as is Ryder. Hunter is seventy and Shadow is eighty-eight." There was actually a moment of silence at the table as they took in her words. The Rangers merely grinned at each other. This was not an uncommon reaction.

"How is that possible? You look like you're barely old enough to leave home!" the dwarf with the ear trumpet exclaimed.

She struggled trying to recall his name. "Thank you for the compliment, Master ... Oin. We may look like we are from the race of Men but the Dunedain are not the same. Our life spans can sometimes be at least three times that of ordinary Men. Aravir, one of our Chieftains, lived to be almost one hundred and seventy." At the dwarves' clamoring for more information on their past, what followed was a brief history of how the Dunedain were descended from the Númenóreans.

Thorin found himself watching her as she talked. The venom in her tone before they'd sat down for dinner had shocked him and the more he watched her talk with the others at the table he saw that, for some reason unbeknownst to him, Stryker did not like him. He still felt there was something vaguely familiar about her and had ransacked his brain all afternoon but he could not recall having ever met her before. Perhaps it was a case of mistaken identity and she thought he was someone else and this unknown dwarf had hurt her in some way. He wanted to talk to her, find out what had happened in her past and - hopefully - explain that it hadn't been him. She was interesting and as she'd be in Erebor for a while he'd hate there to be unnecessary tension between them because of a misunderstanding.

"Dessert!"

Rhae was relieved for the entrance of the large dwarf as she'd felt Thorin's eyes on her again. Bombur brought in bowls of something that smelled like cinnamon and -

"Apples?" Filí moaned, a grimace on his face.

"Don't worry, lad," Bofur said cheerfully, as a bowl was sat in front of the blonde. "Bombur made one with berries just for you."

"Not fond of apples?" Galen asked as he dug into the dish.

Kilí laughed. "Ever since we escaped the Elvenking's realm in apple barrels Fee hasn't been able to even smell them without feeling sick." Like a typical sibling, he showed no sympathy for his brother and she was surprised he didn't stick his tongue out as well.

"Apple barrels?" Deonyc's attention was caught enough to pull his attention from his bowl. The dwarves proceeded to launch into the story of their escape from Thranduil. Rhae found the tale quite amusing and laughed with the others during its telling. The thought of the Elvenking's irritation over the situation made it even more entertaining for her.

"See what fun you missed, my dear, when you didn't take me up on my offer?"

She froze as she felt all eyes fall on her. Blast that meddling wizard! She'd almost forgotten his presence at the table. For not the first time in her life she wanted to hit him upside the head with that staff of his.

"What do you mean, Gandalf?" Thorin's low voice rumbled next to her.

"Do you not recall that I mentioned that night at Bilbo's that I had found a fifteenth member for the company but I wasn't sure if they would show up?" The dwarf king nodded after a moment of thought. "Well, Stryker here was that fifteenth member."

"You were asked to join the quest? Why did you not come?" he asked, sincere curiosity in his voice. She pressed her lips together in irritation, catching Araden's eye before she spoke. There was frustration and pleading in his gaze; he knew what the wizard was doing as well as she and hoped she'd be able to keep her temper in check.

"Aye, I was asked and I declined. I felt I could not leave my post for such an uncertain amount of time." Then she couldn't resist adding, "I also knew you would not welcome someone not a dwarf, let alone a female, into your company; your prejudices against others are well known. I saved myself that battle." Though it was spoken calmly there was no mistaking the accusation in her tone. The other Rangers simply sighed. Leave it to the wizard to poke the bear. Some of the dwarves bristled at her words but as their king hadn't responded they remained silent. Thorin gave her a long, thoughtful look before answering.

"I will freely admit that I held quite a few grudges for more years than I should have and clung to many prejudices simply because it was all I had ever known."

She snorted a bit at his words. "So you are free of those prejudices now?"

His brow came together in a frown. "The battles I fought three years ago, both against Azog and myself, opened my eyes to many things."

"I'm guessing you no longer turn people away or deny aid simply because they're not dwarves and you have no use for them? You no longer see them as less important than yourself?" Thorin felt there was a clue to her animosity towards him in this statement but he could not piece together what it was, her comments were too ambiguous.

"I am not pleased with the way those erroneous prejudices caused me to act on occasion but I hope that the struggles I have fought through have begun stamping them out."

Araden felt sorry for the dwarven king. He had felt the sting of Rhae's temper many times over the years but at least he was accustomed to it and usually knew what had upset her. Thorin looked completely bemused, though there was a hint of anger in his eyes, and he felt it was time to step in and pull his sarcastic leader back.

" ** _Muinthel, lle tela? Antolle ulua sulrim_**."

She scowled at him. " ** _Ego mibo orch_**."

Araden smirked, then turned to Thorin. "What can we expect on Durin's Day? I'm afraid we are not familiar with it."

Thorin pulled his attention from the female, glad of her companion's interruption though he had no idea what they said to each other. He hadn't known quite what to say. He felt like she was almost trying to bait him into responding in anger and if he was honest, she was almost successful. While he was at a loss as to why she held such animosity towards him her snide comments had finally pricked a nerve. Yes, he had clung to many prejudices and imagined insults for many, many years but after beating the dragon sickness he had been able to see them and had been working on being much more open to others. He looked at the tall brunette Ranger with thanks in his eyes and began to fill them in on the importance of the upcoming celebration. As the conversation moved on Rhae sat at her seat trying to ignore everyone at the table as she could still feel some of the dwarves shooting her confused glances. Perhaps she shouldn't have responded as she had but the words had just popped out before she could stop them. Honestly, she didn't really care. She wasn't concerned with Thorin Oakenshield's opinion of her though she felt like she would probably need to apologize to Dis. Closing her eyes briefly she sighed, the beginnings of a headache tugging at her temples.

* * *

Rhae walked silently beside Dis, trying to figure out how to apologize to the dwarrowdam for her outburst at the dinner table. Her first encounter with the King Under the Mountain and she'd already let her sarcasm loose. So much for all those lessons in how to remain polite and diplomatic in uncomfortable situations.

"Dis, I feel I owe you an apology for my behavior at dinner," she started but Dis shook her head.

"Stryker, I already knew you did not like my brother. Your behavior whenever I mentioned his name back in that Ranger camp clued me in." She looked up at the woman. "Do not trouble yourself over it. While I do not know what my brother did to raise such feelings in you, I have no doubt it had something to do with his pig-headed stubbornness. He is much improved since the battle and reclaiming Erebor but I know how difficult he could be in the past. I am not offended in the least. It was a bit amusing to see Thorin at such a loss for words. No females here would dare speak to him as you have."

"Well, he is their king and - "

"Oh no, my dear! It's not out of respect for his kingship that they wouldn't dare!" Dis laughed. "They're too eager in their desire to snag his affections and get the crown of Queen Under the Mountain on their heads to risk insulting him." Rhae stared at her in surprise.

"Thorin is planning on marrying?"

"Not in the least but every dwarf female of marriageable age has been trying to worm their way in. Some are also trying to catch the eye of my eldest son, figuring I suppose, that he will be king sooner than later. They've been just as unsuccessful there. Filí is too preoccupied with helping his uncle and Kilí's head is still turned to that red-headed Woodland elf they met on the quest." This little bit of information had Rhae stopping in her tracks.

"Kilí is in love with an elf?" Dis nodded with a chuckle. "What does his uncle have to say about that? Thorin's feelings towards elves, and Thranduil especially, is common knowledge."

"I can't say he's happy about it but he refrains from commenting on it. I believe he hopes that the less said the better and eventually Kilí will get over his infatuation."

Rhae considered this as they approached her door. She would have expected Oakenshield to raise the preverbal roof over his nephew being sweet on an elf. Halbarad's words again flitted through her mind. If the dwarven king could remain silent on such an issue then perhaps there had been some change there. It was something she'd have to think on.

"Thank you for showing me the way back. I hope it won't take me too long to learn my way around."

"You are quite welcome. I couldn't have you roaming around lost, no telling where you might end up. Can't have you stumbling into Thorin's private chambers, now can we?"

Rhae groaned at the thought. That would be just lovely. "I am sorry about my attitude at dinner. I will try harder to keep my mouth shut."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I wouldn't suggest speaking to him like that in public but by all means, if you're alone with him or among family then I say let him have it. He's gone too long without someone that would challenge him." Dis smiled broadly and Rhae laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"It will be quite entertaining for me. Now don't forget that someone will be by in the morning to give you your first tour of the mountain. If you need anything there are always guards stationed at the end of each passageway. I hope you rest well, Stryker."

.

Rhae waited on the couch by the fire. She knew there was one more chat she had to have this evening. As she sat there she replayed much of the evening over in her mind. The company all ran together in a pleasant blur, she really was looking forward to getting to know them better, but the piercing blue eyes of the dwarven king dominated her thoughts. Curse him again. She had to admit, he had been unfailingly polite and accommodating. She had truly been surprised at this having half expected him to scorn foreigners being admitted into his mountain. It had only been when her temper got the best of her that she had at last seen any irritation in his eyes. Rhae sighed and settled back against the cushions; this whole experience was going to be exhausting. It wasn't long after that when there was a knock on the door and she waited for him to enter.

"So you have come to scold me," she remarked without turning around. Footsteps and then Araden sat down next to her.

"I know the wizard goaded you into it but did you have to let him get his way? I don't know why Gandalf felt the need to tell everyone you didn't go on their quest but you know you shouldn't have responded the way you did."

She sighed. "I know but I just couldn't help myself. I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"That's not the point and you know it." When she remained silent he continued. "I know he hurt you badly but holding on to that anger is not going to bring your father back."

"Whenever I looked at him tonight all I could see was the utter lack of concern he had for us as he turned us out that day." She looked up at her friend. "I thought I did a rather good job of holding my tongue when it comes down to it."

He snorted. "I suppose to someone unfamiliar with your ways you hid it well enough but do you have chipped teeth or bloody fingernail marks on the palms of your hands? I know how hard you were clinching both." She shoved him lightly and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. "You have to find a way to let it go. He didn't strike me as pig-headed and cruel as you always described him. All the hardships you have gone through in your life have changed you, perhaps the same is true for Thorin Oakenshield. You don't know how long you'll have to stay here and I would think it will go much easier for you if you can get along with the King Under the Mountain. It would certainly take a weight off my shoulders knowing when I leave you here that I won't have to worry about you ending up in the dungeon because you struck the king!"

"I will try, **_muindor_**. I will try."

* * *

Thorin sat before the fire in his chambers, mussing over the dinner he'd just endured. The good conversation was overshadowed by the behavior of the female. When they had been first introduced that afternoon he had been intrigued. She wasn't at all what he had expected. Besides the fact that she was a she, Stryker was quite a bit shorter than her companions; it had seemed she was about eye level with him if he thought about it. Oin had been correct at dinner that she looked extremely young though their stories confirmed that she was, indeed, older and experienced. Her clothing spoke to that as well: black cloak, leather tunic, bracers, and boots, dark green tunic, were quite worn and all bore the signs of countless years on the road. Yes, after that initial meeting he had looked forward to getting to know her better. But then there were all those looks she had given him; if they'd been daggers he'd have been long cold on the ground. And then her comments at dinner, her words dripping sarcasm and bitterness. That she did not like him was clear but he wished he knew why. The tales she and her companions had related were interesting and he wanted to know more about the lives they lead. Ever since reclaiming Erebor he had found he desired to know more about the other races in Middle-Earth, something he had never truly bothered with before, and when he had received word from Lord Elrond about one of the Rangers remaining behind for a time he had looked forward to what he could learn from them. Unless something changed he doubted he would ever be able to sit in the same room with Stryker much less carry on a conversation.

"Well, I don't think you have a friend in our lovely Ranger, uncle."

"What are you doing here, Filí?"

"The lad and I decided we'd come and see how you were faring after your introduction to Stryker," Dwalin told him, plopping down in a chair. "I give her credit, she did a fine job of trying to hide it but there was veritable fire sparking from her eyes at times."

"What in the world have you done to anger her so?" Filí asked with a grin. Thorin sighed as he took a gulp from his mug.

"I wish I knew. There is something familiar about her but for the life of me I cannot recall ever encountering her before. I don't think I've ever had any dealings with any of the Rangers, even when we were in Ered Luin."

"And she is the one that will be staying with us?" Dwalin asked. Thorin nodded and took another deep gulp from his mug. His friend chuckled. "You had better try and work something out with her or I may have to take to following you around just to protect your back."

"That other Ranger, the tall one, he did say she was quite lethal," Filí reminded his uncle with a laugh. Thorin simply groaned, running a hand through his hair. Just what he needed was a potential battle every time he was around Stryker.

* * *

 _ **Muinthel:**_ dear sister

 _ **Lle tela:**_ Are you finished?

 _ **Antolle ulua sulrim:**_ Much wind pours from your mouth.

 _ **Ego mibo orch :**_ Go kiss an orc

 _ **muindor**_ : dear brother


	8. Chapter 8 - Surprises

**A/N: Sorry I was a bit late getting this chapter posted. End of the year stuff for my boys is running me ragged. A huge thanks to all the reviewers and followers. You are truly appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was rather fun to write. I have a Pinterest board for this story with things that have inspired me or were similar to what I pictured while creating. Check it out if you like (I think the user name is Robinbird79 lol!). Brunuhville's "Tales of Ice and Blood" was some of my background music while writing. Seriously, if you haven't checked the guy out go straight to YouTube and look him up. Fantastic music!**

 **.**

 **angel897: Thanks for your continued support! :)**

 **Just4Me: I tried to strike the right balance in her behavior and words. I didn't want her to be completely nasty but her anger needed to show through.**

 **Margaritasc: LOL! Yes, he does, poor thing. Thanks!**

 **Arianna le Fey: He'll find out in a chapter or two, I promise. Gotta let him stew a bit, after all he just met her "a day ago" lol! :)**

 **swthrt890: Thanks! So glad you found your way to this story! I hope you enjoy it just as much as my first one. :)**

 **My Petal Heart: I'm glad you liked that. I enjoyed the banter between them as well. He's the only one that would dare, though. :) Hope the coffee didn't cause a mess lol!**

 **.**

 **All credit goes to Tolkien and PJ. Only in my dreams could I imagine being as brilliant as those two. Only Rhae and her Rangers are my creation.**

* * *

Rhae wasn't overly surprised to see Filí and Kilí at her door the next morning. Dwalin's presence was unexpected, He hadn't said more than hello to her the night before and she'd seen the hard expression on his face during her conversation with Thorin.

"We've come to show you around the mountain," Kilí told her with a bow.

"Are my friends not coming with us?"

"Balin and Gloin are with them this morning," Dwalin replied.

"I suppose the three of you drew the short straw and have to deal with me?" she questioned, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"No, no! We are quite happy to be the ones to show you around!" Kilí rushed to reassure her. Filí saw the look in her eyes and knew she was just teasing them. He offered his arm and they quickly pulled her down the corridor.

What she saw was amazing. On the rare occasion when she'd think of Erebor she had never truly considered what a city in a mountain meant. She wasn't sure what she had pictured in those moments but what the princes and Dwalin showed her was beyond anything she could have imagined. And their tour was relatively short! They took her through some of the residential wings higher in the mountain, explaining that most of the homes started out essentially the same - living room, kitchen, bed and bath chamber - and the occupants could add on as needed. There were also guest chambers, like where the other Rangers were lodged, that were closer to the main level in Erebor. The Royal Quarters were further above the residential areas and at the front of the mountain. After leaving the upper areas of the mountain her escorts lead her in almost the complete opposite direction. The air around her seemed to warm the lower they went until they passed through a large door and she was met with a sight she would never have imagined in her wildest dreams. The chamber was not splendidly finished, in fact it still resembled a cave in most respects and was lit by at least a dozen torches on the walls, but the large pool of water with steam rising from it struck her speechless.

"Hot springs," Kilí pointed out a bit needlessly. "There are some benches carved into the stone under the waterline but it is not terribly deep."

"This is the last thing I would have expected to find here. It's amazing."

Filí chuckled. "It feels amazing, too, after a long session in the training arena."

"You're getting soft," Dwalin scoffed, though there was no reprimand in his tone.

"Don't let him fool you," the blonde dwarf retorted with a grin. "This old goat here has been found immersed up to his beard." Dwalin huffed and stomped towards the door, the princes on his heels. Rhae threw a last look over her shoulder before following them. Their next stop was the Halls of Healing. The large chamber was full of cots with a fire burning cozily at one end. There were several doors leading off the main chamber - private rooms for those sicker patients she was told - and a large alcove to her left was lined with cabinets and counters, various medical supplies visible. It was an impressive set up and certainly better, and cleaner, than what the Rangers made do with. The elderly dwarf with the ear trumpet approached them with a smile.

"Our head healer you will remember from last night," Filí said, patting the other dwarf on the shoulder.

"It is good to see you again, Master Oin."

"Same to you, lass. Always nice to see a pretty face in here. Have you any training in healing?"

She shook her head, blushing a bit at his compliment. "Nothing beyond the basic treatments for minor injuries I or my companions might sustain in our travels. I'm afraid my calling was towards giving our enemies as quick an exit from this world as possible."

Oin grinned. "I'm sure you do a fine job at it."

"I like to think so." She couldn't keep a smile off her face; she really was enjoying the dwarves' company. He talked with her for a few more minutes, explaining how things worked within his domain and she was impressed at the efficiency of how things ran. After saying their good byes to the healer her escorts lead her down a large, ornate corridor.

"The Gallery of Kings," Kilí said with one of his flourishes as they ushered her through a large archway.

She froze, her eyes wide. It wasn't the size of the massive hall or the beautiful tapestries covering the walls or the splendor she saw that caused her limbs to cease working. It was the sight of the expanse of golden floor stretching before her.

"Impressive, isn't it? The floor is a new addition, a reminder of our battle against Smaug," Filí explained, mistaking her silence for awe.

She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining things. A golden floor - just like she had seen in her dreams. Ice shot down her spine. What did this mean? Had it been _Erebor_ in her dreams this entire time? And why? She had mentioned what she'd seen in her dreams to Elrond and Gandalf. Had they been unaware of what she was seeing - or had they just neglected to tell her? The latter seemed more likely. Pressing her lips together in annoyance she focused her attention back on what her tour guides were telling her, pushing that irritation at the wizard to the back of her mind. Filí's words finally started registering.

"You intended on killing a _dragon_ with gold?" She looked at them incredulously.

"Well, Fee and I weren't here, we were still in Lake-Town," Kilí replied with a shrug. Her gaze flicked to Dwalin.

"We were desperate. It seemed as good an idea as any at the time," he said with a frown. Rhae decided against commenting further.

"It is magnificent," she commented, gesturing to include the entire hall.

"We hold all our celebrations and banquets here." Kilí tugged her out onto the glowing floor. She could imagine how the entire space would glow and gleam by the light of thousands of candles. For the first time she felt a bit of pleasure at the thought of attending the approaching Durin's Day celebration.

"Come, we have one more stop today and I think this will be more to your liking." Filí took her arm from his brother and directed her back through the archway. Their walk was a bit longer this time and the princes kept up a steady stream of conversation. She found she wasn't required to say much, just nod and laugh at the appropriate places. Dwalin didn't say much, only inserting a comment here and there, but she knew he was watching her. Rhae supposed that was to be expected. From what she had learned he was Thorin's best friend, not to mention head of the growing army and something of a personal body guard to the king, and he probably felt it was his duty to keep an eye on someone that had shown such a dislike towards the king. Surprisingly it didn't irritate her in the least.

The sound of swords clashing reached her ears as they neared the bottom of the steps they were descending. She happened to glance at Dwalin as she sped up and almost tripped when he gave her a quick wink. They came around a corner and she was greeted by the sight of the dwarves' training arena. There were several smaller training rings surrounding a much larger one in the center and a large crowd was gathered around the center ring. Spotting the other Rangers, Rhae hurried to them, her escorts at her heels.

"Stryker! There you are!" Araden called when he spotted her. He and the other two made room for her, though they didn't have much trouble seeing over the heads of the few dwarves in front of them.

"What's going on?"

"Some of the dwarves from the Quest for Erebor are putting on a bit of a show," Galen answered. She turned to the combatants with interest. The one with the massive red beard wielded a large ax while the one with the intricate braids in his grey beard and hair had a sword and bolas in his hands. She couldn't remember their names.

It was an impressive display. Having never seen dwarves in combat she was surprised by the relative quickness of their moves. Hard hits that would probably knock over most men merely caused a slight stagger and a string of curses in Khuzdul. Rhae found herself cheering along with the rest of the crowd. The gray haired dwarf ended up victorious, landing a hit that sent his opponent to the ground. After they left the ring Bofur and Nori followed and then Filí and Kilí sauntered into the ring. She hadn't even noticed when they'd left her side. Dwalin was missing as well. The two looked at her and gave quick salutes before beginning their match. The brothers were evenly matched and incredibly skilled. It was apparent they were used to this as Filí's two swords didn't seem to give him any advantage over Kilí. They fought to a draw. Instead of leaving the ring as they'd entered the two instead climbed over the railing and rejoined Rhae and her friends.

"Well done. That was a great match," she praised.

"Thank you but you haven't seen anything yet," Kilí replied.

Before Rhae could ask what he meant a huge roar went up from the gathered dwarves and she turned to see Dwalin enter the ring, two imposing looking axes in hand. Behind him came ... Thorin. The cheers were deafening. She wanted to leave but she was hemmed in by the princes and her Rangers. With a sigh she surveyed the two now in the ring. The two swords Thorin held caught her attention. One was clearly of dwarven make but the other ... its long blade was perfectly smooth with a slight curve to the edge. If she didn't know better she would think it was elvish.

"Your uncle's sword ... where did he get it?" she asked Filí.

"Found it in a troll cave on the quest. Lord Elrond told us of its history, seems it was made by his kin, and he gave it to uncle with his blessing that it would serve him well." She returned her gaze to the two now circling each other. Thorin Oakenshield had an elvish sword?

The sparring match began and Rhae couldn't help but watch in fascination. It was quite obvious that the two were very accustomed to each other's fighting styles. Dwalin's swings were brutal, his movements all about overpowering, and his axes seemed like extensions of his body, never striking anywhere but where he intended. She was glad she would never have to face him in battle. Against her will her attention was captured by the King Under the Mountain. If Dwalin's skills were impressive Thorin Oakenshield's were phenomenal. She'd had no idea a dwarf could move that quickly or gracefully. It was almost like a dance. The elvish blade flashed as he spun and blocked, parried and slashed. He was ... magnificent. Back and forth they went, the crowd cheering nonstop. Rhae surprised herself when she realized she was shouting just as loud as everyone else. The match finally ended when Thorin caught Dwalin off balance and swiped his legs out from under him. The roar of approval was deafening as the dwarves cheered their king.

As he helped his friend up his eyes happened to land on Rhae and she saw his eyebrows raise in surprise. She sighed but smiled at him, giving a short nod to indicate she was impressed. After all, she _was_ a warrior and could appreciate a display of exceptional sword work. She was not prepared for what happened next. Filí and Kilí grabbed her hands and propelled her into the ring, the other Rangers following.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, feeling hundreds of eyes on her.

"We thought you would like a sparring match of your own," Kilí told her.

"I don't have my weapons! I can't spar with you."

"You won't be sparring with them, **_muinthel_**. You will be sparring with us," Araden spoke up. Rhae finally noticed that he, along with Deonyc and Galen, already had their swords in hand. "And you might want these." He held out her sword belt, her blades in place. She took it and strapped it at her waist with a smirk.

"And when did you plan this?"

"This morning," Kilí said gleefully. She merely raised an eyebrow. The princes had pulled her to the center of the ring where Thorin and Dwalin waited.

"Let's see what you can do, lass," the burly warrior challenged, his voice a rumble. Rhae flicked a glance at Thorin. He was watching with amusement in his eyes. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

"With pleasure." She turned to her friends. "If its a show they want then let's give it to them." The three grinned in pleasure.

The dwarves left the ring and Rhae marched to the center, twirling her sword in hand. Deonyc stepped up first. She nodded at him and he lunged at her. Just as they always did, the next came at her after a signal from the current opponent though no one had ever been able to see what that signal was in all the times they'd had an audience. Galen was able to knock her off her feet once but she tucked into a ball and rolled just beyond the swipe of his sword, bringing her own blade up to block another swing from him. When Araden stepped up Rhae saw the devious gleam in his eyes and knew what that meant. Sure enough, their back and forth dance of blades held much more ferocity than her bouts with the other two Rangers. She relished in the challenge. She and Araden had trained together so long they could almost spar against each other blindfolded. The longer their match continued, the louder the gathered crowd of dwarves cheered. The two in the ring were almost impervious to the sounds, so focused they were on each other, though there was no mistaking the smirks of satisfaction on both of their faces.

Thorin stood to the side with Dwalin and his nephews. Though Elrond, Halbarad, and her three companions had touted her skill, there had still been some skepticism. After all, she _was_ a female, and by nature weaker than men. What he saw washed any doubt from his mind. Her first two matches with the tall redheaded Ranger and the older black haired one went quickly and he had been impressed. Her match against the brunette Ranger was completely different and he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was clear these two were very accustomed to each other and Stryker seemed almost to dance teasingly around him. She ducked and spun around Ryder with amazing fluidity and speed. He had not thought someone that small would be able to withstand the blows from a grown man but it didn't seem to bother her in the least; she appeared to give as good as she got. The longer the match went on he saw that this Ranger was pushing her much harder than the other two had and it began to look like he was _trying_ to hurt her. Just as he was about to step up and bring the match to a halt Stryker's blade was caught by Ryder's and she was pulled in close to his body. Everyone thought that would be the end of it but she whipped a dagger out from behind her back and when he flinched from her stab she threw her weight to the side, pulling the taller man off balance enough to kick his feet out from under him. He landed on his back with a hard thud and she pointed both blades at his throat.

"I yield!" he cried with a laugh. There were enthusiastic whoops and cheers from the dwarves; most had not expected a female to best anyone in a sparring ring, let alone three. His nephews rushed out to her, cheering louder than anyone. Thorin cast a quick glance at Dwalin and saw his friend with an amused smirk on his face.

"I told you the lass had fire in her," was all he said. They looked back to the ring, watching as Stryker helped Ryder to his feet and he embraced her with another laugh. The tall Ranger said something to her that Thorin couldn't hear but whatever it was caused the female to elbow her friend in the ribs before looping her arms with his nephews'. As they approached he could see a true smile on her face and he found she was rather pleasant to look at if she was relaxed and happy. He expected it was not something he would see while she was in his presence.

"So, Master Dwalin, did I pass muster?" she asked saucily, her eyes twinkling as she regarded the dwarf.

He tried to remain straight faced but he couldn't help chortle at the sass in her voice. "Aye. You did well, lass. I'd like to see you face a dwarf next."

"With pleasure," she replied with a bow of the head.

"Come, Stryker. We will escort you back to your chambers."

"Afraid I'll lose my way in your mountain, Filí?" A smile still graced her lips.

"Of course and what kind of gentlemen would we be if we didn't offer our help to a lady?"

"How could I refuse such a gallant offer? Lead on."

Thorin was left slightly gawking after Filí and Kilí lead her out of the training arena. The Ranger he had just seen in front of him could not have been the same one that had almost bitten his head off the night before. She was almost ... flirting with his nephews and had sassed Dwalin!

"You are staring, cousin." He jerked at his friend's words.

"I was just amazed at the difference in her demeanor from last night. She almost seemed like a different person all together." Dwalin smirked but didn't say anything further.

* * *

Rhae lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling and sorting through all she'd seen that day. Her first tour of Erebor had been mind boggling: the vast residential area, the massive Gallery of Kings with its golden floor (she fully intended on speaking to Gandalf about _that_ ), the hot springs. Dis's words floated back to her, praise for her brother for his efforts in restoring the mountain. There was no way she could deny that Thorin and the dwarves had done something remarkable. Beyond a few deep gouges in some of the walls she'd passed today there was nothing that would indicate that just three years ago the mountain's only inhabitant had been a fire breathing dragon. Yes, she supposed the dwarven King deserved some praise for that.

Feeling rather proud of herself for being able to say as much she sat up to grab a blanket and groaned as her muscles reminded her of what else she'd seen that day. It had been quite some time since she had engaged in any sparring with her friends and they had not held back in the match today. Araden especially had gotten some good hits on her. A sudden vision of the steam rising from those hot springs sprang to mind. That was enough to get her off the bed. She quickly threw her leggings and tunic back on, slipped into her boots, and grabbed a towel from the bath chamber before hurrying out the door. As she passed through the corridors of Erebor she was struck by how quiet the city seemed; she supposed it was rather late. Her sense of direction did not fail her and before long she could feel the warm air slipping around her. The thought of that hot water soothing her aching muscles spurred her steps. Glancing around and not seeing anyone, she unlaced her tunic and yanked it over her head. However as she pulled her head free of the fabric the sound of splashing water caused her to freeze. She looked up and met the equally surprised blue eyes of an almost naked Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

 _ **muinthel:**_ dear sister


	9. Chapter 9 - Direction of Change

**A/N: Sorry my post is again a bit late. End of school madness around here. I hope you enjoy this chapter, much more Thorin and Rhae in it. Continued thanks to all the followers and reviews. You make me smile every day. :) Brunuhville's "Mother Earth" and "Forevermore' were in the background for much of this chapter.  
**

 **.**

 **alliesmiley2: It was kind of a mean cliffhanger but it just had to be done. Lol! Forgive me? :)**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **margaritasc: It would indeed! :)**

 **Just4Me: They certainly recognize the skilled warrior in the other though they haven't come to any realization beyond that. And there is a thaw starting there.  
**

 **MyPetalHeart: It was just too tempting. I hadn't planned on it but it just appeared. :)  
**

 **PrimusNobility: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **.**

 **I can take no credit for anything except Rhae and any other OCs. The genius is Tolkien's and PJ's.**

* * *

Rhae felt rooted to the ground and she could not tear her eyes away despite the blush that covered her cheeks. She had missed his presence in the water in her quick scan of the space. Seeming to act under their own volition, her eyes quickly ran over the muscular shoulders and arms and down the broad expanse of his chest, following the trail of dark chest hair to where it disappeared into his breeches ... which soaking wet did not leave much to the imagination. It did seem as if he had been hewn from the rock itself. Dwarves were not well known for their appearance but this descendent of Durin had certainly been blessed. Her mouth was suddenly dry and for some reason her heart stuttered in her chest. When she noticed him watching her - rather sardonically she thought - she realized what she was doing and quickly spun around, turning her back to him with a startled squeak. It took a moment to calm her breathing enough to say anything.

"I am terribly sorry, Your Majesty. I had no idea anyone was in here."

Thorin was slightly amused that in her mortification, which had been clear on her face before turning her back, her anger at him seemed to have fled. He had been just as surprised to pull himself from the water and find himself facing the Ranger as she stripped her tunic off. Standing there in nothing but her leggings and some kind of sleeveless undershirt, he'd gotten more than an eyeful of her form which until that moment had always been concealed beneath several layers. Though not skinny she was much more petite than he had expected, which was quite surprising considering the strength he had seen on display in the training arena earlier in the day. He laughed to himself as he stood there; perhaps this assault on her composure would lend itself to her being able to speak with him without snarling.

"Do not worry. You have done nothing wrong."

Rhae took a deep breath, slightly relieved at his words. She'd had no idea if he would be horribly offended or not. She shrugged back into her tunic, extremely glad he had revealed himself before she had removed anything else.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Dwalin and your nephews brought me here and I thought since it was quite late and most likely to be empty I would come try it out."

"No need to explain, it is open to anyone in the mountain. The lateness of the hour is precisely why I come here; better to avoid the populace who wouldn't let me relax. And please, call me Thorin." She drew in a shaky breath as she suddenly felt the heat from his body near her back and his final words ghosted over her ear. Her spine went rigid from his proximity. They remained thus for a long moment and she had a sneaking suspicion he was enjoying her discomfort. His next words, and the slightly teasing tone behind them, seemed to confirm that thought. "Can I ask you to move, milady? My things are on that bench in front of you." She nodded and took a few steps to the side. He slipped by her and then she was presented with his bare back and a very well defined -

"Good-night, Your Majesty. I will see you tomorrow," she choked out, interrupting her wayward thoughts and bolted out the door. She thought she heard him call out her name but she did not stop.

Thorin stared after her as he dressed. She hadn't spoken in anger or tried to bite his head off. Perhaps all he needed to do in order to talk to her was to catch her off guard. He shook his head with a grin. Anything would be better than seeing that bitterness in her eyes.

* * *

 _A dampness permeated the air in the woods west of Dale, making the two standing in its shadows more uncomfortable the longer they waited. No words were spoken, however. This meeting was expected but not welcomed. Not nearly as much progress as they had hoped to accomplish had been made since the last such meeting. They straightened when they heard the rapidly approaching hoof beats. A black horse appeared out of the night, stopping right before them. It was already dark in the forest but the darkness the black rider brought with him seemed to wrap itself around their bodies, chilling them to the bone. Their breath ghosted in the air._

 _"My master is not pleased. More should have been accomplished by now," the rider said, its voice very low._

 _"These things take time. Dwarves are disgustingly stubborn," one of them stated._

 _"There are Rangers in the mountain," the other blurted out._

 _"Dunedain in Erebor?" The words were spoken in a hiss, anger clear. It seemed the figure on the horse drew more shadows around his form; it was almost visible swirling around him._

 _"Yes, four of them. We felt it might be wise to move cautiously until they leave as they are much more likely to sense us and what we are doing," the first explained, shooting a glare at the other. There was a tense pause that made both of the cloaked figures swallow nervously._

 _"Perhaps. I will discuss this development with my master."_

 _"They are to leave after Durin's Day."_

 _"Remain working in the shadows. My master wants the mountain before he makes his next move. I will return in five months. For your sakes I hope there is some progress." The rider snapped the reins, the horse reared and pawed at the air before disappearing back into the darkness of the night. Silence descended upon them._

 _"We should not have made this bargain."_

 _"Quiet. Our reward will be beyond imagining when this is completed."_

* * *

When she opened the door after breakfast the next morning she was a bit relieved to see Balin and Dis waiting for her. She was still jittery from her encounter the evening before and hadn't felt up to the princes' exuberance.

"Good morning, Stryker. We are here to show you things you probably have no interest in seeing," Dis greeted her with a wide grin. With that outrageous comment Rhae snickered and felt the muscles in her neck and shoulders relax.

"I assure you, I look forward to whatever you have to show me," she said as they lead her away. "Everything I saw yesterday was amazing. You have done amazing work here."

"Thank you for that, lassie. Sometimes it is hard for me to believe that almost four years ago we walked into an abandoned ruin that was deep in dirt and debris and still littered with the possessions we'd dropped in our haste to escape over a hundred years ago." Balin's voice hitched a bit as he spoke and Rhae chose not to speak, letting him regain his composure. "It does an old dwarf's heart good to see how it has been brought back to life."

"It is a marvel, truly," she assured him. He patted her hand where it rested on his arm.

Rhae enjoyed her day with the two dwarves. They showed her the kitchens and main dining hall; the gardens they had cultivated which were lit from light coming in a few small holes cut in the side of the mountain and then reflected by several mirrors; the stables where she had a happy reunion with Tálagor. Her favorite stop of the day was by far the market. It resembled Dale's market, shops lining the main thorough-fair with open stalls in front of each one. As they passed through she was amazed at all the different merchants there: clothiers, leather workers, weaponsmiths, jewelers, haberdashers, general goods, and more. Anything a resident of the mountain could want could be found there. She wanted to stop and browse but it seemed Balin and Dis were eager to continue the tour. Rhae figured she would have plenty of time to return and browse to her heart's content anyway.

Her guides were full of amusing knowledge, especially Balin. Dis readily admitted that she did not have many clear memories of Erebor, having been so young when Smaug attacked, but the few things she did remember were entertaining. She could feel Balin's eyes on her, however, anytime Thorin's name was mentioned. Rhae, calling on all the diplomacy Elrond had ever taught her, did make an effort not to react in those moments. When Dis left them around mid-day the elderly dwarf was left to escort her back to her chambers. It only took a couple moments to realize that was not where he intended on taking her, though. He lead her onto one of the balustrades that overlooked the valley in front of the mountain. She took in what she saw before her - the regenerating plant life in the scarred plain, the shining rooftops of Dale, the River Running - and gave the dwarf at her side a smile.

"It is a magnificent view. You are to be commended for all that has been accomplished in so short amount of time."

"Thank you. It has not been easy but a lot of the credit belongs to Thorin. He has worked tirelessly to bring Erebor back to its former glory." He had chosen his words carefully, wanting to bring up a subject he felt needed to be broached with the female next to him. When he saw her bristle at what he'd said he knew the opportunity had come.

"Styker, it is clear you hold some grudge against our king though he is at a loss as to why. Thorin is an honorable and loyal dwarf." She snorted.

"Not from my experience."

He frowned a bit. "Whatever may have happened between you to cause this animosity is in the past. You have not been around him in the last few years and have not witnessed all he has endured. As his cousin I can freely admit that for much of his life he could be mind boggling stubborn and was distrustful of other races. There is no excuse for his behavior at times though there is reason behind it." He gestured towards a stone bench and she followed his lead, sitting down with her back to the rock wall of the mountain. He took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Stubbornness is a trait all dwarves possess and the line of Durin has it in abundance. While we wandered the wilderness after losing Erebor it was that very stubbornness that sustained him. After his grandfather's death and his father's disappearance all responsibility was placed on his shoulders and he took it without question. He did what he had to in order to help our people survive and it was during that time his distrust for other races began. We all worked wherever we could in order to support our families; sometimes that lead us to jobs in villages and towns of Men. Thorin witnessed and experienced, as many of us did, suspicion, unprovoked violence, and betrayal. We did the jobs we were hired for and were then refused payment. We were attacked in the streets and made out to be the aggressors. We were robbed and beaten. It was from all this that his strong feelings against others was formed. However much has changed since the battle for the mountain." Balin's eyes seemed to stare at the horizon as though he wasn't seeing what was there but what had been there three years earlier.

"Before any weapons clashed out there, Thorin was already fighting a battle with himself, with the sickness that had driven his father and grandfather mad. It was horrible to watch. To see the lad you watched grow up slowly be consumed with that all consuming greed, turning him into a being you did not recognize ... He beat it by sheer willpower." He shuddered slightly at the memory. "Then that filth appeared on our doorstep and he had another battle to fight." Balin's words faded and Rhae cast a glance at him. His eyes, still taking in what had been the battlefield, shone with unshed tears.

"I had not seen such fighting and death since Azanulbizar. It was horrible. We lost so many that day and it almost cost us our king."

"Dis mentioned she almost lost her sons."

"Aye. All three of them walked into a trap Azog had set up on Ravenhill." He pointed in that direction. "If it hadn't been for the timely arrival of our hobbit and a few elves the line of Durin would've ended that day. Their injuries were great and their recovery was slow. Overcoming the gold sickness and coming close to losing his nephews changed him." He turned to her with a dry smile. "I'm not saying he isn't any less stubborn but he has begun to make efforts to work with other races, build alliances, and through all that his distrust of others has faded away, though he still isn't overly fond of the elves. What I'm trying to say, lassie, is you do not know Thorin Oakenshield. You will be living amongst us for some time and you need to talk with him, work through whatever it is that has caused your anger." Giving her a hard look he continued, "He is deeply respected and loved by his people and anyone that doesn't at least appear to show him courtesy will not be received well."

* * *

Once she was left alone in her chambers Rhae could not settle. She paced back and forth in front of the small fireplace, her mind trying to process what she'd heard. Balin had not tried to deny his cousin's pig headedness nor his dislike of others. He had not made excuses but had explained why, at least in his belief, Thorin had become that way. No matter how hard she tried she could not just brush off what Balin had told her. Common sense told her there was truth in what the elderly dwarf had said but that lingering bitterness in her heart worked furiously to discredit it. Rhae had to concede that she had never once given a thought to what Thorin Oakenshield might have gone through before their paths had crossed that had made him hard and distrustful of others. In that respect she was no better than the dwarven king. Perhaps Balin was right. Perhaps she needed to talk with him and see if he would even remember that brief encounter so many years ago. Her heart rebelled against the thought but she realized it might be the best course of action. She could be in Erebor for some time and given the nature of her assignment she would need to be in council with the king from time to time. It would be better if she could bury her anger so each meeting didn't turn into a battle. Well, a battle on her side. Thorin had not once appeared to lose his temper with her despite her constant bitterness. She ran her hands over her face and stomped out the door, not in the right mood to think on the subject any further. There had been some gloves that had caught her eye in one of the leather worker's stalls and some browsing might do wonders for her peace of mind.

.

Thorin strolled through the market, occasionally stopping to speak with a merchant but mainly just observing. He couldn't help the surge of satisfaction that rose in his chest every time he wandered through here. Not all the shops and stalls were occupied but more came every month. This was part of the thriving heart of Erebor and they had brought it back in only three years. They weren't finished but it gave him a sense of pride in his people to see the brisk business being done.

He caught sight of Stryker at one of the leather worker's stalls and he paused to watch her. Though she was eye level with him she was taller than most of the other dwarves and so stood out a bit in the crowds. She seemed to be discussing a pair of gloves and suddenly smiled at the merchant. It was an open, relaxed smile, something he had only seen once or twice from the Ranger. She didn't meet dwarven standards of beauty - her hair and eyes were dark, there was no beard, and most Khzud males would consider her too skinny - but he thought she was rather pretty. Her hair seemed to hold more than one shade of brown and her eyes were warm when she smiled. The lack of a beard allowed her face to really be seen and it was nice enough to look at. And despite what other dwarves might think, she was not a twig. He had seen that the evening before. Slender, yes, but her leather jerkin now couldn't hide from him that she was curved in the right places. She seemed relaxed and he had decided to speak to her when he happened to see Lord Havir and his niece heading in his direction. Thorin groaned, glancing around for a way to escape before he was spotted. There wasn't anywhere he could slip by unseen. His eyes fell again on Stryker and he hurried to her side.

"I need your help," he whispered in her ear. She jumped at hearing him so close but looked at him in curiosity and a slight bit of apprehension. "Just please follow my lead. Go along with whatever I say. I'll explain later." To his relief she nodded and they both turned to the leather merchant so she could complete her purchase.

"Your Majesty! What an honor to run into you here." Thorin gave Stryker a quick nod before addressing Lord Havir. The shorter dwarf tried to push his niece closer to the king but Thorin easily moved to the side.

"Good afternoon."

"Nara was just telling me how much she's looking forward to the Durin's Day celebrations."

"I have heard the same anticipation from many and I hope it again lives up to expectations." He felt Stryker at his shoulder and reached around to place his hand on her lower back, pushing her slightly forward. "Lord Havir, I'd like to introduce you to my guest, Stryker. She and her companions are here at my special invitation."

The other dwarf nodded slightly, his eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly as they landed on the Ranger. Being trained since childhood to be observant and notice anything around her, Stryker was the only one who noticed. She guessed his suspicion was due in part to the copper haired girl at his side currently ogling Thorin as if he were a sweet to gobble up. If she batted her eyelashes any more she'd lift off the ground. She didn't really like either of them.

"A pleasure. I had heard there were visitors in the mountain," the dwarf replied. "This is my niece Nara." The girl glanced up at the Ranger and murmured a polite greeting. Stryker was highly amused. Dis's words from her first night in Erebor flitted through her mind. This must be one of those females wanting to catch the King. Apparently he was well aware of it, too.

"How are you liking the mountain, Lady Stryker?" Havir asked. She wasn't fooled. He wished her far away. But she would play along and have a little fun at their expense.

"It is magnificent. I never saw Erebor in Thror's time but my Chieftain and Gandalf have and they always spoke of it's wonder, though the wizard's words couldn't accurately convey it's splendor. I have been awed by what my tour guides have shown me. Everyone has been so friendly and welcoming as well. Filí and Kilí even arranged a sparring match for me and my friends yesterday and I was incredibly surprised to see the dwarves cheering for me. Dis has been so accommodating as well." She shot a saucy grin at Thorin that almost had him stumbling in disbelief. "Balin shared some very interesting stories with me today, Your Majesty." He grinned.

"Please do not take everything a cousin says as truth, milady, but that does remind me that I still have one or two spots to show you this evening." He covered and she had to silently applaud his smoothness. Heeding his plea she nodded and looped her arm in his. She didn't even have to look at the girl to feel the daggers shooting from her eyes. Thorin laid his hand on her's and smiled at the other two. "If you will excuse us."

Havir bowed stiffly as they brushed past him. Rhae could feel their eyes boring into her back as they left the market. Thorin was silent for a bit, leading her quickly along a corridor. When he finally spoke there was relief in his voice.

"I know you do not have a good opinion of me and so I thank you for playing along back there."

"You are welcome, Your Majesty. Might I ask what that was all about?"

He sighed, running a hand through his beard. "Ever since Erebor was reclaimed dwarves have been shoving their daughters, sisters, nieces, in my path hoping I'll marry one of them. It gets exhausting trying to remain kind so as not to offend but yet make it clear I am not interested."

"I gather Lord Havir and his niece haven't caught the hint yet?"

"No and he is, unfortunately, in a position to always be in my face. They seem to just pop up out of the floor all the time." She couldn't help but giggle, his voice was so full of exasperation. He shot her a quick glance before chuckling at bit himself.

"I can imagine how irritating that gets, Your Majesty."

"You have no idea. They even try it on my nephews but luckily they aren't swayed."

"Then you have no inclination to marry?"

He shrugged. "Once Smaug drove us from our home I was too busy surviving. Then there was Azanulbizar - my grandfather and brother were killed and my father disappeared - and the fate of my people became my burden alone. I haven't had the time to think of marriage. Now, I'm about to be two hundred years old. I think my chance has passed. The line is secure in Filí and Kilí. They are still young and may consider taking wives."

"From what I know about dwarves aren't you in the prime of your life? Wouldn't you be considered quite a catch even without the crown?" There was a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Perhaps," he replied with a smile, grateful for the fact she was actually conversing with him. "However I have no desire to saddle myself with some insipid or conniving lass just for the sake of marrying. I also won't give in to these families who only desire the crown of Erebor on their daughters' - or nieces' - heads." His irritation was quite clear now. She belatedly realized how difficult it would be for him to find someone who loved him for _him_ and not the position they would gain. It struck her that it would have been easier for him to find a spouse before the mountain was reclaimed; at least that way he would have known she truly loved him.

"I wouldn't give up just yet. You never know ..." Her words trailed off as he lead her through a large archway and into a cavern that made all the other things she'd been shown seem insignificant. The only other time she'd felt this small was when she'd viewed the mighty Argonath on the Anduin. As Thorin lead her across one of the raised walkways she made the mistake of glancing down and instantly regretted it. She clutched at his arm and forced herself to stare forward.

"Are you alright?"

"Aye. I just have a little fear of heights when I can't see the ground." He raised an eyebrow at her admission but knew better than to comment. "Don't dwarves believe in handrails?" she grumbled and he couldn't contain his laugh.

They came to a halt before the throne. It seemed to be carved right out of the rock that stretched down from the roof of the cavern. Its position would draw all eyes in and none would be able to mistake the majesty of the King Under the Mountain in such a place. There was a large egg shaped gem glistening above the seat but what she couldn't tear her eyes from were the deep claw marks marring the top corner of the throne. Solid stone slashed through like it was butter. Thorin noticed what she was staring at and reached up to run his hand over the gashes.

"One of Smaug's legacies."

"You did not fix it? Erase a reminder of his destruction?"

"No. I left it to serve as a reminder of what my grandfather's greed brought upon us." A frown crossed his features. "His descent into madness, the gold sickness, caused him to disregard everything and everyone. All that mattered was his treasure. I almost succumbed to the same fate but I _will not_ let that darkness have me again."

Rhae could think of no response. This was not what she had expected to ever hear from him. There was no boasting or shifting the blame, only a solid understanding of what had happened in the past and a determination to not repeat the same mistakes. It was ... admirable. She thought of her conversation with Balin and finally acknowledged he may have been right. It was a startling revelation for her.

"Come, I will escort you back to your chambers. I am sure you are eager to be out of my presence." She again took his offered arm and kept her eyes straight ahead as he lead her back down the long walkway.

"You caught me by surprise in the market but our conversation has been ... enlightening and I thank you for all you have shared."

"I have nothing to hide from you and will tell you whatever you'd like to know." His voice was low, warm, and what she heard in it rendered her speechless for awhile.


	10. Chapter 10 - Unbalanced and Confused

**A/N: Apologies for being a day late with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :) As I was writing the dance at the end I was listening to Brunuhville's "Dawn of Love," "Anyone but You," and "Forevermore." I kind of imagine that final song being some kind of a combination of those three. There will NOT be a new chapter next week, I will be out of town, so look for chapter 11 on June 10 or 11. Continued thanks to all the reviewers and followers. :) I wish y'all could see the smile on my face when I see each new one.  
**

 **.**

 **angel897: Thank you!**

 **Just4Me: I'm hoping his honesty will help show her that he has changed.  
**

 **Margaritasc: Hehehe. I'd probably be a puddle on the floor. :)**

 **My Petal Heart: Thanks! There will be some sass but she's finally going to start questioning herself and her behavior.**

 **.**

 **All credit goes to Tolkien and PJ. I am a mere rider of tails. :)**

* * *

 _"Rhae."_

 _A voice she hadn't heard in over seventy years froze her to the spot, her heart jumping into her throat. She almost didn't want to look, afraid her exhausted brain was playing a cruel trick on her._

 _"It's no trick my dear."_

 _Slowly she turned around, hardly daring to breathe. There behind her stood the one person she had never ceased mourning in the years since his death._

 _"Da?" His hair was the same shaggy brown dusted with gray, his brown eyes still held that same hint of mischief. The familiar smile crossed his features and he held his arms out to her. With a choked sob she flung herself at her father, relishing in the comfort of his presence. "What is going on? Am I dead?" That was the only reason she could think of to explain what she was currently experiencing._

 _"Don't be daft, girl. After all the dreams you have had in the past few years and you'd suddenly think you had died in Erebor?"_

 _"Then why would you come to me now? I have missed you so much, wanted to talk to you ..."_

 _"If I could have come to you before now I would have but it was not deemed necessary."_

 _She mulled that statement over. "But now something has happened and you've been sent to warn me?"_

 _"You were always so smart," he replied fondly, ruffling her hair. " Yes, Ella my dear, I have been sent to warn you or give you advice, however you would like to see it." He looked down at her, the mischief gone from his eyes, replaced with a seriousness she recognized. "Our enemy has returned. The battle three years ago was only his first attempt to gain a stronghold in the north. He covets the mountain."_

 _"Lord Elrond and Halbarad said as much."_

 _"His agents are everywhere, working in the shadows to achieve their Master's desires. I was not given knowledge of who is working for him but I do know they are near by. You must stay alert to any form of treachery against the King Under the Mountain."_

 _"I still do not understand why I was the one chosen to carry this burden and stay in Erebor. Why not Araden or one of the others? Why chose the one person who wants nothing to do with Thorin Oakenshield?"_

 _"My dear girl, you must let go of the anger you have held all these years."_

 _"How can I when he killed you?"_

 _Her father frowned. "Thorin Oakenshield did no such thing. You have clung to that notion in the hopes that blaming him would make the pain of my passing easier to bear. Has it? Does blaming the dwarven king take away any of your pain?" She shook her head. "Nor will it. The only thing that will help is to admit that what happened was just a set of unfortunate circumstances. Then you must forgive Thorin and move on. You were chosen for this because it was felt the two of you working together would be able to thwart the Dark Lord's plans. Do not let your stubbornness cause you to neglect your duty."_

 _"It's hard, Da. I have been so lonely since I lost you. You were all I had left."_

 _He hugged her tightly again. "I know and I hated to leave you but I had no control over that. You have grown into a strong and lovely woman. Your mother and I are incredibly proud of you."_

 _"Mother is with you?"_

 _"Sometimes, yes, and Rhaemyr as well. We are always close by so don't fret. There is a wonderful future ahead of you, you just have to be open to it." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Stay alert, my girl. The enemy will try anything to get the mountain."_

.

Dawn broke crisp and clear on Durin's Day, the morning light streaming in the small window. Rhae was already awake. After she'd awakened from the dream of her father she had tossed and turned the rest of the night and so had watched the gradual brightening of the morning. Her father's words combined with the talk with Balin the day before, plus the conversation with Thorin, had left her unable to sleep. There were too many things running through her mind, too many things in contradiction with each other. She just didn't know what to do with the information she had taken in the day before. It was all completely different from what she had thought she'd known all these years. Had she been so totally wrong in her estimation of Thorin Oakenshield? Or had he truly changed so drastically in the intervening seventy years? Maybe it was a bit of both. She found it hard to believe that someone could go from being a cruel, uncaring leader who thought himself above others to a king that was quite willing to forge alliances and work with others. Then again, facing a dragon and almost losing your life could have some profound affects on a person. And then to hear her father say the dwarf was not responsible for his death? Everything she had clung to for the past seventy years was in complete tatters and she felt unbalanced. It was not a feeling she liked.

Throwing the blankets back she made herself ready for the day, enjoying a hot soak in the tub. She might not have liked the idea of coming to Erebor but the comforts it offered were quite nice and she had indulged in hot baths every day. She had decided to hunt down Araden and see if he was up to a ride in the forests around the mountain. Some fresh air might do her good. However before she was able to slip out there was a knock at the door and she opened it to find Dis beaming on the other side.

"Good morning, Stryker! I've come to help you prepare for the celebration this evening!"

"Now?"

"Of course!" The dwarrowdam pushed her way through and headed to the bed chamber. All Rhae could do was close the door behind her and follow. Dis immediately glanced in the closet, then swung around with her hands on her hips. "Where are your clothes?"

"Besides a couple extra things in my bag, this is all," Rhae told her, holding her arms out to her sides.

Dis frowned. "That is hardly appropriate attire for tonight."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid this is all I have. I promise to at least wash everything and make sure my hair is tidy."

"I suppose your companions will be no better?"

"You would be correct. We have no need for finery in the wild." Dis huffed a bit exasperated.

"We'll just have to make do, then."

Rhae was relieved the princess did not press the issue. While she knew the celebration was important she never wore dresses except for the rare times she dined in Rivendell and even then her clothes were provided for her. She didn't even own a dress! She was just glad she'd at least be comfortable in her clothes. The dwarrowdam stood observing her for a few moments and Rhae felt like she was sizing her up. Dis then nodded slightly.

"What do you have planned today? I don't think you'll be dragged around the mountain; everyone is busy finalizing everything for this evening."

"I thought I would go for a ride, get some fresh air. I'm used to being out in the wild so I'm afraid I'm a bit antsy."

"I hadn't thought of that. I'm sorry," Dis said. "These past few days must have been rather hard for you and your companions."

"Please do not worry. We have not been at all uncomfortable. I just need to get out and feel the fresh air on my face for a bit."

"Stop by the kitchens and have them prepare you some food to take with you, then you can enjoy your day without having to worry about finding a meal." She headed towards the door. "Just make sure you're back in time to get ready for the party!"

"We wouldn't miss it."

* * *

Araden stood next to her as they stared out over Dale, the valley, and the Lonely Mountain. They had ridden hard, relishing in the pounding of their horses' hooves and the breeze rushing over their faces. Letting their mounts run free had lead them several miles from Erebor but still with a breathtaking view of it. From this vantage point to the southeast it was easy to understand why the dwarves had chosen such a spot for their kingdom ... and why it was now coveted by others.

"Here, you need to eat something." Araden was holding out some of the food she'd procured from the kitchen before their departure. Taking it she settled herself at the base of a tree, leaning against the trunk as she ate and continued to stare across the valley.

"So when are you going to tell me what has happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are brooding."

"I don't brood."

He just gave her a knowing look as he chewed a bite of bread. "You know you can't hide anything from me, Rhae. All though you don't show it I can tell your mind is just a windstorm right now."

"Just a long lecture from Balin, a conversation with Thorin, and ... my father came to me in a dream last night."

"Rhaethan spoke to you?" She nodded. "And?"

"He pretty much told me to get my head out of my arse, that Thorin Oakenshield was not to blame for his death."

Araden snorted. "Perhaps you'll actually listen to your father. You certainly have never listened to me when I've said the same thing." She threw a piece of cheese at him which he caught easily and popped into his mouth. "You know he's right, you always have despite your insistence on clinging to the belief the dwarf had something to do with it."

"But he - "

"No, Rhae. I'm not listening to your convoluted reasoning again. I've heard it for decades. He's a king and he does what he believes is best for his people, as any leader would. You have always criticized him for his prejudices against others but you have clung to your own prejudice against him just as long. From what I've seen and learned in the short time we've been here Thorin Oakenshield is much changed from the dwarf he was four years ago." He gazed at her thoughtfully. "Perhaps if you'd taken Gandalf up on his offer and joined their quest you would have learned that first hand."

He saw her shoulders slump and he felt a twinge of guilt for speaking to her so harshly though he knew everything he'd said was true. Despite his constant teasing he never liked to see her upset or hurt but this was something she needed to hear. Maybe after getting an earful from several people she would _actually listen_.

"So what am I supposed to do now? Just forget what happened?"

"Let it go. Continuing to harbor this dislike for Thorin isn't changing anything. It isn't bringing your father back. Now that you're actually in Erebor it can only make your stay more difficult and uncomfortable. You have a job to do here and you can't let anything cloud your instincts."

"I feel like everything I've always known has been upended and I'm all out of balance. I don't like feeling out of control."

Araden pulled her into a hug. "Usually the things we need to do the most are the hardest to achieve but once you do I believe you'll find your footing again."

"When did you get so smart and philosophical?"

"I keep it hidden. It would be bad for my reputation with the ladies if it got out that I was good looking _and_ intelligent." He looked down at her. "I just want to make sure you're going to be alright once we leave tomorrow."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"You'll certainly keep them on their toes." He pulled her to her feet. "Come on. I'll race you back to the mountain. We have a celebration to attend."

* * *

She underestimated Dis.

When she returned to her room there was a beautiful blue dress laid out on her bed. It wasn't in the style the dwarrowdams favored so it had to have come from Dale. As she stood there staring at it there was a knock on the door.

"Good, you're back. Time to get ready for the celebration!" Dis said hurriedly, pushing into the room with two other dwarrowdams behind her.

"Dis! What is all this? I can get myself dressed."

The princess snorted in amusement. "If we were about the head out for an orc raid."

Rhae sighed as she looked back down at the dress though she grudgingly admitted it was a gorgeous creation. Dis wasted no more time. She ran things with military precision and Rhae was quickly stripped, almost dropped in the tub like a child, and then redressed and surrounded by the ladies as they fussed around with her hair. She was in so much shock that she simply submitted to their ministration. She probably wouldn't have been allowed to resist anyway. When the ladies were finished, they stepped back and Dis clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh Stryker! You look beautiful! I thought there was a female hidden underneath all that leather." Rhae refrained from rolling her eyes. "Here, have a look for yourself." Dis took her gently by the arm and pulled her in front of the full length mirror that was on the inside of the closet door.

All she could do was stare at what she saw. That reflection could not be her. The heavy dark blue velvet over dress had sleeves that were slightly puffed at her shoulders and then opened and flowed from her elbow to below her knees, the tight sleeves of the underdress visible to her wrists. The velvet skirt open from the waist down revealing more of the breathtaking dark blue silk underdress which was covered in a pattern of woven gold and silver. A gold link belt sat at her waist and Dis had added a gold and opal necklace. Her hair, usually kept in a long, tight braid, had been left loose with three thin braids looped on each side of her face.

"I will assume since you've been rendered speechless you are pleased with the result."

"I am amazed." She ran her hands hesitantly over the fabric of her skirts. "Where did you manage to find such a dress on such short notice?"

"Oh I have my friends in Dale that are always willing to lend a hand. I took the liberty of getting something for your friends to wear as well." Rhae could only shake her head with a laugh. She would expect no less from Dis. "Now come! I think it's time to get this party started." There was excitement and mischief in the dwarrowdam's eyes and Rhae hoped she wouldn't be the recipient of whatever Dis had up her sleeve.

Araden was raising a hand to knock when she pulled open the door. The four Rangers all stared at each other while the dwarf responsible for such changes in their appearances stood to the side with a gleeful grin on her face. Rhae was rather impressed with what was before her; she couldn't remember ever seeing them quite so polished and put together. Deonyc was clothed in deep green and gray while Araden and Galen were both in burgundy and black. The three all seemed slightly uncomfortable and she refrained from laughing at their expressions.

"I'm glad to see you were all dunked in baths," was all she decided to comment on.

"I was afraid the lady who brought in the clothes would come busting into the bathing chamber if we tried to refuse. She was quite terrifying," Galen responded with a roll of his eyes.

Dis laughed out loud. "Which is exactly why I sent Orla. You three remind me too much of my sons and I knew you would need a little gentle persuasion."

"Gentle? I felt like I was back under my grand-mam's scrutiny," Deonyc said with a shudder. Dis laughed again and patted him on the arm.

"Despite your harrowing ordeal you all look quite nice. I think you might even turn the heads of some dwarf lasses." The red-headed Ranger didn't look any less comfortable with that statement. "Come! The celebration awaits! I doubt you have ever seen anything that can rival a party thrown by dwarves." She motioned for them to follow and hurried down the corridor, Deonyc and Galen close behind.

Araden offered Rhae his arm. "Shall we?"

"Why do I feel like I'm about to run a gauntlet?"

* * *

The Hall of Kings was aglow in candle and torch light. Huge tapestries hung from the ceiling far above them, adding bright splashes of color that glimmered in the light. Tables against the walls were laden with food and the ale was flowing. Dwarves of Erebor mingled and danced with dwarves from the Iron Hills. Their conversations mixed with the music created a pleasant cacophony of noise. From his spot on the dais Thorin looked over it with a smile on his face. Durin's Day was always a strong reminder of all they had endured and overcome to bring Erebor back. It wasn't as grand or as prosperous as it had been during his grandfather's time - not yet anyway - but he was immensely proud of the work his people had done in the three years since Smaug's defeat and the Battle of the Five Armies. Sometimes he thought he must be dreaming and would awaken back in the Blue Mountains or on the quest, Erebor still far away. The inclusion of men from Dale and elves from Thanduil's kingdom was a further testament to the growing alliances between the three kingdoms; it was something that would never have been seen during Thror's another fond glance over the scene he turned his attention back to Balin, Filí, and Daín.

"Another successful Durin's Day, uncle."

"We have hardly gotten started lad!" Daín boasted with a smile, taking a long drink from his ale.

"Each will be better than the last as more return to the mountain," Balin commented. "And these celebrations carry so much more meaning now than they did in Thror's time."

"Indeed. Not only do we honor the founder of our line but our rebirth, our victory over the dragon and the Defiler," Thorin agreed. "These traditions must be upheld when you become king after me, Filí."

The blonde prince flinched at the words. "That is something I will not have to worry about for some time, Thorin. You are still in your prime and could -"

Filí stopped midsentence, staring wide eyed over his shoulder. Thorin huffed slightly then turned to see what had captured his nephew's attention. It felt like something had knocked all the breath from his lungs. The Ranger - Stryker - stood there approaching with Dis, her three companions close behind her. He had not thought it possible but she was beautiful. Suddenly the lack of a beard or copper hair seemed irrelevant.

"By my beard! Who is that?"

Thorin jerked a bit to hear Daín's booming voice so close at his side. "Stryker. She's a Ranger of the North. They helped Dis out of a bad spot a few months ago and I invited them here to thank them."

"My word but she's a looker, isn't she?" his cousin praised with an elbow to his ribs. "Never thought I'd say that about one from the race of Men but she's not spindly and tall like most of them." Thorin hoped his cousin would shut his mouth before the person in question got close enough to hear him. He wasn't sure how she would take such a statement.

"Thorin! Cousin Daín! I have finally brought our guest of honor! Don't you think she cleans up nicely?" Thorin groaned inwardly. What was he to say to that? No matter what he said Stryker was likely to take offense. Daín, however, had no problem speaking up.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, Lady Stryker." He gave a gallant bow, taking her hand and brushing a kiss across the knuckles. Thorin was floored when she did nothing more than blush slightly.

"Stryker, this is our cousin Daín," Dis informed her.

"Lord of the Iron Hills. I am just as honored to meet you. Your reputation precedes you." She quickly introduced the other Rangers though the red bearded dwarf barely spared them a glance.

"Thorin here neglected to mention your presence here this year."

Stryker threw a glance at him and Thorin could see that familiar spark of anger in them as she replied to his cousin. "I am not surprised. I am a mere Ranger, after all."

"And what do you think of our party?"

"From what I've seen in the few minutes since I walked in I would have to say I've never seen anything its equal anywhere in Middle-Earth."

Daín let out a guffaw and slapped at his thigh. "No prejudice in this one and smart to boot!" She shot another hard look at Thorin.

"I don't know about the smart part but I certainly have nothing against dwarves."

"Well, then! Would you do me the honor of joining me for the next dance?"

"I'd be delighted."

Thorin just watched in amazement as she willingly took Daín's hand and was lead out onto the floor where couples were gathering for the next song. Conversation between Balin, Filí, and the remaining Rangers flowed around him but he took no part. His attention was focused on the brunette female easily moving through the dance steps in his cousin's arms, the gold and silver in her dress occasionally sparkling in the candlelight as she spun. She was laughing at whatever he was telling her, obviously happy and relaxed. He had caught a glimpse of something other than anger and bitterness in the Ranger the day before but he suddenly wanted to see more of this side of her. Stryker seemed almost a different person when she smiled. The music came to an end and he was surprised to see Filí approach her to ask for the next dance. Daín eagerly relinquished her hand and returned to his spot near Thorin on the dais.

"Oh she's a lively one!" he laughed, grabbing another mug of ale. "She's got some tales to tell."

"I have not had the opportunity to hear any." His voice came out a bit stiffer than he'd expected and his cousin looked up at him curiously.

"Well if you're this grumpy around her then I'm not surprised. You should take some lessons from your nephews on how to behave around a lady." He indicated the couple swirling around the dance floor. "Those two know how to charm the lasses!" With another playful elbow to the ribs, Daín left his side and joined Dis where she was talking with Gandalf. Thorin returned his attention to where Filí was easily lifting Stryker into the air during one of the dance moves. The picture they presented did not sit well with him.

.

After they got past the awkward speech and toast in their honor, and the cheers that followed, Rhae enjoyed herself immensely. The music, the telling of tales, the dancing were all so unlike anything she'd witnessed or experienced elsewhere in her travels. It certainly didn't resemble the quiet, organized celebrations she'd attended in Rivendell or Lorien. The dwarves made sure to enjoy every moment of the lives they were given and it showed. She found she vastly preferred their rambunctiousness. Throughout the evening most of the members of Thorin's company partnered her on the dance floor, with Filí and Kilí taking her hand more than once. Even Araden joined her for a song which was amusing to them both.

"It seems you have been accepted, **_muinthel_**."

"Was there ever any doubt?" she teased.

"When you constantly bicker with their king? Yes." He was trying to be serious but couldn't hold back a grin at the twinkle in her eyes.

"I make sure not to do it in public."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face as the music came to a stop. "Just promise me you'll remember what I said earlier today and _try_ to get along with him. I don't want to receive word of you being tossed on your arse in the dungeons of Erebor."

"I promise I'll try but no guarantees."

When they made to return to the dais where Dis was standing with Deonyc and Galen they realized that the hall had gone strangely still. Rhae glanced around and saw that all the dancing couples had cleared the floor after the last song. Perplexed she looked at Araden, who shrugged, just as confused as she. It was then they both noticed Thorin approaching them. Rhae swallowed nervously, suddenly wishing herself anywhere else. He looked especially handsome that evening, the deep blue and gold he wore suiting him perfectly. Even the Raven Crown on his head didn't seem so ostentatious.

"Would you do me the honor of joining me for the last dance of the evening?"

She stared at him, sure she had not heard him correctly. Dis had explained some of what she could expect throughout the celebration and the importance of the final dance had been emphasized. Rhae was struck dumb for a moment, her brain fumbling around for an appropriate response. She was further rendered speechless when Araden calmly removed her hand from his arm and placed it in the hand of the king. He gave her a quick wink before making his escape to stand next to Galen. She could feel her hand tremble as Thorin's closed around it and he lead her to the center of the golden floor. When he placed his other hand on her waist she was finally forced to look at him and immediately regretted doing so. His blue eyes seemed to capture her, drawing her in, and she felt like she would never be able to look away.

"I'm afraid I don't know the steps to this song," she whispered, barely able to get the words past her lips. He smiled and tightened his grip on her.

"Do not worry. Just follow my lead. I won't let you fall."

With those words the music started and she was swept away. She had never imagined Thorin would be such a fine dancer but once again her notions of what the King Under the Mountain was like were proven wrong. The song started slowly, then sped up, only to slow again. Never once did they miss a step. Thorin's hands and body were warm against her as they moved around the floor, spinning and lifting her effortlessly. There was no conversation between them. Rhae didn't think she would have been able to speak if her life depended on it. She felt slightly dizzy and lightheaded and it was just difficult to breathe. It was hard to concentrate on anything beyond the feel of him near her. When the music finally ended, everything around them suddenly rushed back into focus. There was loud applause and she became aware of hundreds of eyes on her. Seeing as she was crushed up against Thorin's chest under everyone's scrutiny she was very uncomfortable.

"Thank you." His voice was low but she heard it easily. Those blue eyes seemed to be searching down to her very soul and she was afraid of what he might see there; she had no idea what he might find.

"You are welcome."

"I believe there are some things we need to discuss. Could you come to my study in the morning?" Rhae could only nod. She knew what he felt like they should discuss - it was the reason she would be staying in Erebor afterall - but she also knew what she needed to explain to him. He lead her back to the dais where there was a range of emotions on the faces of their family and friends: puzzlement from Filí and Araden, excitement from Dis, and amusement from Gandalf. If she'd been in her right mind should would have found it entertaining but at the moment she was merely trying to calm the emotions raging through her.

.

Not everyone who watched the King dance with the Ranger was amused.


	11. Chapter 11 - Needed Confrontation

**A/N: Sincere apologies for the wait on this chapter. I had a fun - but ridiculously hot - week at the House of Mouse and did not do much writing. But I am back and posting should go on schedule again. Thank you to all the new followers and the reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Those of you that have read my first story "To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold" will probably recognize some of the later bits of this chapter as I used some of the same lines for the scene.**

 **.**

 **Margaritasc: Yes, Dis is a bit sneaky. I'm having fun with her.**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **gail32: Thank you! I had fun sticking Dain in that scene. :)**

 **MyPetalHeart: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Just4Me: I'd be dizzy for sure!  
**

 **.**

 **As always, all credit belongs to Tolkien and PJ. I'm just living in their world. :)**

* * *

There were a few more toasts and cheering before Rhae was able to make her escape. Dis had told her that even when the formal celebration was over most of the dwarves would continue to enjoy the ale until well into the morning. That she wanted no part in. Her head was still spinning and she needed to get away, needed to find some solitude in which to regain her equilibrium.

She plucked at Araden's arm. "Could you walk me back to my chambers?"

"Trying to avoid anyone in particular?" His brown eyes twinkled in merriment.

" ** _Dôl gîn lost_** ," she muttered. She headed for the door and he obediently followed after. He offered his arm and she took it with a sigh. Her head was still spinning from that final dance. It galled her that her cheeks still felt red as well. Why in Arda would she react like this? As they neared her chambers she tried to shake the fog from her head. Once they were safely behind closed doors she flopped rather ungracefully on the couch.

"Very lady like, **_muinthel_** ," Araden teased as he sat across from her. He had enjoyed his evening, especially the ale, and was amused at how flustered she appeared. He was puzzled at Rhae's reaction but that didn't make it any less entertaining.

"You've made quite an impression on the King Under the Mountain." For some reason those words sounded a bit harder than he'd intended. Rhae didn't appear to notice, merely throwing a pillow at his face.

"You know I care little for that."  
"The redness of your face seemed to say otherwise." She just glared at him and he chuckled quietly. "Though I have to say it didn't appear everyone was as enchanted by the sight of you in Thorin's arms for that last dance." This time she did hear an edge to his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Some of those dwarf lasses looked positively green with jealousy, especially that copper haired girl with Lord What's His Name."

"That would be Nara, Lord Havir's niece. And I'm not surprised at her displeasure. I encountered it yesterday when I helped Thorin escape them in the market." She stood and stretched. "He is well aware every dwarf female has her eyes on the Queen's crown and it seems that one is particularly insistent."

"You helped Thorin Oakenshield?" Araden's disbelief was clear. Rhae shrugged as she began the tedious task of unlacing her overdress.

"Aye. Seems they pester him enough that he'll take any means available of avoiding them. I happened to be in the market when he needed an escape. The situation was entertaining enough for me to accept." Having finally freed herself from the heavy velvet garment she slipped into the bed chamber to get rid of the underdress.

"Just how did you help him make this escape?" Araden called from the other room.

"I let him give me a short tour of the mountain." She yanked on a knot at her back that wouldn't budge. "Blast! Can you help me?" A moment later there was a laugh at the door.

"Perhaps if you wore dresses more often you'd know how to operate them."

"Oh shut up and get me out of this."

"So what did the king show you?"

"The throne room." She sighed with relief as she felt the cursed dress finally loosen around her ribs.

"Whatever the two of you talked about must have been very ... enlightening. Oakenshield couldn't keep his eyes off you this evening."

"Just how much ale did you drink?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. There was that odd edge to his voice again and she looked at him a bit questioningly.

"I've always held my drink quite well, as you know. I just find it interesting you'd help him let alone dance with him."

"Would you have me insult the dwarven king in front of all his people at such an important event?"

He snorted. "I wouldn't put it past you." She smacked him in the chest.

"I have a bit more control over myself than that. Now if you'd leave so I could change?"

"There's nothing there I haven't seen before."

"Out!"

With a laugh he bid her good night and when she heard the outer door close she quickly rid herself of the dress. It was pretty but she had no need for something so fine ... or that restricted her breathing. When she was under the blankets on the bed she allowed herself to think back over the evening. She wasn't sure why that dance had unsettled her so but it had. Perhaps it was because he had singled her out for the most important dance of the evening? She, who he knew did not look on him favorably, was pulled onto the floor for the most significant moment of the evening by the king himself. Did he do it as a further way of showing his thanks for saving Dis? But then there had been the dance itself - those few minutes when they were alone in the middle of that golden floor - and the way those blue eyes of his seemed to trap her. It had shaken her, throwing everything she'd thought into a whirl. She did not like loosing control of herself; it made her feel very vulnerable and so she had always kept a tight grip on her emotions. And in a little over a week she was now questioning things she'd never expected to question.

Rhae did not sleep well that night.

* * *

She was up and in the chambers Araden and the others had stayed in before the sun was over the horizon the next morning. She leaned against the wall as she watched them gathering their few belongings. Not an overly sentimental person Rhae never the less felt a measure of sadness to see them preparing to leave without her. She hadn't been parted from them for more than a few days at a time in their twenty or so years together. It would be odd not to see Deonyc stuffing food in his mouth or hear Galen's inappropriate comments or deal with Araden's good natured teasing. When they were finally walking to the stables she caught the glances Araden kept shooting in her direction.

"What is it?" she eventually asked.

"You will be careful? And I'm not talking about just controlling your temper. You will keep an eye out and not rush heedlessly into danger?"

She blinked at the concern in his voice, watching as he quickly saddled his horse. Once everything was tightened and in place he turned and took her hands, looking down at her with worry in his eyes.

"Promise me you will be careful."

"Where is this coming from? You know I'm quite capable of defending myself."

"We don't know what you may be dealing with here, Rhae. We know who the mastermind is but not who he has sent or will send to do his bidding. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you in my absence."

She was touched by his sincerity and squeezed his hands reassuringly.

"I promise I will always watch my back and won't run headlong into trouble if I can avoid it."

He hated leaving her alone but could ask no more of her. She was a Ranger and had a job to fulfill. He had no qualms about her abilities but there were just so many unknowns surrounding this task and that made him uneasy. Sighing to himself he pulled her into an embrace, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Take care, **_muinthel_** ," he said quietly. "Send us word whenever you can." He flung himself into the saddle and she reached up to give his hand another squeeze.

"I will. And may your journey be safe and swift. **_Na lû e-govaned vîn_**."

Araden gave her a last look then wheeled his mount out of the stables, Deo and Galen on his heels after quick salutes to her. She stood at the door watching until they disappeared over the horizon. Even after she'd lost sight of them she remained motionless, listening to the sounds around her. Rhae hoped she'd be able to keep her promise.

With her friends gone there was nothing to keep her from the requested meeting with Thorin. She didn't want to see him at the moment - the dance they'd shared still caused her to feel a bit flustered - but it couldn't be avoided. They had business to discuss and it had been put off long enough. She was admitted quickly after knocking and was relieved to find not only Balin in the King's study but Filí and Kilí, Dwalin, and Gloin as well. Once inside she was instantly aware of the tense feeling in the room and saw Kilí almost toe to toe with Thorin. She had never thought he could look as fierce as his uncle but the expression on his face was thunderous.

"Um ... I'm sorry to have interrupted. I came as requested but I will come back at a more convenient time ..." She fumbled with the doorknob behind her.

"No, stay, Stryker." Kilí's voice was hard. He turned back to Thorin. "I have not hidden my feelings at any point. You have known all along where my affections lay but yet have said nothing. Now you would speak up and try to deny me the one I love?"

"I believed it no more than a passing infatuation and the less said the better."

"It is no passing fancy. I love Tauriel, I have since we were locked in Thranduil's dungeon. I have done nothing until now, giving myself time to see if what I felt was true. It's been over three years and nothing has changed for me. If she returns those feelings then I want to make her my wife."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the dwarves in the room.

"You cannot be serious." Thorin's voice was low. Rhae tried to blend into the stone wall behind her back wanting no part of this argument. She could feel her anger growing, however, the longer it dragged out. Balin and even Thorin himself had told her how much his views on the other races of the world had changed since the battle but apparently that didn't extend to the elves ... and his nephew's feelings for one. From the looks on the faces of the others in the room, they were conflicted on this issue. Filí was obviously on his brother's side and Balin appeared to have no real problem with what the young Durin prince was suggesting. Dwalin and Gloin however were clearly not pleased and were throwing their support behind Thorin. It wasn't long before she'd finally had enough of the bickering.

"Why shouldn't he marry her if he loves her? Simply because her ears are pointy?" she finally called out.

Everyone stilled at her words. Filí and Kilí were looking at her with thanks clear on their faces while everyone else just seemed surprised at her outburst. With an annoyed sigh she shoved away from the wall and stepped forward, her expression hard. Thorin was the first to say something.

"Stryker, I am sorry you have to witness this family argument but you are not familiar with -"

"Don't try to placate me with tales of how 'things have always been done.'" She stepped closer to him. "Didn't you tell me just two days ago how much you had changed since the battle? That you now are much more open minded in your opinions towards others not of your race?" She swung around and pointed at Balin. "One of your closest advisors assured me of that fact."

"Yes, my relations with men and elves has improved over the years but letting my nephew marry one is completely different. It just isn't done."

"I don't see how it is any different. Wouldn't such an arrangement only solidify your alliance? Wouldn't a marriage between your nephew and an elf show the world how much you have really changed? Wasn't it the arrival of some of those elves that saved not only your life but the lives of your nephews on Ravenhill? Haven't they proven that they bare you no ill will? I am well aware of what transpired between your people and Thranduil when Smaug came but have you not become allies?" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Or is that 'change' you crowed about only for show? Perhaps you are still that same narrow minded leader that cares nothing for anyone not of your kind. The same cruel dwarf that would refuse an innocent man and his daughter shelter, sending them back out into a raging blizzard and sending that man to his death!" Her voice had steadily risen and the dwarves were quite surprised to see such bitterness on her face. And what was this about her father?

Thorin had been rendered speechless but Balin cautiously spoke up. "Lass, what are you talking about?"

Rhae stood there in silence for a moment. Yes, she had fully intended on speaking with Thorin about what had happened on that day so long ago but this was not the way she had intended on going about it. She knew how her mouth could get away with her when her temper was up. Taking several deep breaths in an attempt to bring her anger under control she began her tale.

"It was many, many years ago. I was just a child ten years old. My father and I were journeying from Forochel to the Shire. We'd heard of more orc raids north of the ruins of Annuminas and so took a safer route. He decided we'd follow the River Lhûn south which would take us west of the Hills of Evendim. We were caught in a surprise storm, a late blizzard that blew in from the west. Knowing we didn't have sufficient shelter to outlast a blizzard father took us to Ered Luin. He had met King Thror in the past and thought his grandson would help us. He was wrong." Pausing she glanced up and caught Thorin's eye. There was still a look of surprise and confusion on his face but she thought she saw a spark of recognition.

"We were not allowed shelter from the storm. Thorin told my father outsiders were not welcome and as the race of men had stabbed them in the back countless times the dwarves were not disposed to offer help to one. So we headed southeast in the hope of reaching the Shire after all. Somewhere in the North Moors father succumbed to the cold. I have since decided he must have been sick or suffering from something which caused him to be unable to survive. He was not a weak man. I was not going to just leave him laying there in the snow so I managed to dig a shallow trench and cover his body with stones. Taking his weapons and some of what he carried I continued on. I was determined to survive. I wasn't going to let a dwarf triumph over me." She shivered slightly as she recalled the cold and anguish she had trudged through after losing her father. The dwarves stared at her in horror imagining what she had been forced to endure as a small child. The picture of a tiny brunette girl child digging her father's grave and then traveling the wild alone did not sit well with them.

"I didn't make it to the Shire. Being so young my directional skills weren't honed well and I had headed more east. I don't know how many days passed but Gandalf found me slumped at the base of a tree near the Brandywine. He brought me to Rivendell to regain my strength and then to begin the training my father had only started with me."

There was no sound except the crackling of the fire in the hearth as a stunned silence fell over the group. The dwarves' eyes darted between their king and the Ranger aghast at her story and finally realizing where that anger and bitterness they'd seen at that first dinner after her arrival had come from. Filí, thoughts of the argument with his uncle forgotten for the moment, cast a glance at his brother, seeing the same shock on Kilí's face as he knew was on his. Never could he have imagined the Ranger's dislike for Thorin had sparked from such an event. He wasn't sure what to think. The fact that she was here and had managed to keep a rein on her emotions so far was quite a testament to her will power. He didn't know if he would have been able to act as graciously.

Thorin stared as dawning realization came over him, a long forgotten memory suddenly recalled with perfect clarity. That was why he had felt a sense of recognition when he'd first looked in the Ranger's face. He could see the Dunedain man as he'd stood before him asking for shelter until the storm ended. He could remember, now wincing at the thought, his disdainful words as he smugly had, he thought, a small sliver of vengeance on one from the race that had so spurned and cheated his kind. And he remembered - Oh Mahal how painfully clear he now remembered! - the little brown haired girl clasping her father's hand, how her face had gone completely blank as she realized what was happening and the surprising fire he'd seen within her eyes. The Dunedain had not argued and Thorin recalled the look of resignation in the man's eyes - he had known what would happen once they walked out of Ered Luin - but he had merely thanked him for his time and had turned and left. The girl had followed, sparing one unreadable glance back at the king before pulling her hood up and following her father. Thorin had never thought of them again, had never even sent out scouts to see if they had reached their destination. They had been unimportant and he'd forgotten them and the encounter - until now. Something inside him ached and he wanted to speak but could find no words. What _could_ he say?

"You must hate us," Kíli murmured and Rhae could almost hear the sharp intake of breath from the other dwarves.

"No, Kíli, I do not hate you. I never have. It would be ridiculous to despise an entire race simply because of the actions of one." Thorin met her eyes and knew exactly what point she was making.

"Leave us." The king's low voice rumbled through the room. He was obeyed immediately. Kilí brushed past his uncle without another look or word, his anger still simmering despite the revelations from Stryker. With a click of the heavy door Rhae was left facing Thorin. He shot her a quick glance as he paced before the fire. She remained where she was. With a sigh he ran his hands through his hair and faced her.

"I could always tell you did not like me."

She snorted. "What gave it away?"

He was at a loss as to what to say. Though he couldn't change the past he was truly ashamed of the way he'd treated the Dunedain that day. Yes, many from the race of Men had spurned them, falsely accused them, withheld payment for work but it had not been all of them. There had been kind and generous people who had offered food, shelter, and paid extra for a job well done. He had not acted as a king should, extracting petty vengeance on an innocent man - and his daughter. _His daughter!_ His beautiful, brown haired daughter. Oh Mahal what had he done? After struggling in silence for several moments, as she eyed him cautiously, he finally decided an apology would be the most appropriate way to start.

"I want you to know that I am sorry for everything my arrogance caused you. I truly mean that. I know those words can't change anything, can't bring your father back, but if I could go back in time I would act differently." The sudden urge to pull her into his arms was overwhelming and he had to struggle to keep his hands at his sides. She would not welcome his touch. Her face was a carefully controlled blank, the fury that had been in her eyes only moments ago replaced with wariness, though he desperately searched to uncover any hint of her feelings towards him. He didn't know why it was so important to him but it was.

"Why did you do it?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Petty vengeance, I suppose. We had been cheated and lied to so often by many in the villages we'd worked in and I was very angry. I suppose it was a means to get revenge on the race of Men for never helping us, for always trying to make us feel like we weren't worth the dirt on the bottom of their boots. A pathetic and horrible reason, I know, but that is why."

"Did your act of revenge change anything between your people and Men?" He shook his head. "So you gained nothing, nothing changed between dwarves and Men, and the race you wanted to hurt never even knew of your 'revenge.' Only two people suffered - my father and I. Two people wholly unconnected to what had happened to you." She gave him a hard look. "History seems to be repeating itself only this time it is your nephew you are hurting. You say you have moved on from the prejudices you once held so why would you deny Kilí the chance to follow his heart?"

"It would never be accepted."

"You are the King!" She wanted to hit something she was so exasperated. "If your people see that you accept it then it will be a non-issue."

They were once again plunged into an uncomfortable silence. Rhae finally decided that their conversation about her mission in Erebor would have to wait; neither of them were in a frame of mind to discuss such things. She began to walk away and he reached out and touched her arm, hoping to keep her with him longer. "Do you hate me for my part in your father's death?" This was all he wanted to know at the moment; he'd figure everything else out later.

"No, Thorin, I do not hate you, as I said earlier. I have had my own prejudice against you to overcome in the years since my father's death. I can't say that I've been exactly successful. I may have forgive you but I've never been able to let go of the bitterness that was left behind." She met his eyes. "I cannot tell you how to deal with this situation with Kilí but you need to ask yourself if you are against it because you know he doesn't really love her and it would never work or because there's a part of you that still can't let go of that grudge against the elves. You also need to ask yourself if you're willing to lose your nephew over it."

His eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. "What do you mean?"

"I do not know Kilí as well as you, obviously, but from what I've learned in my short time here he is not a dwarf to willingly give up on something he desires. Do you not think it likely that if you deny him this that he would just leave the mountain all together?"

Thorin frowned. He had never considered that outcome. Would Kilí leave Erebor for good just so he could marry the elf? His nephew was stubborn and hot-headed and he realized that it was entirely possible. He would have to think on this later. Right now he was more concerned about the female standing in front of him.

"I do not want things to be strained and uncomfortable between us. Do you think it is possible we could ever be ... friends?" It was obvious how difficult it had been for him to ask such a question and she was moved by the slight vulnerability she heard in his voice. There was something else there, she could see it in his eyes, those riveting blue eyes that were locked on hers. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry and it was difficult to breathe.

"I don't know. My only memories of you are of a dwarf who sent us back out into a blizzard and my father to an early grave. I have carried this anger towards you for over seventy years now. It will be hard for me to just wipe all that I've believed for most of my life away." There was regret in his eyes and she knew she had to continue to be truthful. "In the time I've been here I have already seen things that have made me question all I've clung to. So all I can say is that I will try." He seemed to accept her words.

"Despite all that you felt you still agreed to stay in Erebor. Why?"

"I was called upon to help and that is a Ranger's job. Why they felt I was the best one for the job I can't say, I even questioned Halbarad on that, but this was the mission put before me and I have given my word that I will stay until we unmask the Dark Lord's plans for the mountain."

"That is what I had intended on discussing with you when I requested a meeting this morning."

"Aye. I am aware of that."

He ran a hand through his beard and gestured towards a chair near the fire. "Would you still be willing to stay and talk with me about it? I have to say I've been a bit in the dark about the whole situation since first receiving the message from Lord Elrond." His statement intrigued her enough that she sat where indicated.

"Are you saying they did not explain their worries and why I was being sent?"

"No, not really."

She rolled her eyes. "Valar help me."

* * *

 ** _Dôl gîn lost_** : Your head is empty

 ** _muinthel_** : dear sister

 ** _Na lû e-govaned vîn_** : Until next we meet


	12. Chapter 12 - Darkness Thwarted

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the delay! I had an idea come to me as I was working on this chapter and I had to change a few things. I hope you like it. Thank you to the followers and reviewers. Without your encouragement I probably would give up. :) There may not be a post next week. I've come to the end of what I had written ahead of time and I'd like to get a couple chapters at least underway before posting again. Brunuhville's "Allure of Darkness" and "Nocturne" were what I was listening to for most of this chapter.**

 **.**

 **Margaritasc: It is indeed though she really hadn't intended on yelling at him. Lol!**

 **Just4Me: Yes. They both have things to think about now. :)  
**

 **My Petal Heart: I'm glad you liked them. No worries, they will be back but they had to go for now. If they'd remained Rhae would stick with them and she and Thorin wouldn't have the opportunities to get to know each other.**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **.**

 **Everything familiar is Tolkien and PJ's. Rhae and anything else that doesn't work is mine. :)**

* * *

The line of archers took their positions, aiming at the targets some way in front of them. At Rhae's command they fired and she watched as all of the arrows hit their marks. She turned to Kíli with a smile.

"I do believe that's the first time they all did it."

"I think you're right. They're finally getting the hang of it," he agreed. After instructing them to aim and fire a couple more times Rhae dismissed their students, words of praise to each of them as they filed by her.

She had been in Erebor two months and she and Kíli had been training willing dwarves in archery. A couple weeks after her friends had departed she'd approached Thorin about giving her some task. It would make her continued presence in the mountain less conspicuous if it appeared she was there for some purpose. Rhae also couldn't stand being idle. With some discussion they'd decided she and Kíli would begin training some of their soldiers on how to use a bow; it was something the Durin prince had wanted to do ever since they'd started rebuilding their military. It hadn't taken long for a few others to willing ask to be included and their ranks had been steadily growing. She enjoyed the training sessions and getting to know the dwarves under her. In fact she was enjoying Erebor much to her surprise. As they days and weeks passed she was becoming more accepted. She wasn't stared at in wonder or suspicion any longer. Many of the children - and some of the adults - enjoyed sitting around her and listening to her stories. Rhae was even reacquainted with Shil and his mother. The little dwarfling had been so excited to see her and inquired if she'd gotten a new clasp for her cloak yet. When she wasn't in the training arenas a lot of her time was spent with Dis. Their friendship was an unexpected bonus to her stay.

Despite her comfort in her new surroundings Rhae found she couldn't really relax. She could sense a darkness in the mountain, always hovering in the shadows, and she didn't like the feeling that it was simply waiting. Remembering her father's words in her dream she felt Sauron's agent must be a dwarf. It would make the most sense, allowing them complete access without question. That bit of knowledge was not making her job any easier. Whoever it was obviously had no problem biding their time.

"See you at dinner this evening?"

"I don't think so, Kíli, not tonight. I think I'm going to go for a short ride and then call it a day." He nodded and bid her farewell. It didn't take her long to saddle Talágor and gallop from the mountain. Rhae might be comfortable in her current situation but that didn't mean she had lost that desire to be out in nature and feeling the wind on her face. She also felt the pressure of her assignment sitting more and more heavily on her shoulders as time passed and her excursions outside Erebor helped relieve some of that pent up tension. She rode to the forests beyond Dale before turning around and returning to the lake in front of the mountain. The grasses had turned brown with the quickly approaching winter but it was still a beautiful spot. She could watch the dwarves and citizens of Dale as they made their way between the two cities and keep an eye open for anyone that seemed out of place. Things had been peaceful but she'd begun to feel more on edge the last week or two and had taken to watching the traffic even closer.

Rhae sat there until the sky began to darken before returning to her chambers. She was beginning to wonder if Elrond and Gandalf had somehow been mistaken in their thinking that Erebor was in danger. Were the premonitions she kept feeling simply her mind suggesting things? It didn't seem likely but thus far nothing had happened to cause alarm. The wizard had not left the mountain and she had attempted to discuss the situation with him on more than one occasion but he'd always managed to avoid answering her questions. She suspected there were more reasons for his continued presence than what he was letting on but Rhae did not want to know what those reasons might be. If things remained this quiet would she be recalled soon ... or would her stay simply stretch indefinitely. Two months earlier she'd have been horrified at the thought of staying but things had gradually changed.

Her talk with Thorin had given her a measure of peace. She had not suddenly begun seeking out his company but the animosity she had long carried began to fade and Rhae found she could spend time with him without an argument breaking out. Araden had been right. It certainly kept each meeting from being miserable. Because of the almost daily meetings she had with the king, Rhae had become much more aware of one of his constant sources of irritation. She was amused - at least at first - with the King Under the Mountain's constant struggle to avoid being around Lord Havir's niece. However the better she got to know Thorin the less amusing the situation became. If it wasn't Nara popping up at odd times it was her uncle needing to constantly meet with the king. Thorin told her that most of the issues he brought to him were quite mundane in nature and he would usually attempt to steer the conversation towards his niece. While Rhae found the girl herself just an annoyance (she would never understand females that tried to use all kinds of tricks to ensnare a man), she was never quite comfortable in her uncle's presence. He was just ... odd. She also wondered why they never saw Nara's father, Liev. Havir frequently told them that his brother was not in good health but always assured the king that Liev was quite grateful for their warm welcome and the continued hospitality. She thought the whole situation a bit strange but as Havir was in charge of the forges she refrained from saying too much about it to Thorin.

As more time passed she discovered she really did like being amongst the dwarves. They lived each day to its fullest, never taking anything for granted. She enjoyed their tales and their music immensely. Some of her favorite evenings were when she joined Thorin's company and they would tell tales of their quest. Some of what they related to her were almost unbelievable. If she wasn't with them then she was with Dis, learning things the males would never think to tell her. It was during her times with Dis that she learned more about what their life had been like after Erebor, the struggles they had gone through even after settling in the Blue Mountains. Rhae knew that her friend was aware of her dislike of her brother and she suspected Dis told her all these things in the hopes of changing her opinion of Thorin. Whether the dwarrowdam had such ulterior motives or not her ploy had been rather successful. Despite those suspicions, Rhae still looked forward to spending time with Dis. But it was evenings like this, times when she felt that darkness was hovering just a bit closer, that she desired the solitude of her chambers. Sometimes she needed the quiet in order to relax and refocus on the things around her.

* * *

The persistent knocking was not part of a dream.

Rhae sat up groggily, throwing the blankets aside. Yes, there it was again. Someone was knocking on her door. Hurrying to open it she was surprised to find Dis and Thorin on the other side.

"We're sorry to bother you so late, Styker, but we are in need of your council." The worry was clear on Dis's face.

"Will you come?" Thorin's low voice was gentle but she could hear the urgency behind his words.

"Aye. Give me just a moment." Not even bothering closing the door she rushed into her room, throwing a tunic on over her undershirt and slipping into her boots. When she rejoined them, Thorin and his sister ushered her to the Healing Halls. Rhae was quite lost as to why they would bring her here at such an hour, she was not a healer, but she froze when she crossed the threshold. There was something permeating the air, a foul darkness that sent ice down her spine.

"Stryker?" Thorin was looking at her a bit puzzled. She pushed passed him and strode further into the chamber. Oin was moving between several cots of dwarves. It was eerily quiet, not what she'd expect to find if the patients had been injured in some accident. She instinctively knew that it was no physical injury that had brought these dwarves here. Thorin came to her side as Dis hurried to help the healer.

"What is wrong with them?"

"They were brought in a couple hours ago. A couple of the workers found them in the lower halls near the entrance to one of the mines. They were unconscious and nothing anyone has tried has been able to wake them." She looked down at the dwarf on the nearest cot. If not for his extremely pale face there was nothing that looked out of place.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. They were some of the next shift of workers heading to the mines for the night. Oin said there are no noticeable marks on them to indicate the cause."

"Why did you come for me? I am no healer."

"I hoped with your time spent among the elves you might have heard of such a malady or how to bring one out of it." He watched her as she gazed back down at the immobile dwarf. "You froze at the doors and I did not miss the look on your face. What do you know?"

"I do not know anything. I merely felt ..."

"What?"

"The darkness. _His_ touch." He stared at her and she saw a hint of something in his blue eyes she had never thought to see: fear.

"Can you help them?"

"I don't know. Lord Elrond made sure we learned some of the ancient elvish spells in case we were to come up against something beyond the ability of physical medicine but I am not entirely certain what is wrong with them. I only have a hunch and if I'm wrong I would do more harm than good. This is a job much better suited for Gandalf."

"He was not in his chambers when we went to get him. I sent Fíli and Kíli to find him." Rhae cursed slightly under her breath. Leave it to Gandalf to go wandering off when they _actually_ needed a wizard. She regarded the seven or so comatose dwarves.

"I'll help as best I can and we'll just hope Gandalf appears soon."

This was not something she wanted to attempt but if her notion was correct, these dwarves did not have long. She knelt beside the first cot and taking a deep, calming breath, passed her hand slowly over his face. Closing her eyes Rhae began murmuring in Sindarin. Thorin strained to catch what she was saying but his knowledge of the language was not very proficient. All he could make out was **_gwâth_** and **_gûl_** which he believed meant 'shadow' and 'sorcery.' He kept a close eye on her as she knelt there; if she was fighting something brought on by the Dark Lord then he knew the danger she could possibly be in. Oin approached and watched as well, very interested in what the Ranger was doing. He had seen the she-elf heal Kíli in Lake-Town with an elvish spell and had been intrigued by their healing magic ever since.

Nothing seemed to be happening for a few minutes. The conscious dwarves became aware of the presence of ... something else in the room. Thorin felt his eyes must be playing tricks on him as it seemed dark shadows were beginning to approach and swirl around Stryker. They couldn't quite get to her, he could feel their frustration in that fact, and he realized it was the pale light surrounding her keeping it away. He shook his head and what he thought he'd seen had disappeared but there was no doubting the feeling of darkness in the chamber. It was then that Thorin noticed that the Ranger's body was stiffening and there were beads of sweat standing out on her forehead. She seemed to be trembling slightly and a flash of alarm crossed her features. Her words began to come more forcefully, as if she were arguing with something. A look of fear settled on her now very pale face and the trembling had gotten much more pronounced.

"What is wrong?"

"I haven't a clue," Oin answered his king, panic clear in his voice.

"That's enough. Something is not right; I don't like this at all. She needs to stop."

"No! Don't touch her!" Thorin jerked his hands back at the sound of Gandalf's command. The wizard strode into the room, Fíli and Kíli close at his heels, and came to the dwarven king's side. "You cannot free her without harm. How long has she been like this?"

"No more than a few minutes."

"What happened?" Thorin's repeated what he had told Stryker, his brow furrowing. "She said this was something you would be much better equipped to handle but you were no where to be found."

"Courageous girl. She remembered the correct spell but should not have attempted to use it. Thorin, stand near her. When I pull her out of this she may be quite weak."

The dwarf king frowned. "You said she could not be freed without harm!"

"I said _you_ could not free her without harm." Gandalf placed a hand on her forehead and said a few words in Sindarin so quietly no one was able to understand what was said. As he repeated them Stryker began to thrash a bit, gasping for air and the dwarves were suddenly very afraid of what was happening before them.

"Uncle?" Fíli asked, fear in his eyes.

Thorin glared up at the wizard. "Gandalf, what are you doing?"

With a last gasp she abruptly jerked her hands away from the dwarf's head and fell backwards, collapsing into Thorin. Her eyes were still closed and she was still trembling but the frightening gasping for air quit as soon as she was no longer touching the male on the cot. As the dwarves stared in confusion and worry the wizard straightened to his full height with a sigh.

"There. She will be fine now. I got to her just in time, I believe."

"She doesn't look fine!"

"Looks can be deceiving. She is simply very weak. Give her a few minutes to recover. Now, I will have a look at the others." Thorin glared at the wizard's back then carried the Ranger to a nearby cot. He could hear Gandalf's mutterings behind him but he kept his eyes on Stryker, not wanting to leave her side. What had just occurred frightened him more than he would admit. She had told him in that initial meeting that Sauron would most likely use any means necessary to gain control of the mountain but he had just assumed it would be something he could physically fight. A magic that lurked in the shadows had not really crossed his mind. As he watched her the color was returning to her face and the trembling soon stopped. A moment later she gave a quiet moan and her eyes flew open.

"Mithrandir!" She sat up suddenly, swaying a bit.

Gandalf finished what he was doing and came to her side. "Rhaella, my dear, that was a foolish risk you took." Her eyes flew to his.

"Then it was what I believed?"

He nodded. "Yes and now if you are feeling recovered enough I will need your assistance with the dwarves. They need to be freed as quickly as possible."

"What in Durin's name is going on? What do you mean 'freed?' I thought they were sick, unconscious?" Thorin was quite irritated. He did not like being left in the dark about things happening around him.

"Rhaella was sent to you in order to keep watch for any machinations of Sauron. As a Ranger she will be able to sense the presence of his evil before anyone else. These dwarves are sick ... in a way. They were somehow poisoned and if they are not freed their physical bodies will die and their minds will succumb to the darkness, making them agents for the enemy." The wizard glanced at where the Ranger was carefully coming to her feet. "If I had not severed the bond that Rhae here had created in her attempt to draw the darkness out she would have been overwhelmed and succumbed as well."

"But what -"

"There will be time enough for explanations later!" Rhae snapped, stepping to Gandalf's side. "Their chances are slipping away while we talk." Her head was aching from what she had just encountered but she knew time was of the essence. If they did not hurry they would loose these dwarves.

"Make sure they do not leave this room until I say it is safe to do so." With that last order the wizard nodded to her and they knelt by the first dwarf again. He handed her an oddly shaped glass vial and she placed one hand next to his, holding the vial near the dwarf's mouth with the other. When they were in place Gandalf began chanting and those in the chamber soon began to feel the power of the wizard around them. Once again Thorin was able to discern a pale light seeming to emanate from the two next to the cot and this time he could almost feel the darkness receeding. It wasn't long before the onlookers saw the dwarf twitch a bit under their hands. Then, to their horror, they watched a stream of what appeared to be black smoke slip from between his lips into the vial in the Ranger's hand. Gandalf stopped his muttering and after a few coughs the dwarf opened his eyes. Thorin stared in amazement as Oin rushed to the cot.

"Blir!" the healer called gently. As he tended to the patient Gandalf and Rhae moved to the next dwarf, repeating the process until all seven dwarves were awake and being taken care of by Oin and Dis. The wizard talked to each one for several moments then spoke to the healer. When he was finished he approached where the king stood with his nephews.

"I want to know what just happened here," Thorin demanded, arms crossed on his chest.

"Rhaella and I could use a rest and you have some questions. I believe somewhere a bit more private would work for all of us." The king snorted as Gandalf turned to Oin. "They will not remember any of what happened. Tell them what you will to explain their awakening in the Healing Halls. After that they are free to go when you deem it best."

The elderly healer nodded. The wizard turned back to the king and motioned towards the door. Thorin huffed but spun on his heel and told them to follow. Dis hurried to Rhae's side, taking her arm gently.

"You still look very pale."

Rhae gave her a weak smile. "I will be alright. I just need to rest for a bit."

"Looks like you could use a good drink of ale as well."

"Perhaps," she replied with a laugh. She was weaker and more afraid than she cared to admit. If Gandalf hadn't come when he had she wasn't sure what would've happened to her or the other dwarves. As they walked Dis remained quiet, gathering her thoughts before speaking again.

"I was worried for you. You started having trouble breathing and when Gandalf freed you - or whatever it was that he did - you appeared to pass out. Thankfully Thorin was there to catch you or you probably would've hit the floor.

She looked down at her friend with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. _Thorin_ had caught her? Now that she thought about it she did recall seeing him next to her when she came to on that cot. That was a bit unexpected. Before Dis could ask any more questions the king opened a door and ushered them all into his study. Gandalf came to her side and helped her into a chair near the fire. Before he left her side he knelt down, staring into her eyes for a few moments. In the quiet that fell on the room, Rhae became aware the others were watching them.

"What did you see, my dear?"

"Fire, destruction, a battlefield awash in blood, and a darkness swirling around me." She took a deep breath. "I heard his voice again, warning me that I would not be able to stop him, that he is already here." Gandalf finally closed his eyes with a slight nod, releasing her from his stare.

"Good," the wizard said, coming to his feet. "You will have no lingering effects from that little encounter."

"Gandalf -" Thorin began but was cut off.

"It was a black magic, one that has no name that we know of, but that comes from Sauron. A victim's physical body will die but their mind becomes enslaved to _Him_. Once that happens they can take what form they wish, sometimes taking the body of another person, whatever their master feels is needed to meet his needs."

"How did this happen to them?"

Gandalf shook his head. "That, Thorin, I am not sure of. Usually they have to be pierced by a weapon wielded by a servant of Sauron." He paused and looked at Kíli. "The arrow that wounded you was a Morgul shaft, poisoned by Him. If Tauriel had not been there you would have become an agent of the enemy." He ran a hand through his beard thoughtfully. "It is possible they ingested something."

"But that would mean -"

"That someone in the mountain is working against you," Rhae finished for Fíli. "As I told Thorin, Sauron covets this mountain for its position. It would be a perfect base for him in his attempt gain control of this part of Middle-Earth."

"When Smaug was killed and the orcs defeated four years ago he did not give up on his desire to gain control here. Since he couldn't get in the front door, so to speak, he will try to sneak in through the back." Gandalf began filling his pipe, letting the king think on his words.

"But what exactly does that mean?" Fíli asked.

"He couldn't take the mountain by force. It seems this time he was aiming to poison and enslave enough of your own people in the hopes of using them to take over the mountain. Once the king was out of the way he would easily be able to dispose of or control the rest of the citizens. His way into the northern lands would then be open. He had been foiled once again but the enemy will keep trying."

"I do not like the thought of being unable to trust my own people."

"I am sorry, Thorin, but until we are able to uncover who is working for him you will have to take extra precautions and watch your back at all times," Gandalf remarked, puffing almost casually on his pipe.

Thorin sighed, rubbing a hand across his face in irritation. "Don't you have some spell you can use that will help us locate them?"

"I'm afraid not. That is why we sent Rhae. Our magic cannot reveal his agents to us but sometimes the Dunedain can sense them."

"Then why didn't all the Rangers stay? Wouldn't it have been better to have four on the look out?"

"We want to find whoever is working for the enemy, Kíli, and the presence of four Dunedain would assuredly sent them into hiding. That is why we decided only one should remain in Erebor."

Thorin looked at her. "You knew what it was as soon as you stepped through that door." It was not a question but Rhae nodded at the dwarf king.

"Aye. I could feel the darkness which is why I agreed to help as best as I could."

"Which was a very brave thing to do, my dear, but could have landed you in more trouble than you would be able to handle," Gandalf admonished kindly. Thorin's eyes darted back to the female sitting before the fire.

"Why are you calling her Rhaella?"

"Because that's my name." The dwarves looked at her with confusion on their faces, though Thorin's held a bit more suspicion than the others.

"Then why would you lie to us?"

"I did not lie to you. Stryker is the name I use with everyone outside the Ranger camps or Rivendell. It is for protection in the wild." The look on Thorin's face told her that he required more information than that and she sighed with a roll of her eyes. "What do you know about the history of my people?"

"Just that the Rangers patrol and protect," Fíli answered for them all.

"The Dunedain are descendants of Isildur who, at the end of the Battle of Dagorlad, managed to defeat Sauron and cut the One Ring from his hand. Since that moment, those with the blood of Isildur in their veins have been hunted. While I am not a direct heir the blood runs in my veins."

"Hunted? By who?" Kíli asked.

"By the agents of Sauron."

The brunette frowned. "But Isildur defeated Sauron, isn't that what you just told us? If that is the case how was Azog the Defiler working for him and how can he be after Erebor?"

"Yes, Sauron was defeated but only his physical body. His spirit, however, was not vanquished, and fled. His minions do his bidding and search for those descended from Isildur, determined to destroy the bloodline. That is why we do not use our true names in the wild; they are only used among those we trust. It is to protect our families, to protect the line of Isildur. If Isildur's heir lives he is the only one that can unite the kingdoms against Sauron." They were quiet for a moment as each took in this information. She thought on something for a bit longer and then continued, "I have not been amongst you for very long but I trust you. I only ask that you never utter my true name in the hearing of anyone outside this room or the members of your original company."

"You have my word," Thorin assured her.

She nodded, coming carefully to her feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think a few hours of sleep would be most beneficial."

"I will escort you back." Everyone stared at him in surprise but Thorin shrugged it off. "You still seem weak and I don't want you collapsing in a hallway." She was too tired to argue with him and took his offered hand.

"Fíli, let Balin know I want to speak with all the members of the company in the morning." With that order he lead Rhae out the door, leaving the wizard watching them thoughtfully and Dis almost bouncing in her seat with joy at what she saw.

* * *

 _Two cloaked figures sat in a far corner of an inn on the edges of Dale. Even the other patrons, all deviants of some sort, kept their distance. The darkness around the two could be felt._

 _"The Ranger knew! She was able to delay the effects long enough for the wizard to arrive."_

 _"I told you it would not be that easy. We should have gone directly after the King."_

 _"Can we get close enough to him? No doubt he has now been alerted and will be more heavily guarded."_

 _"We will keep trying in our original plan."_

 _"I do not think that is going to work. The Ranger is with him more and more these days."_

 _"We will keep trying and if that fails we will take care of him ourselves."_


	13. Chapter 13 - Reflection

**A/N: Apologies for making you wait on the next chapter but I got this one done and I almost have the next finished. Hello and welcome to the new followers and as always, thanks to all the reviewers. I hope you enjoy! Brunuhville was, as usual, my background music, though there was no one song in particular this time. :)  
**

 **.**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **My Petal Heart: This "twist" just popped into my head and no matter what I told it, it just would not go away. So ... I'm working it into my story. :)  
**

 **alliesmiley2: Thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy!  
**

 **Just4Me: Yes. She's discovering just how much she really likes the dwarves now that she's living amongst them. :)  
**

 **.**

 **Only Rhae and the other OCs are my creation. The genius title goes to Tolkien and PJ.**

* * *

The fire crackled cozily. There was a mug of hot cider and a plate of food before her, all sent up from the kitchen on the King's orders. They were delicious but despite their soothing warmth she still felt cold inside.

"It will fade soon."

"Are you sure?"

"The touch of the Dark Lord is frigid and can take some time to dispel. You are quite strong willed and so it was almost impossible for him to worm his way in. There is nothing lingering inside you." She nodded and took another long sip from her mug.

"And all the dwarves will be alright?"

"Yes. We got to them in time."

"I was not expecting Him to attempt to enslave the dwarves in Erebor."

"Do not underestimate the lengths the enemy will go to, Rhae."

"I feel so inadequate."

"Do not underestimate yourself either, my dear."

She sighed, leaning her head back against the cushions, and Gandalf puffed silently on his pipe, quietly observing her. Sometimes it was hard for him to equate the woman before him with the small, frightened child he'd pulled from the snow all those years ago. There had been so much anger in her then, so much pain. Rhae had grown and matured but that anger had always lain there, simmering. Until now. He could no longer sense that animosity in her; all he could sense now was confusion and uncertainty. The wizard knew it wasn't just the task placed upon her that was causing such feelings. That was a development he had scarcely dared to hope for.

"What I saw ... was it a vision of things to come? If it was, is that future already set or can we attempt to change it? Or was it all an illusion in an attempt to scare me away?"

"Even the very wise cannot see all ends. More things move in the shadows everyday." Gandalf smiled at her over his pipe. "And if Sauron believes you would give up so easily ... so much the better for us."

She rolled her eyes. "Always speaking in riddles. I do hope if you knew something that would be helpful you would tell me."

"Of course, my dear. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but you never reveal everything."

"As I said, even I cannot see everything." He looked at her sympathetically and patted her hand. "We have full confidence in you, Rhaella. You will be fine."

"Thank you."

He headed to the door but turned back to her before opening it. "If you have need of anything, send word to Lord Elrond."

"What do you mean? Are you leaving?" She didn't know why she was at all surprised.

"I've already lingered here longer than I should. There are things I must see to. I will return in the spring."

Rhae sighed in resignation. "That I wish you safe journeys, Gandalf. May your wanderings prove fruitful." He grinned at her and was gone. When silence had again descended she stared again into the fire. The wizard's words had done nothing to put her at ease.

* * *

Balin and the other dwarves regarded their king, rather at a loss as to what to say considering what they'd just been told. Dwalin peered at his brother, noting the look of distress on the older dwarrow's face. Thorin was now just staring into the fire, arms crossed on his chest, a frown of concentration visible under his beard.

"Stryker - Rhaella - she is alright, though?" Ori was the first to break the silence.

"Yes, Gandalf assured her there would be no lingering affects. She still seemed quite weak when I left her in her chambers, though."

"You escorted her home?" Dori asked, an eyebrow raised almost to his hairline.

"I did. She had just risked herself to save the lives of seven of my people. I do not see what is so surprising in that." Several of the company shot knowing looks at one another. Fíli and Kíli tried to conceal their snickers with coughs.

"I still don't like the idea that she never told us her real name."

Thorin looked at Gloin a bit exasperated. "She had good reason and I will not question it ... nor will any of you."

"So what is to be done now?" Balin brought them back to the main topic of conversation.

"Gandalf's warning cannot be dismissed in the circumstances. More guards will be placed around the royal residences."

"And what of your own safety?" Dwalin's stern gaze was fixed on his friend.

"The extra guards should be sufficient."

"Aye, especially since I will be by your side whenever you are outside your own door," the warrior stated firmly.

"I do not think that is necessary. I will be certain to keep my eyes open and aware of my surroundings."

"This is a serious situation, Thorin," Balin added. "From what you have told us there is a direct threat against you. I don't think we can be too careful." The others nodded in agreement and Thorin decided to concede the point.

"What do you want us to do?" Bofur asked.

"We don't want to draw attention to the fact that we have become aware of this plot. I would ask that you keep your eyes and ears open. Watch for anyone acting strangely. Listen for any rumors that might surface. If you suspect anything report directly to me or Rhae." There were murmurs of assent and he then dismissed them. The Fundin brothers remained in their seats. Once the three were alone Thorin looked at them warily. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"No. I was merely curious about Rhaella," Balin said nonchalantly.

"What about her? Gandalf said she would be fine after a rest."

His cousin chuckled. "You can admit it, laddie."

"Admit what?" Thorin was completely puzzled.

"That you have developed feelings for our Ranger." Two pairs of wide eyes stared at the elderly dwarf in shock.

"I am not attached to Rhaella."

"You've done a great job at hiding it. I think you've even hidden it from yourself."

"That is ridiculous! Besides the fact that she is not even a dwarf perhaps you've noticed she doesn't particularly care to be around me."

"That was certainly true in the beginning, we could all see that, but something has changed lately. She doesn't avoid you like she used to."

"Nor does she glare daggers at your head," Dwalin added with a smirk. He had suspected something of this sort for quite some time. Thorin continued to stare at them wide-eyed.

Balin sighed. "I may be old but my eyes still work quite well. I have watched you with her. If I hadn't already had some suspicions the fact that you singled her out, in front of everyone in Erebor, for the final dance on Durin's Day spoke volumes."

Thorin flopped into his chair. "This is not something that needs discussing. There are more pressing matters we need to deal with." The Fundin brothers exchanged a silent glance and then came to their feet.

"Just keep in mind that if you do not make a decision in good time there is probably someone else that will be quite happy to claim her."

Blazing blue eyes jerked up from where they had been staring at his desk top. "What do you mean?"

Balin managed to keep from smiling as his tactic worked. "You may not have noticed but that tall Ranger, Ryder, certainly seemed quite attached to her." The brothers did not give their cousin time to respond before they slipped out of the room, leaving Thorin staring after them in astonishment.

* * *

Gandalf had been correct. The afflicted dwarves had no memory of what had happened to them. Oin had told them they'd had too much ale and the story was believed and accepted without question. In some ways that was good as tales of Sauron's influence would undoubtedly scare the citizens of Erebor. On the other hand, as they had no memory after they had each left their homes the evening before they could offer no information on who they had encountered along the way. So they were left in the dark, only aware that there was someone - or multiple someones - in the mountain working for the enemy. For her part, Rhae found herself eying almost every dwarf she passed, questioning if there was anything in their manner or countenance that would signal their allegiance to Sauron. She berated herself each time she noticed what she was doing but she could not stop the practice. She had been sent to search out just such a person in order to warn Erebor and even after over two months she felt she was no closer to accomplishing that task.

If the little knowledge they had gained from the episode caused her tension, she could only imagine what Thorin felt. He maintained his usual demeanor but she could see the tense worry in his eyes. She couldn't fathom how it must feel to know that one of your own people was working for the enemy in an attempt to overthrow all that you had worked so hard to rebuild. Rhae found herself feeling much more sympathy for the dwarf king than she had ever thought possible. It was during their frequent meetings that she was able to see just how much the situation was worrying him. He seemed to feel he didn't have to keep up a front around her and so when they were alone he was able to lower the mask of kingship and just be Thorin Oakenshield without having to worry about what the citizens in the mountain would think. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about the apparent trust he seemed to have in her. It wasn't all that long ago that anytime they were in the same room they ended up in a shouting match. Perhaps it was knowing he could confide in her; only a few were aware of her _true_ purpose in Erebor. Rhae wasn't sure but she tried to approach it open-mindedly. After the incident with the dwarf miners she did notice Dwalin sticking closer to his friend than he had previously and more guards were placed in the royal residence halls. It was some comfort to see that he had taken Gandalf's words to heart.

For a couple of weeks afterwards Dis was by her side almost anytime she set foot out of her own chambers. If for some reason the dwarrowdam couldn't be around, Fíli or Kíli were there in her stead. She enjoyed the opportunity to get to know these three Durins better. At first she'd been a bit put out at the thought that they felt she needed watching over but after some time to think it over (brooding as Araden would've said) and a conversation with Dis she knew that wasn't the case at all. Rhae's episode when trying to help the dwarves had shaken those present more than she had realized at the time and they were worried for her in case there were any lingering effects. She had also noticed various members of Thorin's original company popping up frequently, whether she was working with her archers or enjoying the solitude of her chambers, to check on her or offer assistance for anything she might need. She found it slightly endearing.

The passage of time did nothing for her nerves, though, and the longer things were quiet, so to speak, the more on edge she felt. The hot springs helped some - and she made certain to always call out to make sure no one else was around - but the relief was fleeting. Her occasional rides outside the mountain did not help much either as she was usually so preoccupied with thoughts of what might happen in her absence that she wasn't able to relax. It was maddening.

Rhae shook her head in frustration as she left the stables after one such attempt to clear her head. Perhaps she would visit Oin, see if he had anything that might force her to sleep. She couldn't keep going on like this. Ranger she might be and used to going quite some time without much rest but even Rangers had to sleep at some point.

"Lady Stryker," a sickening sweet voice said behind her. She rolled her eyes before turning around. Nara, Lord Havir's copper haired little niece, had been making a nuisance of herself for a few weeks. Rhae felt her eyes on her more and more frequently. While she didn't give two figs what the girl thought it was rather annoying to have her seemingly spying on every move she made.

"May I help you with something?" She stood to her full height which, granted, wasn't much but she still towered over the girl by a few inches. She was finding she greatly enjoyed that advantage.

"I was merely wondering if you'd seen King Thorin. I haven't been able to find him and I thought he might have been out with you." The sugar dripping from her tongue couldn't hide her dislike.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you. I haven't spoken with him since this morning." She gave the girl a nod and brushed passed her.

"You will not win him."

She turned back around slowly. "Excuse me?"

"You danced the final dance with him at the Durin's Day celebration."

"Aye. I did because he asked."

Nara's eyes narrowed. "You might have his attention now but you are just a Ranger, a wanderer. Skinny and beardless, there is nothing about you that would tempt a dwarf. He will never chose you over a maiden of his own kind."

Rhae raised an eyebrow incredulously. While what the girl was implying was utterly absurd, her tone and manner spurred her to respond.

"My dear girl, you must not have enough to occupy your time. You need a hobby to keep your mind busy." She leaned over her a bit, making the dwarrowdam take a step or two backwards. When she spoke again her tone was cold and harder than anyone in the mountain had heard before. "Understand this, my reasons for being here are far beyond your comprehension. You make yourself look like a fool by admitting you have even entertained such ideas. I know what you covet and so does the king. You'd do well to remember that." With that Rhae again brushed passed her and left the stables without a backwards glance.

.

She slammed the door shut and paced in front of the fireplace. To think that girl had been watching her, misconstruing her meetings with the king. And then to dare imply that she wished to gain Thorin Oakenshield's affections! To think that she was after a crown! What a ridiculous idea! No, she didn't feel the anger towards him anymore but they certainly couldn't be considered anything other than friends and that was even a stretch in her way of thinking. The idea was completely asinine.

 _Then why was she so upset about it?_

The fact that she couldn't answer that question caused Rhae even more frustration. After several more minutes of furious pacing in front of the fire she stomped out of her chambers, heading for the one place where she could vent and release all her pent up tension.

.

"Your Majesty?"

She had heard the sounds of someone in the sparring arena before she'd set foot inside but she would never have imagined finding the King there attacking one of the training dummies like he was in the middle of an orc raid. He didn't whip around when she spoke like she'd half expected. His shoulders merely slumped, the hand holding his sword dangling by his side.

"Are ... are you alright?"

A deep sigh. "I am fine, Stryker. Just lost in memories."

"Rather unpleasant ones it would seem."

"I'm afraid I don't have too many pleasant memories."

This puzzled her. "But you are King Under the Mountain. You drove out the dragon, destroyed the Defiler, and reclaimed your home. Surely those are good memories?" Oh why had she felt the need to spar? Why couldn't she have just remained in her chambers? She was not the proper person to be listening to the feelings of the dwarf king.

"They are good memories but those have only occurred in the last three years and, as pleasing as they are, they can't quite keep out the memories of a hundred or so years of struggle and grief. And now, with this new threat right within my own walls ..."

Rhae wasn't sure what to say to that. In her own anger at the dwarf before her she'd never once really considered how the loss of Erebor had ripped apart their lives. She cringed a bit. She knew what it was like to lose a home.

"I just worry constantly that ... that it will come back for me."

"What will?"

He glanced at her and the fear was clear in his eyes. "The gold sickness. That treasure is still in this mountain and I live in daily fear that it will take over my mind again."

The vulnerability she saw in the face of Thorin Oakenshield struck her dumb for a minute. In all their talks never once had he mentioned the gold or the madness that had almost consumed him three years earlier. That he would admit such a thing to her spoke again of that trust he seemed to have in her. Lord Elrond's words came back to her and she thought she might be able to offer some small comfort to the dwarf king.

"Thorin, you defeated the gold sickness, did you not?" He nodded. "Once you have done so, once you have show it that you are stronger than its siren song, it can never touch you again. It preys on that weakness, that desire for more, and you were strong enough to realize it."

"How can you be sure of this?"

"I myself have no knowledge of how it works. The Dunedain have no need for gold, or any material possessions for that matter, and so the desire for such is a puzzle to me. Lord Elrond is the one who gave me this information. He predicted you may have such moments of doubt. As there's not much he doesn't know I'm inclined to believe his words are true."

He was silent for a bit. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Your words. They do bring me some comfort."

"You're welcome." She gave him a quick bow of her head and turned to go.

"Would you care to spar with me?"

"What?" She looked back over her shoulder, her confusion clear.

He chuckled low in his throat. "You came to a training ring with your weapons on your hip. I doubt you trekked all the way down here for conversation."

Rhae was floored. Thorin Oakenshield was teasing her? The twinkle in his eyes seemed to affirm that. She shook off her amazement and nodded, pulling her sword from its scabbard. It was what she'd come down here for anyway. She entered the training ring, twirling her sword in hand to loosen her muscles a bit. He faced her, Orcrist in hand, and on his mark they began. Thorin came at her full speed bringing his sword down hard. She parried his blow, her hands stinging a bit from the strength of the hit. She recovered quickly and came at him with a blow of her own. The sound of their blades meeting echoed in the large space as they moved in their second dance, though this was one she was much more prepared and suited for. They were the same height and he was a lot quicker than she had expected. Rhae found she was enjoying herself and Thorin was thoroughly fascinated by how her body moved to evade his swings. There was almost a teasing look on her face as she bent and dodged around him and he felt his blood heat with more than just the rush of adrenaline. Back and forth they went, swords flashing, neither able to get an advantage on the other. At one point their blades were locked together and she pulled one of her daggers from its spot at her side and swung at him. Sensing the oncoming danger he forced their swords apart and spun away before her blade could find a hit. She heard him chuckle low in his chest. Eventually, however, she felt her energy beginning to fade as she could not match his stamina. Her foot slipped a bit as she swung at him and she realized her error as he used her split second lack of concentration to trip her up. Refusing to lose their match she grabbed hold of his arm as she fell, taking him to the ground with her. She regretted that decision as soon as she hit the floor and his whole weight crushed onto her. Looking up she met his eyes and felt a jolt at the spark of attraction that flashed between them. Momentarily horrified at the thought she wriggled underneath him, trying to get free, but he held her down. He had felt that same spark pass between them and was in no hurry to release her, keeping her eyes locked with his. Her struggles soon stopped and she finally lay still, struggling for breath, though she wasn't sure if it was because of his weight on her or the fact that he was looking at her like that.

"Do you yield?" he whispered, his breath warm on her face.

"I'd call it a draw, Master Oakenshield, as I brought you down as well." He was silent a moment, then smiled at her and - curses! - she felt her heart hitch a bit at the sight.

"A tie then," was his reply as he carefully got to his feet and leaned down to help her up. There was another spark of electricity as she placed her hand in his and she yanked away as soon as she was upright. Unable to think of anything to say Rhae bowed her head to him slightly before picking up her sword. "You fight very well. Very quick and with some ... unconventional moves."

She looked at him, a bit surprised at the compliment. "Thank you. I'm much smaller and weaker than most of my opponents. My speed and fluidity can make up that deficit most of the time but sometimes fighting dirty is my only way of staying alive."

He nodded with a smile. "I would have been honored to have had you as part of my company three years ago. I think you would've been a valuable asset."

Rhae wasn't quite sure how to respond to that so she merely returned his smile as she resheathed her sword. "Well, what's done is done. We can't go back and change the past but I am honored to have earned your respect."

"May I walk you home?"

She blinked, startled at the manner of his request. It almost sounded like ... She mentally laughed at the foolishness of the thought and accepted, falling into step with him as they left the training arena. They did not speak much but the silence was not uncomfortable. Rhae's mind was in a whirl, though, as she tried to sort through what had just happened during their sparring match - or rather at the end of it. She couldn't deny there had been something that flashed between them but she was at a loss as to what it meant. A voice inside sneered at her for being a coward.

At her door, Thorin gave her a bow of the head. "Good night, Rhae. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night," she managed to say, her tongue suddenly not wanting to work properly. With a charming smile and a look in his eyes that seemed to hold more meaning than she wanted to see, he turned and headed down the corridor.

Closing the door she pressed her back against the wood, wondering what in Arda was wrong with her. Maybe the lack of sleep and stress was finally starting to get to her, making her imagine things that weren't truly there. However try as she might she could not erase the sight of those piercing blue eyes from her mind or the sensation of having him on top of her. For a moment she had felt quite safe. Once again all her emotions were thrown into confusion, which she didn't like it one bit, and she took out her whetstone and began cleaning her sword, hoping the repetitive motion would calm her frazzled nerves.


	14. Chapter 14 - A Day Out

**A/N: Continued thanks to all the followers and reviewers. The reviews have dropped off lately and I hope I haven't completely gone in the wrong direction with my story. Please let me know! I welcome all suggestions! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had something totally different in place and then a lot of this just ... wrote itself! As always, I listened to Brunuhville as I was working. :)**

 **.**

 **angel897: Thanks and you're welcome!**

 **Just4Me: They are quite stubborn though its going to be a bit more of a struggle for Rhae, considering how long she held onto that anger. It will be a fun ride though. :)  
**

 **.**

 **Tolkien and PJ are the brilliant ones. I can only dream. :)**

* * *

Thorin sat in his own chambers, pipe in hand, staring at nothing. His befuddled head wouldn't relinquish the image of the Ranger and Balin's words echoed through his mind. He wasn't sure what was happening and so he decided to face all those perplexing thoughts head on.

His cousin claimed he was attracted to Rhae. What had he done to give him such an idea? Yes, he had chosen her for that final dance but that certainly didn't mean anything. _Did it_? Why _had_ he picked her? He thought back to that night and he could still clearly see her in that blue dress - Durin blue, the blue of his house! He couldn't remember ever feeling so flabbergasted as he had at the sight of her. Her features weren't unpleasant, even though she didn't have a beard, but until that moment he hadn't really thought much on what the Ranger really looked like. Until then she had never appeared in anything except her tunics, breeches, and boots, her hair always pulled back in a braid or long tail. Seeing her walking across that golden floor next to Dis, clothed in a blue and gold dress, hair remaining mostly loose down her back, and an actual smile on her face had been quite eye-opening. Then he had watched her dance with so many others throughout the evening, moving gracefully through them all, laughing and eyes sparkling, seemingly relaxed and happy . It had been so unlike what he'd quickly grown accustomed to where she was concerned. Then the moment for that final dance had come and ... he had felt this undeniable urge to ask her to join him. And what a dance it had been! The feeling of her in his arms, her body near his as they had moved through all the steps had been ... pleasant. He knew there had been some in the crowd that had been angered by his choice of dance partner - two in particular he was sure - but he hadn't cared. If he hadn't chosen Rhae he would've danced with Dis; no way would he have picked one of the other lasses, giving them some misplaced idea that he was interested in them.

There had been some change in her attitude towards him after her revelation of what had happened with her father and their long discussion afterward. As that wall she had around her where he was concerned had come down he had found he truly enjoyed her company and conversation. There couldn't be any hidden meaning in that. The rest of what Balin had said came to mind and he felt himself frown. Did that other Ranger have a claim on her? Was it possible she returned those feelings? Thorin tried to recall anything that stood out in the times he had seen them together. While he couldn't remember Rhae saying or doing anything that would indicate she felt anything more for her friend, he did seem to remember the man always had his eyes on her. In fact, now that he really thought about it, he seemed to recall the glare Ryder was watching him with as that one dance had ended. His frown deepened as he thought about it. Why should he care? _Why should that bother him_? It wasn't as if he desired her for himself! He strode to the large four poster bed against the far wall, yanking his tunic over his head before throwing himself on the mattress in agitation. Again the vision of Rhae the night of the Durin's Day celebration came to mind. She had looked breathtaking in the blue of his house; it suited her so well. He had a sudden vision of her by his side as they strolled through Erebor, still wearing that blue but her hair in dwarven style braids and _his_ braid by her face. He tried to force that thought from his head but more crowded in, thoughts that he really shouldn't be having! She was everything a dwarf would want in his partner - beautiful and kind, intelligent and witty, strong, determined, and oh so sassy and full of fire. She was completely intriguing.

He had never considered finding love or affection. Maybe when he had still been young but once the dragon had come everything had changed. Personal desires had to be pushed aside. All that had mattered from that point on was survival. After the death of his grandfather and his father's disappearance sole responsibility for their people had rested on his shoulders alone. And he had taken up that burden willingly. They had worked hard, struggled mightily, but they had hewn a home, an existence out of the rock of the Blue Mountains. By the time things had become comfortable and somewhat prosperous there, he had found a new burden laid upon him: helping his sister raise her two sons. Once Fíli and Kíli had reached their maturity the pull to Erebor had flared in his veins and the thought of reclaiming their true home had filled his thoughts. There hadn't been time in his life to think about finding his mate, his One, and it had never bothered him that the opportunity seemed to have passed him by. He certainly didn't need to marry. His nephews were his heirs and they were sure to marry and have children to carry on the line of Durin, though Kíli's feelings towards the she-elf might cause some problems there. No, he was about to be two hundred years old. He was King Under the Mountain. He had what he needed.

 _So why couldn't he shake the imagine of Rhae on his arm?_

He slapped at the sheets in frustration and turned on his side, determined not to let some ridiculous fantasy muddle his mind. There were much more important matters that he should be focusing on. Rest would cure this mawkishness.

His dreams were full of a brunette Ranger.

* * *

For the first time since arriving in Erebor, Rhae found herself nervous around Thorin. That long held anger had melted away at some point but had been replaced with complete confusion. If she could she would have avoided being alone with him but their almost daily meetings would make that difficult. She needed to get her emotions under control where he was concerned. What did she feel towards this dwarf king? She now respected him, admired him for what a good leader he was, but more than that? No, it was impossible, especially after what he had done all those years ago. This unexpected muddling of her emotions made her feel vulnerable and that was something she did not like. Ever since the death of her father she had kept a tight reign on herself, never wanting to experience that same helpless feeling again. There had been a few Rangers that had caught her eye over the years but she had been too busy with her training or her patrols to consider doing anything about it. She hadn't really wanted to. Yes, some Rangers married but their way of life was so unstable that Rhae had never felt the desire to throw more unpredictability into it. Besides, developing an attachment to someone opened a person up to the risk of heartbreak and pain and that was something she was determined to avoid at all costs. And now there was this perplexing situation she found herself in with the dwarf king. If Araden and the others had still been there she probably would have ridden out occasionally to get away from everything and clear her mind. However after the attack on the seven miners she was not comfortable leaving the mountain for more than quick trips into Dale. And so she spent more time with her archers, sparring with Fíli in the training rings, or escaping to the hot springs in desperate attempts to calm her frazzled nerves.

.

"Stryker! Stryker! Stryker!"

Before she could turn towards the tiny voice a heavy weight crashed into her legs, almost knocking her off her feet. She looked down with a grin.

"Shil, you are as sturdy as a battering ram."

"I am so sorry, Lady Stryker," his mother apologized, hurrying to them as quickly as she could. "He saw you and got away before I could get hold of him."

"It is perfectly alright, Mora. I am pleased to see you both." Rhae glanced at the dwarrowdam with some sympathy. She was heavily pregnant and chasing around after a dwarfling as rambunctious as Shil was probably exhausting.

"I was trying to get amad to take me to the market to see the blacksmiths but she said not today."

" ** _Dashtith_** , I told you I would try to take you tomorrow," Mora said with a tired sigh. The lad's shoulders slumped.

"Well, I was about to go into Dale and I would enjoy some company. I know it's not Erebor's market but would you like to come with me? I'm sure there's a blacksmith there."

Shil's face lit up like a candle. "Really?" He spun around to his mother. "Can I go? Please, please, please?"

"Are you sure?" Mora asked, concern on her face. "He is quite the handful. I wouldn't want him to interrupt your business."

"He will be no trouble, I promise. I'll take him with me and you can rest for a few hours." The dwarrowdam gave her a smile of gratitude before fixing a stern glare on her son.

"Shil, you listen to everything Lady Stryker says and do exactly as you're told. Do you understand?"

"Yes, amad," he replied, hopping from foot to foot in excitement. Rhae took him by the hand.

"I will have him home in time for dinner." He waved goodbye to his mother and then eagerly trotted at Rhae's side as they headed to the stables. He obediently stood to the side as she saddled Tálagor. She really hadn't planned a trip to Dale that day but when she'd seen the exhaustion etched into Mora's face the idea had sprang to mind. Some time outside the walls of the mountain would be refreshing for her as well. Not much could happen in just a few hours, surely.

"Where are you off to this afternoon?"

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of Thorin's voice and she instantly scolded herself for her stupidity.

"Lady Stryker is taking me with her to Dale!"

"Oh, is she? That sounds like a fun adventure." There was amusement in his eyes when she faced him.

"Shil, will you bring me my quiver please? It's right over there." She lowered her voice as he scurried to do as she asked. "I thought his mother might appreciate a few hours of rest. She's very near her time."

"That was very kind of you."

"Well, I'm here to help keep the citizens of Erebor safe, am I not? Giving an exhausted mother a break from an energy filled dwarfling falls into that category I believe," she replied with a smile.

He nodded as Shil handed her the quiver. "How about I come with you? I could use a trip into Dale, come to think of it."

Rhae's heart almost stopped at that but before she could reply Shil had jumped in.

"Really, really? You would really come with us? This will be so much fun!"

"Great, it's settled. Give me a few moments to fetch my pony." Rhae could only lean her head against Tálagor's neck in frustration. She had been trying to avoid Thorin outside of their meetings. This would not be as relaxing as she had hoped. At least she wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to him while she was away.

"I'll hand him up to you," he said, leading his own mount next to her. She climbed up and when she was settled, reins in one hand, Thorin lifted the boy to sit in front of her. Shil leaned back into her, gripping the pommel of the saddle.

"It's very high," he whispered.

Thorin laughed. "Well, it is a mount meant for those of the race of Men, not dwarves. And he has to be strong as he must carry a fair passenger all over Middle Earth."

Rhae's head snapped to the side, catching his eyes on her. Had he just complimented her? She instantly began to regret not speaking up and stopping him from joining them.

Shil looked up at her, awe on his face. "Have you really traveled all over Middle Earth?"

"I've seen quite a lot of it."

"What have you seen? Have you seen the Misty Mountains? Have you been to the Blue Mountains?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Have you seen _elves_?" He continued to pepper her with questions all the way to Dale but she found she really didn't mind. His curiosity was boundless and Rhae enjoyed telling him about many of her adventures. A couple of times she heard a guffaw erupt from the dwarf by her side and she knew he was enjoying her tales as much as the child in front of her. It put a smile on her usually stern face.

* * *

True to her word, Rhae made sure to take Shil to one of the town's blacksmiths. His little eyes were wide as he stared at the various weapons scattered around and she could see him trying not to reach out and touch everything. Thorin took the boy by the hand and explained what was happening in the shop and how the smith made the different items. The owner was a bit surprised to see the King Under the Mountain but struck up an easy conversation with him. She slowly became aware of the fact that Thorin apparently knew quite a bit about blacksmithing and the forging of weapons. She couldn't keep in a laugh as he tried explaining to the lad why he couldn't have one of the swords. However it wasn't long before she had to have a similar discussion with him about why he couldn't have all the cookies he wanted from the baker's shop. Before they left Dale later that afternoon they encountered Bard and his family in the market. Rhae greeted the man fondly and, seeing how Shil was suddenly enthralled by the sight of Tilda, she let the little guy explore the closest stalls with her while she and Thorin talked with the King of Dale. Bard explained much of the work they had been doing in the town since the battle and she was truly impressed with what they had been able to accomplish in such a short amount of time.

"We could not have done it without the help of the dwarves."

"I am glad to hear that your two cities have become such good friends. In times like these allies are a rare commodity." She could see that he wanted to question her further and was glad he seemed to change his mind.

"How are you enjoying your stay in Erebor?"

"I am growing used to it," she told him with a smile. "I haven't stayed in one spot this long since I was living in Rivendell for my training."

"You lived with the elves?" Bard's eldest daughter asked, her eyes wide.

Rhae nodded. "I did. It is required of all Rangers."

Sigrid's face took on a slightly dreamy expression. "How long did you live there? Are they like the Woodelves?"

"I guess I was there around ten years or so. I've never really counted. And no, the elves of Rivendell are nothing like Thranduil's elves." A fact that she was extremely glad of. The couple of times she'd been unfortunate enough to cross paths with the Elvenking she had not liked him.

"Where are your other companions?" Bard inquired.

"They returned to the west two or three months ago. Gandalf left us not long ago as well."

As she engaged in conversation with Bard, Thorin suddenly found himself experiencing something he had never felt before. Jealousy. He felt it blooming in his chest as he watched Rhae with the man, Bard towering over her in a way he would never be able to. At first he couldn't believe what he was experiencing and tried to brush it aside but the longer she strolled at the man's side the stronger the feeling got. He tried to deny it but when he saw the two of them laugh about something that inexplicable sensation got the best of him.

"Stryker, please find Shil. I believe it is time to go. I have been away from the mountain long enough for the day." He cursed the harshness of his words as soon as they slipped from his mouth but the damage was done. The two turned to him with what he thought was amusement on Bard's face but undeniable irritation on Rhae's.

 _Well, I've put my foot in it now._

Thorin could see her struggling to contain what he was sure would be some pert remark. He released a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding when she turned on her heel and stomped off with Bard's eldest daughter in tow, grateful for the fact that she had been able to control her anger when they were in the presence of others. Of course, all bets were off when they left town. Once they had disappeared in the crowd the man looked back down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"For some reason I suspect things haven't been exactly smooth sailing with the Ranger living in your mountain."

He nodded with a sigh. "You have no idea."

.

Shil wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea that they had to leave so soon but didn't offer much of an argument when Rhae lifted him onto the pony in front of Thorin. The king was a bit surprised but said nothing. She swung into the saddle and nudged the horse into the street without a word, leaving him to follow her. When they were outside the city walls she slowed, allowing him to take the lead and remained several lengths behind him the rest of the journey back to the mountain.

"I think Lady Stryker is mad at you."

"I believe you are right, lad."

Shil yawned. "Why?"

Thorin chuckled a bit. "Probably because I said something I shouldn't."

"Oh. Amad always says when I say something wrong I have to apologize. Maybe if you tell her you're sorry she won't be mad."

"Perhaps. Thank you for your advice." He knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Back in Erebor. the two of them escorted the dwarfling back to his mother, who understandably was surprised to see the king at her door. After she was assured that he had caused no trouble, she invited them in for some tea but they both refused. Once the door was closed King and Ranger walked back down the corridor without a word. Feeling the tension flowing from the female at his side, Thorin decided he needed to take Shil's advice and apologize for his behavior.

"Rhae, what happened back in Dale - "

"No. I really don't want to hear it right now. Good night." She marched off without a backward look, her black cloak swirling around her ankles. Thorin could only stare after her, cursing his rashness and hoping this would not thrust her back into her original dislike of him.

* * *

Rhae strolled slowly through the long corridors, no particular destination in mind, just wandering in the hopes of finding some peace. Ever sense the sparring match with Thorin she had felt completely out of control. That combined with the stress of trying to discover the Dark Lord's agent had her mind unable to settle enough to allow sleep; she was beginning to wonder if she'd ever sleep through a night again. So she had taken to exploring the depths of the Lonely Mountain when she couldn't rest. And after her anger at Thorin that afternoon, she needed not only solitude but to work off the irritation that still simmered beneath the surface, irritation at the king and at herself. He had tried to apologize after they'd deposited Shil at home but she had not wanted to listen.

 _Probably not the most mature way to act._

It wasn't that he had wanted to leave Dale so abruptly that had irritated her. It had been the way he had said it, the tone of his voice, like she was some kind of underling who was expected to jump at his every command. If he had just mentioned that he needed to return to his duties she would not have been angered. At the time leaving and returning to the quietness of her chambers had seemed the wise move; there was never any telling what would escape her lips when she was angry. Now, however, she felt she should probably apologize to him as well for walking off without letting him explain why he had acted in such a way. Rhae shook her head in exasperation. Things had been so much simpler when it had just been her, Araden, and the others in the woods outside the Shire.

Running her fingers along the smooth walls of green marble she again marveled at the ingenuity and skill of the dwarves. To imagine that where this beautiful city sat there used to be nothing but solid rock. Once, years before, she'd overheard a man in Combe call dwarves lazy. She'd enjoy seeing that man's reaction if he could actually see Erebor. Her time amongst them had given her a whole new perspective on the dwarves, one she wished more in Middle Earth could understand. Despite all her years in Rivendell, if someone were to ask where she'd prefer to be, it would without a doubt, be Erebor. The boisterousness of the dwarves suited her much better than the ethereal calm of the elves. They enjoyed life, lived every day to its fullest, never taking for granted anything that had been given to them. It was ... comforting.

Pulling herself from her musings she discovered she'd wandered into a corridor she wasn't very familiar with. It was clearly a well used passage and she wondered why she had never been brought down here on any of the tours she'd been dragged through. There wasn't much to see but she eventually paused at a massive set of intricately carved wooden doors. She tugged on the handles and they opened easily to her touch revealing ... a library. Rhae froze on the threshold as she stared wide-eyed at what was before her. It was a large space and it was full from end to end with enormous bookcases full of countless books of every shape and size and stacks of rolled parchments. There was a fireplace off to her right, wisely separated from the bookcases by extra space and several chairs and tables. She looked back in front of her, amazed. Why hadn't she been shown this space? While she didn't get much opportunity she did enjoy reading and her fingers itched to browse through the knowledge contained in the room. However it wasn't only her amazement at the space that had her feet frozen, it was the fact that, despite not stepping into the room before that moment, it was _familiar_. She recognized it. A memory flashed through her mind like a bird scared from its nest and she shook her head at the thought. It could not be possible.

Finally convincing her feet to move she took a few steps in and gaped down at the small table in the center of the room. There, in an obvious place of honor, was a leather bound tome. Almost against her will, her hand reached out to flip open the cover. Just as she remembered from her dreams, the pages were covered with script in Khuzdul and peppered with extremely detailed drawings of plants, landscapes, and dwarves she now recognized as those that had been part of the Quest for Erebor. There was the picture of the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins she now knew, and there was one of the pictures of -

"Rhae?"

She felt a moment of true panic as she slowly turned and saw a figure silhouetted against the glow of the fire. It was just like what she had seen in her dreams. Something clicked into place in that moment. What she had seen in her dreams for the past few years: the cavernous spaces, the columns carved in intricate detail, the golden floored hall, and now the library ... she had been dreaming of Erebor all this time. But _why_? Why would the Valar send such visions to her? What she was experiencing at that moment, she had seen it all, almost as if her dreams were showing her glimpses of the future. She fought back the panic that was threatening to bloom in her chest.

Unlike in her dreams, the figure took several steps towards her, leaving the glow of the fire behind, and she was finally able to see that it was Thorin. That feeling of panic again fluttered in her chest. What did all this _mean_?

"Rhae, are you alright?"

"Yes. I was just ... wandering." She was barely able to get the words out. A slightly uncomfortable silence fell between them but she couldn't get her brain to form a coherent thought.

"Rhae, I want to apologize for earlier. I did not mean to speak to you in such a way. Given the current situation being in such a crowd was making me a bit apprehensive."

"I am sorry as well," she interrupted. "I didn't let you explain yourself. Please forgive me." She seemed to stumble over her words in her haste to say them and make an escape. Unfortunately her feet refused to move. He took a few steps closer and she shivered.

He nodded. "I knew I was in the wrong immediately. I also knew you would be angry at me and I counted myself a bit lucky that I did not receive one of your usual tongue lashings." She tried to smile at his attempt at lightening the mood. "I do hope you will forgive me for my rash words. I was ... jealous."

"Apology accept - wait, you were what?"

"Yes." Thorin cringed a bit inwardly. He had not exactly intended on revealing that little nugget of information and was quite reluctant to reveal anything further.

Rhae stared at him in astonishment. He didn't elaborate further and she quickly recalled what had been happening when he'd had his outburst. She had been talking with Bard. What in Arda could be wrong with that? A thought wormed its way into her mind and she couldn't shake it though it seemed preposterous. He had been jealous to see her talking with Bard? There was no reason for him to feel so but it was the only explanation she could come up with. She looked back at him, their eyes locking, and that panicked feeling stirred again. He took a few steps closer and she shivered.

"Rhae." His voice was low, the sound of it seeming to wrap itself around her like velvet. He was so close now she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She needed to leave but her limbs wouldn't respond to the order. He murmured her name again, taking her hand and pulling her to him. She suddenly stiffened, her eyes opening wide. Not because she sensed what was on his mind and what he intended to do in that moment. No, it was because his was the voice from her dreams. _His_ voice had been the one calling to her so longingly. All these years she had been having dreams that included Thorin Oakenshield and she hadn't realized it. That panic flared up and the desire to run was overwhelming. _Why_? Why would she have had dreams of him? Her feet finally decided to listen and she jerked out of his grasp. As she hurried from the room she heard him call after her ... just like she had heard countless times in her dreams.


	15. Chapter 15 - Into the Wild

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thank you and welcome to all the new followers and reviewers. Hope you like this chapter! Brunuhville's "The White Forest" was some of my background music for this one.**

 **.**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks! They are two very fun characters to have circling each other.**

 **Lady Arien: Oh I know! I was on the edge of my seat hoping something would happen, too. :)**

 **Just4Me: Hehe. King of Understatement. :) And I was just more concerned that I had taken the story in a direction that folks were no longer liking. :)  
**

 **Obsessed Reader: Thanks! Things have been admitted and realized but don't forget how stubborn they are. ;-)  
**

 **MyPetalHeart: Thanks!**

 **.**

 **Only Rhae and any other OCs are my creation. Everything else is all Tolkien and PJ. :)**

* * *

Before the sun was barely over the horizon the next morning Rhae was tearing out of the stables, the need to get away gripping her tightly. She did, however, take the time to find Dwalin before leaving, letting him know she would not be back until later in the afternoon. Even in her distress she wanted to make sure the King was safe and someone was keeping an eye on things. But she _had_ to get out of the mountain. She had to find somewhere to sit and think and Erebor could not offer that to her at the moment, not after what had happened the night before. After she'd made it back to her chambers she had, uncharacteristically, gulped down two mugs of the ale that had sat in her kitchen for the past few months. More than a few sips of anything stronger than cider had, in the past, caused her to pass out quite quickly. She had needed that after the scene in the library. Once the mugs were empty she had thrown herself on the bed and waited for sleep to overtake her.

It hadn't.

She had tossed and turned all night, only dozing off occasionally and never for long. Questions ran through her mind, some over and over, and she could not find many answers. Had Gandalf and Elrond known what, and _who_ , she had been seeing in her dreams? Why hadn't they told her? Why in Arda would the Valar send her such dreams? None of it made sense and she needed to get out so she could think. At the moment the mountain felt suffocating.

After a hard ride she found herself on the same overlook she and Araden had spent time at before the Durin's Day celebration. It was much cooler, winter was upon them, but she did not care. The fresh air felt wonderful and she sucked in large lungfuls of it. Letting Tálagor graze, Rhae flopped down next to a tree and stared out at the horizon, doing nothing except breathing in as much fresh air as possible.

.

 _She must of dozed off because she found herself opening her eyes. She was no longer on the overlook but her location was familiar to her, even though it had been decades since she'd last seen it. The circle of trees looked just like it had when she and Rhaemyr had played under their branches. How long ago that was; how much she missed her family. The thought surprised her, she wasn't one for such mawkishness._

 _"Ella."_

 _Looking up she gaped at the figure before her. She hadn't seen him since she was eight years old and her conscious memory of him had faded but there was no doubt in her mind as she stared at him. The messy brown hair to his shoulders, the green eyes, the roguish grin, it was all the same._

 _"Rhae!" She almost jumped into her brother's arms. He gripped her tightly, spinning her in a circle like she remembered, though she wasn't as far off the ground now._

 _"I am happy to see you, too, little sister." He sat her back on her feet and gave her an appraising look over. "You have grown up. You're actually pretty now!" She smacked him in the chest but he merely laughed, giving her another tight embrace. "I have missed you, little squirrel."_

 _She smiled fondly at the nickname she'd almost forgotten. "You have been missed as well, Rhae."_

 _"I am sorry I left you. I should have heeded Da's words that night."_

 _"Please do not speak of it," she urged, her voice a bit pained. The nightmares about the night he had died had haunted her until the last couple of years._

 _"You have become a fine Ranger, Ella. You have done well in keeping the darkness at bay so the Heir can grow up."_

 _"But that darkness is seemingly everywhere! And I'm now stuck in Erebor without any idea what I'm looking for."_

 _"You were never this daft when you were younger." He looked her in the eyes. "Do you think all your dreams were just whims and meant nothing? Why do you think you were first sent visions of Erebor? It was assumed you would see them for what they were once you arrived, glimpses of the future, and use them to your advantage."_

 _"Are you saying I will continue to have them?"_

 _"Most likely. Those working for the Dark Lord must be caught before they can fulfill his plans for the mountain."_

 _She sighed. "I wish this burden had not been placed on me."_

 _"As Halbarad told you, it is time for you to take part in the workings of this world. I have faith in you, little squirrel." He tapped her on the nose. "Thinking on your feet was always one of your strengths."_

 _"Rhae - "_

 _"I know you would like to talk but you must wake up now. You are needed immediately."_

 _Her eyebrows shot up. "Has something happened?"_

 _"Yes. You must go."_

 _"Why can you not tell me who is the Dark Lord's agent?"_

 _He looked at her sadly. "I wish I could but that is hidden from me. I only know what father told you - they are in the mountain." He gave her another hug. "Take care, little sister. I'm very proud of you."_

.

Rhae sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes. For a moment she was still, remembering the feeling of being with her brother again. Seeing him again after so many years made her realize just how much she had missed his presence in her life. Shaking off the thought she looked around. The sun seemed to be just passed midday. She whistled for Tálagor who trotted quickly from the trees. Vaulting onto his back she turned him in the direction of Erebor and hoped she wasn't too late. Even at such a distance she could see the Front Gate was ablaze in light. She urged her horse faster. When she was finally galloping up the road she began to make out figures moving in the light, a bunch by the looks of it.

"Stryker!" She brought Tálagor to a skidding halt just inside the gate, leaping from his back and hurrying to where Thorin was standing with Dwalin, Balin, his nephews, and several others. Beyond that group countless guards were waiting, all armed and seemingly ready for action.

"What has happened?" She tried to ignore the immense relief she felt to see the king was safe.

"Shil has been kidnapped."

She stared at him in disbelief. "What? How? When?"

"He was playing just outside the gates with some of the other lads. From what they were able to tell us a small group of hooded figures approached, asking questions about the market in Erebor, and it was while they were distracted one of the men - the boys said they seemed taller than dwarves - grabbed Shil. They headed west."

"When did this happen?" She was already calculating how fast she could catch up with them.

"Three hours ago. As soon as the alarm was raised I sent out scouts to locate their trail." Rhae was mentally kicking herself. If she had not left the mountain that morning she would have been nearby and able to go after them immediately. Now they had lost hours.

"How is Mora?"

"Dis is with her and Oin has already taken her something to make her sleep," Balin told her, watching the Ranger as she paced.

Rhae motioned to one of the guards. "Send someone to my quarters. My back is against the wall by the fire. Bring it back here to me immediately." As she had already turned and headed back to her horse there was no arguing with her. Thorin nodded at the guard and he hurried to do her bidding.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go after them!"

"Stryker, we're not sure exactly which way they went once they were past Dale."

"I am a Ranger, Master Oakenshield. There is not much I cannot track."

He stared as she began brushing down her horse, asking another of the guards to fetch her some oats and water. He glanced at his nephews and the Fundins and they all nodded.

"I will come with you."

"As will I," Dwalin added.

"I can move quicker alone," she argued.

"We will not leave you to fight an unknown number of men on your own. We are coming." After telling Balin to get their ponies ready, Thorin and Dwalin rushed to their own quarters to grab what they felt they might need for such a trip.

When they returned Rhae was already strapping her pack to her saddle. She was eager to get started but couldn't help but gawk a bit at the King. A brigadine had been thrown over his tunic and over all that was a dark blue leather coat lined with fur. Orcrist was strapped on his back and his dwarven sword was at his waist. He was a magnificent sight and she mounted her horse, trying to find something else to occupy her thoughts. Dwalin was quite impressive as well with two axes across his back. Thorin barked a few orders to Balin and his nephews and then looked at Rhae, giving her a nod. She wheeled Tálagor around and thundered back out of the mountain, the two dwarves close on her heels.

The first flakes of snow began falling as they galloped across the plain towards Dale.

* * *

"Shil!"

Rhae paused, hoping to hear anything that would lead them to the dwarfling but the only sound around her was that of the falling snow and Tálagor's breathing. Motioning to Thorin and Dwalin, they continued on. She tightened her scarf around her face in the biting wind. Dwarves were hardy beings but he was just a child and wouldn't last long in the quickly deteriorating weather, especially once the sun set. They didn't have much time. She'd quickly picked up the tracks which lead around Dale and into the forest beyond. Hoping the three of them would be able to move much quicker than a larger group she pressed them on.

"Shil!"

Her head snapped up and she slid off her horse, heading on foot in the direction she'd heard the faint cry. Miraculously the two dwarves behind her were able to follow without making much sound, their footsteps muffled by the snow on the ground. The smell of smoke wafted through the air and she almost laughed. Only fools would light a fire when they were being tracked. Or perhaps they didn't think a rescue would have caught up to them so quickly. Either way, they had the advantage. When she spotted a light through the trees she nocked an arrow and cautiously moved closer, easily keeping to the deepening shadows. Thorin and Dwalin carefully pulled their weapons free and crept after her, mimicking her movements as best they could. Peering through the leaves she saw a small group of men huddled around a small fire. Rhae scanned the clearing and finally spotted Shil sitting against a tree, hands and feet tied and shivering.

Giving a quick nod to her companions, she aimed and fired, her first arrow finding the man sitting closest to the dwarfling and the second hitting the next in line. Chaos erupted. Thorin and Dwalin leapt into the clearing, Rhae close behind them, with weapons drawn and they descended on the remaining men around the fire. She saw two dash into the trees but couldn't go after them. The one she was battling kept her moving backwards until she was aware of a wall of rock behind her. He probably thought this gave him the upper hand but once again underestimating her proved fatal for someone. A quick knee between the legs, her sword through his middle, and she watched him slump to the ground in satisfaction. Her relief was short lived. A hard jerk on her braid slammed her back into the rock as whoever had a hold of her tried to drag her upwards. Pain shot through her as her feet left the snow.

"Not getting away this time, Ranger," a voice hissed. Rhae couldn't see above her, her head was pretty much immobilized. Thorin and Dwalin had pursued the two into the trees and the remaining cretin was dragging Shil into the trees. Rhae knew she didn't have much time. Yanking a dagger from her belt she slashed upwards. Immediately her head was freed and she spun, sword in hand. The fool behind her lost his balance once he didn't have her weight in hand and toppled from the rock with what was left of her braid in his fist. She sliced her blade across his stomach and turned, grabbing an arrow, and fired at the bandit that had Shil by the collar. The man collapsed in the snow and she ran to the dwarfling. Once she had freed his hands and feet he threw his arms around her neck and she clasped him to her in a tight hug.

"You're safe now."

He sniffed, wiping away the last of his tears and nodded. "You killed all the bad men again."

"I did but I had some help."

"I'm glad. They wanted to hurt King Thorin."

She stared down at him. "What do you mean, Shil?"

"I heard one of them say the King would agree to anything to get his son back and then they would be able to get rid of him and have Erebor."

At a rustle in the trees she shoved the lad behind her body and aimed an arrow in the direction of the sound. Thorin and Dwalin emerged, dragging one of the men between them. Replacing her arrow she pulled her sword and held it at his throat.

"Enlighten us, if you will, what your plans were for this child?  
Thorin tried not to gape at her; this was a side he'd never encountered. Even in her anger at him over the past few months she had never sounded like this. Her voice was low and hard as steel, her brown eyes cold. With the black cloak fluttering in the wind around her she was rather frightening to behold.

"It was just a job."

"What was the job?"

"We was told to bring the one closest to the dwarf King's heart so we took 'is son."

"I have no son." Thorin's voice was strangely strangled. The man gulped nervously. "Why did you think this was my child?"

"Bran saw you yesterday in Dale with the kid and 'er," he pointed at the female standing over him.

"Who gave you this job?" Rhae still had the tip of her sword at his neck.

"Dunno. Never saw 'im. Tom, 'e was the one to get the messages."

"Where is Tom?" He jerked his head towards the man slumped at the base of the boulder. Rhae frowned, eying them both thoughtfully. "This wasn't your first job for this mystery employer, was it?"

"No. We was first to take the King's sister."

A few pieces clicked in place. "But four Rangers foiled that plan," she stated. He nodded sullenly. She pulled her sword back and looked at Thorin. "Tie him up and bring him back to the mountain. You can decide what to do with him then."

"No! No! I can't go to the mountain! They'll know we messed up! They'll go after me family! _He'll_ get them!" The man suddenly threw himself forward, managing to dislodge the grip the two dwarves had on him. He dashed to the body of one of his fallen comrades, grabbing a dagger out of the snow. Before Rhae could get to him he whipped the blade across his throat. They stood in shock as he fell to the ground. No one spoke for a moment.

"Dwalin, get all their weapons. We don't want to leave anything behind to fall into the wrong hands," Thorin ordered, though he didn't take his eyes from the man lying in the snow, concern clear on his features. Rhae gave him a puzzled glance then focused again on Shil.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. Cold and hungry."

"We'll get you home soon, I promise." She picked him up, wrapping her cloak around him. His little arms went around her neck and she tucked him tighter against her side. Dwalin was finished with his task and they headed back into the trees to where they'd left their mounts. The sun had now slipped beyond the horizon and darkness was quickly flooding the forest. The snow that had begun falling as they'd left the mountain was now coming down much harder, further complicating things. Rhae paused, considering their situation and the distance they would have to travel back to Erebor. If she was alone or it was just the three of them, they would probably just push through the night but was that the right choice now that they had Shil with them? She called Thorin over, voicing her concerns.

"I believe we should make camp, give the lad a chance to eat and rest," he told her after thinking it over.

Rhae glanced at the clearing behind them. "Not here?"

He shook his head. "No. This entire area is rocky and full of small caves that can provide shelter for the night. We can start out early in the morning; we're not more than a few miles from Dale."

Nodding she handed Shil to him, mounting Tálagor, then reaching back down for the lad. She nestled him against her, keeping her cloak tightly around him. Dwalin went back to the fire the kidnappers had made, bringing back two burning torches. The dwarves then climbed on their ponies and she motioned for them to lead the way; they knew the area much better than she did. They hadn't traveled far when Dwalin stopped them and peering through the snow she could just make out the outline of the rocks.

"Take the lad in there. We'll take care of everything," the burly dwarf told her. The cave, if one could call it that, wasn't large but it seemed just big enough for the four of them. Once there was a fire crackling at the opening, Rhae dug through her pack until she found the honey oat cakes she'd grabbed from her kitchen. Breaking off a piece she handed it to Shil who gobbled it down quickly. After he'd drunk deeply from her water skin she wrapped him in a blanket and he curled up next to her, his head on her legs. It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep.

"Poor lad," Dwalin mussed, handing her a mug.

"He's certainly had more adventures in his short life than many his age," she agreed. Reaching up she pushed her hood off and took a sip from the mug in hand, coughing a bit as the ale burned at her throat. Dwalin chuckled a bit at her reaction.

"Rhae! What happened to your hair?" At his gasp she glanced at Thorin, who hadn't spoken in quite some time, finding his eyes on her, wide in shock. She had forgotten about what had occurred at the end of that fight.

She shrugged. "When someone is trying to drag you up a rock by your hair you do what you must to get free. It will grow back." She spoke matter-of-factly but the dwarves were horrified. Thorin could only stare, something inside churning with anger and guilt. He shouldn't have left her alone. Dwalin could have handled the two they'd chased into the trees. If he'd stayed in the clearing he could have helped her before she'd had to ... The sight of her brunette hair raggedly chopped off around her lower neck made his guilt even worse.


	16. Chapter 16 - By Firelight

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you to all the new followers and the reviewers. I had this ready to go Thursday but as I was editing it I added a few sentences which turned into a few big passages! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think. :) There may not be a chapter posted next week as I'm headed to the mountains for a last camping trip with the kids before school starts. If I get a chance to write while I'm gone I may be able to get it put in here and ready for posting at the end of the week. Otherwise it will be next week before Chapter 17 comes along. Brunuhville's "Wonder" was my background music for some of the later portions of this chapter.**

 **.**

 **Tibblets: Thank you!**

 **Obsessed Reader: Thanks! That guilt is explained in this chapter.**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **Just4Me: Yes, the truth about the reason for the dreams was right there she just didn't realize it until her brother said something. And the hair issue is explained in this chapter. :)  
**

 **My Petal Heart: Yes, little Shil has had his share of adventures hasn't he? :)**

 **Sophia Kaiba: Thank you so much! Yes, I will be continuing for sure. I've still got quite a bit of story to tell. :)**

 **.**

 **As always, the credit is solely Tolkien's. I can't claim anything but my OCs!**

* * *

The night was cold even near the fire. Rhae tried to keep Shil wrapped in a blanket, though the dwarfling spun like a whirlwind in his sleep making it a constant battle. Neither she nor Thorin or Dwalin felt inclined to sleep. She would have volunteered to remain on watch anyway; it was nights like this that brought on the dreams of when her father died. Despite the cold, she was fairly content. All she needed was Araden and the others and it would be like patrolling the Shire in winter. Well, almost like that, she thought as she gripped her cloak tighter, it wasn't quite this blasted cold there.

Thorin watched her as they sat there. He still felt guilt over what she'd had to do to her hair though it had been lessened slightly by her nonchalance about it. Apparently it didn't carry as much meaning to the Dunedain as it did to the dwarves. She had fought hard, her deadly accuracy with her bow quite a sight. He had witnessed her skill with a sword in the sparring ring twice but there had seemed to be so much more finesse and quickness to her movements in this fight. Despite his previous knowledge of her skill he had suffered a moment's anxiety when she'd charged in, his innate instinct of protecting females trying to kick in, but she'd quickly banished his fears. It was quite clear to him now why she'd been put in charge of a group of Rangers and why her Chieftain and the elf lord had decided she would be the one to stay behind in Erebor. And he was finding he was glad she had stayed. He enjoyed her company, especially now that she had thawed towards him and didn't try to pick a fight anytime their paths crossed. And then there was that scene in the library ... Having been enjoying a rare moment to indulge in reading merely for pleasure, he had been surprised to hear her enter the room. Not understanding the expression of surprise that had crossed her face he had watched as she'd approached and thumbed through Ori's finished account of their quest. Deciding it wasn't gentlemanly of him to watch her without announcing his presence he had called her name and stepped towards her. If he hadn't understood her surprise when she came through the doors, he was truly puzzled at the panic that flashed across her features as she spotted him. And then he had apologized and slipped up, revealing more about his feelings than he had ever intended on doing. Thank goodness he hadn't told her what he'd been jealous of; that probably would've angered her all over. But he _had_ been jealous. Seeing her with one of her own kind, how easily she fit in with them, had sparked something inside. No, he had to be completely honest with himself. It had been seeing her with _Bard_ ; the way she had to look up to talk to the man, how small she had seemed next to the man, and the way the King of Dale had behaved around her. It had all caused that jealousy to flare up because he wanted her to look at _him_ and know that he would protect her. He wanted her to realize that despite the fact that they were the same height, he was just as strong - or stronger - than any Man or Dunedain. He wanted her to feel at ease and comfortable around him so he could see her smile and hear her laugh. He wanted ... _her_.

The thought came to him so suddenly he jerked, sucking in a quick breath. Dwalin glanced at him, eyebrow raised in question, but Thorin shook his head. His friend continued to watch him skeptically for a moment before going back to his own musings. He stared into the fire, trying to gain control of everything now whirling in his head. Did he truly desire her? Was it really possible he was attracted to her even though she wasn't a dwarf? Yes, yes it was. But that thought brought a measure of derision towards himself; he was an respectable dwarf and would never do anything that would bring dishonor upon her. True, all males when they came of age were shown how to please a female but most of them, not all as he was well aware of some that had quite immoral tendencies, but most would not engage in such intimate activities again until they were wed. That type of relationship was reserved for the female that was your _One_ , the mate that had been created by Mahal just for you, and the desire to partake in such a relationship usually didn't appear until you had found your One. Thorin tried not to continue on where that thought wanted to lead him. He was attracted to her, he couldn't deny that to himself, but could those feelings possibly run deeper? He looked over at where she was sitting on the other side of the fire, Shil laying at her side. He wasn't sure but even if he did feel more towards their Ranger it was next to impossible that she would ever feel anything for him.

* * *

They roused Shil as soon as the sky was light the next morning. Rhae once again tucked him next to her on the saddle though it didn't take long to see that some food and a night's rest had restored the dwarfling to his usual inquisitiveness. The journey back, though not very far, seemed to take much longer. It was colder and their mounts had to tread carefully over the snow covered ground. Besides Shil's chattering and endless questions, there wasn't much discussion between the three adults, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts. There was much she wanted to think over but decided it could wait until she was warm again. Such ruminations were best done with a full belly. She was extremely glad when the gates of Erebor finally appeared through the falling snow.

As they entered the mountain she was a bit taken aback by how many dwarves were waiting for them; someone had recognized them as they had approached and raised the alarm. Once they were spotted the noise level seemed to increase tenfold and people began streaming into the entry way. She spotted Balin, along with several of the company members, in the crowd that quickly surrounded them. They came over to the three with relief on their faces.

"Can someone take the child to his parents? He is unharmed, merely cold and hungry, and I'm sure Mora is beside herself with worry," she asked, removing her cloak from around the dwarfling in front of her.

"Of course. Dis has stayed with her since yesterday and Oin has managed to keep her relatively calm. Glir isn't much better. " Balin reached up and took Shil from her. "I am sure they will want to show their thanks."

"I know, Balin, but we are cold and hungry as well," Thorin stated, sliding from his pony. He came around and reached up to help her down from her mount, the touch of his warm hands on her waist sending a jolt through her body. The assistance caught her off guard and for a moment she could only stand there, frozen in place by those blue eyes so near. When he finally released her she shook herself from her stupor and handed Tálagor's reins to one of the guards, hoping that little moment between the two of them had gone unnoticed. Rhae watched as Ori took Shil's hand and tried to lead him away. The little dwarfling dragged his feet, looking back over his shoulder at her. He pulled from the young dwarf and scampered back over to where she was standing with Thorin and the Fundins. He first wrapped his arms around Dwalin's legs, then Thorin's, and then finally her own. She knelt down, giving him a tight embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome," she whispered back. "Now, go with Ori. I am sure your amad and adad are eager to see you." She gave him an encouraging smile and he finally nodded, allowing Ori to take his hand again and escort him home. Rhae came back to her feet and continued the conversation with Balin.

"I don't need any thanks but tell them I would like to come by tomorrow or the next day to check on him," she told the elderly dwarf with a tired smile, reaching up and shoving her hood off her head. "Right now I only want a warm meal and my warm bed."

For a moment there was no sound around her. When she noticed the silence she looked around puzzled.

Balin was the first to speak up. "Lass, what happened to your hair?"

Rhae tried not to roll her eyes, having already explained it once to Thorin and Dwalin. "You do what you must to stay alive in a fight."

"You cut it?" Kíli gasped incredulously. She nodded as she turned in the direction of her chambers.

"But what - "

"Kíli," his uncle said in warning.

"But uncle, what about -"

"Do not worry about it, Kíli." His voice left no room for argument and the prince lapsed into silence.

"I'll tell Bombur to send you a meal straight away," Bofur told her.

"Make that two more," Thorin called after him as the dwarf hurried away.

"I will see all of you later," Rhae said as they came upon the corridor that would lead to her chambers. Thorin looked at her closely.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine," she replied shortly. All she wanted was some time alone to think and a hot bath. For a moment it seemed like he would continue trying to talk with her but finally Thorin nodded a bit and bid her a good evening, though she could still feel all their eyes upon her as she hurried down the corridor.

.

Rhae couldn't remember the last time a bath had felt so good. She sunk as low as she could in the water, enjoying the way its heat began seeping into her, chasing away the chill that she'd felt since the day before. Before she could doze off she forced herself to get out and dry off, hoping that meal Bofur had promised would arrive soon. As she toweled off her hair she had to chuckle to herself. All the dwarves had appeared horrified at the sight of her now substantially shorter hair. She wasn't sure why it upset them so much but she was rather glad she wouldn't have to worry about it getting in the way for a while. Throwing a clean tunic on she stretched out in front of the fire, allowing herself a few moments to relax. For just a bit she didn't want to worry about what was lurking beyond her closed door. However it didn't take long for those worries to start encroaching again and she gave in to the inevitable with a sigh of defeat.

She mussed over the words of the kidnapper. They had been the ones that had attacked Dis's caravan all those months ago and apparently they had been told to take someone even closer to the King Under the Mountain than his sister this time. Seeing him with Shil had lead them to believe he was the King's son. What exactly were they hoping to achieve if they had someone Thorin cared about in their grasp? That was more worrying than the abduction attempts. No matter how she looked at it, she could not piece together exactly what they thought they could gain. Some kind of leverage but what did they think Thorin would give them in return? Did they honestly think he would give them Erebor? The terror the last kidnapper had shown at the thought of being brought back to the mountain was telling. They knew where their orders were coming from and feared retribution. Rhae pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Whomever was hiding in Erebor was taking orders directly from the Dark Lord and she was no closer to discovering their identity.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Dinner. Bofur's timing was perfect and her stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

"I wondered if I might join you for your meal?" She felt rooted to the spot, staring at Thorin as he stood there with a basket of food in his hands. A myriad of thoughts rushed through her mind, though she knew it would be rude to leave the King standing there or to close the door in his face, and truthfully, she didn't dislike him so much any more that she wasn't concerned with rudeness towards him. Stepping aside so he could enter, Rhae happened to catch a glance of a figure dart around the corner of the corridor. A figure with copper braids. Rolling her eyes she closed the door and turned to her unexpected visitor. He stood in the middle of her small living room, basket still in hand, and the picture it created actually made her smile. The mighty King Under the Mountain standing with dinner in hand and waiting to be given direction.

"You don't mind?" he asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"No, not really. I gather there is something on your mind you wish to discuss?"

"Yes but I thought you might like some food first."

Her stomach growled again, this time loud enough for him to hear and she grinned sheepishly. "Dinner would be lovely, thank you." She took the basket and sat it on the small table in front of the fire, then made herself comfortable on the floor next to it. Thorin quickly followed suit, leaning against the couch and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"This reminds me of nights during our quest, sitting by the fire and eating Bombur's stew," he remarked between bites, a smile visible above his beard. She was struck by how his eyes twinkled when he smiled, how different his entire face appeared.

"It still seems incredible to me that _Bombur_ made it all the way across Middle-Earth on _foot_ ," she finally replied, amusement in her tone.

"Well," the king drawled, "It wasn't all on foot. We did have ponies when we left the Shire and there was that ride the Eagles were so kind to give us. Can't forget the ponies Beorn supplied us, either. Bombur also managed to get us to carry him part way through Mirkwood while he slept. And then, of course, there was our thrilling barrel ride leaving the Woodland Realm. So you see, not all on foot." His teeth showed between his lips in a broad smile as he dramatically ticked off his points. Rhae laughed and held up her hands in defeat.

"I am sorry I missed all the fun."

"As am I."

His words were heavy with hidden meaning and Rhae ducked her head, trying to appear intent on the bread in her hand. She was enjoying this meal more than she would ever have thought possible. Aware that her former hostility towards him had faded away, this new sensation that caused her heart to beat funny was continuously perplexing. As usual when she felt vulnerable, she tried to cover by talking, though in this case she cursed how unsteady her voice sounded at first.

"Did you recognize any of those men?"

"No. I had hoped to bring the last one back to Dale to see if Bard knew him."

She nodded in understanding. "His terror at their failure being discovered was troubling. Whoever it is in the mountain that is working for the enemy, they are being closely watched as well it would seem. We are a long way from Mordor and the idea that _He_ is sending more spies out, even to keep tabs on his own agents, is even more worrisome. There is just no telling who has fallen under his control."

"They were the same group that tried to abduct my sister?"

"A couple of them were, for sure. The rest of that first unfortunate group were left laying in their own blood in the dirt of the Weatherhills." A low guffaw erupted from him as he saw the look on her face as she voiced her thoughts. "The one that got a hold of me certainly was one of the survivors as he recognized me as well." Popping another berry in her mouth she didn't notice Thorin had grown quiet.

"I feel partially responsible for what you had to resort to during that fight. If I had been nearby I could have stopped the man before you had to cut yourself free."

"Thorin, it's just hair. It will grow back, I promise."

"You don't understand. Dwarves never cut their hair or beards; to do so signifies dishonor or disgrace. Those that are banished are forced to cut their hair and any braids that gave them identity. From that point on they are on their own and can no longer claim kinship with their families."

She looked at him shrewdly. "Your beard is not as long as a dwarf your age should have."

"After Smaug came I cut mine off as a sign of respect and reverence to all that we had lost to dragon fire. My people saw it as a great sacrifice. I vowed to keep it short until we reclaimed our home." He hoped she wouldn't comment on the fact that it was still fairly short; it was taking a damnable amount of time to grow.

"I am not a dwarf, Thorin, so I would hope that it wouldn't matter to anyone in the mountain."

"I will make sure everyone knows the part you played in rescuing the lad."

That brought her thoughts back to the matter at hand. "I am puzzled, though, at how someone who was in the mountain would make such a mistake as to think you had a son. The men who actually grabbed Shil I can understand, they wouldn't know that he wasn't yours, but for someone in Erebor to issue such an order?" It was something that had been gnawing at her since the man had confessed.

Thorin stared into the fire, something clicking into place in his own mind. "They weren't told to take my son."

She turned to stare at him, completely confused. "What?"

"They weren't told to take my son. They were told to take the one that was 'closest to the King Under the Mountain's heart.' The kidnappers, obviously in Dale at the time saw us with Shil and simply interpreted it that way."

"They had already tried to take your sister so if they weren't asked to take your son then who were they supposed to snatch? One of your nephews?" Rhae found it hard to believe that anyone would be foolish enough to try and abduct a fully grown and battle hardened dwarf.

"No." With that word he turned to face her, his blue eyes darkened with something that seemed to spark a fire in her middle. Part of her wanted to run, to lock herself in her bedchamber, to avoid the dangerous territory they had just stumbled into. But to her amazement another, stronger part of her, wanted to stay. Rhae realized in a panic that she couldn't have moved even if she'd wanted to; she was completely captured by the searing gaze of the dwarf next to her. When _had_ he gotten so close to her side? She didn't recall him starting out there. Her head was screaming at her as he brought a hand up to her chin, screaming at her to _go_. Her limbs refused to comply this time. Realization suddenly dawned on her. When all that animosity had fled, it had left something completely different and completely unexpected in its place.

"Rhaella," Thorin said in a low voice and brought his lips softly to her hers. When she didn't jerk away he gently wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss and - by Mahal! - she responded. He felt her grip at the front of his shirt, a slight moan in the back of her throat as she kissed him back. He thrilled at the feel of her body against his and how she seemed to fit naturally, almost as if she had been made for him. She may have been equal to him in height but her body was so much smaller, felt so deceptively delicate and fragile. His skin felt hot and he could feel his blood rushing through his veins like fire. No female had ever had this affect on him. It was intoxicating.

She was falling, she had to be, and it was only Thorin's arms keeping her upright. There had been some kisses in her past, especially when she was much younger, but never had it felt like this. Never had she felt like a fire had been kindled inside of her. She was wrapped tightly in the warmth of his arms, the smells she always associated with him - leather and pipe smoke and something that was just _Thorin_ \- surrounding her, and she felt completely protected. For the first time since her father died she felt safe. She slid her arms up around his neck, wanting to be as close as possible to him.

Thorin tried to rein himself in before his raging emotions took complete control. It was tempting, so very, very tempting, but he would _not_ do anything dishonorable. He ached for more but knew he had no right and he would do nothing that might jeopardize his chance at one day obtaining that right. He slowly broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. She was still wrapped securely in his arms and he could feel her trembling. After a moment she laid her head on his shoulder and he loved how right it felt. He couldn't keep the amazed smile off his lips and pressed his cheek against her hair.

"Are you cold?"

"No." Her answer thrilled and surprised him at the same time. She was trembling because of him? He had had such an affect on her? Never would he have imagined the seemingly stoic Ranger melting at his touch. He tightened his hold and heard her soft sigh of contentment. They stayed like that for some time, neither wanting to move, enjoying this new shift in their relationship but neither able, or willing, to admit what it truly meant. Thorin knew he should go, needed to go, but kept trying to come up with some reason to stay by her side. He couldn't think of anything. Well, he couldn't think of anything _honorable_. With the threat of doing something he knew he would regret later tempting him, he finally come slowly to his feet, taking her hand and pulling her up with him.

"It is late. I should probably go. We've both had a long day."

All she could do was nod. Her ability to speak had apparently completely abandoned her. What could she say even if her mind wasn't all muddled? Nothing that should be said without careful consideration, that's for sure. He brushed a soft kiss across her knuckles and, with a last look over his shoulder, slipped out her door.

* * *

 **Have a great week! :)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Doubts Answered

**A/N: Thank you for your patience and thank you to all the new followers. This isn't much "happening" in this chapter but there was a conversation I felt Rhae needed to have. I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Sophia Kaiba: I'm glad you liked it! :)**

 **angel897: No, she's not going to freak out but she had to get used to how things have changed.**

 **Lady Arien: Hehehe. Yes. I felt it was time. :)**

 **Obsessed: I've always thought that once Thorin got something in his head he would act on it quickly; not much beating around the bush for that one. :)**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Aryabloodlust: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **My Petal Heart: I am sorry I made you wait. And I'm glad you liked that kiss so much lol! :)**

 **Arianna le Fay: I am glad you are back and able to catch up! I hope you did well on your exams. Things will progress from here, I promise.**

 **.**

 **Everything belongs to Tolkien and PJ and the actors that I picture when I write. Only little ole' Rhae is mine.**

* * *

Dis was at her door first thing the next morning. She circled Rhae thoughtfully for a couple minutes and then smiled, hands on her hips as she made her assessment.

"Its not so bad as they others made it seem. By their account I was expecting you to be as bald as Dwalin." Rhae snorted in amusement. "If you will allow me, I can tidy that up a bit for you."

"If you feel it needs it then by all means." She settled herself on a stool so her friend could move around her easily. "I have to say I was a bit surprised at how everyone reacted to what I had done."

"Are you aware of the importance dwarves place on their hair?"

"I am now. Thorin explained it better to me last night." Dis raised an eyebrow at that bit of information, her lips curling into a smile. Perhaps she wouldn't need to resort to her own schemes after all. "Such things are of no importance to the Dunedain and it will grow back. Do you think it will change anyone's attitude towards me?"

Dis snipped at a few longer strands on her right side. "No. When news filters through the mountain about your assistance in finding the lad there will be no one that would question your actions." If she knew her brother at all and her suspicions were correct, he would make sure the particulars were well known.

"How is Mora? I was concerned her worry would bring on an early labor."

"Much better now as can be expected but until Oin was able to give her something to calm down I was afraid her hysterics would bring on the babe. Poor Glir tried his best to help calm her but his own fear kept him from being of much use." She came around to look Rhae in the face. "If you had not arrived back when you did and gone with Thorin and Dwalin, I doubt they would have found the lad so quickly. You may not want to take much credit for rescuing him but without you I have a feeling he might not have been recovered."

"I was only doing what anyone would have done in the situation. Even if I wasn't here to help protect the mountain and the dwarves I would've gone after him. He is only a small child and shouldn't be thrust into the middle of this."

"Still, not many are so quick to help my kind. I hear a lot in the mountain. The people of Erebor may not be aware of your true reason here but they see how you've helped my son create a group of archers, they see that you have become friends not only with the royal family but many of Thorin's company, and they've seen how willing we were to rescue Shil. They may have been a bit uncertain of your presence here in the beginning but I want you to k now that no one questions you now."

Rhae squirmed a bit under Dis's words and gaze. She didn't do anything for recognition or praise. She did what needed to be done because it was right. Most of what she had done in her years in the North and around the Shire had been done in shadow. Unlike their distant cousins in the South, the Rangers of Ithilien, the Rangers of the North were virtually myth, their presence going almost completely unnoticed. They preferred it that way. It made it easier to keep an eye on things, to catch those wishing to do harm, when no one knew they were around. Their anonymity also made it easier to protect the Heir, which was essential ... and her task in Erebor, if successful, would do much to secure more time for him to grow and learn.

Still, it was nice to hear the dwarves didn't resent her presence in the mountain.

"There. At least it doesn't look like a mouse chewed the ends off," Dis remarked with a satisfied smile and Rhae laughed with a short shake of her head. "Now, how about you come with me and we lose ourselves in the market stalls for a while?" Without waiting for much of an answer, the dwarrowdam hooked her arm with the taller woman's and strode out the door with her.

 _Well, looks like I'll be flaunting my new look sooner than I expected_ , Rhae thought to herself as Dis pulled her along. She had a sneaking suspicion that was her friend's purpose in suggesting the outing in the first place.

Though Dis dragged her from stall to stall, looking at fabrics, jewelry, scarves and gloves, herbs and soaps, and many other things that Rhae really had no interest in she enjoyed herself. She did become aware of some of the dwarves eying her curiously but there didn't seem to be any scorn directed towards her. In fact, some of the shop owners even thanked her for her assistance in rescuing Shil. She told them the same thing she'd told Dis, she was only doing what was right. As they walked towards the royal apartments for tea Rhae felt the satisfaction of the female at her side and she had to admit the cleverness of her plan. Not only had she put the Ranger right into the middle of the citizens of Erebor, she'd also shown her that the dwarves would only be concerned with the fact that she helped one of their own. For not the first time Rhae wished more in Middle-Earth were aware of the honor and loyalty of the dwarves.

* * *

Rhae strode down the corridor with purpose. There were things she wanted to know, things that hopefully would east the hesitation she felt. That kiss in her chambers had changed everything. It scared her a bit but she was determined to face it and sort it out. Pulling the doors open she entered the library and went straight to the book in the center in the room. Picking it up gently she moved to one of the chairs near the fire, settling it on her lap, and gingerly turned the pages. If she tried really hard she could translate some of the Khuzdul but only a few words here or there. She suddenly wished she'd put more effort into her lessons when Lord Elrond had been teaching her the dwarven language; her own stubbornness had prevented her from learning as much as she could have. The drawings, though, told a lot and she flipped through it slowly. Sketches of the members of Thorin's company seemed ready to leap from the pages. But those were not the illustrations she lingered over. No, it was the pictures of three giant trolls spinning what looked like dwarves on a spit and orcs on wargs chasing Kíli and of mountain giants and goblins and nightmarishly large spiders that she contemplated. Her attention was held the longest by the images of a battle. Dwarves, elves, and men fighting side by side. The company charging from the mountain. And there, near the end, were drawings of three dwarves lying lifeless on cots while healers worked over them. She didn't need to be able to read Khuzdul to understand this was an image of Thorin and his nephews fighting for their lives after the battle.

After closing the cover she leaned back in the chair, staring into the fire. The book was a telling of the Quest for Erebor, that much she knew, and everything depicted within were bits and pieces that made up that story. It was marvelous ... but it still didn't tell her everything she wanted to know. She wanted to hear how everything had happened and how Thorin had reacted throughout it all. If she could fully understand what he'd gone through then perhaps she could finally believe the dwarf she knew now had truly changed from the one she'd thought she knew for so long. Placing the book back in its exalted position she headed to the dwarf she knew could tell her what she was seeking.

.

"Rhae! What a lovely surprise. Please come in."

"I hope I'm not interrupting but I had something I wanted to ask and I knew you were the one to come to."

"Of course I will help you if I can. Come, have a seat." She took the chair he offered and when he was seated across from her she began.

"Balin, can you tell me about the Quest for Erebor and the Battle of the Five Armies? I'd like to know how everything you went through affected Thorin." The question was clear in his eyes. "I carried an image, an impression of him with me for so long. I thought him arrogant and heartless. But I find reality much different from what I believed all those years. You say everything that happened during the quest and the battle changed him. How? What really happened?"

The white haired dwarf studied her for a few moments. He was aware of Thorin's evolving feelings for Rhae but it had been harder to discern what she felt. Perhaps this was the first clue he needed. He gave her a knowing look and nodded.

"I would be pleased to tell you the story, lass." Balin knew what would tell Rhae what she wanted and so he moved through the tale of their adventures during the quest rather quickly, lingering a bit longer over the battle with Azog and the orcs on the cliff and the confrontation with Thranduil and the subsequent time in his dungeons. It was what happened in the mountain, Thorin's fight against the dragon sickness, that he focused on. Even four years on the thought of how his cousin had fallen still sent a cold chill down his spine.

Rhae listened spellbound. Seeing pictures of what had occurred was completely different from hearing about it from someone who lived it. Pictures couldn't tell you about the emotions of those involved, what they were thinking, how they were changed because of it. Balin was a magnificent story teller and what she had seen in the book suddenly came to life for her. As the dwarf began relating the events that transpired once they were in the mountain she could hear in his voice the lingering pain those memories caused. She'd had no idea the dragon sickness was so ... debilitating. Rhae even felt herself getting choked up a few times as Balin described how changed Thorin was while under the influence of the gold.

When he paused to take a few needed gulps from a cup of tea she noticed Dwalin had joined them at some point and was sitting in a chair against the far wall of the room, arms crossed on his chest as he listened to his brother's story. As his brother drank his tea, the dwarf warrior finally joined them nearer the fire. Rhae could see the thoughtful frown on his face. She knew how close he was with Thorin and couldn't imagine how he had felt as he watched all this play out before him.

"How did he break free?" she asked softly.

"Sheer will power," Dwalin answered. "He's told me he saw himself being swallowed up by that golden floor in the Hall of the Kings, heard all kinds of voices telling him he was like his grandfather. It was then that he realized what he'd allowed to happen."

Balin sat his tea cup to the side. "He lives in constant fear of falling under the gold's spell again."

"He won't." The brothers seemed a bit surprised at the surety in her voice.

"How would you know this, lassie?"

"I wouldn't if it wasn't for Lord Elrond, Dwalin. Before I left Rivendell he told me that though Thorin will fear falling again, that he may become moody because of that fear, he will not succumb again. He defeated the sickness on his own, as you said by sheer will power. He has shown it that he is stronger than its temptation and once that happens it cannot touch him again."

"Does he know this?"

She nodded at Balin. "Yes. I told him quite a while ago though I do not know if he put much faith in my words."

The Fundin brothers were quite for a few moments before Balin continued with his tale, going into descriptions of the battle and how once Thorin came to his senses they burst from the mountain, rallying Dain Ironfoot's men. Dwalin took more part in describing the maneuvers of the different armies, his eyes flashing with fire at the thought of killing the orcs. Rhae could feel her own blood heat; she hated orcs and relished the dwarves' descriptions of how they fell. However they paused at the same time, grief falling over both their faces, and she looked between them questioningly.

"Thorin realized the only way to defeat them was to cut off the head," Balin explained.

"Azog," she whispered in disgust.

Dwalin nodded. "Aye. He took me and the two lads to go after him. It wasn't until we got to Ravenhill that we discovered our error. We'd walked into a trap." He stared into the fire for a moment before continuing. "We killed the few orcs that were still in the ruins but Azog had disappeared. Thorin sent Fíli and Kíli to scout out the tower. When they had gone we were swarmed with goblins but we made quick work of them. Then Bilbo appeared out of no where, warning us about the second army approaching. That was when we understood what we had walked in to and Thorin decided to pull back. We never got the chance. The orc filth had Fíli, stabbed him in the shoulder and then let him fall from the tower. Thorin went after Azog as the second army began to stream in. That would have been the end of us, the end of Erebor, if not for Bilbo and the arrival of those elves. They helped kill the rest of the orcs, got the lads out of there and to a healer. It almost wasn't enough, though. Azog managed to stab Thorin through the side; he would've bled to death right there on that frozen lake if the skin changer hadn't shown up."

Rhae blinked in surprise. "Beorn?"

"Aye. He was the one that carried Thorin down to the healers, though I've heard he killed rank upon rank of orcs before he ever got to us."

"We were almost sure we would loose all three of them. To this day I don't know how they pulled through unless it was just stubbornness," Balin said with a small smile. "It took a long time for them to recover and while they are healed their injuries will pain them for the rest of their lives. Fíli lost some of his range of motion in his right arm, Kíli's leg pains him from time to time, and Thorin doesn't have the strength on his left side that he did before. Still, it could have been much, much worse." Rhae remembered the grief in Dis's voice when she'd related this to her back in the Ranger camp. Now that she knew her so much better she was extremely grateful to Mahal for sparing her family.

"How long did it take for them to get back on their feet?"

"Oh a month at least and not a moment too soon," Dwalin answered. "While I like Dain just fine, having to listen to his boasting, not to mention the endless teasing, while he remained to keep an eye on things until Thorin recovered is not something I ever care to do again."

Balin, remembering Rhae's reason for coming to him in the first place picked back up with the tale. "When he finally rose from that bed in the Healing Halls, the first thing Thorin did was to seek out Bard and apologize for all that he had said at the front gate. He never specifically sought out the elf but he made it clear that he was willing to at least work with them. It wasn't easy for him, especially when it came to dealing with Thranduil, but he kept at it. There were some mighty big spats between them but over the years they've all done a fine job at learning to accept each other and the fact that in order to survive and thrive they have to all work together. The first day that some of our merchants travelled down into Dale for a market day Thorin finally admitted that perhaps not all from the race of Men were out to cheat us."

"What about his attitude towards the elves? Do you think he will allow Kíli to pursue the one he desires?"

Dwalin scowled a bit and Balin gave him a stern glare. "I believe, in time, he will come round. Working with the elves, trading with them is one thing. Marrying one is completely different. Even if Thorin finally agrees Kíli may find others in Erebor aren't as willing to be so accepting."

"And the treasure?"

"He refused to even step foot in that hall for months," Dwalin told her, setting his mug of ale on the table. "Didn't want anything to do with it. When it was time to send payment to Bard he had Fíli, Balin, and I oversee it."

Balin nodded. "That passed but the guilt he felt over how he had behaved while under its influence haunts him to this day. He still keeps guards positioned outside the doors to the Treasure Hall under orders to fetch either Dwalin, Fíli, Dis, or myself if he remains in there for longer than ten minutes." He fixed his eyes on her. "He is not perfect but Thorin is a good king. Even the people of Dale respect him which is something I had never imagined he'd achieve. If any of his former prejudices remain he no longer lets them control his decisions. He's still grumpy and stubborn but the thought that he almost became like his grandfather scared the sense into him."

Rhae fiddled with the end of her belt as she thought on what she'd heard. Thorin and the company had gone through much more than she had ever imagined. She had to finally admit to herself that the Thorin before her now was not the same dwarf that had sent them back out into the cold. At that point in his life he hadn't seen how dwarves, men, and elves could work together and how important those alliances would be. She supposed the fact that she was even _in_ Erebor was a testament to the change in his way of thinking when it came to those not of his race.

"Thank you, Balin, Dwalin. I believe I understand everything a bit better now," she told them, coming to her feet.

"You are more than welcome, Rhae. Please stop by anytime you'd like to chat. It's always nice to have a pretty face to talk to," Balin responded with a smile and a wink.

"I would like that. I think you would be able to tell me all kinds of interesting things."

Dwalin snorted in amusement. "If he can remember much to begin with."

"Now brother, I haven't been hit on the head nearly as much as you."

A knock on the door interrupted their good natured teasing. Before Balin could get to it to open it, Thorin strode in, his eyes sweeping the three gathered in the sitting room.

"Good evening. I was beginning to get a bit worried when I couldn't find you, Rhae."

"She's been in here listening to our tale of the Quest for Erebor," Balin told him.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Aye. I had seen the pictures in the book but you can learn so much more by listening to the tales from those that were there."

"I didn't know you were interested in hearing about that. You could have asked me anytime if you had questions."

"She wanted an honest tale free from your boasting," Dwalin teased his friend. Thorin frowned a bit.

"You were looking for me?" Rhae called his attention back to her, not wanting the Fundins to reveal why she had wanted to hear the tale in the first place.

"I was. I wondered if you would walk with me for a bit. There is something I'd like to show you."

As she had no reason to deny him, she again thanked the brothers and followed Thorin from the room. Balin watched them leave with a pleased grin under his beard.


	18. Chapter 18 - Progress

**A/N: Thank you to the new followers and all reviewers! Hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, Brunuhville is my background music for this story. :)**

 **.**

 **angel897: Thank you!**

 **Sophia Kaiba: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the different interactions in the last chapter. :) I like the Fundin brothers, too.**

 **My Petal Heart: I hope you like what he shows her. :)**

 **Guest: Yes, she needs to know more of what has happened in the past. Balin would certainly my choice if I needed information. :)**

 **Just4Me: It has been a long time in coming but she is finally seeing he's not a jerk. :)**

 **.**

 **If its good, the credit goes to Tolkien. :)**

* * *

"I am not interrupting anything?"

"No. I was about to head back to my chambers but I had no plans."

As they walked together Rhae was aware of the presence of someone else a ways behind them, quietly following.

"You do realize we are not alone?" she whispered.

Thorin glanced over at her with a roll of his eyes and she wasn't quite successful in stifling her laugh. "Yes, I know she is back there. I catch sight of her from time to time, ogling from the shadows."

"As do I."

"She is not causing you any grief is she? She has not overstepped and offended you?" His voice was much sterner as he questioned her.

Rhae pushed the thought of that short confrontation in the stables from her mind. "No, it doesn't bother me. I actually feel rather sorry for her at this point."

"If the situation gets out of hand please let me know." She merely nodded. She wasn't worried about Nara.

He lead her much deeper into the mountain and into an area she hadn't been taken on any of her tours when she'd first come to Erebor. When he finally stopped before a set of immense wooden doors reinforced with metal bands covered with gold decoration, the guards at either side gave her a clue as to what awaited on the other side. Thorin nodded at one of them and the guard quickly opened the door for them. He pulled her inside and the guards positioned themselves in the arch. Rhae was utterly dumbfounded by the sight that met her eyes. The mountains of gold seemed endless. There were several lit braziers throughout the space but the treasure gave off its own glow, filling the room with a warm golden light. Various gems and Valar knew what else twinkled randomly as they caught random gleams from the flickering flames. She was speechless as her eyes swept over the cavern, wide in awe. The rumors of the treasure inside Erebor had vastly underestimated the wealth of the dwarves. Some of the seemingly never-ending hoard had been sorted and arranged neatly though the majority of the space was still just rolling hills of gold and treasure. As she still couldn't find words to express what she was thinking - she wasn't even sure what she thought - he took her hand and lead her down the steps.

"The Treasure Hall of Thror," he stated simply. " This almost consumed me. I almost lost who I truly was because of this hoard. Until I came to my senses I counted a single coin in here as more important than the lives of my kin." As his pause she was finally able to tear her eyes away from the mounds of glowing gold around her.

"But you did come to your senses."

"Yes, but I cams so close to losing everything because of my foolishness. My friend Bilbo, my nephews, my cousin Dain, a valuable ally in Bard, Erebor - they all would've been lost."

"I wouldn't call it foolishness, Thorin. Gold sickness is a sly, all consuming enemy. Potent is the corruption upon gold that a dragon has lain on for so long. And you beat it."

"Not quick enough. I still have nightmares about what I did and said while in that darkness." He swept an arm outwards, motioning towards the massive hall. "This is my inheritance. My grandfather, my people, worked long to accumulate such wealth. It is our future, our security as we continue to rebuild - and I, King Under the Mountain, am still afraid to come near it."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to show you, try to explain what I suffer with every day ..." His voice trailed off in uncertainty. She knew what he was trying to say.

"Thorin, you do remember what I told you? The curse of this gold cannot touch you again. It preys on weaknesses, greed, and you proved you are stronger than those."

"It was horrible, Rhae. After everything I'd seen my grandfather do in his madness, after all my assurances of _not_ being him, I fell into the darkness quicker than he did. Almost the moment I stepped foot back inside the mountain for the first time in over one hundred and fifty years I felt its cold fingers reaching up and taking hold of me." He clasped his hands behind his back as he began to stroll around the piled nearest them. She followed silently, knowing he needed to speak and get all this off his heart.

"Some of what happened is shrouded in a fog and I can only remember bits and pieces. Other moments are still quite clear and the pain of those memories doesn't lessen with the passing of time."

"Those memories shouldn't lessen. Just as you left the scars of Smaug's claws on the throne as a reminder, those memories serve the same purpose. We are doomed to repeat history if we forget the past."

He nodded slightly, his brows coming together in a frown. "I threatened to kill my closest friend because he spoke the truth. I doubted my kin, the company that had followed me across Middle-Earth without question, and thought one of them had taken the Arkenstone in the hopes of usurping my place. After Bilbo revealed that he had given it to Bard in the hopes of averting a war between us and the men and elves, I almost threw him from the ramparts at the Front Gate. I was willing to let Dain die at the hands of orcs in front of Erebor because I considered the treasure more important. I spoke such hateful words in my madness." She stared at him, not sure what she could say. Again, her lack of knowledge about the Battle of the Five Armies was rearing its head. She'd had no idea Thorin had done such things while under the influence of the gold sickness. There had been some drawings in Ori's book and Balin had mentioned some of what had occurred but nothing with this detail.

His voice was low when he spoke again. "I still see that floor of gold sinking beneath my feet, wanting to swallow me whole. I can still see Smaug's shadow slipping through it, circling." He glanced around the cavernous space as if he expected to see the dragon rise from the piles of gold.

Rhae reached out and placed her hands on both sides of his face, turning him to look at her.

"Do not let your worry consume you. Don't let it hold you back from achieving the greatness that is possible. It is understandable to be concerned but please believe me when I say you are safe from it now." He brought his hands up to close over her own, lowering them from his face. Their gazes locked and she felt like she could drown in the blue of his eyes.

"You accused me of cruelty and arrogance - "

"Thorin - "

He shook his head to silence her. "No, no apologies. You did and your words were well deserved considering how I acted towards you and your father all those years ago. It wasn't until I freed myself from the gold sickness, cast the robes and armor of the king from me, that I could see with painful clarity just how arrogant and full of pride I had been for so long. I may not be completely free of those personality traits but I am very aware of when they come to the surface." A sparkle came into his eyes. "I also have those around me who are quite happy to tell me when I'm being a complete arse."

She felt her heart give a little jump at his admission and the mischievous smile on his face. He took advantage of her silence to lean in and brush his lips gently across hers. It wasn't anything like the searing kiss from the night before but for some reason this time she was much more unnerved by it and she pulled back from him slightly. This whole situation with the dwarf in front of her was going in a direction she was not prepared for.

At first Thorin felt a bit upset when Rhae pulled away but then he saw the look in her eyes. The uncertainty and confusion there was quite visible, though he could see she wasn't completely unaffected. This shift in their relationship, if one could call it that, was a bit perplexing to him as well even if he welcomed it. The change had been agonizingly slow until recently and some thought on it all would be wise. He refrained from commenting on her movement and motioned for her to precede him back up the stairs and out of the Treasure Hall.

* * *

Thorin was careful in his interactions with Rhae for the next few weeks. He knew she needed time to come to terms with how things had changed between them. To be honest so did he. This was totally unexpected and unlooked for, though not wholly unwelcome. He wasn't completely sure what his feelings were or where they might take him but he was open to exploring them. And so he was cautious, always trying to take into account what she might be feeling. In the past he probably would have plowed right in, asserting himself and expecting her to magically reciprocate his feelings. Thankfully he wasn't that ignorant any longer. He didn't follow her around, mooning over her or inserting himself into her conversations (which a certain copper haired dwarrowdam needed to learn to abstain from), but when they were able to talk he asked her how the archery unit was coming along, if there was anything she needed, occasionally accompanied her into Dale, offered to show her more areas of the mountain and the work progressing there. Thorin knew he needed to build up the trust between them. While he had no reason to not trust her, he was well aware she had not arrived in Erebor feeling the same - and she had every right to believe such about him. It shamed him every time he thought about what she had endured because of him and was grateful the bitterness she had harbored where he was concerned had disappeared. He was also knew he needed to be careful as he was still uncertain as to how the citizens of Erebor would react to his paying more attention to someone not a dwarf. Not that he really cared what they thought. He was the king and no one, not even the Council of Elders, could tell him who he spent time with, but he would prefer not to alienate his people. From all that he had seen (and heard from Dis and Balin), Rhae was accepted and well received by the dwarves in the mountain and he didn't want to do anything too quickly that might change their thoughts where she was concerned. He was reminded of the wisdom of being careful after another annoying visit by his forge master.

Lord Havir entered, arms full of papers as usual. Thorin tried to stifle a groan of impatience that threatened to escape him. Discussing the forges wasn't something he wanted to be doing but he knew he couldn't escape it. And, as much as he didn't like Havir, he could not deny that the dwarf knew what he was about when it came to the forges. His changes and leadership had certainly sped along the rebuilding there and greatly increased the production once they had been repaired. At the end of their meeting he sensed some hesitation from the dwarf and glanced at him warily, expecting yet another spiel on how wonderful his niece was.

"Is there something further you wished to discuss with me?"

"Well, Your Majesty, I was merely wondering if there was any truth to the rumors that you are courting that Ranger."

Thorin glared at him. "Just where did you hear such rumors?"

"I'm not sure exactly, sire. It just seems to be everywhere. Some don't like the idea." He toyed with the papers in his hand, apparently ill at ease with what he was relating to the King. "She is a pleasant lass but she isn't a dwarf. Our kind has diminished so much that many feel dwarrow should only become attached to others of our race in order to ensure our survival. I, of course, do not share in these narrow minded speculations but I felt you should be made aware of what was being said." As Havir spoke Thorin began to feel as if he was being watched or surrounded by something he couldn't see. It almost felt like this something was trying to snake its way up his legs, wrapping itself slowly around him, and it suddenly seemed like the walls of his study were trying to close in on him. He frowned and glared at the shorter dwarf.

"Understand this," Thorin growled, shaking off that odd feeling of claustrophobia threatening him. "My private life is just that, private. If some in this mountain have nothing more pressing to do other than worry about what my relationship is with a female, then I suggest more work needs to be found. I do not need to remind you, or anyone else, that while the decisions I make concerning Erebor and its people are open for discussion and debate and I do not mind taking into consideration the concerns of the Council, the decisions I make in my own personal life are not subject to that scrutiny and absolutely no one has any say so in how I live behind closed doors except me."

The dwarf seemed to shrink a bit under the king's tirade, taking a couple steps backwards towards the door. Thorin felt a spurt of satisfaction when he heard him stumble over his words in his haste to be away.

"Of course, Your Majesty, and no one would ever presume otherwise. Please accept my apology for any impertinence; I merely thought I was alerting you to something you needed to be aware of." He pulled the door open and gave a low bow. "Again, my apologies." Thorin simply waved his hand in dismissal and Havir scurried away.

When he was once again alone, Thorin threw himself into a chair and stared at the maps on the wall. He was well aware of Havir's ambitions where his niece was concerned and he wouldn't put it past him to attempt to sabotage the opinions of others or try to fill his ear with how any attachment to someone not a dwarf would be looked on unfavorably in the hopes of changing _his_ opinions. What he had just heard was probably nothing more than lies in an attempt to make Nara appear more favorable, it never the less brought up something he had been a bit concerned with for some time. Would some of his people cause problems if he sought to form a true relationship with Rhae? This was something he would need to discuss with Balin ... and probably his sister as well.

* * *

Rhae was not aware of the motivation behind what the King Under the Mountain was doing but she was not blind to the fact that he was unfailingly courteous to her, always asking after her comfort, taking time to show her the reconstruction work in the mountain, and showing an interest in the archers she and Kíli were making progress with. She couldn't deny that she liked it. Thorin was quite interesting to talk to and she was enjoying discovering that he had a mischievous streak in him as well, something she would never have expected. She had spent many sleepless hours thinking over how things had changed between them and coming to terms with the fact that she liked Thorin Oakenshield. Beyond that she was afraid to consider but she couldn't stop the quickening of her heart beat or her shortness of breath when she thought about the kiss they had shared. In fact she was discovering she felt like that more and more often in his presence. Oh how Araden would laugh if he could see her now. Her changing perception on the King Under the Mountain was not something she had mentioned in the rare letters she sent via raven to her friend in Rivendell. Something held her back from discussing it openly with the one she almost considered her brother. She suspected it was just shyness on her part and an unwillingness to hear his 'I told you so' when she related how she had finally seen some sense where the dwarf king was concerned.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she sighed, knowing she would not be able to remain in solitude in her chambers that evening. Thorin had asked if she would attend a somewhat formal meeting that afternoon, citing a desire to have her knowledge at hand if needed. What knowledge that was she was still in the dark about but Dis had sent someone with another gown and to help her dress so she knew this meeting was of some importance. Fíli arrived to escort her and she commented on how well he cleaned up, causing the blonde to blush a bit. He was quite a handsome dwarf, all three of the Durins were, and the deep red of his tunic suited him perfectly.

"Do you know what this is all about?" she asked as they made their way through the corridors.

"No, which is surprising. Thorin usually keeps me in the loop when it comes to issues in the mountain or dealings with those from the outside. That he has not let me in on what he is planning has me quite intrigued."

"My attendance had been requested and yet another dress appeared in my chambers. I am just as intrigued as you are." They shared a laugh before he lead her into the Gallery of the Kings. Next to Thorin on the dais she could see Balin and Dwalin, Dis, Kíli, and the other members of the company. There were also several guards spaced between the columns. She looked down at Fíli who could only shrug. He took his place beside his uncle and she was directed to stand slightly behind Dis, though close enough that Thorin could still speak to her quietly if needed.

Before she had barely arranged the annoying skirts around her legs so she wouldn't fall over a few more guards appeared through the arch at the other end of the hall. Then, to her complete surprise, Thranduil appeared with his son and several of their own guards behind them.

What in the world was going on?


	19. Chapter 19 - Unexpected Development

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews and new followers. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but it was the logical place to stop this time. Hope you enjoy! Listen to some of Brunuhville's music while you read my stories (some chapters I mention what songs were my inspiration); his music is perfect. :)**

 **.**

 **Guest: I hope this was quick enough? :) And you are correct on many things. :)**

 **angel897: Thanks!  
**

 **My Petal Heart: Twists can be fun. Here is your answer. :)  
**

 **JaxJax: Thank you so much! Your review put a smile on my face when I really needed one. :) I am glad to hear how much you like Rhae and Thorin.  
**

 **Just4Me: After his last blunder he doesn't want to risk putting his foot in his mouth again. And yes, he's a bit different in this story. He's been through the quest, the gold sickness, the battle, and almost lost his life (and his nephews) and I could imagine that might change someone. Thanks for the reviews!  
**

 **.**

 **Everything belongs to Tolkien. Only Rhae and the other OCs are my creation.**

* * *

Rhae still wasn't entirely sure why she had been asked to be a part of this. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as they awaited the group of elves to approach the dais, the skirts of the dress Dis had cajoled her into hiding her movements. While not thrilled with having to stomach Thranduil's ego she knew it probably galled Thorin even more.

Or at least that's what she thought. What she saw made her question that notion.

She peeked at Thorin as he talked with Thranduil. Though not outright friendly, the King Under the Mountain greeted the Elvenking with respect and she couldn't detect any anger or tension on his face or in his manner. The elf was as impassively expressive as she remembered, though she thought she detected some tension in the way he spoke and held himself. She doubted he took much joy in meetings with the dwarves either. As the two kings conversed quietly she let her eye rove over the elves waiting patiently below the dais. Legolas, the only one in the group she knew, seemed at ease, his gaze roaming the grand hall in some interest. The guards with them all blended together, tall, light brown hair, stoic expressions - except for one at the back. The ellath that caught Rhae's attention had red hair which caused her to stand out from her companions even more than her gender. There was an expression of some wonder on her face as she peered around the Gallery of the Kings.

A slight movement on her right caused Rhae to glance to the side. Kíli had a grin plastered on his face, his eyes alight, and she followed his gaze - right to the red haired ellath. She smiled to herself. So this was Tauriel, the elf he had argued for with his uncle over all those months ago. In their time together working with the archers he had told her some about what had happened during their stay in Thranduil's dungeons and later during the fight on Ravenhill, being rather open with her on his feelings for the ellath. She hoped they would get some time together during this meeting. It was clear he was trying to reign in his excitement but he wasn't quite successful. He fidgeted in place, the hands at his sides toying with the trim on his tunic. He reminded her of a small child that had spotted a favorite toy but was being held back from playing with it by a parent.

Thorin finally signaled that it was time for the group to move into his study. He and Thranduil lead the way with Fíli and Balin directly behind them, followed by Dwalin, Kíli, and Dis. Legolas and Tauriel brought up the rear, the other elves remaining in the Gallery of the Kings. She fell into step with them, wanting a chance to talk with the elf that had snared Kíli's affections.

" ** _Gi suilon_** , Legolas. I never expected to run into you in Erebor." He looked down at her in surprise, his eyes narrowing in thought.

" ** _Pedig edhellen_**?" A pause. "You are familiar."

"Our paths have crossed a couple of times but that was many years ago in Rivendell. And yes, I speak elvish. I am a Ranger." She gave a small bow of her head. "Stryker, at your service."

"Yes, I remember you now. It has indeed been many years. You were still training under Lord Elrond. What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid that is a conversation for when we have a bit more time."

He met her gaze and nodded, then indicated the red head at his side. "This is Tauriel."

"It is a pleasure. I have heard quite a bit about you," she said with a smile.

Tauriel seemed a bit taken aback for a moment and then a soft smile crossed her lips as well. "I am sure whatever you were told was greatly exaggerated."

"That I cannot answer but it was quite favorable."

"He is quite the flatterer," the ellath replied with a grin.

"That he is."

Rhae stood off to the side with Legolas and Tauriel once they entered Thorin's study, the three of them feeling like they had no reason to even been there. They talked quietly for a few moments before Kíli finally approached them.

"It is good to see you again," he greeted her. His eagerness was almost palpable. "Would you mind speaking with me for a while?"

"I would enjoy that." He reached out to take her hand but thought better of it at the last moment, merely motioning for her to walk ahead of him. Rhae and Legolas watched them, similar expressions of indulgence on their faces. She finally turned back to the tall blonde.

"You are changed since the last time I saw you."

He didn't disagree. "The battle four years ago opened my eyes to many things. I saw that my father's policy of keeping to ourselves, hiding away was not going to help our survival or safety. Evil and darkness had already crept up to the boarders of our lands before we ever faced the orcs in battle. Since our victory I have chosen not to remain within our boundaries. I have begun traveling around Middle-Earth, meeting and becoming better acquainted with others."

"Where have your travels taken you?"

"Mainly to the north and west but I have only recently come from Rohan. It is much more enlightening to learn of other cultures and their politics face to face."

"I am glad to hear it. I fear a time is coming when all the Free Peoples will have join together or be destroyed."

"My father has said the same." He gave her an inquisiting look. "What are you doing here, Stryker?"

She lowered her voice so that only Legolas could hear her. "Lord Elrond and Halbarad sent me. They believe the Dark Lord is still bent on claiming the mountain. His defeat four years ago has not caused his determination to waver and I was sent to find spies they are positive he has placed."

"Have you uncovered anything?"

"They are already in the mountain, whoever it is. There have been a couple of incidents that lead me to believe its a dwarf."

He pondered her words. "If their purpose was to slip in and work their evil undetected that would make the most sense. Choose someone that can blend in with the established population and no one would ever know."

She nodded. "Exactly but I don't feel I'm any closer to unveiling them. I can feel a darkness in the mountain but I cannot pinpoint who has brought it. What good is my presence here if I cannot finish the task I was assigned?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder he gave her a confident smile. "If Lord Elrond felt you were the one for this then I have no doubt you have the skills to complete it. I have had many encounters with the Rangers over the years and know the tenacity in your blood. Just use your instincts."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence." She glanced at where Thorin was still talking with Thranduil though Kíli and Tauriel had joined them. "So what was this meeting arranged for in the first place?"

"I am not entirely certain but I have my suspicions. King Thorin was not overly forthcoming in his message." She considered the small group again. Even from a distance Rhae could see the happiness on Kíli's face and she began to wonder if her thoughts were running along the same lines as Legolas.

"Thorin arranged this?"

"Yes. Quite surprising considering he still does not fully trust us."

She snorted. "Can you blame him?"

Legolas chuckled. "I suppose not."

The conference appeared to have come to an end, or at least Thranduil's part in it had, and the Elvenking glided across the floor to where they were standing. She tried to keep her face a blank, not really wanting her distaste for the king to be apparent. His cold, pale eyes took her in and she knew he was trying to decipher her presence among the dwarves.

"I must say I was intrigued to discover a human living in Erebor."

"Dunedain," she corrected. "I was sent by Lord Elrond."

"Oh? An interesting place to send a Ranger."

"We go where we are needed and I have found I quite enjoy being around the dwarves. Their zest for life and all its adventures is refreshing."

"And why were you needed so far east?" He purred, his smooth voice grating on her nerves.

"To keep an eye on things."

Thranduil regarded her thoughtfully. "I can sense it as well. I can also sense their frustration."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No. The darkness hides that even from me." He fixed her with a stern look. "Keep your eyes open and always watch the shadows. Should you need anything do not hesitate to ask me."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that but saw Thorin motion for her to join him and she gratefully excused herself from the two blonde elves. Kíli and Tauriel were no where to be seen. Thorin pulled her a bit off to the side.

"Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome but I'm afraid I don't understand why you wanted me to be here."

"I wanted you to be the first to know that I have given Kíli my blessing to court his elf. You were correct that I was allowing my old prejudices to cloud my decisions. The two of you forced me to see that I still have some work to do in that area but I was not going to risk losing my nephew. " She gawked at him in utter astonishment. "I invited Thranduil here to discuss the matter and to get his thoughts on it. We are in agreement that our personal feelings must be put to the side because this match, if it amounts to anything, would strengthen relations between our two peoples."

Rhae was speechless. There were so many things in what Thorin had just told her that she couldn't wrap her head around. He had given Kíli the freedom to pursue his ellath. He had said she was right in her argument months ago and admitted he had not completely done away with his old prejudices. He and Thranduil had actually agreed on something. She truly didn't know what to say, having never expected to hear such things from him.

"I see I have surprised you."

"Aye, indeed you have but I am glad to hear it just the same. It takes a wise man - or dwarf - to admit when he was wrong." He smiled widely and she was glad her words had pleased him.

"What were you discussing with Thranduil's son?" he couldn't help asking. He might have been busy elsewhere but that hadn't kept him from noticing how long she had stood talking with the blonde prince.

"Legolas and I have encountered each other a couple of times but that was many years ago when I was still training in Rivendell. I merely mentioned that he seemed changed from when I last saw him. He has been traveling since the battle, feeling the need to get to know others in Middle Earth."

"I see. Why did he feel the need to undertake such a thing?"

She smirked. "He decided Thranduil's idea of remaining isolated isn't going to keep them safe and that its easier to work with other races if you are familiar with them."

He gazed over at where the two elves were standing. "Perhaps there is hope for him yet." She could only shake her head in amusement. He turned back to her. "You look very nice this evening."

She was stunned for a second time and Thorin laughed.

"Well, since I have rendered you speechless for a second time, may I escort you in to dinner?"

Rhae could do nothing but accept.

* * *

Deonyc and Galen sat comfortably around the small fire, pipes in hand, as they stared into the flames. They had been in the Ranger camps in The Angle since returning from Erebor, Halbarad having yet to give them a new post. Galen had openly wondered if they would be expected to remain there until Rhae returned from her assignment in the east. The three certainly hoped not. Sitting around doing nothing was not something they enjoyed.

"How do you think she's getting on?" Deo asked.

The older Ranger snorted. "Knowing Rhae, she's probably got them all wrapped around her finger. She's got that ability to be quite likeable ... when she wants to be."

"Even the King?" Deo replied incredulously.

"Even Oakenshield himself though I'm sure it wasn't without quite a bit of arguing and maybe even a little bloodshed. Our little leader is incredibly stubborn and, from what I've always heard, so is the King Under the Mountain. I'm almost sorry I couldn't stay to watch them butt heads." A grin stretched across his face as he imagined what verbal battles between Rhae and King Thorin would be like.

"Its been months since we left the mountain. How much longer do you think she'll be expected to stay?"

Galen took a long draw on his pipe, his demeanor becoming serious. "That I cannot answer. Dark things are moving again in the world and if what Rhae told us is true, the dwarves in that mountain are in the worst type of danger. Until she can root out who or what is making them so vulnerable she will be expected to remain and there's no way of knowing how long that might take."

"Well, I hope they don't leave us here until Halbarad or Elrond decide to bring her home."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly on that. Nothing irritates me more than sitting around and - "

A sound from the tent behind them had Galen pausing in whatever he was going to say and the two looked around to see what was going on. A moment later Araden stomped through the flaps and flung himself down across from the other two men. They glanced at each other but remained silent, waiting to see what he would say. His face was a bit haggard but in the glow from the fire Galen could see determination in his eyes.

"We must return to Erebor."

Galen's brow furrowed. "Have you received orders from Halbarad or Elrond?"

"No. I have been having vague dreams lately and I've worried that they had something to do with Rhae. What I just saw left no doubt."

"You saw things happening in the mountain?" Deo asked a bit amazed.

"Nothing has been clear until tonight." He speared them with a hard look. "She is in trouble. Something is happening and we have to get to her."

"Araden, we can't just go running off to Erebor and - "

"I saw her lying there bleeding!" he blurted, interrupting Galen. Silence fell over the three as they considered the implications of this. Visions and dreams were not things they doubted or questioned, only the meaning behind them as that was more often than not quite unclear, but seeing someone bleeding or in pain was always a warning. However there were other things to consider. The older Ranger looked at his friend.

"We cannot leave before spring. The mountain passes are blocked."

"If we travel south, take the Gap of Rohan - "

"Which would take the same amount of time as if we waited for the snow to melt. Once we even made it to Rohan we'd have to travel all the way back north to reach the Forest Road through Mirkwood." He could see the irritation on Araden's face but Galen held up a hand. "I understand your urgency, I don't like to think of anything happening to Rhae, but no matter what we do it will be late spring or summer before we could get to Erebor."

Araden got up and began pacing furiously, his mind frantically working through different scenarios of getting to the mountain. After a while he had to concede that his friend was right. He then turned to figuring out the earliest they would be able to begin the trek east. He finally stopped and faced them with a grim expression on his face.

"We will leave in two months. Be ready as I will not wait for either of you." With those words he marched off and disappeared into the darkness of the night. Galen and Deonyc could only stare after him, the peace of their evening washed away.


	20. Chapter 20 - Ambush

**A/N: Hello and thanks to all the new followers. As always big thanks to my reviewers. Y'all make my day. :) So lucky you ... I'm getting this chapter out a bit early as I'm headed to the mountains for the weekend. Hope you enjoy it! Brunuhville's "Lua Eterna" was some of my background music for this chapter. :)**

 **.**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks and you're welcome. :) Yes, Thorin has had to swallow down his irritation and do what he knows is right even if he doesn't like it.**

 **Just4Me: I know, right? But he's able to do what he must ... sometimes. We know how hard that is for him. ;)  
**

 **MyPetalHeart: Thanks and yes, Araden is having some dreams now.  
**

 **.**

 **Tolkien and PJ are the genuises. I'm just a poor rider of coat tails. :)**

* * *

Winter was hesitant in releasing its grip on the land. The ice that had rimmed the edges of the Long Lake shrank slowly bit by bit until it disappeared into the waters all together. Small patches of brown began appearing in the snow, steadily growing bigger each day. As the snow and ice on the lower portions of the mountain melted, the rush of the River Running grew stronger and louder. Shades of green slowly began to appear in the forests. Everything was stirring after being cooped up for so long. Rhae watched it all with a sense of uncertainty. In only a few months she would have been in Erebor for a year and she still felt she was no closer to completing her mission. Yes, she was beginning to form a few suspicions but the concrete evidence she needed always seemed just out of reach. That darkness was still lingering, festering, and she knew it was only a matter of time before it struck again. She wanted to find the threat to Erebor and its people ... and for more reasons than one.

It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the change in her feelings towards Thorin. She liked him, she would readily admit it (at least to herself), but to think on anything further than that lead her down a path she knew she could not go. When her time was up in Erebor she would be going back to her patrols outside the Shire. She could not abandon her duty to protecting the Heir. That was where she belonged. She had three other Rangers that she was in charge of that looked to her for leadership. Besides all that, she was not a dwarf and she knew how particular they were about protecting their race. Even if she did harbor hopes for something more (which she _didn't_ ) Thorin would never consent to such a thing. He was the King Under the Mountain and there were traditions and laws and politics that someone in his position had to think of and follow. There was no future for her in the mountain. Rhae told herself this frequently but it had yet to lose its sting. The sooner she was able to leave the better for everyone.

.

Thorin was just as anxious as spring took its time arriving. Knowing there was someone in the mountain - one of his own people! - plotting against him was infuriating. He had struggled though so much to reclaim Erebor and give his people their home back and now one of them wanted him dead, wanted to offer up the mountain to a being set on destroying Middle Earth. It was hard to wrap his mind around it all. He knew Rhae was trying her best to unmask them and he could see the stress the whole matter was placing on her. She reminded him a bit of a caged animal as she prowled the corridors of Erebor ... and her snarl when irritated was almost as frightening. He was doing what he could to protect himself and his family but the knowledge that the dwarrow was still out there was unnerving.

At least his youngest nephew was not bothered by the threat, he thought a bit grimly. It had been a hard decision to come to but he had finally decided Rhae was right. He did not want to loose Kíli over such an argument and so he had invited Thranduil to the mountain to discuss the situation, wanting to get the elf's thoughts on the matter. Though there was no love lost between the two kings, they had (grudgingly) agreed that it would be best let Kíli and Tauriel explore their relationship as it would do much to help some of both races come to terms with the alliance between them. Thorin secretly hoped, and he suspected Thranduil did as well, that after being given the freedom to see if their feelings were true, the two would discover that they were better suited to just be friends. Of course he did not voice those thoughts but they were there just the same.

There had been an ulterior motive to his actions as well. A much more selfish motive. He had wanted Rhae to see that he _could_ let go of those lingering prejudices in order to do what was just - even if he didn't like it. He knew Dwalin and Balin suspected what he had been up to but he frankly didn't care. If keeping a civil tongue while dealing with Thranduil kept his nephew happy and helped his Ranger see that he could be the King he was expected to be, then he would do it. And he had seen the look of wonder on her face when the announcement had been made during that gathering in his study, the way her eyes had almost instantly swung to his, and the raised eyebrow that conveyed the astonishment she felt. It had seemed to him that another of those walls she had erected where he was concerned came down after that and to him, that made the irritation he had felt that day worth it.

* * *

 _Rhae was surrounded by darkness. She swung her hands around, hoping to touch something that would tell her where she was. A rustle had her turning quickly to look behind her. There was a dim, almost greenish hued light in the distance and she hurried in that direction. There was a sense of urgency surrounding her causing her to quicken her steps. The light seemed to grow though it didn't get much brighter, almost as if she were nearing the entrance of a dark cave. The closer she got the more her senses recognized: the sound of leaves rustling, the smell of dirt, the feel of a gentle breeze on her cheek above her mask. Suddenly she was out of the darkness and standing amongst trees. Everything seemed slightly blurry, almost as if she was looking at it through water or distorted glass._

 _Several figures appeared ahead of her. She instantly recognized Thorin and Dwalin among the group of dwarves. They didn't seem to be aware of her presence. Something was pressing her forward, towards them, and she took a few hesitant steps. Nothing felt right. Then her ears caught the unmistakable sound of a bow being drawn. She whipped around and spotted a flash of metal to her right. She couldn't see who held it but it was aimed at the King._

 _"Thorin!" she screamed, bolting in his direction. "Thorin!"_

 _He heard her second call, glancing up and smiling. Then she heard the twang as the arrow was released and she threw herself at the King._

.

She jolted awake, her breath coming in pants. She laid still for a moment, the contents of her dream whirling in her head. Not questioning what she'd seen she leapt from the bed and hurriedly dressed. In a matter of moments she was out the door, quiver, bow, and sword in hand. Her dreams had shown her Erebor. Her dreams had shown her Thorin. This one must mean something as well and she had to warn the King.

She ran smack into Nori as she turned a corner.

"Lass! Whatever are you doing?" he cried, gripping her arm so she wouldn't topple over from the impact.

"I need to see the King. I've had a dream - I need to warn him."

"Thorin went hunting this morning with Dwalin, Lord Havir, and a few others." Rhae stared at him in horror, her face going so pale the dwarf was worried she would pass out.

"It was a vision. A premonition!" She grabbed his hand and pulled Nori down the corridor with her. "I saw the King in the forest. I saw someone shooting an arrow at him. It was a vision of the future," she gasped as they ran lower in the mountain.

"Are you sure, lass?"

They skidded to a halt in front of Tálagor's stall in the stables. She quickly began saddling him, her hands almost shaking in her haste.

"Go! Tell Balin and Fíli and whoever else you can find. Thorin is walking into an ambush."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Nori asked as she swung into the saddle.

"To find him!"

Tálagor tore out of the mountain, scattering a few dwarves in the process. Nori hadn't even mentioned where the group had gone hunting; she just let her instincts guide her in the right direction. She and Tál streaked north around the mountain. It wasn't long before they plunged into the trees, Rhae barely pulling back on the reins; her horse was quite accustomed to maneuvering through a forest. The path the dwarves had taken was easily followed. They didn't slip through the environment unnoticed, they barreled through. Besides that something inside was pulling her along and she knew better than to question it.

Through the dimness of the trees she could see a lighter spot ahead where the sun was more successful at reaching through the leaves. It was too much like her dream to be coincidence. The group of dwarves came into view ahead of her, paused in the path and looking back in her direction, no doubt alerted to her approach by the sound of Tálagor racing through the trees.

"Thorin!" she yelled. She saw him jerk in surprise. The dwarves watched in surprise and then alarm as she urged her horse towards them with no signs of slowing. Again, like in her dream, she heard the sound of an arrow being loosed. Knowing the intended target she yanked on Tál's reins to halt him and dove off his back, throwing herself in front of Thorin. There was a searing pain in the back of her right shoulder as she crumpled to the ground. As she laid there in a daze she heard the shouts and curses from the dwarves. She heard weapons drawn and the unmistakable sounds of a fight. Feeling rather helpless and vulnerable she managed to pull her sword from its scabbard, the movement sending sharp stabs of pain down her right arm, and she passed the blade into her left hand. It was not her dominant side but she'd be damned if she was going to be caught unarmed laying in the dirt. After several moments it grew quiet again. As she tried to roll to her knees a firm hand on her arm assisted her to a sitting position. She looked up into the blue eyes of the one she'd come to save.

"You are unharmed?" she asked, pain lacing through her words.

"Yes, thanks to you, Rhae." He peered at her curiously. "How did you know?"

"A dream. I had a dream of Erebor for many months, unaware that was what I was seeing, and then I was sent here. Everything I'd seen in those dreams came true, even the golden floor in the Gallery of the Kings and the book in the library. Then I had a dream of my brother and he insisted I wake and head back to the mountain as I was needed. That was when Shil had been kidnapped. I saw this attack as I slept last night and I couldn't dismiss it. Nori is aware of where I was headed and why and hopefully alerted some of the others."

"Let me see your shoulder."

"I will be alright."

"The shaft had broken off. If the point is still in there we will need to bind your arm securely so it won't shift around causing more damage." Knowing he was right she nodded and turned so Thorin could see where she had been hit, hissing a bit as his fingers brushed the edges of the gash. "I think the arrow is still in there. Stay here and I'll find something to bind your arm."

"I can walk." Her tone was a bit sharper than she'd intended.

"I am aware of that but you were injured protecting me. Allow me to help you." At the entreaty in his low voice she nodded again. After he'd left her side she finally became aware of her surroundings. There were a few bodies lying in the dirt, though thankfully none of them were dwarves. Dwalin and several of the others had apparently gone after the survivors. Lord Havir stood by his pony wringing his hand, his face dark while the few remaining guards stood with weapons drawn. Her attention settled for a moment on the dwarf forge master. Something about his manner didn't seem right to her all of a sudden. He felt her eyes on him and gave a slight bow of the head before walking towards the rear guards. Thorin was soon back at her side and quickly had the wound bound and her arm secured against her chest.

He frowned slightly as he considered the cloth wrapped around her. "It's not as clean and neat as a healer's work but it will do the job until we get you back to Erebor."

"Thank you."

The return of the other dwarves interrupted whatever he was going to say in response.

"We weren't able to catch them," Dwalin growled, his two axes still in hand. "There were at least two, maybe more, from the look of the tracks."

The sounds of someone approaching rapidly had the group turning and brandishing their weapons. To Rhae's surprise Thorin stepped in front of her, Orcrist held at the ready. Relief was palpable when Fíli, Kíli, Nori, Bofur, and Gloin broke through the underbrush followed by at least a dozen more guards.

"Uncle!" Fíli called. "Are you alright?"

"I am, thanks to our Ranger."

"What happened?" Bofur inquired.

"Ambush," Dwalin spat, slipping his axes back into their holster on his back. "They knew where we would be."

There were deep frowns and grumbling as the dwarves considered the implications of what he had just said. Though it was not a shock to Thorin or Rhae - or even Dwalin - the rest grew angry at the thought that one of their own had betrayed their king.

"I believe it is time to get you back to Erebor, Your Majesty," Havir spoke up, his voice tight.

"I agree, Uncle. There may be more out here. It is safer in the mountain," Fíli urged. Thorin looked down at where Rhae was sitting. He knew even his home wasn't safe at this point but she needed to be seen by Oin. He gave Dwalin a subtle nod and the warrior immediately began shouting orders to the guards.

Rhae carefully came to her feet and stepped up to Tálagor only to realize she could not get in the saddle without help. Grumbling to herself she turned, hoping to find Fíli or Dwalin nearby.

"Let me help you." Groaning inwardly she looked at Thorin who had materialized beside her. She couldn't say she didn't need help as the opposite was clear. Before she could come up with a plausible excuse as to why she didn't need his help specifically his hands were around her waist and he was lifting her up as if she weighed nothing. All she could do was grab the pommel with her free hand and swing a leg over the saddle. He kept his hand on her thigh until she had gained her balance and had a hold of the reins. Rhae looked down and noticed her hands were shaking a bit and hoped he would think it from pain. She hadn't felt his hands on her since that kiss in her chambers but she had not forgotten their warmth or how his touch sent sparks of fire flashing through her veins.

"Will you be alright for the ride back?" he asked, concern still clear in his eyes.

"Aye. Now that I'm up here I will have no trouble. It is not the first time I've been injured and I'm sure it will not be the last." Satisfied she was safely in the saddle he patted Tálagor on the neck and moved towards his pony.

At his word the group started back down the path, guards enclosing Thorin, Fíli, Kíli, and Rhae in the middle. There was not the usual joking and laughing and singing amongst the dwarves. They were on high alert, remaining watchful for anything that might again threaten their king. Rhae was okay for a bit but it didn't take long for the movement of her horse underneath her to cause pain to begin spreading from the arrow wound. Clasping the reins tightly whenever a wave would come over her, she grit her teeth, refusing to show any weakness. This was not the first time she'd been shot (she still teased Araden about that), she had endured pains from all manner of injury before, and she could make it back to Erebor without falling from the saddle. So focused was she on fighting through the pain that she didn't notice Thorin and Fíli's frequent glances in her direction.

"You said she was hit with an arrow meant for you?"

"Yes. She managed to get between me and whoever made the shot."

A thought came to Kíli. "It wasn't a Morgul point like what I was hit with, was it?"

A trickle of fear worked its way down Thorin's spine. "There didn't appear to be anything unusual about the injury but the shaft had broken off and the arrow was still in her shoulder. I could not see it." The three Durins looked at each other, worried for the safety of their Ranger. Kíli's near death because of something similar was on all their minds as they made the trek back to Erebor.

.

They made it back to the mountain not a moment too soon in Rhae's opinion. She had been fighting back the darkness that wanted to seep in at the edges of her vision and she could feel herself swaying in the saddle. The bandage Thorin had put on her wound felt sickeningly wet and she knew the constant motion of being on a horse had caused it to start bleeding heavily. Along with everyone else she brought Tálagor to a halt just inside the front gate but she could not get down. She lowered her head, her chin almost resting on her chest, totally exhausted. For a moment she thought she heard someone calling her name but whatever it was sounded very muffled. Then she was being lowered from her horse, firm but gentle hands holding her tightly. When her feet touched the ground she tried to stand but she immediately swayed and her knees buckled underneath her. She finally gave up and let the blissful darkness of unconsciousness slip over her.

Seeing how pale Rhae was when they arrived, Thorin had made his way quickly to her side - and just in time. As he got his hands around her waist to lift her down he felt her slump against him. For a moment he thought she was going to be alright, she tried to stand, but then her legs gave way and if he hadn't already had a grip on her she would have hit the ground. He looked down into her face and watched as her eyes fluttered once and then closed.

"Kíli!" He yelled. "Hurry and let Oin know Rhae has been hurt!" He lifted the unconscious woman into his arms and followed after his nephew, Fíli and Dwalin close behind. He could see the dark red spreading through the bandage on her shoulder and he quickened his steps as much as possible and hoped that this would be something Oin could heal.

The healer was ready for them when they entered. Once she had been laid on her side on a cot he immediately removed Rhae's leather jerkin in order to inspect the wound. Thorin cringed a bit when he saw how red the makeshift bandage was when Oin pulled it off.

"The arrow is still in there. You did the right thing by securing her arm but it has still dug itself in a bit. It will take a little more work to get it out." Oin quickly gathered up what he needed to perform the quick surgery. Taking a piece of cloth and dampening it with something, he handed it to Thorin, who was still at Rhae's side.

"Hold this over her nose and mouth. I don't want her to regain consciousness while I'm trying to get it out. She might move causing further damage."

The King nodded and knelt next to the cot. Brushing a strand of hair out of the way he pressed the cloth over her face as instructed. Oin was quick with his work and in almost no time he had the arrowhead out. Thorin watched as he stitched the wound closed and covered it with medicinal herbs before wrapping it tightly. The healer then fashioned another sling for her, securing it to her body.

"It managed to get into the muscle and she's going to have to keep that arm still for quite some time to allow it to heal properly."

"But it will heal alright?" Thorin glanced over to where Oin had placed the arrow. It didn't look any different from any other he had ever seen.

Knowing what was on his King's mind the healer nodded. "Aye, it will laddie. I will keep a close eye on her for the next few days but nothing about the wound seemed out of place. Kíli's never healed and there was a blackness about it that began to spread outwards. I'm no elf or wizard but I would think that if there are no signs of that by the end of the week then we can breathe a sigh of relief."

Thorin came to his feet slowly, looking down at Rhae's unconscious form. "In this matter, yes, but now I have to discover who planned this ambush. There is a traitor in our midst and I intend on finding him and making him pay. I don't know how but I will. **_Sulûkh ma hagunul tatrazîn ai-muzmnatizd_**."

* * *

 ** _Sulûkh ma hagunul tatrazîn ai-muzmnatizd:_** Dragons don't often rise up on their tails (one meaning to do evil will do their best not to stand out)


	21. Chapter 21 - Unwilling Patient

**A/N: I'm sorry I forgot to mention in my last post that there would be a chapter last week; I was at DragonCon (dressed as our favorite Ranger). If you're interested there will be a couple pictures on my Tumblr account. Thank you to the reviewers and new followers! Anyhoo ... we move on! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It was a bit fun to write. :) So there isn't any confusion, it has now been five years since the beginning of the Quest for Erebor and four since the Battle of the Five Armies.**

 **.**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks! It's nothing life threatening but she'll be hurting for a while.**

 **Angie: Thank you so much for your kind words! There is certainly more to come in the hunt for the traitor and their relationship.**

 **MyPetalHeart: Thanks! I'm always skeptical when I write action scenes as I'm never confident I portray them accurately.**

 **Jaxjax: Thank you! I'm glad you like the way their relationship is building. That has been my biggest concern ... making things move too quickly (or not quick enough!).**

 **Just4Me: Hmm...you may have just stumbled upon something. ;)  
**

 **.**

 **Nope, nothing is mine except the OCs. Everything belongs to Tolkien!**

* * *

Oin wouldn't let her leave the Healing Halls for over a week. By the end of it Rhae felt like a caged bear and knew she was acting like one, too. The elderly healer wasn't fazed by her ranting and demanding. She understood the need to remain as still as possible - she did want to be able to use her arm again - but that didn't make her any less irritable. Thankfully she had quite a bit of company during her convalescence. Dis was by her side for a few hours each day. Fíli and Kíli stopped by almost daily to sit and talk and give her a much needed laugh. Other members of Thorin's company came by as well, each bringing conversation or some small gift to keep her occupied. Bombur brought her snacks for which she was immensely grateful. Bifur gave her a small wooden eagle that moved its wings if she pulled a small string underneath and she found she truly enjoyed the small toy. Dwalin's visit surprised her. She hadn't sensed any animosity from the warrior in many months but he wasn't one she would have expected to appear in the Healing Halls to check on her. When he appeared at her bedside she wasn't quite able to keep the shock from her face.

A laugh rumbled low in his chest as he lowered himself to the chair next to her.

"No need to look quite so amazed, lass," he said with a smile peaking through his beard.

"I have to say I am a bit surprised to see you here."

There was a twinkle in his eyes for a moment before his demeanor turned serious.

"You saved my king - and my friend - from harm or worse. I believe that is enough reason for me to look in on you."

She made to wave off his words then hissed in pain as she realized she'd tried, out of habit, to use her right arm. Gritting her teeth until the sting passed she looked back up at Dwalin.

"I may have been sent to locate the darkness that has dared to return but keeping the king and his family safe fall in to my duties as well."

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms on his chest as he watched her. "Did you truly see the ambush in a dream?"

"Aye. Everything was almost identical." She heard the unspoken question. "I did not see who was responsible unfortunately."

"Have you always had dreams like this, lass?"

Rhae picked at the blanket over her legs. "Only since Gandalf approached me about joining your quest five years ago. I cannot recall ever experiencing anything similar before then."

"And you ran right out and threw yourself into the path of an arrow on account of a dream."

"Ever since I declined to join your company I have been having dreams of Erebor, though I did not know that was what I was seeing at the time. Once I arrived here I began recognizing many locations in the mountain and I realized those dreams had seemed to foretell my coming. I have had a few more since and each time what I have seen while asleep manifested in reality."

"I cannot say I understand but I am not going to question something that helped you save Thorin's life. Have you seen anything that could point us in the direction of who is behind all this?"

She frowned. "Nothing in my dreams but I have begun forming some suspicions lately. I hesitate to name anyone since I have no proof."

Dwalin sat forward. "Whatever you suspect I would have you tell me. The more I know the better I can protect Thorin and the lads." After only a moment's consideration she nodded.

* * *

 _Two dwarves slipped back into their chambers. The taller one lit only one candle before hanging his cloak up. The shorter paced frantically back and forth in the middle of the sitting room, anger curling around him. His companion watched silently for several moments. Their most recent encounter with the messenger in the woods had left him cold and afraid. They had not done as was ordered of them and he feared the consequences._

 _"What will you do?"_

 _"I will have to answer His summons. He is not one to ignore," was the sarcastic reply. "Blast that meddling Ranger!"_

 _"It is almost as if the Gods speak directly to her."_

 _"The Dunedain have an annoying ability to sense the touch of the Dark Lord. Everything I have tried she has thwarted. I should have acted quicker once she arrived but I still had hopes your girl would be successful."_

 _"She did her best."_

 _"Did she? I wonder. Anyway, it is a moot point now. It is quite obvious the King has his eyes on the Ranger. The Ranger! A dwarf in love with a human!" he sneered. "I tried to place doubts on that in his mind but the Durins are too stubborn and strong-willed to be easily overcome by words." He halted his frenzied steps, staring into the low flames in the hearth._ _"The Ranger hasn't revealed me yet but her suspicions are growing and I have felt her watching me."_

 _"We should leave soon before she has the chance to tell the King."_

 _"She will not speak before she has firm proof." He finally lowered his hood and the savage grin on his face was visible to his companion. "Which I will happily give her. I will make them_ all _pay before I go."_

* * *

Rhae felt like she had been released from a prison when Oin finally told her she could return to her own chambers. Dis was there, insisting she accompany her and make sure there wasn't anything she needed. Though there was nothing she required Rhae was happy to have her company and she was content to let her friend fuss about her.

She flopped onto the sofa with a happy sigh, earning a slight scolding from Dis about aggravating her injury. While the dwarrowdam bustled into the kitchen to make sure there was plenty of food Rhae leaned her head back on the cushions, enjoying the relative quiet. At least no one could pop up unexpected now that she was home and behind a door she could bolt.

"Bombur has made sure your cabinets are full," Dis told her as she came back in the room and joined her on the sofa. "I took the liberty of bringing you several extra tunics that are a bit too big for you so they will be easier to slip on. Ori and Balin sent a few books from the library that they thought you might enjoy as well."

"Thank you, Dis. All this really wasn't necessary. It is not the first time I have been injured in such a way and I am not completely incapacitated."

Dis shook a finger at her. "I had better not hear reports of you showing up in the training arenas trying to swing a sword. You have to give yourself time to heal."

Rhae laughed. "I know my limits."

"Do you? For some reason I doubt that. You are too much like my brother." At those words Dis's countenance changed and she peered thoughtfully at the Ranger. "I haven't seen my brother as visibly shaken since Azanulbizar. Even after he brought you into the Healing Halls he would not leave your side until Oin had finished stitching your wound closed."

As she seemed to find herself doing more frequently, Rhae tried to brush off Dis's words but the dwarrowdam wouldn't allow it. She reached up and turned the taller woman's face towards her.

"I have two things I want to say to you and I feel if I don't do it now I may not get the chance. First, while I know you do not want it, you have my gratitude for keeping Thorin from harm. I have a sneaking suspicion that your presence here has averted many attempts against his life. He may be a grumpy, old dwarf but he is my brother and I would miss him and so I will always be thankful for your arrival." Dis then gave her a smile that hinted to Rhae that she needed to be on her guard. "And secondly, not once in all my memory of my older brother have I ever seen him show anything that could be considered affection for a female. Believe me, many have tried to catch his attention, as you have seen, and I had hoped for many, many years that he would find someone. I had finally come to believe that such was not his fate ... until you walked into Erebor. I know the two of you did not start off on a good note but I have seen the changes over the past several months. There is something there, Rhae. I can see it."

Rhae finally managed to push herself off the sofa and began pacing in front of the fire. These were not things she needed, or wanted, to hear. Feelings and relationships and whatnot were not important at the moment. Besides, what Dis was implying ... it was impossible. She had pondered that line of thinking before and it lead her to a dead end. After a few agitated moments of walking back and forth she stopped and looked at her.

"Dis, please do not let your mind stray down those paths. I am here for one purpose and one purpose only, to root out the threat to Erebor. Even if I wasn't sent here for such a task, what you are thinking cannot happen."

The dwarrowdam frowned. "Why ever not?"

"Because I am not a dwarf. I am not prejudice against your race but I know of their propensity for distrusting others. They may have accepted me as I am but I highly doubt they would accept me as ..." she stumbled over the words, almost afraid to utter them.

"As Thorin's mate? As his One, his wife, his queen?"

She flinched a bit at the emphasis Dis put on each of the words. "Yes. In my time here I've come to see that dwarves hold tightly to their traditions and I would not fit in to any of those. As king there are expectations on Thorin and I would not cause him trouble for anything. That is surely what would be heaped on his head if he were to even consider such a thing."

"Rhae, you do not know this. I don't think -"

"No, Dis." Her hard words silenced whatever her friend was going to say. She took a deep breath and Dis saw her shoulders slump ever so slightly. "When this is over, when I am called back to the west, I will go. That is my place, that is where I am needed. I may not be royalty but there are expectations on me as well."

A silence fell over the two. Dis shook her head a bit, feeling Rhae was being incredibly stubborn and blind. It amazed her sometimes just how similar she and Thorin resembled each other in their bone-headedness. Having lots of experience with ridiculously stubborn creatures she knew it would do no good to sit there and argue with the woman. She had spoken, planted the idea, and now she could only hope it would take root.

* * *

Slow, painful days passed. Rhae was glad of the solitude of her own rooms but at the same time found herself becoming increasingly frustrated every time she came across something she had trouble doing on her own. Dressing and washing were the most troublesome and each instance always left her worn out and angry. On top of that frustration was the feeling of uselessness growing on her. Idleness was never something she could long abide and, remembering Dis's and Oin's warnings to stay away from the training arenas, she had taken to wandering to the library or the kitchens when she couldn't stand staring at the walls any longer.

Straying into the kitchens did come with its advantages, she admitted as she bit into the flaky apple pastry in her hand. Bombur was all too happy to have her company while he cooked. He let her lick the bowls after making cakes and cookies, allowed her to be the first to taste the cooked meats, and usually sent her home with some treat. Today, besides the pastry in her hand, he had sent her with a basket containing fresh jam and bread. Her visit with the large dwarf had greatly improved her mood and there was even a smile on her face - until she turned the corner and spotted Thorin leaning against the wall outside her door. She felt her cheeks warm as she wondered what others would think if they spied the King Under the Mountain waiting there.

"I've been waiting on you. Where have you been?"

Her brows came together. "I haven't had a weapon in my hand if that's what's worrying you." He pushed the door open for her and she flounced in ahead of him, irritated at his audacity to question her whereabouts.

"I would have known if you'd tried to enter the training arenas."

She spun to face him. "Are you having someone spy on me?"

Belatedly realizing his error he tried to backtrack. "No, of course not. I have just wanted to make sure you weren't over doing things."

"I am a grown woman and do not require a baby sitter. I have been shot with an arrow before and know what I need to do in order to heal."

"Who shot you?" His words were sharp and she was puzzled at the anger she thought she detected in his tone.

"Ryder. We were goofing off and he accidentally shot me in the ... well, some place rather unfortunate." She grinned at the memory for a moment then looked back at him. "So you see I am not unfamiliar with injuries. Oin has said I am healing just fine and I'm sure a quick visit to him could tell you what you want to know."

"Mahal's balls, woman! You were wounded on my account. Can I at least be allowed to check on you to see if there's anything you need?" Thorin's outburst silenced her. He appeared quite flustered but concern was clear in his eyes.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I appreciate your thoughtfulness, I do, I'm just tired of being a bit useless and ..." she moved her arm slightly, wincing a bit, "My shoulder still hurts and the stiffness from being unable to use my arm is annoying."

Her apology and candidness about her pain surprised him. Even with the continued improvement in their relationship she was still not likely to admit when she was hurting and certainly was not one to apologize. He thought for a moment, his eyes running over her features, debating if what he was considering was wise.

"There is something that might help if you would be willing to come with me?"

"Does it require such vagueness?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he answered, thrilled that she took his hand nonetheless, "but I didn't want you to balk and refuse to come before you even tried it."

She chuckled. "Wise decision."

.

Rhae was rather perplexed when he lead her into the hot springs, watching in bemusement as he closed and bolted the door.

"You deserve some time to relax and that would be impossible with others gawking at you," he explained. Turning he motioned towards the steaming pool. "The heat will help with the stiffness and the minerals in the water may help sooth some of the pain." She gazed at him with a soft smile on her face and a touch of wonder in her eyes. He shifted a bit uncomfortably under her silent observation.

"Thank you, Thorin," she finally said, her voice full of gratitude.

He smiled. "You're welcome. I'll just turn my back while you get in the water."

It took her a moment to realize what he meant and blushed slightly. She nodded and he dutifully turned around to face the wall, hands clasped behind his back. Staring at the rock in front of him he tried to keep from imagining Rhae removing any of her clothing. While bringing her here would no doubt be a strain on his self control, he knew from experience that the water could help sooth and heal wounds and he was willing to endure the temptation in order to help her. He had stayed away from the Healing Halls after the first day, not liking the sight of her laying in bed injured. Thorin would never be able to erase the memory of her collapsing there at the Front Gate or the feeling of his sleeve soaked in her blood. Instead he had focused on trying to uncover the traitor in his midst. Dwalin had come to him several days ago with some interesting information he'd managed to get from Rhae, and some pieces had begun to fall into place ... but not all of them. It was maddening and he felt like he was just sitting around playing a game of conkers waiting for the dwarf in the shadows to make another move. The urge to just grab the dwarf in question and toss him in the dungeon was great but Balin was right: he couldn't just arrest someone without firm evidence that he was behind the attacks.

And so ... he waited and worried.

It took a little time but Rhae was eventually able to get her belt and boots off. However once that task was done she saw she was in a bit of a predicament. She struggled to reach behind her but just couldn't reach. There was no way around it and she sighed.

"Thorin, I need your help." He turned around slowly. "I cannot get this sling or my tunic off on my own." He felt like someone had just stoked a fire in his middle. This development had not been considered when he'd thought about bringing her to the hot springs. Sure that he would be able to withstand the sight of her in the water, he was now faced with having to help her remove clothing and he _wasn't_ sure if his self-control was up to that task.

"You'll have to undo the knots in the back. Confound it if I know how Oin did it," she told him. "Just let me know when you release them so I can hold my arm still."

He stepped behind her and began tugging on the fabric, cursing his slightly trembling fingers and Oin's frustratingly tight knot. When he finally laid the sling on the low bench he stepped behind her again. He could feel that fire burning inside and he was hesitant to start with this next step.

"I have an under tunic on and I'll remain facing away from you," she told him, a bit of laughter in her voice. Thorin took a deep breath and nodded to himself. The task was completed relatively quickly, though his hands were itching to go where they shouldn't. When the garment was with the sling on the bench he took a few steps back, inhaling deeply to calm himself.

Rhae was no less affected and hurried to the edge of the water. The fact that Thorin was no less uncomfortable did not do much to ease her nerves. Staring down at the gently rippling water she saw she had another problem. There were no steps into the pool. This fact had not registered with her before, it being easy enough to climb in and out with two good arms, or just jump in as the dwarves tended to do. With only one arm she couldn't put any weight on such a simple act was made much more difficult. While she might need help getting in she would without a doubt need assistance getting back out. She could try to slide in but if she slipped she might hit her arm or instinctively reach out to stop a fall, both of which would not help the healing muscles. Eying the water a moment longer she sighed.

"Thorin," she said again, looking over at him. "I am going to need help getting in and out." It only took a moment for him to realize what she meant. Surely Mahal was just testing him now. He could only pray he passed as the consequences would be dire if he didn't. Closely his eyes briefly he sent up a plea for strength.

"Alright. Give me just a moment." She kept her back turned while he shed all but his trousers and slid into the water. "Okay. Just sit down on the edge and I'll lift you down." There was a tension to his voice that even she could hear. Taking a deep breath of her own she carefully lowered herself to the stone. Once she was seated Thorin grasped her around the waist and helped her into the water. As soon as her feet touched the bottom she backed away.

He was glad of the space she put between them. He'd almost lost the little bit of self-control he was clinging to when he put his hands on her waist and felt her against him for that split second. This was completely different from those few moments in her chambers when he'd kissed her or when he'd carried her to the Healing Halls. Then they'd both been fully dressed, layers of fabric and leather between them. Now only their trousers and that sleeveless under tunic she wore were the only things separating them. Thorin was extremely grateful that top was a dark color. As it was the water had already caused it to cling to her body, accentuating curves that had only been hinted at under all her usual layers. His wayward mind immediately tried to visualize what the rest of her looked like with her clothes clinging to her. That rush of fire in his veins quickly shot lower, making things a bit uncomfortable for him.

A low hiss pulled him from his inappropriate thoughts. Rhae had sat down on one of the carved benches in the springs and the water was now just under her chin. Her left hand had darted up to grasp at her shoulder.

"Let me take a look," he said, moving to stand next to her.

"I know the stinging is a good thing but ..."

"It hurts."

"Aye." He carefully pushed the fabric of her top away so he could check on where she'd been hit. The wound seemed to be healing cleanly, though the edges were still a bit red. There were no signs of the blackness that had appeared in Kíli's injury and Thorin breathed a small sigh of relief. That worry had been gnawing at him for days.

"It looks alright but if it continues to bother you then you should visit Oin."

She nodded. "I guessed as much. I suppose I was merely hoping for some miracle to happen and for my arm to be completely healed already."

Thorin was still by her side and she felt his fingers trail lightly down her arm as he lowered his hand from her shoulder. She wanted to move away, needed to put space between them once again, but at the same time the desire to turn and wrap herself around him was almost overwhelming. It was almost as if he were a magnet and she was nothing more than a fleck of iron being pulled steadily towards him.

"Unfortunately Gandalf is not here to perform such a miracle," he replied, his low voice sending a shiver over her body, almost pleading with her to look at him. The temptation was too strong and she slowly turned and glanced up, meeting his piercing gaze.

 _Oh by the Valar she was in trouble!_


	22. Chapter 22 - Fire

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Thank you to all the followers and reviewers! Hope you enjoy this chapter. My background music was mostly Brunuhville's "The Awakening: Part II - The Final Chapter." The mood shift in the middle really fits with this chapter. ;)**

 **.**

 **My Petal Heart: Hope the week wait wasn't too bad. :) Glad you like the building of their relationship.**

 **angel897: Thanks!  
**

 **Guest: I love Dis. Wish she'd been in the book and movies.**

 **Just4Me: Oh there's trouble coming.**

 **Jaxjax: Sorry to just leave it hanging (so to speak lol!). Thank you for your kind words! They always help an author. :)**

 **Angie: It was just too tempting to leave it at that point. But here ya go!**

 **.**

 **Everything is Tolkien's. Yup. Everything except Rhae and her story.**

* * *

Rhae's mind was frantically trying to find something to say or do to defuse the pull she was feeling. Her body was not obeying her commands to move, to step away. When she was finally able to lower her eyes she was then confronted with the broad expanse of Thorin's shoulders and chest. That was almost as bad as being speared by his searing gaze. She had always heard the tale that dwarves were carved from stone and what she saw before her could certainly affirm that rumor. There were various scars of different sizes scattered across his body, one especially nasty looking one near his lower ribs, but none of that could take away from the taunt, muscled physique of the dwarf king. Shoulders, arms, and abdomen all honed by years of training, battle, and blacksmithing. _Why was her mouth suddenly dry?_ There was dark chest hair that narrowed into a line that ended somewhere the water was hiding; Rhae couldn't keep her eyes from following that line down. She took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart - and flushed red when she looked up and realized he was watching her. Feeling mortified she again averted her eyes. This time she became aware of designs in black ink on his arms.

"What do your tattoos represent?" she asked a bit breathlessly. The black markings on his arms had caught her attention at just the right time. He cocked his head a bit to the side, watching her with an amused look that seemed to say he knew exactly what she was trying to do. That amusement fled when she reached out, almost against her own will, and traced the design on his left bicep. It vaguely resembled a wheel, the end of each of the spindles resembling a 3 pronged pitchfork.

"It is the Helm of Awe. It is a symbol of protection and is believed to make one invincible in battle."

"And this one?" she asked, tracing the strange circle on his other bicep. It seemed like it had some kind of geometric pattern inside, almost like a cross shape that dissected the circle into four separate sections.

"The Shield Knot. It is also a symbol of protection and to help ward off evil spirits." She nodded. His descriptions made sense for someone that had lived the life he had and fought the battles he'd faced.

"Are there others?" Nodding he turned and she saw a stylized bird with wings spread that stretched from shoulder to shoulder across his upper back. It was truly a marvelous piece of art.

"And what does this represent?"

"It is a raven, a symbol Erebor. The King's crown is known as 'The Raven Crown of Erebor'." She traced it lightly with her fingers, trying to ignore the slight shudder she felt from him as she did so. Tattoos were something the Dunedain rarely acquired but she liked the significance they held for those that had them.

"Rhae ..." Thorin seemed to growl her name, the sound coming from deep in his chest, and she took a cautious step back. He turned, his blue eyes dark with something that made heat suddenly coil tightly in her belly. She might be inexperienced in such matters but she instinctively recognized that look. There were a few options open to her in that moment and she frantically tried to lock on to the one that would remove her from this situation but again, her body refused to obey her mind's desperate screeching. She had never felt so torn in her life and it was not a feeling she enjoyed. Thorin reached a hand towards her and that seemed to break her stupor. Flinging caution to the wind for once, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. His arms went around her, crushing her tightly against him. Heat poured through her veins and she was suddenly very, very aware of the hard body she was almost melded against. The evidence of his desire was there, the scant layer of clothing they wore unable to conceal it. Enjoying this one instance of surrender, Rhae gripped at his sides, deepening their kiss and losing herself in it entirely.

Thorin couldn't get enough of her. Her sudden movement had taken him completely by surprise, though he had recovered quickly. The feel of her against him was maddening; she fit so perfectly it was almost like she had been created for him. No female had ever had this kind of affect on him. He was almost overcome with the desire to make her his completely, to leave nothing separating them, to leave her in no doubt of his feelings. The way she clung to him fueled the fire in his veins; it was almost as if he could sense the lowering of her defenses, her surrender. As he let his lips slide from hers down towards her neck, he brought a hand up to wrap around her shoulders. When he did so he heard her hiss of pain - and that brought him back from the dangerous path he'd been about to tread. Shame suddenly flooded through him. Yes, he desired her more than he had ever thought it was possible to desire someone but this was _not_ the place or the time to do such a thing. Rhae deserved better than to be pressed roughly up against a stone wall. He would not dishonor her. He would do everything the right way or not at all. Taking a calming breath he brought his lips back to hers, kissing her much more gently, then taking a step away. They watched each other in silence, both still breathing hard. He didn't know what to say, for once at a loss for words.

"Could you please help me from the water?" she finally asked, amazed she was even able to speak. Rhae kept her eyes averted as he did as she requested. She was embarrassed to have acted in such a way but yet ... she had thrilled at the idea of Thorin claiming her. Then he had stepped away and she had felt disappointed but yet glad at the same time. It was all so confusing. As he pulled himself from the water after her she grabbed a towel and began drying herself off as best she could. Her face still felt hot and she wondered if she would ever be able to cool down again. Even now she could feel the imprint of his body on hers and she had to admit she liked it. She cast covert glances at him as he toweled off and began redressing, hating to see those magnificent shoulders once again covered in all those layers. That alone told her she needed to leave. The fire she had felt flowing through her during their kiss was still present and she could feel the temptation of offering herself to him and damn the consequences. It wouldn't take but a moment to undo -

"Let me help you get this back on."

She flushed a deep red when she dragged her mind from where it had been heading to realize Thorin was in front of her, holding her tunic and sling in his hand. When she was once again dressed and her arm was back in its confinement she knew she needed to say something; the silence was strained.

"Thank you. My shoulder feels much better." She cursed the insipidness of her words but he merely nodded and unbolted the door.

"I am glad to have been able to help," he replied softly. Rhae gave him a quick bow of the head and scurried up the corridor, knowing if she didn't get away from him she might relock that door herself.

* * *

The sun broke over the edges of the mountain, highlighting the rooftops of Dale. A gentle breeze made its way across the lake, over the city, and up the mountain. Thorin took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. Yes, he was a dwarf but the journey to Erebor, that year in the wild, seemed to have given him a better appreciation for nature. He had come to see that there was beauty beyond the stone walls of his home. Or perhaps it was the fact a certain Ranger made such wilderness _her_ home and loved it. He wasn't sure.

The thought of Rhae brought a smile to his face. She would be joining him on his inspection of the forges later in the afternoon. Dwalin had begun insisting on her presence whenever he would be going among the citizens of the mountain. The hope was she would become aware of a threat in time to defend against it. That thought wiped the smile from his face. It had been quiet but he had seen how jumpy Rhae had been lately, even before their few moments together in the hot springs. She had finally confessed to feeling like things were closing in on them. Thorin had such mixed feelings on this. He wanted this traitor, this darkness rooted out and exposed. He wanted the threat to Erebor, to his nephews, to himself to be over. But at the same time, once everything was resolved Rhae would leave. Dis had mentioned their conversation and how adament she had been about her duties in the West. His sister had also, not so subtly, told him of her insistance that she would never be accepted if he made his affection known. It didn't surprise him that Dis had known what he was struggling with; his sister had always had an irritating habit of uncovering feelings one would prefer hidden. But hearing the Ranger's words had given him much to think on.

Lord Havir had insinuated something similar, though he knew not to trust a word the dwarrow said, especially now. But the idea still worried him. Could the dwarves accept Rhae if he ...? If he what? There was something there, yes, but was it one-sided? Things had changed drastically between them since her arrival but had they changed that much on her side? Sometimes he thought he saw something flash through those brown eyes - and she had kissed him so enthusiastically in the hot springs - but he wasn't sure. Until he had proof he didn't dare say anything. He shied away from thinking on it too often; it always caused a strange tightness in his chest when his thoughts veered in that direction.

Shaking himself from his reverie he retreated into his chambers to get dressed for the day. The forge inspection was in a few hours and he wanted to get down there before Rhae to make sure the dwarves he'd like for her to speak to were there.

.

She had retreated to her chambers, rarely coming out and trying to avoid everyone when she did - hiding her brother would have said. She had to sort through everything she was feeling; she couldn't continue moving in the confusion of emotions she'd found herself in lately. It hampered her ability to think and act clearly, her efforts to sniff out any evidence against the dwarf she felt was responsible for everything. Her mind had to be clear. And after several days of pacing and arguing with herself, Rhae finally came to a decision.

Her time in Erebor was up. She had to leave and return to the west. In only a couple of weeks she would have been in the mountain for a year and, despite a gut feeling about the Dark Lord's agent, she had no proof, no way to accuse him without sounding like she was grasping at straws. She wasn't sure exactly how dwarven law worked but she was fairly certain that for Thorin or the Council to be able to punish Havir for his deeds there actually needed to be evidence that he committed the crimes. That was what she didn't have and she was loath to put Thorin in the uncomfortable position of whether to act against a fellow dwarf based on just hearsay. She needed to seek advice from Lord Elrond and Halbarad and for that, she had to leave.

Leaving would also remove her from the temptation of the dwarf king. She found herself pulled towards him more and more strongly and she didn't understand it. While she knew her feelings towards him had changed drastically - _you have fallen for him_ , a voice sneered in her head - she was still rather uncertain as to what he felt towards her. It was impossible to deny that he desired her, that mind blowing episode in the hot springs confirmed that, but desire was not something any type of relationship should be formed upon. She didn't want to be merely desired because of her face or body or whatever. She wanted to love and know she was loved in return, that the physical aspects were not the only things important to him. There was more to her than that (and she had no experience in _that_ anyway and he could end up highly disappointed) and she had to know that her partner respected everything that made her who she was. She thought back to that very first kiss in her chambers and the words that had passed between them. Thorin had not admitted his feelings to her, not in so many words, but there had been something in his tone that had hinted at it. Was that enough? Was it a strong enough thread to grasp? It was a risk and she wasn't afraid of taking risks ... but this was totally different than trying to ambush an orc camp.

Rhae stared into the flames on her hearth and nodded to herself. It was time to go. She would inform Thorin and Dis and she would slip away quietly. Maybe she would be sent back. Maybe not. But there was nothing else she could do here. Her mind made up, she stood. Thorin had asked if she would join him in an inspection of the forges and she had agreed. Once that was over she would begin her preparations. If she was quick, she could be gone in a day or two. However she only made it a few steps towards the kitchen when a chill went down her spine and she froze. She hadn't felt such a cold since that brush with the Dark Lord when she and Gandalf had freed the dwarf miners. Spinning quickly, she hurried back to her room. It only took a moment for her to have her sword at her hip, her cloak and quiver over her shoulders, and her bow in hand. As she pulled her door open there was the sudden sound of an explosion deep in the mountain, strong enough to make the wood under her hand shudder slightly. A moment later alarms began going off and she could hear the sound of guards yelling.

She took off down the corridor, wanting to get to Thorin's study and hopefully find someone that could tell her what was going on. Rounding a corner she collided with Bofur, the two of them staggering into the wall.

"Lass! Thank goodness you're alright! What are you doing here?" Balin cried.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, shaking her head to dispel the fuzziness she still felt from the impact.

"We thought you were in the forges with Thorin."

"I was about to head that way."

There was silence around her. Bofur and Nori didn't seem to want to look at her and Balin's eyes were full of fear.

"What is going on? I felt an explosion and I was trying to get to the King's study to find some answers."

"There has been an explosion in the forges. Obviously we don't know what has happened as we were headed in that direction. Thorin and Dwalin went down there about an hour ago," Balin told her in a choked voice. Her heart dropped as understanding hit her.

" _Valar no!_ " she whispered under her breath. Staring at the dwarves surrounding her she motioned with one hand. "Well, let's go!" That was all it took and she followed them deeper into the mountain.

.

The smoke was thick and Rhae was glad she had her mask to pull over her nose. They had encountered many other dwarves headed towards the forges and the group of them now progressed cautiously. Fíli and Kíli were plastered to her sides. There was a rising heat in the air around them as they descended lower, signaling the presence of extremely hot fires. A few of the forge workers began stumbling past them and Balin hollered at the guards following them to help them to the Healing Halls. She tried not to stare. Some were burnt horribly, all were covered in a layer of ash. She became aware of the smell of burning metal and wood and flesh. It reminded her of the orc raids she had endured as a child and as a Ranger, a nightmare she had hoped to never experience again.

Another two dwarves emerged from the smoke, one supporting the other, and she almost cried out in relief when she recognized Thorin and Dwalin. The king was leaning heavily on his friend but he was alive.

"What happened?" Fíli demanded, hurrying to his uncle's side.

"I don't know. We were talking with one of the workers and then there was an explosion in one of the forges. Fire rushed out from all sides," he told them, coughing.

"We were thrown by the initial blast, luckily towards the entrance to the forges or else we probably wouldn't have made it out," Dwalin said, adjusting his hold on Thorin as Fíli stepped up to help.

"Did you see Lord Havir?"

Thorin and Dwalin froze and stared at her. Their silence was the answer she needed. Giving the king a last, long look, she brushed past them and ran down the corridor, ignoring the sound of Thorin calling her name.

There was no point in trying to enter the forges; those she sought would not be in there. Pushing past the searing heat she continued further into the mountain. Once she could see a bit better she pulled her sword from its scabbard, her senses telling her something was nearby. A slight noise to her right had her whipping around to attack and she almost yelped when she saw the small figure emerge from the shadows.

"Shil! What in Mahal's name are you doing here?" Rhae grasped him to her though never letting down her guard.

"I wanted to see what was happening. I heard the booms." She tried to contain her irritation. He was only a child.

"You should not have done that. Your mother will be sick to death with worry over you. There has been an accident in the forges but you need -" She heard something approaching behind them and shoved Shil back down the side corridor. "Run!" Spurred on by the urgency in her voice he did as he was told - for a moment. Then some of that dwarven protectiveness raised its head and Shil felt like he shouldn't leave Stryker behind. He curled into a hidden alcove to wait and keep an eye on her.

Rhae heard his footsteps as he scampered away, then continued on cautiously. Again she heard something and tightened her grip on her sword. Turning around to face whatever it was, she was hit hard on the head and knew no more.

* * *

Thorin growled at Oin as the healer applied a salve to the burns on his arms. There was already a bandage wrapped tightly around his middle to protect the deep bruises he'd received when they'd been thrown by the force of the explosion. He glanced around as the healer continued his work. There were several burned dwarves being tended to but not nearly enough to make up the number of workers that had been in the forges at the time. But at the moment he did not care about his own injuries, they were not life threatening, or that of his workers. He only cared about the fact that Rhae had disappeared into the smoke that he was sure was hiding an agent of Sauron's. He needed to get a group together and go after her!

"Are you finished yet?"

"Just about," Oin replied, not even looking up at his king's tone. "This would go quicker if you'd be still." Thorin was about to lash out again when Dwalin, Bofur, and Kíli entered the Healing Halls with Shil. He immediately felt sick when they were close enough to see their expressions.

"Thorin, the lad saw Rhae down beyond the forges," Dwalin began, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He saw - "

"They took her! Those two dwarves took Stryker! They hit her head and she fell to the floor and they took her!" Shil cried hysterically. As Oin and Bofur tried to calm the lad down, Thorin's eyes swung to Dwalin and his nephew.

"Seems he wanted to know what was causing the explosions," Kíli explained. "He said she told him he shouldn't be down there and then told him to run. The little guy didn't want to leave her and turned back in time to see the attack."

"Did he know ...?"

Dwalin shook his head. "He could only tell us that it was two dwarves and one had brown hair." He locked eyes with his friend and king. "I don't think there's any question who is behind this, Thorin. You've sent a message to Havir to come here at once and he hasn't appeared."

There was more commotion at the door and suddenly the chamber was full of people. Shil's mother and father rushed to him, taking him from the healer with relief. Bofur pulled them to the side to explain what had happened. Then two guards burst in carrying someone in their arms. When they laid their burden on the cot Oin indicated, Thorin was horrified to see Nara.

"We went to deliver your message, your Majesty," one of the guards explained. "The door was locked and as you told us not to let anything stand in our way, we broke it down. We found her in the middle of the floor. Lord Havir and his brother were no where to be found."

Thorin turned to Oin. "Is she alive?"

"Yes, just unconscious."

"Good. Move her somewhere that she can be kept comfortable but under guard. She should be able to tell us quite a bit when she wakes," Thorin ordered gruffly.

Fíli and Nori hurried into the hall then, their faces covered in ash and grim.

"Uncle, we went to where the lad said he last saw Rhae." He stopped and it was obvious to everyone that he was reluctant to continue.

"There was nothing but this and some blood on the ground," Nori finished for him, holding out Rhae's sword and bow.

"We couldn't find any sign of her or the dwarves that took her," Fíli said, his words coming out haltingly. "They've vanished."

Thorin stared at them in disbelief. As the implications of what Nori and his nephew had just said wormed their way into his head he felt something shatter inside.


	23. Chapter 23 - Darkest Before Dawn

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your continued support. :) It thrills me to no end knowing that there are folks that are enjoying my writing. And so we move on! Listen to Brunuhville's "The Eternal Forest" and "The Riverlands." They suit so much of this chapter. Hope you enjoy and as always let me know what you think. :)  
**

 **.**

 **angel897: Yeah, it was, and she'll know that but poor Shil had her distracted.**

 **My Petal Heart: I hope you were able to recover quickly? :) It was certainly a chapter of extremes wasn't it?**

 **Guest: There will be some punishment coming for sure.**

 **Angie: Thanks. :) I know you don't see anything of the sort in the movies but I liked the idea so much that I put it in my first story and again here. Thorin is just so bada I think he'd have some tattoos somewhere. ;)**

 **JaxJax: Cliffhangers are fun to write but just as nerve wracking for a writer as they are for a reader. :)**

 **.**

 **Usual disclaimer ... nothing belongs to me. Just Rhae...and the other Rangers...and the traitorous dwarves. :)**

* * *

 _Pain. Sharp pain in the back of her head._

 _ _Where was she? It seemed like she could smell ... dirt._ The struggle into semi-consciousness was hard, though as she tried to open her eyes some memories came flooding back._

 _Explosions in the forges. Shil once again somewhere he shouldn't be. Footsteps. Then darkness. Somewhere in her mind she sneered at her own carelessness._

 _Voices._

 _She tried to stretch but was instantly met with hits to her head and side._

 _Her tenuous hold on consciousness slipped away._

* * *

The week had seemed endless to Thorin. Lord Havir and his brother had simply disappeared, taking Rhae with them, and the only person who might be able to help was unconscious in the Healing Halls. He still couldn't believe they'd been able to slip away without anyone seeing them. Then again, they had chosen their moment well, when everything was in confusion over the explosions in the forges. Their disappearance solidified their guilt in everything that had been happening in the mountain. Rhae had voiced her suspicions but had wanted proof of their guilt. Was that why they had abducted her? He wasn't sure but he was kicking himself for not acting sooner. All he knew was she was gone, her dropped bow and sword the only clues that she had not left willingly.

Gandalf had miraculously chosen this particular moment to return to Erebor and Thorin had had a hard time controlling his fury at the wizard. If he had come sooner perhaps he would not now be terrified for Rhae's safety. Perhaps he could have helped her produce the evidence she had insisted was needed to prove Havir's guilt. No, instead he showed up too late to be of any help. It didn't make him feel any better that even Gandalf was perplexed at how completely the dwarves had managed to conceal their departure and where they headed. All he had been able to say was that many of Sauron's machinations were hidden from him.

On top of his frantic worry over her whereabouts, he had the chaos in the mountain to contend with. The explosions had luckily not completely destroyed the forges but two of the massive structures were heavily damaged and would require extensive repairs. The area surrounding the forges was a different story, the flames that had burned there for a couple of days had destroyed everything. Thorin cursed the dwarf. They had spent so much time rebuilding Erebor after reclaiming it from Smaug and that little cur had ruined a huge chunk of their hard work. When they had finally been able to relight the forges, had seen the molten gold flow through the sluices, it had been a symbol of Erebor's rebirth, of their reclamation of their home. And now ... now it was in a burnt, twisted mess. For that alone Thorin would have consigned Havir and his brother to the harshest punishment they had.

There were also things outside the forges to contend with. There were the burial ceremonies for the forge workers killed that needed to be arranged and he had instructed Balin and Gloin to set up help for their families. He would not let wives and children suffer because of the actions of one twisted fiend. His family and company stepped up more than he had anticipated, though why he hadn't known they would do so was beyond him. Fíli was helping Bofur and Bifur in overseeing the clean up in the forges. His nephew had also volunteered to work with Balin and the assistant, now head, forge master to begin the reconstruction plans. Oin was keeping Ori busy in the Healing Halls; there had only been a few survivors to be pulled from the destruction and their wounds were great. Dwalin remained there most of the time as well, not to help the healers but to keep an eye on Nara, seemingly trying to will the dwarrowdam to open her eyes. Thorin had put his sister in charge of overseeing the care for the grieving families along with Bombur and Dori. Dis was just as concerned for Rhae as he was and he needed to get her out from underfoot. He couldn't have her constantly asking him if he had any news. He found he couldn't even be around her for more than a few moments at a time as her lamenting and anger fueled his own. He needed a clear head so he could focus on all that was going on in the mountain and on the search for Rhae and the dwarves. Nori and Kíli, along with a few trackers from Dale, were going out every day, searching for some sign that would point them in the right direction. So far they had come up empty handed.

He slammed his fist down as he looked at the papers on his desk. He could not focus on anything, not with Rhae in such danger, and each hour that passed took her further from him. Thorin could not deny it any longer. He loved her. She was his One, a perfect fit for him and his match in everything. He had kept his thoughts to himself, thinking it wiser to not say anything until she was sure of her own feelings. And now she was gone, taken by a madman to Mahal knew where. What if they hurt her? What if they ... he wouldn't let himself finish the thought. With a frustrated sigh he pushed back from the desk, deciding to go to the Healing Halls and see if there was any change in the girl's condition. Before he reached his door there was a loud commotion on the other side; he could hear his guards and another, much higher pitched voice arguing. The door was suddenly flung open, slamming into the wall, and Nara bolted into the room, Dwalin and Balin on her heels.

"Your Majesty, I must speak with you! It's about my uncle!" He stared at her in astonishment. She had obviously come straight from her sick bed, a blanket wrapped hastily around her shift.

"I'm sorry, Thorin. She got past the guards outside the Healing Halls," Dwalin apologized, glaring at the girl and motioning to the guards to grab her. Thorin held up a hand, halting them.

"I will hear what she has to say. Someone bring her some food and drink ... and someone fetch the wizard." Dwalin seemed to hesitate then gave orders to the guards, who quickly exited the room. The King indicated a chair, sitting across from the dwarrowdam. "Tell me what you know."

She took a deep breath before beginning. "My father has always been ill and Uncle has always been nearby to take care of us. Even from a young age I was not fond of him but I quickly learned never to cross him. He was always angry, always cursing the Line of Durin. I was never told all the details but our ancestors were banished from Erebor, forced to settle in the south near the Ash Mountains. Father, Uncle, and others from our clan fought in the Battle of Azanulbizar in the hopes of clearing the family name and being allowed back. For whatever reason that did not happen. From what I have been told I believe it was then that Uncle's hatred took on new levels. About five years ago he disappeared." Some food and drink were brought to her then and she gulped at the cider gratefully. Gandalf slipped into the room, taking in the scene before him, and settled himself in a chair in a corner.

"Disappeared?"

Nara nodded at the king. "Yes. He just vanished without a word and was gone about two years. When he returned he laid out his plans, telling us there would be great rewards when we succeeded. He brought in dwarrowdams to teach me how to be a lady but also how to entice, seduce. My job was to gain your affection and the Queen's crown." She took another sip of her drink and then looked the king in the face. "It was distasteful to me but I could not disobey him. Thankfully you saw through that and I knew I had no chance at success."

"And what was his reasoning for forcing you to do this?"

"Once we were married you would become deathly ill and he, being my nearest able-bodied male relative, would grab control of the mountain, opening it to whomever it is he's been taking orders from." Thorin looked at Gandalf, seeing the wizard's thoughtful gaze through the ever present pipe smoke swirling around his head.

"But that didn't work," he pressed.

"No. You knew what I was up to and then ... the Ranger arrived. Uncle knew he would have to be more careful and try something else to move things along. He lured those miners to that tunnel, then gave them ale laced with something. I don't know what it was but his hope had been to use those dwarves to cause unrest in the mountain, hopefully enough to cause riots, giving him the chance to seize control. Stryker and the wizard halted that attempt. He pressed me to up my attempts at ensnaring you but it took time for him to believe me when I told him that you had fallen for the Dunedain and my efforts would be in vain ." Gandalf's eyes rose at that and Thorin tried to ignore the look the wizard was giving him.

"What made you come to that conclusion?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "Your Majesty, I am a female and things like that do not escape our notice." Balin had to cover a chuckle with a cough. "When he finally believed me that was when he hired those idiots to kidnap her. It was at that time I found out he had originally attempted to abduct your sister as well. His new plan was to threaten you with her death if you didn't marry me." He had a hard time swallowing over the fear that rose in him. Havir might not have been successful then but he had Rhae in his clutches now.

"But she foiled that as well," Balin said quietly.

"Yes. When yet another underhanded scheme failed he decided to go after you directly, Your Majesty."

"The ambush in the woods."

"Correct but once again Stryker got in the way. I don't even know how she knew but Uncle's anger afterward was frightening to behold. After that she seemed to have figured out, or at least suspected, he was the one behind all that had been happening."

"So he set explosives in order to slip away," Dwalin guessed.

"Uncle knew she was closing in and would reveal him. He kept saying he needed to return to his master and get new orders on how to go about taking over the mountain and he wanted to cause as much destruction as he could before he left to slow any pursuit you could raise."

"And Stryker?"

She frowned sadly at Thorin. "My guess is they stumbled across her in the chaos after the blast."

"You guess?" the king all but growled.

"I had had enough of Uncle's plotting. I wanted to take Father and leave but he restrained me, gave me some kind of drink, and that is the last thing I remember before waking in the Healing Halls."

Silence descended in the room.

"What part did your father play in all this?" Thorin finally asked.

"To be completely honest, I am not entirely sure. He was my Father and since Uncle was trying to use me to catch you I guessed at the time that he was just brought along because it wouldn't look right for him to be left behind. When it became apparent you were not interested in me he began saying that once you were gone he would place Father on the throne. Of course, with Father's poor health that would conveniently leave him in a position to take command." Gandalf's attention seemed to finally be caught by this admission from the girl and his eyes narrowed a bit as he observed her.

"Why would he think we would accept anyone not from the Line of Durin?" Balin wondered.

"He would never tell me, only saying once Father was revealed he would be able to take the throne with no issues." She ran a hand over her face, looking up at the king with tired eyes. "I am sorry, your Majesty, for the part I played in all this. When we were still home in the south, it seemed so ... I don't know, distant. You, Erebor, were just names to me. That changed once we arrived and I was able to put faces and personalities to the names I'd always heard spoken with such bitterness. I did not like the job put to me by my uncle but the more I knew of you, the more I liked the idea of being married to you." She blushed a bit and stared at where her hands were clasped in her lap. "I will accept whatever punishment you feel is necessary for being involved in all this."

No one spoke for a few moments but Thorin could feel Dwalin and Balin's eyes upon him. After hearing all that she had said he knew there was only one course of action for him to take.

"You were an unfortunate pawn in your uncle's scheming. I cannot see where you have done anything treasonous that deserves punishment. However, I feel it would be best for you to remain out of sight for some time, at least until we are able to locate you father and uncle." She nodded without hesitation, surprise clear on her face. He looked at Balin. "Place her in one of the isolated guest chambers near the Royal Halls and make sure there are at least two guards outside the door at all times." He looked back at the lass. "You will not be neglected and if there is anything you need please ask."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It is more than I deserve."

"I do not hold you responsible for anything except following the orders of your elders. You were not the first dwarrowdam trying to catch my eye. I do have one last question." Nara nodded at him. "Do you have any idea where your uncle and father have gone?"

"South. Uncle would be trying to make it back to our home in the Ash Mountains I am sure."

"We figured as much and we have sent out scouts but we have not been able to find any tracks that would tell us which direction they took."

Her face fell a bit. "When my uncle returned to us he had gained some abilities that I had no explanation for. I am not surprised he has been able to hide his path so well. All I know is they would be going south."

* * *

 _The pain had dulled. Perhaps whatever they kept pouring down her throat helped numb it. She barely felt the hits and cuts anymore ... She again cursed herself for allowing someone to sneak up behind her._

 _Her eyelids were heavy and didn't want to open ... Familiar blue eyes leaned over her as she slowly swam to consciousness once more. Thorin. No, it couldn't be Thorin. He was far away ..._

 _She could hear arguing and tried to move her legs. A sudden hard hit against her head had the darkness overtaking her again ..._

* * *

"We found it, Thorin!"

He looked up as Kíli rushed into his study, Nori close behind him. Without even waiting to hear what his nephew had to say he was on his feet, shouting to the guards outside the door to fetch Dwalin and Balin immediately.

"How? Where?"

"They took the river. They've made it to the East Bight of Mirkwood."

"That far already?"

"We sent the ravens out this time. One came back with word that a boat had been spotted on the southern banks of the river and tracks led south from that," Kíli told him, his hands fidgeting with the sword at his hip, eager to draw it across Havir's neck. He wanted to find those dwarves as much as his uncle.

"It also appears they have been joined by a larger group but their numbers are unknown," Nori continued. "Those tracks were found coming up from the south so we can only assume they were sent for." Thorin frowned at that information. Havir was trying to keep himself protected in the case they were followed. The Fundin brothers hurried into the room, their eyes alight. They didn't even have to ask the question.

"Their tracks have been located. Dwalin, I want fifty soldiers ready to go by nightfall." He turned to Balin. "They are already closing in on the southern edges of Mirkwood. Contact Bard. We're going to need barges to get us downriver. If he can have anything ready for us we can reach the shores of the lake in a couple of days with hard riding. Then we'll take the river south."

Thorin knew it was a long shot but it was all they had. He would find her and he would make Havir pay for everything he had caused.

.

Everything was done just as he ordered and faster than he had imagined possible. Balin had miraculously assembled enough supplies for a several day pursuit and had received assurances from Bard that he would procure every boat in Esgorath for them if needed. Dwalin had the asked for warriors ready before the sun went down. He, along with Kíli, Bofur, Gloin, and Nori, were armed and ready for travel as well. One of Oin's best healers was coming with them. Everyone else, including Fíli and Gandalf, were staying in Erebor. He couldn't risk the Line of Durin and he couldn't leave the mountain open for attack if this had just been a diversion.

In the fading glow of the setting sun, Thorin glanced over the crowd that had formed to watch their departure. Strapping his sword at his waist his eyes fell on Dis and Fíli and he approached them slowly.

Dis's face was dark. "Find her, Thorin, and bring her home. Bring that **_kakhuf inbarathrag_** back with you, alive. I want the chance to sink my own blade in his neck for all he's caused." It had been a very long time since he had heard such vengeance in his sister's voice. He nodded slowly, pressing his forehead against hers. After a moment he turned to his nephew.

"I know you want to come but I need you here. We don't know if this is a ruse to draw us away from the mountain so he can attack it from another direction. And, if something goes wrong and I -"

"You don't have to explain, uncle. I would prefer to be by your side but I understand. The mountain can't be left without a leader and King and heir can't go running off into danger," Fíli said calmly though his voice was hard.

Thorin gave them each a last look and then climbed onto his pony. Once everyone else was ready he raised Orcrist above his head.

" ** _Baruk Khazâd! Du Bekâr!_** " Voices rose in chorus after him and he turned and exited the Front Gate, lines of dwarves filing after him.

"By my beard," Balin mussed as he stood next to Dis. "I never thought I'd see the day Thorin would do so much for one not his kin."

" ** _Zatagbiri ibriz khama diya_** ," she replied firmly, her eyes never leaving the fading forms of her brother and son.

* * *

 _ **kakhuf inbarathrag**_ : basically a piece of sh*t (literal translation is goat turd)

 ** _Baruk Khazâd_** : Axes of the Dwarves

 ** _Du Bekâr_** : To arms

 ** _zatagrbiri ibriz khama diya_** : He would do anything for her.


	24. Chapter 24 - A Measure of Revenge

**A/N: Apologies for being a day late. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I had originally planned to extend it further but this seemed like a good place to stop. Thank you to all the followers and reviewers. There seemed to be some glitch with FF last week and I didn't see many come through but you are all appreciated. Brunuhville's "Darkest Night" and "Herald of Justice" were my background music for this chapter. Enjoy!  
**

 **.**

 **Sophia K: Thank you! He finds her, that's all I'll say. :)**

 **My Petal Heart: Those answers are coming, I promise.**

 **angel897: Thorin is on the hunt now. :)**

 **Jaxjax: Thank you! Hopefully the ending of this chapter isn't too "cliffhanger-ish" lol!**

 **Guest: Yes, the Rangers will be reappearing. :)**

 **BlondiezHere: I cannot thank you enough for all your reviews! I've binge read several great stories on here myself but never thought someone would do the same with one of mine lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **.**

 **Blah blah blah...disclaimer...everything belongs to Tolkien and PJ...yadda yadda yadda...only Rhae and the Rangers are mine. :)**

* * *

Araden was becoming increasingly agitated the further east they travelled. Deo and Galen were now just as concerned as he was, considering the dreams he kept relating to them. They'd never known him to experience such things. Only Rhae had had dreams that seemed to be trying to tell her something - and that had only started happening in the past few years. But there was no doubting Araden's worry or the haggard look on his face when he awoke most mornings.

Galen approached him one evening as they camped near the Carrock. The tall brunette had his pipe clinched between his teeth as he stared towards the east, the setting sun creating deep shadows on his face.

"They are getting worse," he muttered.

"The dreams?"

A nod. "At first it seemed like maybe some kind of accident but these visions keep getting worse. Something bad has happened, I can feel it."

The older Ranger sighed, crossing his arms on his chest, and studying the toes of his boots. There was nothing he could do to ease the worries of his friend and they were traveling as quickly as possible. A sense of unease had settled in his gut, though, and while he might not be having the same experience as Araden, he nevertheless could sense that something was not right.

"We should be to Erebor in just a few weeks if we are able to keep up this pace," was all he chose to say. Araden just nodded, never taking his eyes from the dark smear that was Mirkwood. He heard Galen's steps retreating back to where Deo was smoking by the campfire and his shoulders slumped. There was one part of his dreams that he wasn't about to share with the other two Rangers: in the midst of what he had seen, he had heard Rhae cry out for Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

Some how - maybe by the blessing of Mahal himself - they were able to make the south bank of the River Running in less than a week. As they began their pursuit south the signs of a small group having passed through became more noticeable. Remains of campfires and churned up dirt that indicated tents had been hastily erected and then taken down were spotted as they pursued their prey. Though they had made better time than expected, Thorin still pushed them harder, barely allowing them to rest at night. There was just a sickening feeling in his gut that if they didn't find Rhae soon she would be lost to him forever. If Havir made it to Mordor they would not be able to get her back.

"Didn't feel they needed to hide their path any longer. Must be feeling pretty sure of themselves," Dwalin grumbled, kicking his boot over what had been a campfire. He looked at his friend. "Rhae is strong, **_mabakhkhûna_** , Thorin." The king remained silent. It had now been almost two weeks since Rhae had disappeared and he desperately hoped they were following the ones who had taken her and this wasn't a trick to lead them astray. Every day he didn't have her with him was another day they could hurt her ... or worse.

That evening he sent Kíli, Nori, and a couple of the soldiers to scout on ahead. He needed to know where Havir and his brother were and how many others were with them. The tracks they had been following spoke of at least a dozen. Those numbers would not give them any trouble but if they had miscalculated or missed something the coming fight would be much more difficult. And Thorin did not doubt there would be a fight. He had never wanted to put his hands around another's throat and squeeze until the life drained out of them as badly as he wanted to right then. He thought on that for several moments. No, that would be too quick and too easy of a death. Havir needed to suffer and he would be brought back to Erebor in chains to pay for the death and destruction he had caused.

His nephew returned late the following day.

"They are about a day ahead of us. Their camp is set up against the edges of the forest."

"Did they see you?"

"No. We were so quiet even elves wouldn't have heard us," Kíli said with a grin. Somehow Thorin doubted that but he had the information he needed. He would move the entire group to with a couple hours from where Havir and his men were, then he would take half of those that had come from the mountain and attack after nightfall the next day. Orders were passed around and then he gathered the entire group together.

"Do what you must to subdue these criminals though I would prefer to take them back to the mountain to stand trial for their actions. However, leave Lord Havir to me." Thorin's last words were almost a growl and Kíli suppressed the shudder that wanted to wash over him. He hadn't seen such anger or fire in his uncle's eyes since he had been lost in the gold sickness.

.

Mahal was with them. Havir and his small group of warriors were taken completely by surprise. Thorin and the others descended upon them with battle cries that echoed off the rocks and trees. He paid little heed to the unfamiliar dwarves scurrying around, trying to mount a defense against the onslaught of his men. There was only one goal in his mind: finding the bastard that had wrecked such havoc in his mountain and kidnapped the woman he loved. Hacking his way through the few foolish enough to attack him he made his way through their ramshackle camp. Thorin felt no remorse for the dwarves that fell to the swipe of his blade. He did not recognize them and they had played a part in the chaos; they would now suffer for their actions. These dwarves were darker skinned, swarthier than the dwarves of Erebor or the Iron Hills, and had a savageness to them that spoke of the harshness of where they had come from. That confirmed that they hailed from the Ash Mountains as he had always heard about the hard life those that chose, or were forced, to live along the border of Mordor endured. Their struggles did not deter his blade, however, and he cut through them easily. These dwarves might not have been as well trained but they were tough, fighting with a viciousness that seemed to have seeped into them from the evil that was their neighbor. The air was full of oaths and screaming in Khuzdul, the clashing of weapons, and then the crackling of flames as the dwarves began setting fire to their tents and wagons. The smoke blurred his vision but it did not deter him from his hunt and it wasn't long before the dwarf he sought crossed his path, bolting out from a ratty tent, obviously trying to sneak away.

"Havir!" Thorin bellowed, causing the fellow to whip around awkwardly, blade in hand. When the older dwarf saw who had yelled out his name he sneered and rushed at the king, his eyes almost red with anger. Thorin didn't even flinch, easily deflecting Havir's strike. He came at him again and was once again pushed back.

"You may have found me but you will lose your mountain," Havir growled. "My master will not be denied! He will have Erebor and you will burn!" His strikes became harder, fiercer as he continued to be unable to get around the defenses of a much superior fighter. Thorin began to feel almost like a cat playing with a mouse, some how being able to keep a grip on his anger despite the dwarf's words.

"My ancestors were banished from Erebor, forced to scrounge around, struggling to survive, almost dying before they were able to carve a home out of the rock in the Ash Mountains. My grandfather and my father hoped for the day when we could return but it never came! We came to your call at Azanulbizar thinking we would finally be able to prove our worthiness but you ignored us!" He was all but snarling the words as blow after blow failed to find their mark. "I lost everything!"

"Do you think I have not known hardship?" Thorin queried as he parried against another flurry of swings.

A malicious grin spread across Havir's face. "Oh you will know pain. When you realize what you have really lost, your kin and that female, you will cry out in agony!" With those words he thrust wildly at the king and Thorin, his tightly held anger finally breaking free at the mention of Rhae, slashed his sword across the rushing dwarf's middle. He couldn't help but glare down into Havir's surprised eyes.

"Your plan failed. You did not bring Erebor, or me, to my knees." Then, not even sparing a glance as Havir's body fell to the ground, he burst into the small tent, Orcrist raised in case there were any more guards. What he saw had him gasping in alarm. Pain shot through him as he hurried to her side. She was laying crumpled on a filthy blanket with hands and feet tied, the skin under the ropes raw. Countless bruises and cuts were visible through the torn fabric of her ripped and dirty clothing. Her hair was a tangled mess around her, matted with dirt and blood.

"Rhae? Rhaella?" he whispered gently, carefully slitting the ropes on her wrists and ankles and easing her onto her back. There was no response. A cut stretched from her left ear, across her jaw, and down onto her neck while another ran from the middle of her forehead into her hair. A dark bruise discolored her right cheek. And those were only the injuries he could _see_. He choked back the cry that wanted to escape. If Havir wasn't already dead he would have run him through just for this.

"Rhae? **_Amralimé_**?" There was more desperation in his voice this time. When she still didn't stir he laid his head on her chest, hoping against hope to hear a heartbeat. And he did, barely, though it was weak and her slight breathing had a disturbing wheeze to it. With a sigh of relief he lifted her into his arms, cradling her body against his own. He almost sobbed as he felt how thin she had become; it felt like she might break into pieces if he held her too tightly.

"Dwalin! Kíli!" he yelled as he left the tent.

"Thorin, there's something -" Dwalin froze, his words dying when he saw what his friend had in his arms. At his side Kíli just stared, unable to believe what was before him. His hand clutched at his sword; the desire to make everyone responsible pay dearly was almost overwhelming. He didn't care who their prisoner might be; the dwarf had played a part and he needed to suffer. He could only imagine how his uncle was feeling.

"Leave some of the soldiers to clean up this mess. Take the weapons, burn the bodies, leave what gear hasn't burned for other travelers. We are going - now."

"Uncle, is ... Rhae, is she ..."

"She's alive, Kíli, but barely. We have to get her help."

Dwalin found his voice. "Thorin, the dwarf we caught, there's something you -"

"Keep him restrained and under heavy guard. I will deal with him later." The warrior hollered an order to his troops, sending them scrambling. Thorin barely heard them. He wanted to get back to where they'd left the others so the healer could do what he could to keep her alive for the journey back to Erebor. Once there Oin, with Gandalf's help, would surely be able to heal her completely. He had to believe that.

* * *

 _Fire. Screaming. The crash of blades meeting. Was it all a nightmare or was she regaining consciousness again?_

 _Those blue eyes ... Thorin ... and his voice. He was calling her name. Yes, she had to be dreaming. Dreams were the only place she didn't feel pain._

 _If she never woke again, she wouldn't feel any more pain. The thought was a relief and she let herself sink into the blackness once more._

 _I'm sorry, Thorin_ **meleth nín** _..._

* * *

"Thorin! There's a small group of elves approaching!" Kíli yelled as he ran back into their camp, accompanied by his red-headed elf. Four years earlier he would've reacted in anger but now his nephew's news was welcome and he didn't even bat an eye at Tauriel's appearance. Malvo had done what he could, cleaning and bandaging the numerous injuries scattered across her body, but she had not regained consciousness and had developed a high fever, the wheezing he had heard in her breathing becoming much more pronounced. Thorin had begun panicking. They were still quite a ways from anyone that could provide real medical care. The elves would be able to help Rhae more than the healer. Several horses appeared over the ridge and, even as needed as they were, Thorin couldn't contain the groan when he saw the blonde haired elf at the front.

Thranduil slid from his mount and stepped to where Thorin sat with Rhae by his side. He knelt down and placed a hand on her forehead, concern flashing across his usually stoic face.

"We heard of what happened in the mountain. The King of Dale sent word that you had left in pursuit of the culprits and we set out to join you. How long has she been like this?"

"We came across them two days ago. She was unconscious when I found her. Our healer has tended to the cuts as best as he could but nothing seems to be working," Thorin told him, trying to keep his voice steady. "Can you help her?"

"I can but not here." Thranduil met his gaze. "We can get her back to Erebor faster."

Thorin understood what the Elvenking was saying but he was loath to let Rhae out of his sight again. He knew, however, she stood a better chance at surviving if he took Thranduil's offer of assistance. This was one of those times he had to banish those small embers of prejudices that remained deep inside and accept the help graciously offered to him. Rhae, he knew, would probably smack him for his slight hesitation.

"Then I will see you there when we make it back to the mountain," he finally replied. The elf nodded and called out something in his own language, the other elves snapping to attention. The dwarves were watching everything with a mixture of wariness and relief. Thorin gently lifted Rhae into his arms and followed Thranduil, handing her up to him once he was situated on his mount. She looked so much smaller against the elf, almost like a sleeping child.

Thranduil looked down at him with what seemed like compassion. "I will do all that is within my power to save her." He spurred his mount forward and within moments the elves were out of sight.

.

 _Why couldn't she breathe? It felt like she was drowning. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs. And why was she so hot?_

 _The pain ... it was still there but it was ... numb. Perhaps she was just numb to it now. She didn't want to feel that pain any longer. She just wanted to stay in the darkness where nothing hurt._

 _Blue eyes ... but these weren't like Thorin's. They were ... colder but somehow full of compassion. Words in Sindarin ... her fevered brain couldn't make the translations but they sounded comforting. There was a warmth spreading throughout her limbs and she thought she heard someone telling her to just let go and rest._

 _She was happy to sink back into oblivion._

* * *

The weather turned on them and they had to plod through days of rain. More than once Thorin was glad Thranduil had taken Rhae. Considering the state she was in the rain probably would have made her worse. Only Dwalin or Kíli dared come near him as they travelled and even they were cautious in what they said. There was a subdued air hanging over the group as each of them tried to come to terms with what had happened. Thorin still refused to see about the dwarf they had taken prisoner. His anger was still too raw. When he was sure Rhae would survive _then_ he would see to him and decide his fate. Until then he was likely to bury Orcrist into his stomach. And so on they trudged, the journey taking much longer since they had to make the entire return trip on foot; they certainly couldn't take the boats upstream. Thorin chafed at the delay.

A group of guards from Dale met them a day's ride south of the city, bringing replenishment for their supplies. The dwarves were extremely grateful. What remained of their food had dwindled down to nothing but some dried, now slightly soggy, nuts and fruits. Thorin, while glad of the help, simply wanted to press on to Erebor. Dwalin and Kíli convinced him to let the group rest the night; they were tired and wet. Dry tents and blankets, not to mention some warm food, did much to raise their spirits. Though tired himself, Thorin found he was unable to sleep. His worries were manifesting themselves in his dreams and so he sat up most of the night, staring in the direction of Erebor, and praying to all the gods that Thranduil and Gandalf had been able to help Rhae.

They were on their way at first light the next morning. Once they were in sight of the mountain Thorin let his pony run and he quickly put the group behind him, only Dwalin and Kíli following with him. Humans and dwarves a like threw themselves out of the way of the galloping ponies as they tore up the road between Dale and Erebor; it was obvious they weren't going to stop for anyone. They skidded to a halt inside the Front Gate, startling the extra guards on duty with their sudden appearance. He was off his mount almost immediately and running towards the Healing Halls, leaving Dwalin and Kíli to take care of the ponies and explain their King's hurry. He just couldn't shake the sick feeling in his gut, the worry that he would walk in and find that, despite all his prayers, Gandalf and Thranduil hadn't been able to save Rhae.

Dis was the first person he saw when he burst through the doors, his sister starting in surprise at the noise, then coming quickly to his side. A quick glance across the chamber did not reveal what he sought, though he did see that some of the dwarves injured in the explosion were still in their beds.

"Where is she?"

His sister's eyes were sad. "In the first room with Gandalf and King Thranduil."

"She is alive?" He was barely able to get the words out.

"She is but, Thorin - " Dis's voice cracked a bit. "They are still not sure if she will pull through. She's in bad shape."

Thorin just stared at her for a moment then made his way to the room his sister had indicated. Rhae was alive. If she had made it this long then he knew she wouldn't give up. She was not one to give up easily. That mantra that he repeated to himself several times was almost crushed completely when he entered her room and saw the expression on the faces of the wizard and Elvenking. No one spoke and he cautiously approached the side of the bed. He wasn't sure what he had expected to see but what he did see was nothing like he had imagined. Rhae's skin was pale, though the bandages across her forehead and down the side of her neck were still starkly white. The bruise on her cheek had faded but was now an ugly shade of green and purple. There was a bandage wrapped around her head. Her left arm was by her side, a splint holding it straight. Her other hand rested on her chest, bandaged around the wrist, and its slow rise and fall was the only way he was able to tell that she was breathing. He glanced at Gandalf, pleading in his eyes.

"If you had not gotten to her when you did and if you had not allowed Thranduil to bring her back to Erebor, she would not have survived."

"But she will?"

"We have hope but she is not out of danger," the elf replied.

He looked back at the wizard and Gandalf sighed, knowing what he wanted. "Her arm and left leg were broken. Besides the cuts to her face and neck there was a substantial gash on the side of her head, probably from where she was hit repeatedly. There were some other fairly deep cuts that required stitches, on her lower back and right thigh, and quite a lot of bruising on her sides." He faltered for a moment before continuing. "It also appears they used some kind of herbal concoction to keep her sedated and that has burned the inside of her throat."

Thorin had sat down in a chair next to her, carefully taking the hand that lay by her side in his, watching her still face as Gandalf had explained her injuries. His head snapped up at the last bit of information.

"What does that mean?"

"We will not know if she'll be able to speak again until she regains consciousness," Thranduil told him.

He let those words sink in, remaining silent for quite some time. Then he brought his other hand up and cupped her lifeless one between his palms.

"As long as she lives I do not care about the rest. We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

A small smile peeked through Gandalf's beard though Thranduil was the only one to see it. The wizard motioned to him and the two slipped out the door, leaving the dwarven king and Ranger alone.

* * *

 ** _amralimé_** : my love (Khuzdul)

 ** _meleth nín_** : my love (Sindarin)


	25. Chapter 25 - Darkness Washed Away

**A/N: Sincere apologies. This chapter gave me some trouble. My in laws are also visiting and staying in the room where my computer is so it has been hard to get in to type it up. Thank you to all the new followers and the reviewers. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. We are not at the end. There is still quite a bit to come! Enjoy some of Brunuhville's music while you read! Khuzdul and Sindarin translations are at the end.**

 **.**

 **Blondiezhere: The talk with the prisoner is coming. :)**

 **angel897: Yes, she is safe now thank goodness.**

 **Just4Me: It won't be an easy recovery and she's not going to like being limited and confined while she heals.**

 **Sophia Kaiba: She won't. I promise. :)**

 **Jaxjax: They hurt her pretty bad. Havir took out his frustration on her. And yeah, Thorin is going to have some moments...**

 **Guest: You're welcome. :) More info on her health to come.**

 **My Petal Heart: I thought about that but decided Thorin would probably be so angry he would act before he really thought about it. And Havir did attack him. ;)**

 **Nox: Thank you so much! I will not leave you hanging. And there is some stuff to come for Nara.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ... none of it belongs to me ... well, except Rhae, the Rangers, and the mean dwarves lol. :)**

* * *

As the days went by, the fear inside Thorin grew. Gandalf and Thranduil assured him Rhae's condition was not surprising, that her body needed a lot of rest to recover from her many injuries, but as each day passed without any sign of her regaining consciousness that little voice inside his head got louder and louder. That irritating little voice that said he had not acted quick enough in bringing Havir's crimes to light and he would now lose the woman he loved without ever getting the opportunity to tell her how he felt. Sitting by her bedside, watching the barely perceptible rise and fall of her chest, he berated himself for being a coward and not admitting his feelings to her sooner. It wasn't like moments to do so hadn't presented themselves. He didn't even care if his sentiments weren't reciprocated. But he hadn't spoken and so he was left to just watch Rhae as she laid in the small bed in the Healing Halls, wrapped in bandages. He would have remained by her side day in and day out but the wizard and elf, not to mention his sister, would not allow it. Dis insisted he return to his chambers to eat and sleep and she refused to let him neglect his duties as King Under the Mountain.

"Your people need to see their king in charge. They need to see you overseeing the clean up and rebuilding in the forges and attending the funerals of the dwarves that died that day. They need you to address what has happened, who was behind it and why, and they need to see you dole out punishment to the dwarf you captured. If you do not do that they will begin to fear the stability of Erebor itself."

Thorin knew Dis was right and he tried to do what she asked. He joined Fíli and Balin in their meetings with the new head forgemaster, Glirion, as they discussed the rebuilding. Some of the dwarves killed in the blast had been buried while he had been pursuing Havir but he made sure to attend the few funerals that were held after his return. He also personally visited each of the families, assuring them the assistance he had arranged for them would continue as long as they needed it. During his time in the Healing Halls he stopped to talk to each of the dwarves that were still confined to their cots. They were all concerned for their families' wellbeing and their jobs, which he insisted they would be able to return to once they were recovered. A couple even asked if he had taken care of the ones responsible. And so he did all that he knew was required of him and what Dis had asked ... all but seeing to the dwarf now being held in Erebor's dungeons. He just did not trust himself not to run the dwarrow through without a second thought. No, that would have to wait a while longer. Once Rhae awoke then he would face one of the dwarves responsible but not before. He had assurances Liev, Havir's brother, had suffered no serious injuries in the fight and was being fed three times a day. It was more than the bastard deserved.

* * *

 _She was among trees. Moving cautiously she was relieved to find she no longer hurt. Three figures materialized before her and after her initial surprise she rushed towards them with a smile._

 _"Da! Mother! Rhae!" She was enveloped in their embraces and felt joy wash through her. It had been seventy something years since the four of them had been together. "I'm dead, aren't I? You have come to show me the way." Somehow she wasn't upset at the thought._

 _"Oh, my darling girl, no," her mother replied sadly._

 _"What? I don't understand."_

 _"You are not dead, Ella, though you came very close," Rhae told her, keeping an arm around her shoulder._

 _"Then why are you here? Why am I here?" There was pain behind her words. She missed her family and for a moment had rejoiced at the thought of finally being reunited with them._

 _"We wanted to make sure you are on the mend, to help you start your way back, and to let you know we are very proud of what you did in Erebor." Her father fixed a stern glance on her though there was a twinkle of teasing in his eyes. "Allowing someone as heavy footed as a dwarf to sneak up on you is rather embarrassing, however."_

 _She smirked. "I can only plead distraction, Da."_

 _"Yes, I know," he said with a smile. It quickly faded and his expression became serious again. "That dwarf has been taken care of and you are safely back within the walls of Erebor."_

 _Her shoulders slumped a bit. "So this is not my time?"_

 _"No, my dear. It is not. You still have a part to play in the future of the world," her father replied._

 _"I haven't done enough already?"_

 _"You will not find your future unpleasant," her mother told her with a gentle smile._

 _"I'd prefer to stay with you. I've been so lonely and the pain that dwarf put me through is not something I wish to awaken to."_

 _"Don't pout. King Thranduil and Gandalf have remained by your side and brought you from death's door. It will take time to recover from your injuries but you will. And you will not be alone forever ... as long as you don't let your stubbornness get in the way."_

 _She chose to ignore her father's last comment and focused on what he had said first. "Thranduil is in Erebor?"_

 _"Yes. You can get a full explanation when you wake but he offered his help willingly and it was just as willingly accepted."_

 _Thorin. Thorin was the only one that would have been able to accept and allow the elf entrance into the mountain. What had been happening while she was unconscious? A vision of raven black hair and blue eyes rose before her and she felt a tug in her heart._

 _Her mother hugged her tightly again. "Be strong, my girl. Remember we are always watching. We love you and we will see you again one day." Her father and brother followed suit and she fought back the tears._

 _"Have some fun for me, little squirrel," Rhae teased before their images faded and she was left alone. Her parents had said it wasn't her time but it seemed so exhausting to try and struggle against the oblivion. It would be so much easier to let go ... but if it wasn't her time then nothing she did would be able to thwart the plans of the Valar. As she stood there everything around her began to swim together and darken. There was light above her and something inside encouraged her to reach for it. She hesitated, not wanting to feel the pain that always seemed to be the result of her movement. But still, something urged her on and she finally tried to touch it._

.

"Rhae."

 _Someone was calling her name. It seemed from far away._

"Rhaella."

 _The voice, she recognized it. It sounded more urgent, more pleading this time. Where was it?_

"Rhae, my heart, please come back to me."

 _Thorin. It was Thorin. She needed to get to him. That glow was still above her and she moved towards it again. It felt like she was struggling to resurface after falling into a deep lake. It was so tiring, and she dreaded the pain she would feel when she awoke, but she needed to get to him._

 _The glow was finally getting closer._

.

She tried to open her eyes. It was a struggle, it felt like they were weighted down. The effort was exhausting and she paused. She tried to move her arms but the limbs would not cooperate. The horrible pain she had expected did not come. There was some pain, she could feel stinging in her lower back, her head, her leg, but it was somewhat numbed. Whatever Thranduil and Gandalf had done was working. Rhae went back to trying to open her eyes. After what seemed like hours she was finally able to pull them open and look around. For a moment everything seemed blurry and all she could make out was a warm glow to her left and a dark form to her right. Rhae became aware of pressure on her right hand; it felt like someone was holding it. Blinking a few times began to clear her sight. She was in a small room. The glow was a candle on a small table by the bed she was laying in. Her gaze shifted to her right and found Thorin asleep, his head resting on the bed next to her leg and his hand gripping hers.

Slowly she took in the scene before her. There was a heavy tunic thrown across the back of the chair he was sitting in. A pewter mug sat on the table next to him. His head was turned slightly towards her as he slept and she could see the dark circles under his eyes. It certainly appeared that he had been by her side for some time. Rhae glanced around the small room again, wondering how long she had been laying there. Her entire body seemed stiff, though that could be from whatever injuries she had suffered. She could see her left arm in tight bandages and a splint. Her right wrist was wrapped as well. Moving her head slightly she became aware of bandages on her neck and forehead. The blankets were pulled up to the middle of her chest, obscuring her view of the rest of her body, but she thought she could feel something wrapped around her left leg. There was also stinging in her lower back. Her brother had said she had come close to dying at Havir's hands and from what she could see that assessment seemed to be fairly accurate, though her quick survey surely didn't show her everything. She wanted some answers and she wasn't going to get them from staring at the stone ceiling above her. Her gaze flicked back to Thorin. The pressure and warmth of his hand was comforting but she needed to talk to him. She wiggled her fingers as much as she was able and then tightly grasped at his hand.

"Thorin," she whispered, gasping a bit as she forced the syllables out. Why did it hurt to talk? She squeezed his hand again. He stirred and blinked sleepily. It took only a split second for him to bolt upright, blue eyes wide.

"Rhae! **_Kardûna_**! You're awake!" There was no mistaking the joy and relief in his voice. Taking her completely by surprise he leaned over and kissed her gently. She tried to speak but he put a finger against her lips. "No. Do not try to talk. Gandalf and the elf said that Havir and his brother used some kind of concoction to keep you sedated and it burned your throat."

Well that explained the pain when she had said his name but she wanted to know what had happened to her. She wanted to know what had happened while she was unconscious. He slid an arm behind her head, raising her up slightly as he held a glass to her lips. She gratefully took in a few sips of cool water.

"My injuries," she managed to croak out.

Thorin squeezed her hand, not wanting to burden her with the knowledge at the moment. "Don't worry. You are going to be alright."

"What happened?" she growled, ignoring the burning in her throat. He sighed, recognizing the stubborn look in her eyes.

"Your arm and leg are broken but healing well. There are deep gashes on her your neck, forehead, and lower back. There is also a deep contusion on the side of your head where Gandalf says you were hit repeatedly."

She narrowed her eyes in concentration. Memories bubbled up, quick recollections of the few times she had regained consciousness during her abduction. She could remember someone hitting her in the head when she would try to move.

"Yes," she told him with a nod. "Is that all?"

"Heavy bruising, especially around your ribs, but thankfully none of them were broken. He reached up and ran a hand through her hair. "They did not know if you would be able to speak again."

"Can't shut me up that easily," she whispered with a smirk.

Thorin laughed and nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to be silenced that easily."

"How long?"

He understood what she was asking. "It has been over a month since the explosion in the forges. It took Nori and Kíli a week to find where Havir and Liev had fled and then it took us almost another week to catch up. Thranduil and his elves came upon us two days after we rescued you and he brought you back to the mountain. You've been in the Healing Halls two weeks."

She nodded, then moved on to the next thing she wanted to know. "Havir?"

His merriment faded. "He, along with most of the dwarves that joined him, are rotting in hastily dug shallow graves just east of the Bight of Mirkwood. His brother is in the dungeon here in Erebor awaiting punishment."

Rhae took in this information. If Thorin was holding the brother then they must believe he had not played as big of a part in the plotting as she'd originally suspected.

She didn't need to be told that Thorin had dealt with Havir personally. She just ... knew. While she would've liked to have seen the bastard brought before all of Erebor, his crimes exposed to all, she felt a sense of satisfaction in knowing that one of Sauron's agents could not bother them further.

"Erebor is safe."

"Yes," he agreed, grasping her hand again. "That is enough talking for now. You need to rest and I need to let Oin and Gandalf know that you have awakened."

She wanted to hear more, wanted to ask more questions, but she could feel exhaustion settling on her like a heavy blanket. Nodding, she closed her eyes, Thorin's face being the last thing she saw before she let sleep overtake her.

Thorin sat there for several moments to make sure she was truly asleep before rising to his feet and quietly leaving the room. The relief he felt made his steps light, despite the lateness of the hour and how long he had been sitting in that chair. The joy that had filled him when he saw her brown eyes staring at him almost took his breath away. Gandalf and Thranduil had been right, he admitted grudgingly. She was alive and awake and that was all that mattered.

* * *

When he returned to her room the next morning Rhae was sleeping peacefully. Dis was sitting in the chair by her side, a book in her hands. She lifted her eyes to his when he walked in and the relief he felt was reflected in his sister's expression.

"Mahal was merciful and returned her to us," she said with a smile.

"He did," was all he could reply.

"You spoke with her when she awoke last night?"

"Yes. She insisted on asking questions even though I told her to rest her voice."

Dis chuckled. "Would you expect anything else?"

He shook his head. "She wanted to know about her injuries and what had happened to Havir."

"You told her?"

"Of course. I was not going to lie about it."

His sister nodded as she stood and headed to the door. "I have a few things to take care of so I will leave you two alone." She gave him a stern glare. "Do not do anything to upset her. No bedside declarations. She needs to regain some physical strength before the emotional toll sets in."

"What do you mean?"

"She may be strong, Thorin, but she has just gone through something no one should ever have to go through. It is bound to catch up to her eventually and she will just need a strong shoulder to cry on." Dis slipped out the door and he settled himself back in the chair by the bed, taking Rhae's hand in his again. Even though she seemed to be out of danger he couldn't stop watching the rise and fall of her chest, each of the movements further reassuring him that she had been returned to him.

.

"Rhae!"

The deep voice startled him and he stood quickly, turning to see who had intruded. Before he could speak the tall Ranger had pushed by him and was kneeling by Rhae's bed.

"Oh, **_muinthel_**!" he murmured, taking her hand and clutching it tightly. After a moment he came to his full height and glared down at Thorin.

"What did you do to her? How could you have allowed this to happen?" His voice rose with each word and he probably would've ended up screaming at the dwarf king if the other Rangers and Gandalf hadn't appeared at the door.

"Araden! Calm yourself and let some reason into that thick head of yours!" the wizard admonished. He didn't heed Gandalf's warning. He was so intent on yelling at Thorin that he hadn't noticed Rhae's eyes had opened at his outburst and she was glaring at him. Galen noticed and tried to alert his hot-headed friend but to no avail. With a shrug and a sideways smirk at Deo, he waited for the show to begin.

"I left her here to help you defend your mountain, to root out a spy. Why didn't you arrest the bastard before it got this far?"

"Araden."

He plowed on, blind to anything but his own frustration and the fear he had felt for weeks. "She was here to _help_ you and you did nothing to protect her! What kind of king are you? If I'd known you were unable to defend those around you I would have stayed by her side."

" _Araden!_ "

The harshness of her voice finally broke through and he whipped around to find Rhae's brown eyes speared on him. The anger he saw there froze him where he stood.

"Cease your foolishness or I will ask the dwarves to remove you and to not allow you back in the mountain until your brain catches up with your mouth." Her voice was low and very raspy but the irritation there was unmistakable.

"Rhaella, **_muinthel_** , I have been so worried for you! I've been having these dreams and then I get here and find you like this - "

" ** _Dîn_**! **_Ce uchand_**."

He jerked at the insult while Galen and Deo tried to stifle the laughs that wanted to slip out. Gandalf rolled his eyes while Thorin stood there, unsure what had been said but seeing that while the tall Ranger did not like whatever Rhae had uttered the other two Rangers found it amusing.

" ** _Havo dad_** , Araden." The brunette quickly dropped into the chair Thorin had vacated when he'd burst into the room. Satisfied, Rhae looked up at him.

"Could you please leave my friend and I alone for a bit? It appears he has some things he'd like to say and I'd prefer no one hear me fuss at him."

"Of course. If you need anything, Oin is still in the Healing Halls."

"Thank you, Thorin."

He took comfort in the small smile she gave him before he turned and strode through the door, Gandalf and the other Rangers following him. Dis came rushing into the chamber as they left Rhae's room behind them. She threw a quick glance over the newcomers, eyebrows rising slightly, but she remained silent.

"I would like to apologize for Araden's behavior. He has been having disturbing dreams for the past couple of months and has been very concerned for Rhae's safety," Galen spoke up. Thorin paused and looked over his shoulder.

"No apology is necessary." He motioned to one of the guards standing by the entrance. "These guards will take you to the chambers you occupied during your last visit. Please make yourselves comfortable and don't hesitate to ask for anything you need."

"Thank you, your Majesty," the dark haired Ranger said with a dip of his head. He could feel the tension swirling around the dwarf king and wanted to remove himself from the situation as quickly as possible. The two dwarves and the wizard watched as they were led away.'

"Araden, though seemingly calmer than Rhae, has always been a bit hot-headed," Gandalf explained.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Thorin said, shooting the wizard a warning look.

"Of course. Now that Rhae is awake will you see to the dwarf you are holding in the dungeons?"

He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Yes. Let Dwalin know I will be down later this afternoon." The look on Gandalf's face was a bit puzzling but he brushed it off; there was never any telling what was going through the wizard's mind. When he was left alone with Dis he slumped against the wall.

"What is the matter, **_nadad_**?"

Thorin glanced at the closed door of the room where Rhae was with the tall Ranger. He recalled Balin's words months ago and he felt something tighten in his chest.

"He has returned to claim her and take her home."

* * *

 ** _kardûna_** : heart lady

 ** _muinthel_** : dear sister

 ** _dîn_** : silence

 ** _ce uchand_** : you are stupid

 ** _havo dad_** : sit down

 _ **nadad**_ : brother


	26. Chapter 26 - An Awakening

**A/N: A bit late but I had some stuff to deal with this weekend. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I couldn't wait to get it finished and posted. The Khuzdul is, as always, from the wonderful Dwarrow Scholar and the Sindarin is from the Council of Elrond. Brunuhville's "Eternal" was some of my background music for this chapter. Thank you to all the followers and reviewers! You always make me smile!  
**

 **.**

 **MyPetalHeart: Things won't be exactly smooth sailing.**

 **angel897: Me, too! :)**

 **JaxJax: I knew when I started writing this that he'd be there when she woke up. :) And there are still some twists to come.**

 **BlondiezHere: Yeah, Araden is back ...**

 **Guest: There's still a couple of chapters before she has to cross that bridge.**

 **Angie: Troubles? What troubles could there be? :)**

 **Just4Me: They're not blood related but grew up together. And yes, Thorin does need to be more open. Stubbornness of dwarves.**

 **.**

 **Blah blah blah ... it's all Tolkien's genius. Only Rhae and the Rangers are mine!**

* * *

The candle cast a flickering glow on the wall. Its light did not brighten the room much, the corners were still somewhat dark, but Araden had no problem seeing the anger in Rhae's eyes as he sat by her side. Perhaps he should have expected it after what he'd said but he had been unable to stop himself; after months of worry the words had just spilled out. Now it would seem he was in for one of her tongue lashings.

"Rhae -" he began but she cut him off.

" ** _Man agorech_**?" she whispered. It hurt to speak but apparently this was a conversation she could not put off until later.

He was shocked at the hoarseness of her voice. "Your voice, what happened?"

"Never mind that. What were you thinking?"

"I trusted that dwarf - "

"Thorin."

"I trusted King Thorin to keep you safe, I put you in his protection and I return to find you near death!"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "It was not his job to protect me. It was my job to protect him and the mountain, something I was unable to do. Do not blame him for my failure."

"How can you say you failed? What happened here, **_mellon_**?"

Rhae sighed and indicated the glass of water on the bedside table. Araden gave it to her, watching her carefully as she drank. She could feel his eyes roving over her, taking in all the bandages, the bruises.

"I cannot talk of it at the moment," she told him, wincing a bit at the burning in her throat. She handed the glass back to him and met his eyes. The concern was clear and she tried to keep her tone as gentle as possible. " ** _Man le carel sí_**?"

For a moment she didn't think he was going to answer; she could've sworn she saw his cheeks redden a bit. Finally he spoke up, twisting the end of his belt between his fingers. "I've been having dreams about you for the last few months, very vivid dreams in which I saw you laying in blood."

"Dreams?"

"Yes. They progressively got worse as time went on, the extent of your injuries more severe, and I just knew in my gut that you were in trouble." His eyes swept over her, lingering on the bandage covering the gash on her neck. "It seems I was right."

"Tis my own fault."

"I doubt that. These dwarves are to blame, their king most of all. From what I heard after we arrived it was one of his own people! How could he not be aware of the treacherous activities of one of his own? Why did he continue to let the fellow run free? Does he have no concern for the welfare of his people or others? Why didn't -"

" ** _Daro!_** " she snapped. His mouth plopped shut with a snap. She clinched the fist of her unbroken arm, words just waiting to come tumbling out of her mouth, words that she knew would be unfair and unkind. For a moment she was glad the burns in her throat were causing her to think before speaking. "Do not speak of Thorin that way. He did what he could. I insisted there be concrete evidence against Havir before any move was made against him." An odd expression flashed across his face momentarily but was gone so fast she wasn't even sure she'd seen it in the first place.

"The king has not hurt you in any way, has he?"

"How dare you ask such a question?" she hissed. Rhae knew Araden was upset and was speaking without truly thinking about what he was saying but her anger finally overcame her limited self control. "Thorin is an honorable dwarf and a good king. He would never willing let harm come to anyone." A fit of coughing overtook her and she clutched at her ribs as the movement made them ache. Each sharp intake of breath caused her throat to burn. Oin and Dis came rushing into the room, the healer giving Araden a stern look as he did so.

"Rhae, calm down," he soothed. She tried but could not get the coughing under control. With a frown Oin dropped some powder in the cup of water and held it to her lips, forcing her to drink. The cool liquid felt wonderful and she relaxed back onto her pillows. Almost immediately she could feel a tingling in her fingertips and could sense darkness closing in on her. With a contented sigh - and a last glare at Araden - she closed her eyes and gave in to the comfort of sleep.

When the woman on the bed had stopped coughing Oin turned to the other Ranger. "I do not know what you did or said but I will not allow it again. Rhae needs plenty of rest and does not need to become excited. If you cannot follow the rules you will not be allowed back in here." He looked at Dis. "Please escort him out."

Dis looked at the man with some sympathy but gestured towards the door. He felt the full sting of the dwarf healer's reprimand and came to his feet wordlessly. Giving Rhae's hand a gentle squeeze he followed the richly dressed dwarrowdam out of the room. Once they were out of earshot he looked down at her a bit pleadingly.

"What happened to her? Why can she barely talk?"

"Has no one told you anything?"

A shake of the head. "I was in such a hurry when we arrived that I only heard a little of what Gandalf told me. He said a dwarf in the mountain was responsible."

"Yes, that is true. Lord Havir fooled us all. My brother has said that Rhae was beginning to suspect him after the ambush in the forest but she was adamant about having evidence against him before anything was said. He and his brother set explosives in the forges and escaped the mountain, taking Rhae with them. It took a week to discover their trail. They were already south of the river by then, near the southern borders of Mirkwood. Thorin went after them and was able to rescue her." She paused and looked up at the Ranger. "She was in very bad shape. If King Thranduil hadn't come across them and brought her back to Erebor I don't think she would have survived."

Araden took a deep breath. "What did they do to her?"

"Her left arm and leg were broken. There were deep gashes across her forehead, neck, and lower back along with a contusion on her head where we think she was hit repeatedly. She also has deep bruising around her ribs."

"And her voice?"

"She was given some kind of herbal drink to keep her unconscious. It burned her throat. Thranduil was not sure if she would ever be able to talk again but, thankfully, it appears he was wrong." Dis watched as he took in the information. All she knew of the man was that he had grown up by Rhae's side. Thorin seemed to believe this Ranger loved her and would take her back into the West when she was healed. She had never really spent any time with Rhae's companions but she could see he was extremely upset at what he'd learned. Perhaps she would have to get to know the man better so she could - hopefully - alleviate her brother's fears.

"What was done to the dwarves responsible for this?"

"Thorin killed Havir in their camp but the brother is being held in our dungeons and awaiting his punishment." Araden could hear the bitterness in the dwarrowdam's voice as she spoke.

They had come to the door leading into the chambers the Rangers had been given and he finally looked down at her, trying to smile. "Thank you for telling me and thank you for taking care of her."

"No thanks are needed. I care for Rhae as if she were my own sister."

A crease formed between his eyebrows. "I noticed everyone calls her by her true name. Why? No one is supposed to know it."

"She told Thorin months ago though I believe Gandalf was the one that actually slipped up first. She explained the reasoning behind the secrecy and only Thorin, myself, and his company know."

He frowned a little but gave her a quick bow of the head. "Thank you again, Lady Dis."

"The three of you can visit Rhae later this evening or in the morning. I will send someone to fetch you." She patted his arm and retraced her steps back towards the Healing Halls. It would take quite some time for Rhae to heal enough to travel and hopefully by then she or her brother would have spoken and revealed their love for each other, which would remove the threat of returning to the West. While Dis was certain of Rhae's feelings, her companion's were not so clear and she did not know what kind of sway he might hold over her decisions.

.

Galen and Deonyc looked up from their mugs when Araden entered. He tossed his weapons and cloak in a corner and flopped into a chair. Letting him have some space, Deo went to the kitchen and poured him a mug of ale, handing it to him silently. Without any acknowledgement he grasped the mug and took a long drink. For some time the only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire. When they felt he had brooded long enough Galen finally spoke up.

"How is Rhae?"

"Bad shape but Lady Dis said Gandalf and Thranduil feel she will recover."

"Well, that's good," Deo replied. There was no response.

"What is wrong with her? We could see the bandages on her head."

Araden flicked a quick glance at Galen before reciting the list that the Lady Dis had given him. The shock in their eyes turned to hardness when he told them about the ones responsible and what had become of them.

"I'm glad the king took care of the bastard," Galen said, his voice harsh.

Deo nodded, his hand clutching the handle of his mug. "I'm sure the other one will be punished harshly as well. We were told about the destruction they caused in the forges." Again there was no response and they decided to leave him to his sulk, making their way wordlessly out the door. He would tell them what was truly the matter when he was ready. If the wizard and the Elvenking felt Rhae was out of danger then there was no point in worrying about it.

Once they were gone Araden closed his eyes, his mind replaying all that had happened since they had entered the mountain. Gandalf must have known they were coming because he was waiting for them inside the main gate and while he ushered them to the Healing Halls the wizard explained some of what had transpired in the last few weeks. He hadn't paid much attention; he was too focused on getting to Rhae. Then to walk into that room and see her lying there covered in bandages and the King Under the Mountain by her side! Now he couldn't quite remember what all he'd said in those first moments but there was no forgetting the look on Rhae's face and how she had berated him for speaking ill of King Thorin. Then the king's own sister said she saw Rhae as a sister. That wasn't what he was expecting to find when he came to fetch her from Erebor. When he'd left her there he had hoped she wouldn't land in the dungeons for provoking the king and now they were apparently friends. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around it and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

.

Rhae woke slowly from a blissfully dreamless sleep, keeping her eyes closed. The room was quiet and she was alone. She was glad. The scene with Araden had really angered her and whatever Oin had put in the water had been welcome. Arguing with him was nothing new but she just didn't have the strength to engage in it right now. Not to mention the stinging in her throat whenever she spoke. With a sigh she finally allowed her eyes to open. The room was brighter; someone had lit the two wall sconces. Turning her head slightly she spied the pitcher of water on the bedside table and wondered how long it would be until someone came in; she was incredibly thirsty. A knock pulled her attention to the door and she smiled when she saw the young dwarf scribe's head poke around the side.

"Rhae? Are you awake?"

"Come in, Ori," she whispered. He closed the door gently behind him and moved to her side, walking carefully as if he didn't want to disturb her.

"Oin said I must make sure you don't talk much but is there anything you need?"

"Some water, please." He poured her a glass and she took it gratefully. After a few sips he sat it back on the table.

"I thought I'd see if you'd like me to read to you for a bit? I'm sure its a bit boring in here."

"That would be lovely, Ori. Thank you." The young dwarf settled himself in the chair and sat a large tome on his lap.

"Balin said you showed quite a bit of interest in hearing about the quest for Erebor so I brought the journal I kept, thinking you might like to hear about it and see the sketches I made." She smiled and nodded. While she had glanced through the book in the library she had been unable to read the words written in Khuzdul and she certainly would like to hear how Ori saw the events Balin had described to her. His voice was soft and gentle; he was an excellent storyteller, his tone rising and falling depending on what part of the tale he was covering. He had only gotten to their time at Beorn's when Oin interrupted.

"She didn't talk any did she?" Ori shook his head. "Good. I need to check on our patient now."

"Yes, of course." He looked down at Rhae. "I can come read some more of the tale another time if you like?" She nodded and with a big smile he slipped out of the room. The healer came to her side and began unwrapping the bandages on her head.

"How are you feeling this evening?"

"Like dancing," she replied with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Glad to see all this hasn't dampened your spirit." She jerked a bit as he poked a bit at the wound on her head. "I don't know what you were hit with but it was deep. There doesn't seem to be any infection though. That's good."

"Tell me the truth. Will I recover from my injuries?"

Oin frowned as he tightened the fresh bandage on her head. "They were quite bad, lass. Gandalf and the elf weren't sure if you'd survive. Those bastards did a number on you." He helped her to sit up slowly to he could check the cut on her lower back. "The bones will heal but it remains to be seen if you will regain the strength you once had." She hissed a bit as he removed the old bandage, the edges of the wound still tender. His words unnerved her a bit. She had had broken bones before but there had never been any doubt in her healing completely. Oin didn't continue with his assessment until he'd applied a new bandaged and helped her back onto the pillows.

"All the cuts will heal as well but will undoubtedly scar. The only concern we have is for your throat and voice. There's also no way of knowing if those herbs harmed you inside either. I'm afraid only time will answer those questions."

Rhae nodded, gritting her teeth as he began examining the broken arm.

"How long will I have to stay in here?"

He chuckled. "Longer than you'd like, I'm sure." He shook a finger at her but there was a smile on his lips. "If you start making a fuss I'll have to keep you sedated."

"I'll be good as gold."

"Somehow I doubt that," Oin replied with a laugh.

* * *

Though he would have preferred to stay in his own chambers he knew it could no longer be avoided. He had said he would not do anything with their prisoner until Rhae was out of danger. Well, now she was and though a new danger may have arrived in the form of her Ranger companions he knew it was time to face the dwarf. Balin and Gandalf accompanied him to the dungeons. Dwalin was already there waiting for them and Thorin almost thought he saw fear in his friend's eyes. In fact, now that they were all together he could almost see the tension circling in the air. He cast a questioning gaze at his cousins. When no one spoke he headed towards the cell holding the prisoner.

The dwarf had his back turned when he approached. Most of his brown hair was pulled back in a single, wide silver clasp and there were no visible braids or beads. Thorin wondered briefly at the lack of any distinguishing family beads and the plainness of the hair clasp. Havir had certainly adorned himself with beads and gemstones. Taking a deep breath he finally stepped up and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Your brother is dead and your plans foiled. What do you have to say for yourself, Liev?"

For a moment he wondered if his words had even been heard but then Liev finally turned towards him slowly, almost as if he were drunk or drugged. When he was facing him fully it felt like the ground beneath his feet began to crumble. Thorin stared in disbelief. It could _not_ be possible. It couldn't be. His eyes were deceiving him surely. But the light brown hair, the facial features ... He took a cautious step forward. Yes, even though they were almost vacant those familiar blue eyes stared back at him. He didn't know how this was possible!

"Frerin!"

* * *

 _ **man agorech**_ : what did you do?

 ** _mellon_** : friend

 _ **man le carel sí**_ : what are you doing here?

 ** _daro_** : stop


	27. Chapter 27 - Ghosts of the Past

**A/N: Hello and happy weekend! Halloween prep is done at my house. I made my 9 year old an Anakin Skywalker costume and my 5 year old a Kylo Ren costume for trick or treating. Yay. I'm tired lol. Anyway, huge thank you to the reviewers and followers. I was floored by the response to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it answers some questions. That twist was something I had planned on almost since the idea for this story came to mind. It wasn't something that I had ever seen in any fanfictions I had read and I thought it might be fun. :) Brunuhville's "Northwind" was some of my background music for this one.  
**

 **.**

 **Sophia Kabia: Yes, Frerin. It will be explained here.**

 **angel897: It certainly could.**

 **Tibblets: Yup. I just thickened it right up didn't I?**

 **My Petal Heart: Yup, its Frerin.**

 **Guest: It is him. I hope you like my explanation.**

 **Blondiezhere: Glad you liked it. :) Yes, Balin and Dwalin knew and they had no idea how Thorin would react.**

 **Jaxjax: Thank you so much for your kind words! They really made my day. :)**

 **tidje: Umm ... thank you ... I'm sorry? :)**

 **ValarenofGondor: Yes, Frerin survived (thought not without injury as you'll see). Hope you like my explanation.**

 **IrishMadHatter3: Thank you!**

 **.**

 **The wonderful world of Middle Earth and all its peoples belong to Tolkien. The faces and places I see in my head when I write are thanks to PJ and the actors. Everything else is mine. :)**

* * *

Thorin stumbled back a bit though he never took his eyes from the dwarrow in front of him. At first he thought his mind had to be playing tricks on him but the longer he stood there, the slight shuffling of Dwalin's feet the only sound in the chamber, he began to realize he wasn't hallucinating. He stepped back towards the cell door, wanting to get a closer look. The dwarf still stared at him with almost unseeing eyes. His hair, while still brown, had several thick streaks of gray running its length. There was a scruffy beard peppered with gray as well along with a braided mustache that reminded him of Fíli's. A few old scars crossed his forehead and just under his left eye. The clothes, while dirty and a bit worn, were obviously not of the same high quality that Havir had always worn. The last thing that Thorin noticed before he backed away was that the dwarf's hands were covered in scars and he was missing a couple of fingers.

There was an unmistakable waver in his voice when he spoke. "Gandalf, how is this possible? How can this be my brother?" He turned to face the wizard. "He died at Azanulbizar." He hated the pleading sound he detected in his words and he didn't know what answer he wanted: for Gandalf to say that no, this wasn't really his brother, or that yes, his brother had somehow miraculously survived the battle that had ripped his family apart.

"It is indeed Frerin. I have seen the tattoo on his left arm," Gandalf said quietly. Thorin knew what the wizard was talking about. His brother, instead of getting tattoos of protection on both his arms, decided in a moment of mischief to get a rather large tattoo of the inguz rune on his left arm. Even now he could remember his little brother's smug grin as he proclaimed no dwarrowdams would be able deny his ability to father children once they saw that. He looked over at where Balin stood with Dwalin. The same expression of shock was on both their faces.

"You knew," he said to his friend. "You tried to tell me at the camp but I would not listen."

Dwalin shrugged a bit. "Rhae's health was a much bigger concern at the time but yes, I recognized him ... or at least I _thought_ I recognized him. I couldn't be sure but once we were back here and Balin and Gandalf saw him ... " His voice trailed off.

"Balin, go and fetch my sister, please." His cousin hurried off without a word and he turned back to the dwarf behind bars. This time he crouched down so he wasn't towering over him. There had still been no word or sign that the fellow was at all aware of what was going on around him.

" ** _Naddith_**?" he said softly. There was no change in the way Frerin looked at him, no recognition, nothing.

"I'm afraid he is not as you remember him, Thorin. He is not ... himself."

"What was done to him? How did this happen?" he asked, standing and facing the wizard.

"That is something we should discuss once your sister is with us and elsewhere."

Thorin conceded the point with a curt nod and turned his attention to Dwalin. "He is being fed and taken care of?"

"Aye but I can't say he has eaten much. I've made sure he's been well looked after though the lads weren't sure why I would pay such care to someone responsible for what happened in the forges."

His attention snapped back to Gandalf. "Did my brother willingly collude with Havir?"

"Frerin, son of Thrain, did not but Liev, brother of Havir may have. We will discuss this later as well." Thorin huffed in frustration. He wanted answers! He had thought his brother dead these hundred years and more, had mourned his loss for so long. He chafed against any delay in obtaining the answers he sought but knew it was wise to wait for Dis; she would never forgive him if any of it was discussed with out her. Before long footsteps were heard and his sister appeared in the doorway. It was clear by the apprehension on her face that Balin had at least prepared her for something shocking. He stepped forward and took her hand.

"What is this about, Thorin? Balin would only tell me that you had discovered something extremely alarming."

He swallowed a bit nervously, not knowing how she would take the news. His sister had always been remarkably strong but this was beyond belief. "Somehow, against all odds and reason, someone dear to us has been returned." Her eyebrows came together in a frown and he lead her to the front of Frerin's cell. Thorin did not say anything, just remained by her side as she peered inside. A gasp and her hand gripped his tightly.

" ** _Targ Durinul_**. This cannot be true," she whispered.

"I thought as you did at first but it does appear to be Frerin." She glanced up at him, her blue eyes wide, then back at their brother.

"How? He has been here the whole time? How could he have worked with Havir like this against his own brother?" A trace of anger worked its way into her voice.

"All I can tell you - all _I've_ been told - is that he is not himself. Gandalf has information to give us but we felt it would be wiser to have that conversation somewhere else ... and I did not want to learn anything without you by my side."

Dis nodded then stepped back, though not without giving another long look at the dwarf. "What are we waiting for? I want to know what in Durin's name is going on here."

* * *

Once they were seated before the fire in Thorin's study, mugs of ale close at hand, they all turned their attention to the wizard. As usual, he didn't appear to be in any hurry, lighting his pipe and taking a few draws on it. When he seemed to be satisfied he scanned his audience.

"Alright, Gandalf. What do you know?" Thorin asked, his voice low.

"I suppose it is best to start at the beginning as best as I can." Another puff on the pipe. "When I left here last year I had some suspicions about Liev's identity; I had managed to catch a quick glimpse of him once near their chambers. I headed south to the land outside the gate of Moria where the battle of Azanulbizar was fought, hoping I might come across some clue there since that was the last place your brother was seen alive. It, not surprisingly, yielded nothing. From there I headed further south towards the Ash Mountains. Once there I began digging around, asking questions, researching into Havir's family history."

"And?" Dis probed.

"First I should say that some of the dwarves there seem to be descended from the Petty Dwarves."

"I thought that group died out in the First Age with Mîm?" Balin asked.

"It seems that might not be entirely true. I cannot be entirely certain, their records were frustratingly sparse, but Havir's family may be descended from an unknown survivor."

Thorin frowned, recalling what he'd always been told about those small and disfigured distant members of his race. The Petty Dwarves, exiled members of various dwarf houses, had been quite unsocial and yet didn't bother to keep the secrets of their race as most dwarves did. The reasons behind the original members' exile had long since been lost to time but the general idea was that they had all committed some form of treason, most likely theft or murder, or perhaps had angered Mahal himself. They were small, sly, jealous creatures and mention of them was very rare; they were considered an embarrassment. If Havir was indeed descended from them that would certainly explain his deviousness.

"Havir's grandfather, Vir, lived at one time in the Lonely Mountain but was banished. The family's deep hatred for the Line of Durin formed at that point."

"I did some searching through the old records," Balin said, clearing his throat. "It appears he was charged with attempted theft, seduction of the princess, and murder of the king."

"Rather lofty aspirations," Dis replied drily.

Thorin nodded. "What about what Nara told us about her family?"

"Nara's tale was scattered with half truths, though she did not lie. She merely told the tale as she had always heard it." He took a deep draw on his pipe. "Havir was at the Battle of Azanulbizar. During the course of the fighting he came upon your injured brother. Recognizing his armor and beads he probably saw this as an opportunity to get some revenge against your house. He took Frerin and fled back south, though he left the Durin armor behind."

"Yes, all we found was his blood spattered armor. We always assumed the orcs had ... desecrated his body," Thorin said, his voice strained as he remembered the pain he had felt when he'd discovered he had failed at protecting his younger brother.

Gandalf gave him a moment before continuing. "From what I discovered, Frerin was seriously injured in the battle and came close to dying. He pulled through but was never able to regain much of the strength he'd once had. His health was poor, as Havir and Nara told you, from that point on. I was told that he did some woodworking for the dwarves in their settlement."

"But ... how could he abandon his family? Why would he not return to us?"

"Thorin, physical injuries were not all that Frerin suffered. There were internal ones as well. It seems all he could remember when he was brought to the settlement in the Ash Mountains was that he had an older brother. Havir convinced him that he was in fact that brother. As Frerin had no other memories the lie was accepted and Havir was able to begin his task of brainwashing and indoctrinating your brother with his hate of the Durins. Since his mind had been weakened from his injuries, he came to believe that he _was_ Liev and that he hated your family. There was also further influence from Mordor as well. Sauron has long wanted the destruction of your line because of your staunch refusal to bend to his will. Havir's work with him started long before five years ago as Nara mentioned." He met Thorin's gaze. "You recall what I said when those miners were stricken? There is magic the enemy employs that can seep into your mind and completely change who you are. All it takes are words spoken by someone who knows that magic."

A memory sparked in his mind and Thorin met his eyes. "I believe Havir tried something like that on me. He came to my office to ask about ... something ... and I began feeling like something was watching me, trying to wind its way up from the floor and into my body. It made my study feel like it was closing in on me. Whatever it was, it disappeared when I kicked him out for impertinence."

Gandalf nodded. "That sounds like the magic I am speaking of. It can be used to control whomever is under its influence and it takes powerful white magic to break the spell."

"You believe this was used on Frerin?"

"Possibly. If his mind was already weakened it wouldn't have taken much to keep him almost as a slave to Havir's will."

"And Nara? Is she Liev's - _Frerin's_ \- daughter?" Dis spoke up, her hands gripping the arms of her chair.

"Yes, though her mother, a dwarrowdam from the Ash Mountains, died under mysterious circumstances when Nara was only about a year old."

"Havir was trying to marry me to _my own niece_? All to get her on the throne?" Thorin growled.

"He knew the citizens of Erebor would be much more open to his taking control from a female ruler, especially if that queen was not of the direct bloodline. If Frerin was king he most likely would not get support for a take over. That was why his first choice was to get the crown on Nara's head and only to reveal your brother if absolutely necessary and to use his 'mental incapacities' as a reason for him to step in."

"And once he had control he would fling open the gates to Sauron."

"That was his plan."

Thorin ran a hand over his beard as he contemplated all he'd heard. It was a tangled web of deception but there was nothing to do about it now. Havir was dead, the last of his cursed bloodline. The threat against himself and Erebor was over - at least for now. He was not foolish enough to think the enemy would give up on his coveted prize.

"Why did he wait so long to put this plan into action?"

"Until five years ago the heirs of Durin were quite far away in the Blue Mountains and Sauron was not interested in that. Once you reclaimed Erebor and foiled his plans Havir's hatred played right into his hands."

"So if we hadn't returned to the Lonely Mountain he would have just remained in the Ash Mountains, simmering with hatred?"

"Most likely. He already had, in his eyes, a measure of revenge in the fact that he had stolen your brother." Thorin's hand clutched so tightly around the handle of his mug that his knuckles turned white. To think that he could have gone the rest of his life believing Frerin long dead, lost at that horrific battle before the gates of Moria ... to think that Frerin would have lived out the rest of his life not knowing who he really was and hating his true family.

"What about my brother?" He felt everyone look at him a bit puzzled and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can he be returned to us? Can his mind be healed and the lies Havir planted there washed away?"

Gandalf looked at him a trifle sadly. "I cannot say for certain. It is not impossible, especially since that outside influence has been removed. You have my word that I will do all I can to repair the damage that was done."

Balin spoke up again. "Was he a willing participant in Havir's plans?"

"Marginally I believe. He went along with it because that was his brother and he has always followed along with whatever he was told. It is hard to tell if he truly harbors a hatred towards you. If dark magic was involved then it may be more possible to reverse that damage."

He sat and stared into the fire, trying to compose his racing thoughts. Frerin, his little brother, was _alive_ , and he had been returned to them - at least physically. Mentally he was not Frerin, son of Thrain but Liev, brother of Havir, and potentially still desired to usurp him from his throne. It was hard to imagine his baby brother wanting to steal his birthright. He could remember the countless times Frerin had clapped him on the back and stated he was extremely grateful Mahal had let him be the second son so the responsibility did not rest on his shoulders. Remembering his brother as he had been made him want to order Dwalin to release Frerin from the dungeons and install him in chambers on the Royal Hall. However he knew he could not do that, not while the possibility remained that he could cause damage or harm if free. Gandalf would have to be given time to work with him and then - they would see. If his mind was restored then he would be welcomed back but if the damage was irreversible ... well, he wasn't sure what he would do. It was his brother, he couldn't execute him.

"Dwalin, move Frerin to one of the bigger cells set aside for high ranking prisoners - "

"Thorin! You can't leave him locked up!" Dis was glaring at him.

" ** _Nan'ith_** , you heard Gandalf. He isn't _Frerin_ right now, he's Liev, and until we know if the brainwashing he underwent has been fixed, I can't let him wander free."

"But he's our brother ... " her voice was very soft and he reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I know and I am going to make sure he's given all the comforts possible but for now he's going to have to remain confined." She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes, and he saw her swallow and then nod at him. He gave her hand another squeeze, then turned back to Dwalin. "Move him to the nicer cells and make sure he has anything you think he needs as befitting his station as brother of the King but make sure this knowledge does not leave this room. I will tell Fíli and Kíli but no one else is to know for now. Hopefully, if Gandalf is able to restore his memory, the citizens will forgive him for the part he played in the destruction of the forges."

"It'll be done," Dwalin replied. "What about the girl?"

"She is to remain where she is for now. Dis and I will go to her tomorrow and tell her about her true family." The warrior nodded and then he and Balin, along with Gandalf, bid their farewells and slipped from the room. Once they were alone, Thorin approached his sister and pulled her into a tight embrace. She didn't cry but he could feel her arms go around him tightly.

"I just don't know what to think, **_nadad_**. To have Frerin back after all these years but to know what has been done to him, what he thinks of us now ... it is hard to take it all in."

"It is just as hard for me. I can only pray to Mahal that Gandalf is able to banish the evil that has been poured into him as I hate to think of what I will have to do if he can't be cured."

"You wouldn't put him to death would you?" Dis pulled back, staring up at him with a horrified expression on her face.

"No, no," he assured her. "He would have to face some punishment for his actions and exile is the only thing I can think of, though it pains me to say it." He touched his forehead to hers. "For now let us only be happy that Frerin is alive. We will cross the other bridges when we come to them."

"What about Rhae?"

"What about her?"

"Will you tell her?"

"Of course. With all she has done and suffered for us she deserves to be told his true identity." He brushed a quick kiss across her cheek. "I need some time alone to think now. I will tell the boys and Rhae in the morning and then we can go to Nara in the afternoon."

" ** _Khashâm ganagifôn 'uglakhul ya zull mi binzull_**."

He chuckled. "You may be on to something there."

" ** _Zann galikh_** , **_nadad_**. Don't stay up too late."

When Dis had left Thorin paced for quite some time and it wasn't until he noticed the fire had died down almost to embers did he head for his chambers. He hurried through the corridors, extremely glad no one saw him or approached him, and once he was safely behind the bolted doors of the King's Chambers he threw himself on the bed and stared at the canopy overhead. He wished Rhae was by his side. Her presence would do much to sooth his frazzled nerves and perhaps she might have some advice. His mind was so jumbled he could barely form a coherent thought.

It was very early in the morning when he was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

 ** _Naddith_** : little brother

 _ **Targ Durinul**_ : Durin's beard

 _ **Nan'ith**_ : little sister

 _ **Nadad**_ : brother

 ** _Khashâm ganagifôn 'uglakhul ya zull mi binzull_** : If you're going to worry anyway you might as well drink and worry

 _ **Zann galikh**_ : good night


	28. Chapter 28 - Unexpected Explanations

**A/N: Huge thanks to the reviewers and followers! I envisioned what happened to Frerin, besides his physical injuries, similar to what Wormtounge did to King Theodan in LotR. I hope you like how I portray the different reactions to the news. :) Here is the next chapter; enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Sophia Kaiba: Gandalf has his work cut out for him. I wish we had seen Dis and Frerin in the movies as well!**

 **BlondiezHere: I can't imagine finding out a sibling had suffered like that.**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Gandalf will do his best, I promise. :)**

 **Just4Me: This 'twist' was the second thing I thought of when I decided to explore Thorin and Rhae's relationship if she hadn't gone on the quest. Glad you are enjoying it!**

 **MyPetalHeart: I can't say thank you enough for those kind words. I wasn't sure how people would take Frerin's appearance but I liked it (lol!) and enjoyed researching the little I could find on the Petty Dwarves.**

 **LoverxofxNight: Thank you!**

 **.**

 **I am a mere rider of coat tails, gazing longingly up at the genius that is Tolkien and Peter Jackson. :)**

* * *

Rhae's face lit up in a grin when blonde and brunette heads poked around her door the next morning, asking if it was alright for them to come in. She nodded enthusiastically, grimacing a bit as the motion caused a dull pain to shoot through her head. Kíli had a covered bowl in his hands which she eyed excitedly. She could smell stew and her stomach growled in response.

Fíli laughed. "That answers the question I was about to ask. Bombur asked if we would bring this up to you. Oin said you could try eating some soups and broths ... but no cheese or bread yet I'm afraid." He helped her to sit up a bit more then arranged a small tray over her lap, placing the bowl on it. She dug her spoon in eagerly. The warm stew felt wonderful as she sipped at it. The lack of meat and chunks of vegetables was lamentable but at least it was _something_ ; she couldn't remember the last time she'd had an actual meal. After she'd taken a few bites she glanced at Fíli.

"How long has it been since the explosion in the forges?"

He thought for a moment. "At least three weeks. It took Kíli, Nori, and the ravens a week to find your trail and then it was another week before Thorin and the soldiers were able to get to you. You have been unconscious since and that was over a week ago now."

"A month? I've lost a month of my life?" Her voice was almost a whisper. She'd had no idea it had been that long.

"At least you are alive," Fíli said. She knew he was right but just couldn't shake the fact that weeks had passed her by and she'd never get those back.

"A month wasted. I was planning to return to the West and now I will have to wait until I have regained my strength."

Kíli looked at her, eyes wide with shock. "What? No. Rhae, you can't leave. You belong here! Thorin would - " Fíli gripped his brother's arm and there seemed to be some kind of silent communication between them. Kíli frowned but nodded slightly. "You have become a friend, almost a part of our family. Didn't you say you had no family to return to? Why not just stay here with us?" She was curious as to what he was originally going to say before his brother cautioned him against it but decided not to pry.

"I must return to the West, Kee. It is my home and I have a duty there that I cannot forsake. It is too important to the future of our world."

The two princes were quiet for some time after that and she finished her soup rather reluctantly, her appetite suddenly gone. There was no sense in feeling upset at the thought of leaving the mountain; it had to be done ... and for more reasons than one. Yes, she would be sad to leave, she had made many friends in Erebor, but her job keeping watch over the North and the Shire, holding back the enemy until the Heir was old enough, was more important. Perhaps if she kept telling herself that she would believe it.

"How are things going with Tauriel?" she asked, needing to change the subject.

"They are progressing," Kíli replied with a smile. "I think we are both constantly looking over our shoulders expecting Thorin or Thranduil to come baring down on us having changed their minds about our courting."

"But you are happy?"

"I am."

"Then that is what matters. Your uncle has given his consent and he doesn't strike me as one to go back on his word." She knew Araden would laugh and say 'I told you so' if he had heard what she'd just said. That was a complete turn around from her previous opinion of the King Under the Mountain.

Almost as if speaking and thinking of him conjured his presence, Thorin entered the room with Dis behind him. Even before he had spoken Rhae could see the tension in the way he moved, the way he clenched and unclenched his hands, and in the furrow between his brows. Fíli and Kíli felt the change in the atmosphere of the room and sat up a bit straighter, eying their mother and uncle with some trepidation. He came to her side, shooting Fíli a look she didn't quite understand. The younger dwarf quickly got up from the chair he was occupying and moved to stand next to Dis as Thorin took his seat.

"How are you feeling today?"

"No worse. I think I feel a bit more rested and I've finally had something to eat."

"Bombur sent something up?"

"Aye. The lads were kind enough to bring it to me and keep me company while I ate."

"Nothing you shouldn't be having?"

"No. Bombur followed Oin's orders precisely."

"Good. I don't want you aggravating your injuries." He fell silent.

"Uncle, Amad, what is wrong? I can tell there is something on your mind you want to speak of," Fíli asked.

"Yes, there is something we need to tell all three of you," Thorin began, casting a glance at Rhae. "I don't think this news will be quite as earth shattering as it was for Dis and I but you should hear it from us first before it becomes common knowledge in the mountain."

Kíli gave a little chuckle. "I am completely intrigued now, Uncle. What in Arda has happened?"

"You know that we captured one dwarf when we raided Havir's camp to rescue Rhae." Fíli and Kíli nodded though Rhae had not been aware of this fact. "It was Liev, Havir's so called brother."

Fíli's brows came together instantly. "What do you mean 'so called brother?' He was with him the entire time and is Nara's father."

"We have discovered that he is not Havir's brother." He took a deep breath. "He is, in fact, _our_ brother Frerin." While the princes just stared, mouths slightly agape, Rhae's eyes immediately flicked to Thorin's and she reached out and grasped his hand tightly. While he had not talked of his brother much, the few times Thorin had mentioned him it was quite clear that he still deeply mourned Frerin's loss and counted himself to blame for his death. She could not fathom how it would feel to suddenly discover her father or Rhaemyr were actually alive after all this time; it had been jarring enough just to see them in her dreams.

"You are sure it is him?" Kíli asked.

"We've both seen him," Dis replied. "There is much that has changed about him but it is Frerin."

Rhae finally spoke up. "What has been done to him?" She knew there was more they weren't being told; there was no way a Durin prince would abandon his family and then reappear decades later only to destroy their home.

Thorin sighed. "He suffered serious injuries in the Battle of Azanulbizar and while some of them healed, his mind never fully recovered. Havir was the one to discover him on the battlefield and took him South, leaving his armor behind so we would believe he had died. With the help of some black magic from Mordor Frerin was brainwashed into not only believing he was Havir's brother but that he hated our family." She met his eyes, knowing this was probably the worst cut of all: to find your brother alive only to discover he wanted you dead. The knowledge that evil means had been used to corrupt him made it even worse. Not knowing what she could do to comfort him, she merely gripped his hand tighter. He gave her an appreciative smile.

"So he didn't know what they were doing here?"

"Not as Frerin would have seen it, Fíli but only as Liev. Liev, based on what Gandalf told us, never regained his full mental capacities after the battle, and dutifully followed whatever his 'brother' told him."

"So what will happen to him now?"

"Gandalf is doing what he can to restore Frerin to us," Dis told her sons, seeing the concern on their faces. "However we do not know how successful he will be or if he will be able to help him at all."

"What will this mean for Fíli?" Kíli inquired. "Will he no longer be your heir, Thorin?" Rhae caught the spark of hope in the blonde dwarf's eyes before he quickly looked down, hiding his feelings from his family.

"Nothing will change for now. Even if Gandalf is able to restore his memories it is highly doubtful Erebor will accept him as my heir simply because of his now questionable past. I am sure there are many that will always be suspicious of him." The resignation in Thorin's voice was audible and Rhae's heart went out to him. The return of his brother could prove rather troublesome for him rather than being the unbelievable reunion it should be. A new surge of disgust for Havir coursed through her. Even dead he was still causing them grief. The thought of the conniving dwarf brought something else to mind.

"What about Nara?" she asked. "Is she aware of all this?"

Thorin shook his head. "No. She has no idea who her father is ... we will be going to her next." He straightened in the chair. "For now, this news is not to leave this room. Only Balin and Dwalin are aware of the situation. We have to give Gandalf time to do whatever it is he feels is needed to heal Frerin." The three of them nodded without hesitation.

"We should be going, Thorin," Dis said quietly.

"Please wait for me outside. I would like a few words alone with Rhae." Fíli and Kíli promised they would return later in the evening and Dis brushed a motherly kiss across the top of her head.

"Are you alright?" she asked as soon as the door closed behind the three.

Thorin didn't even try to deny knowing what she meant. "It doesn't feel quite real yet. Even standing there looking at him it took some time to believe what my eyes were seeing." He sighed. "He is there physically but one look in his eyes and I can tell mentally he's just ... gone. There is a blankness there that is unnerving."

"The ways of the enemy are ancient and dark but if anyone can find a way to reverse its affects it will be Gandalf." She gave him a stern look. "But you didn't really answer my question. How are you doing?"

"I'm ashamed to admit that at first I wasn't even sure if I wanted it to be true. To have that small sliver of hope flare up only to be extinguished would have been miserable and I think I felt it would have been better to believe Frerin had died that day rather than suffer the pain of losing him all over again. Then to find out it really is him but he's been twisted into someone I don't recognize ... I don't even know what I feel at this point."

"You have had a shock, Thorin, and I imagine that is a natural way to feel."

"But its my _brother_!" The anguish in his voice almost brought her to tears. She brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek.

"Aye, a brother you have thought dead for more than a hundred years. There is no way you could have ever prepared yourself for something like this." She paused, needing a moment to rest her voice. He handed her the glass and she drank quickly. "Even if Gandalf is able to heal his mind you will have to get to know each other all over again."

"What do you mean?"

"Thorin, are you the same dwarf you were a hundred years ago? Even five years ago?" He shook his head. "Neither is Frerin. It might seem as if you are meeting a stranger. This whole ordeal is only just beginning. Don't beat yourself up over the confusion you have felt."

He gently cupped her unbandaged cheek and leaned in, kissing her in a way that made her heart skip around in her chest like a grasshopper. There was just something about it that felt like he was claiming her and as much as she wanted to dislike such a sentiment, she couldn't resist.

"Thank you," he said when he finally freed her lips. "Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome." He rose to his feet somewhat reluctantly, never taking his eyes from hers. "Come tell me how it goes with Nara."

"You can count on it. Get some rest, please." He managed to pull himself away from her bedside and slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Taking a moment to compose himself he strode from the Healing Halls, collecting Dis on his way. It was time to talk to their _niece_.

* * *

Nara sat motionless, eyes wide and mouth agape. She had not spoken since they had finished their tale and Dis was beginning to wonder if the news had shocked her so badly that her mind had fled. While she could wait patiently she could tell that Thorin was fighting to stay silent and let the girl take it all in. As shocking as it was to them to discover their brother was alive she couldn't imagine how it would feel to find out that your brother was a prince of Erebor and you were now part of the royal family.

"Is there anything you would like to ask us?" Dis finally asked quietly, giving Nara the opportunity to direct the conversation at this point. The girl bit her lip, her eyes flicking quickly between the two of them.

"My father is not Liev, son of Kelv? Havir was not really my uncle?"

"No, lass. As far as we know you are not kin to Havir or his family. Gandalf did not tell us anything about your mother or her family, though. Is it possible she was related to him?"

"My mother, from what my uncle told me, was the daughter of a mere furniture maker that caught my father's eye. He never once claimed her as kin of any sort. I am glad to learn his blood is not in my veins." She sat up a bit straighter. "What does that make me?"

"Nara, daughter of Frerin, son of Thrain and niece to the King Under the Mountain," Thorin said in a low but gentle voice. He did not envy the position she now found herself in but he would do what he could to make sure the citizens of Erebor did not shun her because of what Havir had done.

They could see her thinking that over and then her face paled a bit. "Your nephews, Fíli and Kíli, are the Princes of Erebor ..." she trailed off, her fingers nervously pulling at the edge of her belt.

"Technically, yes, it would make you a Princess of Erebor but that is not a title we will force on you. If you prefer and are more comfortable simply being known as Frerin's daughter then that is what we will do. That decision will be left up to you, my dear," Dis explained. The girl seemed relieved and Thorin was glad to see it; that spoke to the truth of her unwilling participation in Havir's plans. If she was truly greedy and only wanted a crown she would have jumped at the chance to be a princess.

"I wish I could say I was surprised at my - at Havir's willingness to try and trick the king into marrying his niece but sadly, I am not. There was always a devious, immoral streak in him and from what you have now told me I know he would have done anything to get revenge on you." She sighed. "I am deeply sorry for the part I played in it all."

Dis reached out and took her hand, squeezing it affectionately. "There is no need to apologize again. You were doing as you were bid by your kin. I do not doubt that Havir would have harmed you if you had tried to resist."

Nara nodded. "What will happen to me now?"

"For now you will stay in your chambers. The anger towards Havir is still fierce within the mountain. I would not want someone to foolishly think they are enacting justice by doing something to you. Luckily you and your father were not quite as noticeable as Havir," Thorin told her. "Gandalf also needs time to work with Frerin to see if he can restore his mind. Until we know the outcome of that it will be best for you to remain out of sight as much as possible. Now that all the funerals for the workers have been completed, my Council and I will begin releasing some of the information we have discovered in our 'investigation.' While Frerin's identity will not be revealed yet we will make it known that you were not involved in what happened in the forges."

"You will not be left isolated, my dear," Dis assured her. "Your new family will be eager to spend time with you and keep you company."

A small smile formed on Nara's face. "My family ... Milady, for the first time the thought of family is not unpleasant." Dis's heart went out to the girl, knowing that her life in Havir's home in the Ash Mountains had been rough. "When might I be able to see my father?"

"I'm afraid I do not have an answer to that yet. As soon as the wizard deems it safe then we will take you to him."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. He might not have been the strongest dwarf or the smartest one but he was always a good father to me ... in his own way."

"There is no need for formalities, Nara. You may call me Thorin if you wish."

"Oh no! I couldn't do that ... at least not right now! It just wouldn't be proper."

Dis chuckled. "You will find that your uncle does not especially like titles. In fact, I believe he would be quite happy to be back out in the wild, sitting around a campfire with twelve other dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard." Thorin couldn't contain his laugh as his sister was quite accurate. There were times he did wish he could forget his duties as king and go off on an adventure.

The girl appeared quite surprised at this revelation. "The Quest for Erebor?"

"Indeed. Your cousins will be quite happy to tell you the tale when they come to visit," he said with a grin.

"My cousins ..." she breathed.

"Yes. Fíli and Kíli will be glad to have someone new to relate all the details of their heroics." He came to his feet and held his hand out to Dis. "You are not a prisoner in your chambers but I would advise you to remain here for a while longer. The guards are just outside and if you need anything tell them and they will get it for you."

After they made their good byes, Thorin and Dis left the shell shocked girl to her own thoughts, making their way slowly towards the Royal Residences.

"She took that better than I expected," Thorin mussed out loud.

"I believe the fact that she never felt any affection for Havir played a part. If we had told her that the dwarf she'd always thought to be her father was not, it might have been harder for her to accept. I will make sure to check in on her later this evening after supper. She might have taken it well but I am sure there will be some uncertainty for quite some time."

"I am sure you will do everything you can to make her feel at home, **_nan'ith_**." They had reached the guarded entrance to the Royal Residences and he gave her a quick hug before turning towards the center of the mountain.

"Tell Rhae I will have Bombur send her some custard later this evening. Oin certainly can't object to that."

Thorin flushed a bit that his intentions were so clear to his sister. "She wished to know how our talk with Nara went and as I have nothing else requiring my attention at the moment I thought to go ahead and give her the details."

Dis merely smirked. "Of course. Have a good evening, **_nadad_**."

He watched her stride down the corridor before continuing on his way, hoping his private thoughts weren't so obvious to others.

* * *

 _ **nan'ith**_ : sister

 _ **nadad**_ : brother


	29. Chapter 29 -Damage No Longer Controlling

**A/N: Welcome! Thanks to all the new followers and the reviewers! :) The pacing on this one took me some time to get right but I hope you like it! Listen to some Brunuhville while you read. :) As always, any Khuzdul comes from the amazing Dwarrow Scholar and the Sindarin comes from . Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **SophiaK: He does need to say something, doesn't he? And oh my stars! I was totally picturing the Company singing around Thorin and Rhae in a boat...**

 **BlondiezHere: It was some heavy information to be passed along.**

 **Just4Me: I'm glad you liked that little touch; it seemed so natural for her to do that.**

 **LoverxofxNight: That decision is coming soon.**

 **MyPetalHeart: I imagine Thorin and Frerin were close like Fili and Kili and he does need some of his own brotherly support. :)**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **.**

 **Of course everything but Rhae and any other OCs belong to Tolkien.**

* * *

The next couple of weeks stretched Thorin's nerves to the breaking point. Gandalf was making some progress with Frerin, or so he said, but he wouldn't allow anyone to come near the dwarf. He insisted on their patience, explaining that their presence could hinder his efforts, and said he would be sure to send word as soon as there was any breakthrough. It irked Thorin to no end that his brother was in the mountain and he could not see him. Dis was a bit more practical, asking him what he thought he would be able to do if he was allowed to see Frerin since the other dwarf wouldn't recognize him or remember anything about their past. He didn't like it when his sister was right.

Then there was Rhae. She was making slow progress but not fast enough in his eyes, though Oin assured him she was healing as expected. There were still questions as to what strength she would be able to regain, especially in her arm, and if she would still have the same range of motion once the limbs healed completely. What would happen if she wasn't able to use her bow as she always had in the past? What if her leg wasn't as strong? Would she blame the dwarves of Erebor? Would she blame him? She had come here to root out the enemy's spy and she had done so but at what cost? Those worries preyed on him, filled his head in those dark hours he was alone in his chambers. There was, however, one bit of good news: her voice. Though it had been hard for her to be quiet she had done so enough that about a week and a half after regaining consciousness Thranduil pronounced that there didn't appear to be any permanent danger and her voice would return to normal. Thorin hadn't been able to contain the burst of laughter when the first thing Rhae asked for was a bowl of stew - complete with meat and vegetables - and fresh bread with butter and cheese. Bombur had been happy to provide her with the requested items along with a bowl of his apple dumplings. He had sat and talked with her while she devoured that meal, relishing the time alone with her - something that had been hard to come by. The other Rangers, especially Ryder, or Araden as he now knew that was his real name, were with her frequently. Any time he happened to come by while they were there he could almost see the dislike simmering around the tall brunette. _Like a wolf protecting his own territory_ he described to Dis one evening. That was what it was; Araden saw her as his and didn't want to let anyone else near. He had known it from the moment they had appeared in her room that day and it made his heart sink to his bollocks to think of her leaving the mountain.

As Thorin stood on the balcony overlooking the valley he recalled two other times he'd stood here with perfect clarity. Those two stuck out from the hundreds of other times he'd looked out from that exact spot for what had happened just before and just after. He had stood there one bright morning after having yet another dream of a voice calling to him; he had told Balin it had sounded much closer that time. Now he recognized that it had been Rhae's voice calling to him all those months ... and then she had stepped into his life only a day or so later. Then there had been that morning after their encounter in the hot springs and he had been anticipating touring the forges with her. That evening Havir had set his explosives and attempted to destroy so much.

Now he again stood staring out at Dale, feeling that something was about to happen and it filled him with trepidation. He wasn't sure if it had to do with Rhae or Frerin but there was a knot in his belly that had been growing steadily. There was nothing he could do to help his brother, that was totally in the hands of the wizard. His hands were also tied where Rhae was concerned. Before the Rangers had returned he had plenty of time to spend with her, opportunities to ask her to stay, but now? Now he felt that window of time had closed. He sighed and turned on his heel. There were papers waiting on his desk and most likely dwarves he really didn't want to talk to waiting for him as well. Perhaps the drudgery of all that was demanding his time would help keep his mind off all the things he couldn't control. There was something he wanted to plan and he supposed he ought to start discussing it with his Council now in order to give them time to prepare.

* * *

Rhae wanted to pull her hair out and barely refrained from throwing a pillow at the wall she'd been staring at for two weeks. Being confined to bed was maddening enough but as her broken bones began to heal they itched and she couldn't find any relief. The deep cuts were no longer tender but the bandages began to annoy her as they got itchy as well. In fact everything seemed to annoy her. She had wanted to cut her hair off for a while, too; it was just in the way and dirty. Thankfully Dis noticed her agitation and before she could steal Oin's shears her friend had a couple of basins brought in and helped one of her own maids wash Rhae's hair. That had been a couple days prior and now the Ranger was contemplating trying to get out of bed and find a way to get a proper bath. Deciding it was worth a try she flung the blankets off and carefully turned until her legs were off the bed and her feet touched the floor.

"And just what do you think you're doing, lass?" Oin chose that moment to come in, fresh bandages in hand, and speared her with a stern glare.

"I'm not a cripple." She knew it came out sounding like a pout but she didn't really care. She was a grown woman after all and had suffered broken bones in the past.

"Aye, that is true but you are still quite weak and I don't want you to fall and reinjure yourself."

"I just want a bath." Now it sounded like she was whining and that did cause her to bite her lip.

He flashed her a smile. "You're in luck, lass. I asked Dis to come and help you with that today." He strode back to the door and grabbed something he'd left just out of sight. "I also think today would be a good day to try this out."

Her eyes lit up. Oin was holding a crutch in his hand.

"Oin, if I could I would kiss you right now!"

"I'll hold you to that for later," he replied with a chuckle as he began changing the bandage on her head.

"Are we ready for an exciting day?" Dis asked, gliding into the room, some burgundy and gray fabric draped over her arm.

"I've never been so ready." Rhae could barely contain her excitement.

"Then lets get this party started," the dwarrowdam ordered with a smile.

.

She couldn't remember ever being so grateful for soap and hot water. Dis had found a wooden tub large enough to place a chair inside so even though she wasn't able to submerge herself in the water, the maids Dis had brought with her could pour hot water over some of her. They had to be careful with her leg and arm but Oin had said the hot water would not do any harm to her other injuries. Once she was clean, they helped her dry off and slip into clean clothes. Rhae didn't even complain that it was a dress; she was just glad to be dressed and up. Situating the crutch under her uninjured arm, she slowly eased her weight onto it.

"Let's go for a walk," she said, looking at Dis eagerly.

"Hold your horses, my dear. You have the okay to be up and around here in the Healing Halls. You do not, however, have permission to be hobbling around the mountain just yet."

Rhae's face fell for a moment but she quickly shook it off. "Then let's start making some laps in here until Oin gets tired enough of me." The dwarrowdam could only shake her head and laugh. As soon as she was upright a bit of dizziness came over her and she gripped the crutch tightly, lowering her head and breathing slowly as she waited for it to pass. When she didn't feel like she was about to tip right over she tried to move her legs. It was harder than she'd expected at first. She was weak and she hadn't been on her feet in over a month; it felt like her shoes were too heavy to come off the ground. Her muscles screamed at the motion but she ignored it, gritting her teeth in determination. This was not the first time she had suffered a broken bone but that combined with the seriousness of her other injuries was making this part of her recovery much more difficult. After one - very slow - turn about the chamber Dis encouraged her to sit for a bit to catch her breath and rest.

"No. If I sit down now I won't get back up. I have to keep going. The stiffness will work itself out sooner that way." With those words she began another slow trek around the Healing Halls. Rhae could tell a slight difference this time as it didn't seem as if her feet felt quite so heavy. That gave her more confidence and she eyed her path with more determination.

"Rhae! What in Arda are you doing?" The sound of Araden's voice surprised her and if Dis hadn't been by her side she would have fallen. He hurried to her side and tried to take her arm but she shook him off.

" ** _Rhaich_**! What were you thinking bursting in here like that?" she almost growled at him. She had noticed a change in her friend since his return - he came across as over protective and almost possessive - and she did not like it. Combine that with her general irritation with being confined to a bed and she knew she had been rather short with him lately.

"I came to see how you were faring today and I walk in to see you _walking_?"

"And just what is wrong with that? I had to get up at some point ... or would you prefer me to remain some kind of invalid?"

He flinched at her tone. "I am merely worried about you, **_muinthel_**. What if you fell?"

"I am very well aware of that possibility but Dis has been right by my side and I have full confidence that she wouldn't let anything happen to me. Your concern is not surprising but please try to restrain yourself. I have been injured before."

"You almost died!"

"Aye, but I didn't. Now if you would excuse me, I am going for a walk." She looked up at him with a glare before resuming her steps, ignoring the sensation of his eyes following her every move.

"He is only looking out for you," Dis murmured, seeing this as a good time to feel out her friend's thoughts towards the other Ranger.

Rhae sighed. "I know and I know I will have to apologize to him eventually for how snappy I have been but I cannot help it. I have never been one to enjoy being hovered over."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit but go easy on him. I'm sure it was quite a shock to arrive here only to learn about what had happened to you."

"Again, I know. Araden and I grew up together and he has always been rather protective of me, though he has always assumed I wasn't aware of that. It's never bothered me before, he's like my brother and I would fully have expected Rhaemyr to act the same way, but I do not like the way he has become almost possessive." She smirked at Dis. "I'm sure we'll have an argument about it once I have the strength and he'll see the error of his ways."

"Once you have recovered - " She paused midsentence, pondering what she wanted to say. "My sons mentioned that you plan to leave Erebor once you have healed."

"I must, Dis. I was only sent here to find Sauron's spy. Havir has been taken care of and I must return to my duties. The enemy will not give up his desire to control our world and the Heir must be given time to grow into the leader that can unite our peoples."

Dis could detect the sadness behind the other woman's words and that gave her some hope, it seemed clear she didn't _want_ to leave, but the stubbornness would certainly be a stumbling block. It wasn't her place to try and persuade Rhae to change her mind, only Thorin could do that, and she prayed to Mahal they would be given enough time to actually talk to one another and admit what had become clear to everyone else.

" ** _Nan'ith_**! Dis!" This time it was Thorin to come bursting into the Healing Halls. He almost slid to a halt when he saw them and a smile lit up his features. "Rhae! You're walking, thank Mahal!"

"Aye, I'm trying. Oin gave me the okay as long as I stayed in here."

"Good, otherwise you would have managed to find your way down to the archery range."

"Thank you. I haven't thought of that," she replied with a devious glint in her eyes.

Dis couldn't help but notice how different Rhae's reaction to Thorin's rather loud entrance was compared to Araden's. There was also no mistaking the smile or the lightness of her tone as they bantered back and forth. She cast a furtive glance at the other Ranger from under her lashes and was not surprised to see the frown on his face.

"Well, brother, what has brought you all this way in such a state?"

"Gandalf has summoned us," he said, his voice full of anticipation.

"At last!" she breathed, trying not to get her hopes up. She turned to her friend. "I'm sorry, my dear. Let me help you back to your bed and - "

"I would like to come." Three sets of eyes locked on to her and their responses were as she expected.

"You cannot walk that far," Dis reminded her.

"What is all this? You're not going anywhere, Rhae," Araden huffed. She ignored him, keeping her focus on Thorin. It seemed he hadn't been aware the other Ranger was even there until that moment and something she didn't understand flashed through his eyes.

"Do you truly?" he asked, his voice low.

"Aye. I know what this summons may mean and ... I'd like to be there ... for support."

He quickly contemplated the situation, knowing she couldn't walk down there on her own. It was the dark look on Araden's face that made his decision.

"Put an arm around my neck," he whispered then swept her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Once her arm was securely around him he turned and strode out the door.

"Rhae! What is the meaning of this?" Araden called after them.

"I'll explain later, **_mellon_** ," was all she said before they disappeared into the corridor. Dis, trying to contain a burst of laughter, glanced at the tall Ranger.

"Please excuse us but there is something of the utmost importance we must see to." He merely nodded and she followed her brother, leaving Araden standing alone in the middle of the Healing Halls.

.

In all her months in the mountain Rhae had never been down to the dungeons. She briefly worried her weight might get to be too much for Thorin before they reached their destination but when she mentioned something he replied that she was lighter than most dwarflings. Secretly she was glad he didn't want to put her down; it felt good to be in his arms. Sooner than she expected they slipped through a heavy door and she spotted Gandalf standing by one of the cells, Dwalin and Balin nearby. The eyebrows on both Fundin brothers shot up when they saw who their King was carrying but decided not to say anything.

No one said anything and Rhae could feel the sudden tension in the muscles under her fingertips. Dwalin approached them and Thorin carefully set her on her feet, letting the other dwarf support her. She was a bit astonished at the gentleness the warrior used with her, helping her to where Balin was standing. The elderly dwarf patted her arm. Gandalf still hadn't said anything and she watched as Thorin slowly approached one of the cells. Peering around him she was able to see a brown haired dwarf sitting there but couldn't make anything else out from her position. Her heart went out to him.

Thorin came to a stop before the cell door and tried to say something but his throat closed up. He tried swallowing a few times.

"Frerin?"

His brother appeared not to hear him at first but then slowly turned in his direction. Thorin held his breath. The eyes that lifted to his were clear, though full of confusion.

" ... Thorin? **_Nadad_**?"

* * *

 _ **Rhaich**_ : Curses!

 ** _muinthel_** : dear sister

 ** _Nan'ith_** : sister

 ** _mellon_** : friend

 _ **Nadad**_ : brother


	30. Chapter 30 - The Value of a Moment

**A/N: Welcome to all the new followers and thank you for clicking that button. Continued thanks to all the reviewers as well. Its been a busy but happy couple of weeks and Thanksgiving is almost upon me as well so I apologize that this chapter is a day or so late. I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **.**

 **SophiaKaiba: Yes, he remembers some things. :)**

 **BlondiezHere: Some of those wishes will be answered here soon.**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **LoverxofxNight: I feel for Frerin as well. I can't even imagine how all this would feel.**

 **Guest: Conversation is always the best way to go. :) Frerin has a tough road ahead of him.**

 **Sylvan: Thank you!**

 **Angie: It will certainly be hard for all of them as Frerin heals.**

 **My Petal Heart: There's still several chapters to go ... ;)**

 **Just4Me: There are some memories there and I felt a bit sorry for Araden as well.**

 **.**

 **Everything awesome is Tolkien's. Everything else is mine. :)**

* * *

There was almost an audible intake of breath from everyone in the chamber though no one made a move. Their attention was riveted on Thorin and the dwarf across from him. Rhae could almost see the hope and elation rise on his face as his _brother_ uttered those two small words. She hoped, for Thorin and Dis's sake, Gandalf had been completely successful in helping Frerin find his way back.

"Frerin ... do you know where you are?" Thorin asked, his voice rather unsteady.

The younger dwarf didn't answer right away, his eyes still staring at Thorin with confusion. He looked better than he had in the very few times she'd caught a glimpse of him in the past. His hair, instead of being almost salt and pepper colored, was much more brown now, several shades lighter than his older brother's. The skin on his face, though still rather pale, didn't look quite as ... _old_ and the blue eyes just like Thorin's were clear. Gandalf had apparently been able to dispel whatever foul magic was used on him however it remained to be seen if his memory was sound.

"Thorin ... you are alive." The voice was raspy, almost like it hadn't been used much, but the words were clear.

"Yes, **_naddith_** , I am alive. Why would I not be?"

Frerin squinted at him as if in deep thought. "I lost sight of you, couldn't find you or **_adad_**." He swallowed a few times nervously, his eyes flicking towards some of the other occupants of the chamber. "Did we win?"

"Did we win what?"

"The battle. Did we retake Moria?"

Everyone gaped at him and he glanced around, the look on his face similar to that which she'd seen on Shil's face when he'd unknowingly said something wrong. Rhae met Gandalf's eyes and frowned, a suspicion forming.

"Mithrandir, has he no memory of anything that happened after he was wounded at Azanulbizar?" The others turned to stare at the wizard as well at her words. There was no immediate answer.

"Gandalf ..." Thorin growled low in his throat, looking over his shoulder.

"Rhae is correct. While I was able to remove the taint of Mordor from him that action had another rather undesirable effect. He has no memory of anything after he lost consciousness towards the end of the battle." Sympathy flooded his face. "I'm afraid in his mind he is still the young dwarf that fought by your side before the gates of Moria." A low moan escaped from Dis's lips and Balin reached out to steady her.

Thorin looked back at his brother. "Are you saying he has essentially lost over a hundred years of his life?" Gandalf nodded. Rhae bit her lip at the heartbroken expression that settled on Thorin's features. She released Dwalin's hand and took a cautious step forward, placing her hand on the shoulder of the dwarf kneeling before the cell door.

"Frerin has been returned to you. Rejoice in that, rejoice in the blessing Mahal has given you ... and begin to catch him up on all that he has missed." He didn't look up at her but reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. That was enough acknowledgement for her and she stepped back to Dwalin's side. The smile of appreciation he gave her almost caused her to fall over.

"We won the battle, Frerin, but we did not retake Moria. To this day it remains in the hands of our enemy."

Again the dwarf's eyes narrowed in thought. "What do you mean 'to this day'? This wizard has said some time has passed since the battle but you make it sound like it has been years."

" ** _Naddith_** , it has been one hundred and forty-seven years since we fought that battle."

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as Thorin's words hovered in the air, waiting to see how Frerin would react to such news. At first he simply stared at his brother in disbelief, what looked like a smile trying to pull up the corners of his mouth.

"Surely you jest, **_nadad_**." No one could answer and he slowly looked from face to face. Rhae could see the pleading in his eyes; he did not want this to be true. His roving gaze paused a moment when it fell upon her before moving back to Thorin. When he spoke his voice was just above a whisper. "You are in earnest. What year is it?"

"Two thousand nine hundred and forty six."

"Half my life is gone and I have no memory of it. I am not a lad of forty-eight but an old dwarf of ... one hundred ninety five?" There was fear on his face as he looked at his brother. "How did I get here? What has happened to cause this? ... What all have I missed?"

Thorin's shoulders slumped. "I believe that is a rather long tale to tell."

"I must know." Frerin's voice was hard as he answered.

"Of course. There is someone else you need to see before we get started." He motioned to Dis and she stepped towards her brothers. Rhae tugged on Dwalin's arm and indicated they should go; this was something the three of them needed to do in private. He didn't seem quite ready to leave Thorin but Balin pressed on his back and pushed him slightly towards the door. She said a quick prayer to the Valar, asking that they help Dis and Thorin in the difficult task they had ahead of them, then allowed the Fundins to help her from the dungeons. Nothing was spoken between the three of them; each had to process what they'd just witnessed in their own ways and talking about it would not help. It was slow going, the two dwarves keeping their steps slow to match Rhae's cautious movements, and she felt a moment's guilt at holding them up. However it didn't take Dwalin long to amend the situation, sweeping her up into his arms just as Thorin had earlier. Her complete surprise must have been visible because both he and Balin let out large guffaws. Rhae broke the agreed upon silence once they strode through the doors of the Healing Halls.

"The two of you have known Thorin his entire life. How will something this momentous affect him? Not only Frerin's return but the reality of his situation?"

Balin stroked his beard in thought. "It is hard to say, lass. Thorin is a strong one but to have someone he loved as much as his brother return from the dead but with no memory of anything that has passed since they last spoke ... Family is very important to the Durin line - to all dwarves - and something like this will require much patience and support from those around him."

"It will be a bit easier for Dis," Dwalin added. "She was younger than them both when Frerin died and her memories aren't quite as clear. Being a lass also kept her from forming as tight of an attachment to Frerin."

"What do you think the citizens of the mountain will say or do when this news is released?"

"That is just as hard to gauge. As I said, family is of the utmost importance to our race and I am sure that everyone will be glad to see one of the line of Durin returned. It is merely his past and the whole circumstance surrounding his disappearance and recovery that may cause some to question it or refuse to accept him."

She knew what that meant. The fact that he had played a part in Havir's plans, plans which ultimately cost the lives of many dwarves, would most likely harden the hearts of many against him. Even knowing that he had not been himself, had been under the influence of Mordor, would not be enough to sway those that set themselves against him. Her heart ached for all involved. Thorin would not have an easy time of reintroducing his brother to his people. And then there was Nara, the _niece_ of the King Under the Mountain. Would the citizens of Erebor accept her or would they treat her with disdain because of her connection to Havir? What would it do to Thorin if he had to send his brother away after getting him back after so long? Her worry must have shown on her face as Balin reached over and squeezed her arm comfortingly.

"Do not tire yourself out with concern. These are early days. It will be some time before this news is made public and there is no way of knowing what will happen in between. No sense borrowing trouble, lass."

"You are right, Balin, and I will try. However I have always been one to over think situations and focus on all that could go wrong." She chuckled a bit. "Araden always says I'm 'brooding' but I don't see myself as that grumpy." Balin assured her with a smile. "For now how about you get in there and rest? You don't need to tire yourself out now when you're finally on the mend. Wouldn't want to cause any type of relapse."

"No, I'd prefer not to be stuck in a bed for days on end again." She allowed Dwalin to help her onto the chair in her room. When he was sure she was comfortable he bent over to meet her eyes.

"You get better, lassie. He's going to need your strength and support."

Rhae stared after him, actually at a loss for words. She would never have expected such out of the tough warrior. Balin gave her a smile and a wink and closed the door behind them, leaving her in silence.

* * *

For the first time since awakening several days passed without Thorin stopping in to check on her. She understood why - helping his brother was of the utmost importance - and she certainly didn't begrudge him for it ... but she found she did miss him, missed their easy conversations. Dis had been to see her but it was obvious she was distracted. Again, Rhae could not blame her. She couldn't fathom what this must be doing to them. Her friend did keep her informed about what was happening with Frerin but it wasn't exactly the most encouraging news. He had no memory of anything that had happened once Havir took him from the battle. In fact, he had no memory of Havir at all. Dis said he had been quite horrified at what the other dwarf had been trying to do in Erebor and the part he would unknowingly have played in it.

"He feels extremely guilty and is continuously apologizing," she said sadly. "Thorin assures him it is not necessary, that we understand it was not really _him_ , but ... what can I say? Stubbornness runs strong and deep in our family."

"What is now being done for him?"

"Thorin has been sitting with him most days, telling him about things that have happened since his supposed death. Frerin's questions have mainly centered on the Quest." She laughed as she walked by Rhae's side, her hand lightly on her elbow in case the other woman stumbled. "I believe he saw our brother's idea in the same way I did: a foolhardy suicide mission."

"If he's anything like Thorin I am willing to guess he still wished he had been here to lend a hand?"

"Oh yes. Almost in the same breath as saying it was suicidal he declared he wished he had been fighting with the Company, that things would have gone much smoother if he _had_ been here."

Rhae chuckled. "Why does that not surprise me?" She looked at her friend thoughtfully. "What was - is - Frerin like?"

Dis contemplated the question as they completed another circuit around the chamber. Once they were seated at the table by the fire at one end she finally answered.

"He was always laughing, always in motion. He found joy in _life_ and was always getting into trouble. His older brother was always there to get him out, though. From my earliest memories the two of them were just about inseparable. They could almost have been the same person. Though Thorin has always been the more serious of the two, knowing the responsibility that would eventually fall on his shoulders, they were both always full of energy, always willing to take on some new challenge, always full of mischief."

"Thorin, full of mischief?" she asked, her eyebrows almost in her hairline.

"Very much so. No one was safe from their pranks."

"Sounds like two brothers I know."

"Yes. Fíli and Kíli take after their uncles in almost every way." Her eyes took on a more faraway look. "Everything changed after Azanulbizar. The death of our grandfather and Frerin, our father's disappearance ... Thorin lost that playfulness. All his energy was focused on leading our people, keeping us alive and building our new life in the Blue Mountains. I don't think Frerin would have recognized his brother if he'd come across him five or six years ago. This is going to be harder on him than anyone else. He's suddenly awoken to realize he's not a young dwarf warrior, he's almost two hundred years old, our ancestral home has been reclaimed, and he will soon be told that he is a father as well."

"You haven't told him that yet?!"

Dis shook her head. "We are trying to ease him into everything. Gandalf says we cannot rush it, we have to give him time to accept everything that has changed. He is so overwhelmed ..." She rubbed a hand over her face and Rhae reached out and grabbed the one laying on the table. "It's so hard to see him looking so lost, so hard to see the toll this is taking on Thorin, on them both."

"There is sense in what Gandalf says despite how wrong it may feel to not reveal everything at once."

"I understand the reasoning I just hope that all this doesn't do any permanent damage. I know he is not the same dwarf I remember but I dearly hope that once this shock has worn off and he's had time to come to grips with everything that has changed some of that old mischievousness and energy will return."

"I hope so, too, Dis."

The dwarrowdam shook her head as if chasing away her morose thoughts.

"It seems as if you are making great progress. You don't seem to be relying on that crutch as much as you were a week or so ago."

"Oin told me I am healing remarkably well and I am hoping he will clear me to begin more challenging tasks soon. I think he is relieved each time he enters the room and actually finds me there. He seems to believe I will sneak off to join Kíli in the archery ranges."

"And he wouldn't be wrong in that suspicion. I know you too well, Rhae, and you are just as restless as my sons."

She laughed with a shake of her head. "I cannot deny it. Inactivity has never been something I could abide. I'm hoping I will be able to sit a horse again within the next couple of weeks. This dratted broken leg is the only thing holding me back right now."

Dis's heart sank a bit at the words. "Then you are still planning on leaving us?"

"I have no other options, Dis. It would seem odd for me to remain here indefinitely." Before she could say anything further the door to the Healing Halls banged open and they looked over to see Araden striding towards them. Rhae sighed. She had hoped to put off any serious discussions with her friend for a while longer but by the expression on his face it seemed that time was now upon her.

"How are you today, Lady Dis?" he asked politely.

"I am quite well, thank you. I hope your stay is proving to be just as comfortable as the last time you were within our walls?"

"Aye. Thank you very much for your continued hospitality." He glanced between the two of them. "I hope I am not interrupting anything of vital importance but I would like to have a word with Rhae."

"Of course." Dis rose to her feet. "I will see you tomorrow, my dear." Once the dwarrowdam had left, Rhae slowly made her way back to her own small room.

"What are you doing?"

"You want to talk. I don't. I have a feeling things might be said that no one else needs to hear. My room with a closed door between us and prying ears is the best plan." When they were alone and she had made herself comfortable on a chair she looked up at Araden, her lips pressed together in a tight line.

"What is it you wish to speak of?"

He met her hard gaze without flinching. "When you are well we must leave the mountain."


	31. Chapter 31 - A Rising Tide

**A/N: Deepest apologies! I just didn't have all the time I wanted to work on this with the Thanksgiving holiday and my kids home for a week. I do hope you'll forgive me! Thank you to all the reviewers and followers. I am so sorry I've made you wait this long for another chapter!**

 **.**

 **angel897: Thank you!**

 **SophiaKaiba: The black magic is gone but he's not exactly "well." He's got a lot to learn and catch up on.**

 **BlondiezHere: I think eventually, with the exception of his wife and daughter, he's going to be glad he doesn't remember his life as Liev. There may be some more times you want to damn Araden before this is over.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Yes, he is alive and that is the most important. They'll work to get him caught up. And yes, Rhae can certainly make decisions on her own!**

 **Angie: I can't imagine suddenly 'waking up' and realizing I had lost half my life. And Rhae, though she realizes she has missed Thorin's company, doesn't begrudge him the time he's spending with his brother.**

 **kaia: Sorry to keep you waiting so long!**

 **.**

 **I don't own the Hobbit or any of the characters (if I did I'd have my own Thorin Oakenshield sitting right here and I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction lol!). Only Rhae and any other OCs are from my little brain.**

* * *

The two Rangers stared at each other, one sure in what he was there to say and the other disbelieving he would dare assume he could order her around. She became angrier the longer their silence continued. This was a subject she had already thought very long and hard on and had already come to a decision. It was not his place to come barging in thinking he could tell her where and when she would go. The candles flickered, bathing the room in a warm light but all Rhae noticed was the dark hallows it created on Araden's face. For probably the first time in her memory she really didn't want anything to do with him.

"So you are now my appointed caretaker and decision maker?" she replied in a tight voice.

"Of course not. I was only saying - "

" - what I was going to do. That sounds like on order to me."

"I am not trying to order you around."

"Then what exactly did you mean by 'we must leave the mountain'? It certainly didn't sound like a question or like you were asking my opinion on the matter."

"Rhae - "

"I am a grown woman in case you have forgotten and I've done quite well making decisions for myself for quite some time."

"You have been seriously injured, you almost lost your life - "

"None of which addled my mind."

He pressed his lips together in frustration. "I felt that since your task here was completed you would be ready to leave. You certainly put up enough of a fuss when you learned you had to come here in the first place. Once we return to Rivendell Lord Elrond can make sure there will be no lasting ill effects from your injuries."

"Thranduil and Oin have already informed me of what I might expect. I may never regain the same strength in my leg or arm, especially since this was the second time the muscles in my arm have been injured in less than a year."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Rhae resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She should have kept that little bit of information to herself. "I suffered a rather deep arrow wound thwarting an ambush aimed at killing Thorin."

"So you have been injured repeatedly while in this mountain?" His voice rose as he spoke and she glared at him.

"I was injured performing the duties I was sent to perform. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. I care not to hear your diatribe against Erebor or the dwarves again. This was the Dark Lord I was dealing with. I could have been injured in just the same way if I had been sent to protect King Fengel in Rohan."

He seemed to be trying to keep in some kind of outburst and his voice was tight when he finally spoke. "All that aside, your job here _is_ done. It is time for you to return to the west and resume the duties you've dedicated your life to: giving _him_ time to grow up."

"I know what my duties are, Araden," she snapped.

"Then you agree that it is time to go home."

"I will decide when it is time to go and as things stand now I do not know when that moment will come."

"I do not understand why you are being so stubborn about this. Considering how much you dislike the King Under the Mountain I would have thought you'd be eager to leave now that you are no longer duty bound to be here." He was watching her closely and she felt like there was some hidden meaning or motive behind his statement.

"Thorin and I have developed a friendship in my time here. We have had several discussions about what has happened in our past and I feel I have finally moved beyond the grudge I held for so long - as you said I should do. Dis has also become one of my dearest friends. In fact all the dwarves have been very welcoming to me and I have come to enjoy their company very much. It will not be as easy as you think for me to leave." It was all she would allow herself to say; she was not at a point where she had even accepted what she felt, let alone admit it out loud. But there _was_ truth in her words: she would find it difficult to leave when the time came. She cared for all the dwarves and she liked being in Erebor. She had become familiar with it and was quite comfortable here. It had been the first time since she had become a full Ranger that she had spent so much time in one place and she was surprised to find she liked it.

"Friendships are all well and good but you have other, longer standing responsibilities. You do not have to forsake the friends you have made here, you can correspond with them and there is always the possibility we could be sent east again sometime in the future."

"I do not wish to speak about this right now, Araden. I am not well enough to travel anyway."

"You cannot put off this decision. We will have to prepare for our trip back and make sure we - "

" ** _Avo bedo_**! I know what will be required for a journey. I am not a child."

Her tone was harsh and he snapped his mouth shut. He did not understand her reluctance to leave. Of course he didn't expect her to walk out of the mountain at that moment, she was not healed enough to survive such a journey yet, but he was quite perplexed at her unwillingness to even talk about their departure. A thought wiggled its way into his mind but he forced it away; it was just too ridiculous to contemplate. He decided it wouldn't be prudent to discuss this topic any further with her at the moment. They would have to leave eventually and he could begin making preparations; it would be less for her to worry about when the time came.

"Very well, **_muinthel_**. There is no need to get defensive. We will talk about this later." He gave her a weak smile then slipped out the door. She stared at the solid wood in front of her then closed her eyes with a sigh. Though she was irritated at Araden's manner of speaking to her and trying to order her around, he was only repeating what she already knew. It hurt to think about it but she had to face it.

She knew what her parents and brother had meant in that last dream before she'd regained full consciousness. Of course she still had work to do; the Heir was not yet grown. It was as she had decided before the explosion: her place was in the West with the Rangers. Her mother was also right from a certain point of view. Her task wasn't unpleasant. She loved being in nature and it was the only life she knew after all. Once she was back under the trees outside the Shire her life would be hers again. Once she was away from the temptation of Thorin Oakenshield her heart would be hers again.

* * *

The chamber was quiet. The sounds of the mountain were muted in the background but were somewhat soothing to her; she'd become so accustomed to them. Somewhere in the distance she could hear the faint banging of hammer on anvil and knew it was the continuing restoration work in the forges. It still angered her that the dwarves were having to take time out of the still monumental task of restoring Erebor to rebuild their main source of wealth. She, again, mentally berated herself for failing them.

A deep breath to steady herself and she pulled back on the bowstring. Her arm felt incredibly tight and it shook slightly as she took aim. With a quiet snap she loosed the arrow and watched as it struck near the center of the target. After staring at it with a frown she grabbed and notched another arrow. This would get easier the longer she kept at it; she hadn't had a bow in her hand in over three months. The second arrow hit even further from the center but the third and fourth got much closer. By the fifth arrow her arm had stopped shaking and from then on she hit the center with each shot. She smirked as she pulled the bowstring back yet again; it felt good to be back in the archery range. She had actually kissed Oin on the cheek when he'd given her the okay to start shooting again - as long as she didn't over do it. There were, however, some adjustments she was having to make. Her leg was still a bit sore and wouldn't support her for an incredibly extended amount of time and so she tried different stances in order to keep more of her weight off it. She had dragged a small stool to the edge of the range in case she needed to sit down though it galled her to have to take such measures. Hopefully Galen would be right and eventually she would be back to her old self, though Thranduil's warning echoed in her head.

"Why am I not surprised to find you down here?"

She smiled when she heard his deep voice and turned, faltering a bit when she saw who was standing beside him. For a moment she wasn't sure how to respond considering they weren't alone as she'd expected.

"Well, you know how I am. Being cooped up for a few months isn't my cup of tea and as soon as Oin said I could I made my way down here."

Thorin smirked. "You wouldn't be you otherwise." He came closer, motioning to the dwarf next to him. "I wanted to finally introduce you to my brother, Frerin."

The lighter haired dwarrow gave her a quick bow of the head. "I am honored to finally meet the woman my brother talks about so much." Thorin actually laughed as he saw her dumbfounded expression and she floundered about trying to find something to say.

"Make sure to double check whatever he has said to verify the truthfulness of the statements."

"I assure you, milady, it was all quite complimentary."

"Then you have my permission to believe him."

He gave her a small smile which she returned. Not knowing exactly what Frerin had been told, or how he was reacting to this new situation, left her at a loss for words; she didn't want to make a comment that might upset him. Dis had told her it seemed he was slowly coming to grips with his new reality but with as stubborn as her brothers were it was hard to tell sometimes. Outwardly he looked a bit better. He was still pale but his clothes were much finer and she spotted new beads in his beard and hair.

"I asked Thorin to bring me to you so I could apologize."

She blinked in surprise. "Whatever do you have to apologize for?"

"It seems that during my ... illness ... I unknowingly played a part not only in trying to destroy my family's home but also put you in grave danger. For that you have my deepest apologies."

"Let me assure you, I require no apologies from you, Frerin. Any actions were not your own." Rhae met his gaze and held it, hoping to convey the sincerity of her statement. As she did so a faint memory stirred, it was almost like a last flicker of a dying fire, but it refused to faded away. Those blue eyes ... she seemed to recall those eyes ...

"Rhae, what is the matter?" Thorin's voice broke through her thoughts. She ignored him and focused her full attention on Frerin.

"I have just a few memories of moments when I must have regained consciousness, though they are very foggy and unclear. One thing that somehow stands out is seeing blue eyes hovering over me, watching me. Eyes that weren't filled with malice but with compassion. I thought ..." Here she stumbled a bit, slightly embarrassed at what she was about to reveal but knew he needed to hear it. "I thought, in my daze, that it was Thorin, that he had found me, but it wasn't. It was you, Frerin. I don't know what part you played while I was unconscious but I do know that, at least a few times, you were worried about me."

The two Durin brothers stared at her, making her slightly uncomfortable. While Thorin's face was almost unreadable there was no mistaking the hopefulness on Frerin's and that was worth the slight discomfort she suffered under. She did not want this fellow, this poor dwarf who suddenly had his entire world turned upside down, to worry about what he might have done to her while under Havir's influence. What he was having to deal with was quite enough without that misplaced guilt.

"Do you really mean that? I don't ... I don't remember any of it ... "

"It's alright. Just please know that I do not need any kind of apology. If you are anything like your brother I know how honorable you are and thus would never knowingly do any harm to an innocent person." He smiled then, a true smile, and the similarity to his older brother was even more pronounced when he did so.

A voice hailed Thorin from the entrance to the archery range and when he stepped aside to see what was needed Frerin gave her a much more thoughtful look over.

"My brother and sister are trying their best to 'catch me up' on everything I have missed. I know how hard all this is for me to grasp and understand and I can only imagine what it is like for them. They thought I was dead all these years, the shock must have been immeasurable. I wish there was some way I could make this whole ... process easier for everyone. Thorin says you are a Ranger from the West and are somewhat familiar with the enemy that has inflicted such a hurt upon us. What do you make of all this?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "Many things. I feel incredibly sad for all of you. Thorin and Dis have mourned you all these years, Thorin especially from what I've been told. You have lost half your lifetime to this magic. There will be lots of frustration and maybe even some tears before all is said and done."

"And that magic? What was really done to me? What could have made me forget everything and turn me into something I'm not?"

"Frerin, never doubt the power of the enemy. He is an ancient being, full of evil, and has long desired to dominate our world. There are spells and magic so old even the elves have forgotten them but he has not. Never, ever underestimate what he might do." Anticipating his next question she continued. "Gandalf seems to have cleansed the black magic from you but it leaves you thinking its only days after the Battle of Azanulbizar. There is no way to restore those memories, nothing the wizard can do can change that, but do you truly want to remember all that happened while you were in Havir's clutches?"

The look he gave her caused her heart to clinch in her chest. He looked so lost.

"I wish I remembered my daughter and her mother. To find out I am a father on top of everything else has me completely at a loss. The girl, Nara, I could see the hurt in her eyes when I didn't remember anything about her though she tried to put on a brave face." Frerin sighed, fiddling with a ring on his left hand. "Not only has that vile creature stolen half my life from me and kept me from my brother and sister, he has also created a situation where I do not even know my own child."

"I'm afraid I don't have any words of wisdom for a situation like this. I can only assure you that eventually it will all seem normal. Not tomorrow, not next month, maybe not even next year, but eventually things will make sense again. Nothing now can replace what you have lost or missed but new things will begin to fill in those gaps." She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "You have your family back. You have your home back. Those are two things that many would give anything to have returned to them. Mourn what you have lost but don't let it ruin the good things that are now ahead of you."

He placed his other hand on top of hers and nodded. "That sounded like wisdom to me. If the rest of the Rangers in the west are like you I hope more will show up on our doorstep." Thorin rejoined them and Frerin looked between them with a smirk and the unmistakable twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Perhaps, **_nadad_** , we can find a way to convince this lovely lady to hang around for a while."

"That is my plan."

"And if I know you, brother, you have an elaborate plan in the works."

"Of course." The amusement in his eyes matched his younger brother's and for the first time Rhae could see where Fíli and Kíli got their mischievousness from. "There will be a feast in Lady Rhaella's honor in a week. She has saved Erebor and helped restore you to us; there is much to be celebrated."

The two blue eyed dwarves laughed at the horror that crossed her face.

* * *

 ** _avo bedo_** : do not speak!

 ** _muinthel_** : dear sister

 _ **nadad**_ : brother


	32. Chapter 32 - No Sympathy in Choice

**A/N: Hello and thank you to all the followers and reviewers. I really can't say how much I appreciate each and every one of you! You make me smile and keep me motivated. :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Some of what I listened to in the background while writing (from Brunuhville of course!): "My Kingdom," "Awakening: End of a Dream,"  
**

 **.**

 **My Petal Heart: Thank you ... I hope so, too.**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **Julia: Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you like Frerin. Since we don't know anything about him, just what his brother is like, that makes him easy but yet extremely hard to write and I'm very glad to hear he is coming across well. I'm glad I haven't butchered Thorin's personality and my OCs are interesting; it is truly a difficult line to walk. Please, do not feel guilty about not reviewing. :) And no, there are still several chapters to go before the end. Your English is very good, by the way.**

 **BlondiezHere: Yeah, Araden certainly has something bugging him. I'm glad you liked the scene with Frerin. Considering how honorable (most!) dwarves are I felt he would feel he owed her an apology. And yes, he's a smart guy. :)**

 **Sophia Kaiba: I'm glad you liked the scene with Frerin. Yes, Rhae and Thorin could use something banged up against their heads!**

 **ValarenofGondor: Hehe. You're not the first to call Araden a jerk. I always pictured Thorin as being more carefree before Frerin died and the two of them being like Fíli and Kíli.**

 **Guest: Being honest about your feelings is usually the best way to go! :)**

 **kaia: Hehe...yeah, another celebration. She's not happy either lol! And no, she won't be in any discomfort at the feast; she is healing well.**

 **.**

 **All credit belongs to Tolkien for his phenomenal creation, to PJ for the breathtaking way he brought that creation to life, and to the actors who did such an amazing job portraying these beloved characters. Only Rhae and the other OCs are mine and I hope they are 'up to snuff.' :)**

* * *

 _Another bloody celebration._

Rhae grumbled to herself and tried to remain still. She knew the dwarves would see this as important, their honor demanded it. She just didn't like being the center of attention and she certainly didn't like being all dolled up like a ... well, like a doll. She resisted the urge to tug at the neckline of the dress Dis had insisted she wear. Her assurances that this wasn't necessary had been brushed off. She didn't know why she was even remotely surprised. This _was_ the dwarf King, after all, that had invited them to Erebor just to thank them for saving his sister. So here she stood at the head of the Gallery of Kings, its golden floor again glowing under the light of thousands of candles, though this time it was full of dwarves placed around dozens of tables, a magnificent meal ready to be laid out for them instead of cleared for dancing. She supposed she should be grateful for small blessings.

"Dwarves of Erebor, unbeknownst to us a traitor lived among us and our children, ate beside us, shopped in the market, helped us to rebuild. All the while this snake was a spy for our ultimate enemy, the enemy of all Middle-Earth. I will not speak the name of that enemy out loud but many of you will know of whom I speak. He sent this dwarf to overthrow the line of Durin and to open the mountain to his armies all in his quest to dominate our world." A low murmur rippled through the hall and Thorin waited until it had passed to continue.

"This spy became known to our allies in the West and they sent someone to find this traitor, to root him out and make sure justice was served. And so she came, having already saved the Princess Dis from, as it turns out, evil men in the employ of this traitor." Another low murmur of whispers echoed through the hall and she saw some in the crowd looking at her. "She came and she watched. She protected the Royal family, even saving me from an ambush while hunting. Eventually she saw through the disguise and began to discuss our next step. However before we could make our move he made his. Knowing his cover was blown he set explosives in the forges and abducted the one that would have revealed him. In the weeks it took us to find and rescue her she endured countless injuries, almost losing her life." By now everyone was looking between her and the king and she tried to keep her face pleasant but calm though she wanted to run from the hall. While most of what Thorin was saying was true he was certainly embellishing it a bit. She certainly didn't feel like she had saved Erebor; if she had there wouldn't be at least a dozen families mourning a loved one lost in the blast.

"I have gathered you all here so you can finally know and appreciate all that was done to keep Erebor, to keep you safe." He motioned to her and she slowly made her way to his side. "I give you Rhaella of the Dunedain, **_Bahinh Khazad_**!" Her scant knowledge of their language was of no help in translating what Thorin had just said but, based on the reaction from the hall full of dwarves raising their mugs in a toast, she assumed it was something good. She managed to keep a small smile on her lips throughout the cheering but when she made to return to her seat Thorin gently grasped her arm, keeping her by his side. She swallowed nervously, wondering what else he was about to surprise them all with.

"There is something else she has done, not just for Erebor, but for the line of Durin itself." The room quieted astonishingly fast and she relaxed a bit, knowing what was about to be revealed. She had wondered when Thorin would let the news out. "Havir was not in the mountain alone. Liev, his brother, and his niece Nara were not seen often and it turns out there was a very good reason he kept one of them almost completely hidden. The dwarf that had been called his brother Liev was in fact, not related to him at all. This dwarf had, for the last one hundred and forty years and more, been enslaved by Havir. Black magic from the realm of Mordor poisoned his mind and caused him to forget who he truly was. He and the girl are blameless in what transpired, both under the thumb of a malicious dwarf. Now, with help from the wizard Gandalf, that magic has been removed and this long lost dwarf has been returned to us." At his motion his brother joined him on the raised dais. While she could see that many of the dwarves had no idea who this was there were some whose faces showed unmistakable bewilderment, their wide eyes flicking between Thorin and Frerin. "It is with the deepest joy that I can now proclaim to you all the return of my younger brother Frerin, son of Thrain."

While she was glad the attention was immediately off her, Rhae did feel sorry for the dwarf who was now the focus of everyone in the hall. She glanced down at the other Rangers. They appeared just as amazed as the dwarves. Araden caught her eye and she could see the question lingering there; she nodded slightly in the affirmative and his glance swung back to the newly revealed Durin. Frerin was hiding his discomfiture well, obviously the lessons on how to behave before a crowd had not been forgotten, but she caught the slight movement of one of his hands hanging by his sides, fidgeting with the end of his belt.

"I know you all have many questions and I assure you the answers you seek will be forthcoming but for now simply rejoice with my family as we welcome back our long lost kin." Thorin's words were a signal to the servants to begin bringing out the main courses and the loud, agitated chattering around the tables seemed to calm. However as she took her seat by Thorin's left side she could see the stares that were directed at Frerin as he lowered himself into the chair on his brother's right. Dis was on his other side and they formed an impressive trio. It wasn't until the servants had retreated to stand by the walls, leaving the head table in full view of most in the room, did she begin to realize she was again the focus of many a curious dwarf. Her place at Thorin's side was no doubt causing many to whisper behind their hands about why she was there. Rhae wished she could retreat back to her own chambers but duty, not to mention courtesy, demanded that she stay.

.

"Is it truly the King's brother?" Galen asked, leaning over to whisper in her ear, though she doubted anyone would be able to hear him over the loud ruckus caused by hundreds of dwarves eating.

"Aye, it is. Gandalf was able to remove the magic but unfortunately he now has no memory of the past one hundred forty years. To him, the Battle of Azanulbizar was recent, mere weeks ago."

A low whistle escaped the older Ranger's lips. "What a burden to bear."

"Thorin and Dis have been with him day in and day out, lending him strength as he adjusts to this new world and trying to fill him in on everything that has occurred during his absence."

"I can't even imagine what that must be like for him."

"That's not even all of it." Even though she knew no one could hear them she still lowered her voice and leaned in closer to him. "The girl that was with Havir, Nara, that is his daughter and he has no memory of her at all."

Galen's eyes widened in surprise and he chanced a glance at the copper haired dwarrowdam sitting near Dis. "The bastard ..." he whispered.

"Indeed." He looked back at her.

"You have known from the beginning."

"Almost. He has been here, in the dungeons, since they rescued me. It wasn't until I regained consciousness that Thorin would even speak to the prisoner and _that_ is when it was discovered. He told me a day or so later."

"Araden mentioned something about the king carrying you off when he was trying to talk to you."

She started to laugh and hid her smile behind her cup. "That was the day Frerin was finally cleared of the taint of Mordor and remembered who he was. I offered to join them for support." Rhae kept her eyes down, suddenly finding more interest in the food before her. She could feel Galen observing her and she dared not look up; he was quite astute and would probably see through her lie.

"Well, I hope he can come through this ordeal without any serious damage."

"Together I don't think there's anything the Durins cannot achieve."

He hummed in agreement as he took a gulp from his mug. "And how are you feeling?"

"Better. Thranduil said it would be some time before I regained full strength in my arm and leg, if that happens at all, but I have been able to spend longer and longer periods of time in the archery range as each day passes."

"When do you foresee our departure from Erebor?" She looked down at where her hands rested in her lap and so didn't see the contemplative gaze Galen gave her as he waited for an answer. She would have known that look if she'd seen it: it was the one the older Ranger displayed when he had deciphered her thoughts on a particular matter and was merely asking pointed questions in order to be sure of his theory.

"Do not harp on me about that as well. I hear it plenty from Araden. I have not made a decision yet."

"I am not as thick skulled as our friend, Rhae. You have lived with the dwarves for almost a year. I am sure you have formed friendships that will be difficult to leave." He noticed how her gaze flicked to the King Under the Mountain for a split second before she responded and he smiled to himself. He had all the answers he needed.

"Aye. I never thought to be friendly - have friends - beyond the Rangers and I will miss them. They are a ... lively, honorable bunch."

"No sense in pushing it. You need to be healthy enough to travel anyway. Besides, I have found I enjoy the hospitality of the dwarves." He raised his mug of ale and pointed it at where Deonyc was stuffing his face. "Deo certainly is appreciative of all the food."

Rhae chuckled. "Aye. I think he'd be more than happy to remain here just for the meals." The two shared a laugh and she relaxed a bit. Galen was always able to defuse her anxiety.

.

"I am sorry I have not come to see you as often."

"Thorin, please. I don't need another Durin apology. You have no obligation to me and he's your brother. The brother you have thought dead all these years. Of course your place is by his side. He needs you right now."

"I did not want you to think I was neglecting you or had forgotten your sacrifices."

"I assure you I have not felt neglected. I am merely a guest here after all."

He didn't seem to particularly like her response and changed the subject.

"You look lovely this evening," he told her as they ambled down the corridor towards her chambers, then silently kicked himself for the weak compliment.

 _Lovely_? he thought to himself. _What a coward you have become, Oakenshield. She is beautiful._ He didn't know why he couldn't just come out and say it. He didn't know why he couldn't just come out and say a lot of things.

"Thank you. Your sister again insisted and provided everything. I know better than to argue with her."

"A lesson you learned much quicker than I ever did!" he replied with a chuckle. He placed a hand over where hers rested on his arm. "You enjoyed the feast?"

She snorted. "I told you it was unnecessary. You called me something in Khuzdul. What did it mean?"

" ** _Bahinh Khazad_** , friend lady of the dwarves. Rarely has anyone been given such a title."

"I do not feel I deserved such accolades. All I managed was to run Havir off."

"That is not true. How can you think such a thing? If you had not been here those miners all those months ago would have become agents of the enemy, inflicting Mahal knows what kind of havoc upon us, Shil almost certainly would not be safely at home with his parents and baby sister, I wouldn't have my brother back. If you hadn't been here I would likely be dead from the ambush in the woods. Do not underestimate what you have done for us ... for me."

The deepening of his voice caused her to look up, both of them freezing when their gazes met. Rhae felt her heart beat faster under the scrutiny of those blue eyes, eyes that she knew she would forever see in her dreams. There was something in their depths that made her breath catch. So many things raced through her mind as they stood there, the foremost of those being that she wanted to tell him how she felt, wanted to hear the same from him. But if he didn't feel the same, if his feelings weren't as deep as hers, then it would be best to stay silent. She didn't want to put him in a difficult situation ... but she waited, hoping against all hope. When he began to lower his head towards her she thrilled at the thought of feeling his lips on hers again.

"Rhaella, I - "

Quick footsteps interrupted him and they jerked apart slightly just as Araden came around the corner. He slowed a bit when he saw the two of them standing there but continued his approach.

"There you are, Rhae. I've been looking for you." Though he was speaking to her Thorin didn't miss the suspicious glance the Ranger gave him.

"I was tired and felt it was best to retire early. Thorin was kind enough to escort me back and I was just thanking him for a nice evening, even though it wasn't really necessary."

"It was quite necessary. I will never be able to thank you enough for all you have done."

Araden caught the smirk the two shared and knew there was some inside story he was missing. It caused irritation to flare in his chest and he took another step closer to her side.

"Then I'm glad I caught you. As I said, there was something I wanted to discuss."

She nodded with a sigh. It was apparent he was not going to leave her and Thorin alone. Trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice she gave the dwarf king a smile.

"Thank you, Thorin. I was truly touched by your words."

"I meant every one of them." With Araden watching them like a hawk all she could do was give a respectful bow of the head and then slipped into her chambers. One of the servants had stoked the fire and the room was bathed in its cheery glow. She flopped on one of the chairs, heedless of the long hem of her dress, and began tugging at her boots.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed," Araden commented with a laugh.

"Why would I change?" She grunted as she got the short boot off. Why Dis had insisted on these instead of her usual boots she didn't know; no one had seen her feet. Once they were both on the floor she carefully stretched her legs and was happy when she didn't feel anything more than some tightness around where the broken bone had healed.

"Well, you haven't seemed yourself since we arrived back."

She frowned at him as he seated himself across from her. "In case you had forgotten, I was seriously injured and spent a couple of months recuperating in the Healing Halls. I think that fact would explain any ... differences you have spotted."

"Perhaps. How _are_ you feeling? You have been back in the archery ranges." He shook his head with a smirk. "I'm still amazed you got the King Under the Mountain to agree to letting you and his nephew train a unit of archers."

"And why is that surprising? Thorin is a seasoned warrior and battle commander and recognizes the advantage to having more than one way to fight an enemy." She shot him an angry glare. "To answer your question I am feeling very well. As I told Galen earlier I am not tiring nearly as quickly as I did even two weeks ago."

"Good, I am glad to hear it. Now we can discuss our departure from Erebor."

"Excuse me?" She almost growled but he ignored it.

"Your place is with us, with the Rangers. This is not your home. Just what would you do here now that the spy is gone?" She had no answer to that and he nodded. "I understand you have formed ... attachments to some of the dwarves here but your duty is now fulfilled. You have done what Lord Elrond and Halbarad sent you here to do. It is time to go."

She couldn't voice what her heart wished, not even to the one she loved as a brother. No matter what she'd told herself over and over now that the moment of decision was before her she knew the truth in her own heart. But ... Araden was right. There was no reason to stay. No matter what she secretly desired nothing had ever been said. Sometimes it seemed like the words she wanted to hear were just a breath away but they had never come ... and she couldn't remain in the mountain just hoping -

"We will leave on the first day of **_Urui_**. If the weather holds we should be back to Rivendell well before the snows of winter make the passes over the mountains too difficult."

There was no energy in her voice, just resignation. The first day of the eight month was only a little over a week away; she would have been in Erebor a year. The pain she felt upon uttering the words slashed across her chest but was ignored; it had to be done. She didn't even look at him as she turned and left the room. If she had she'd have seen the satisfied smile stretch across Araden's face.

* * *

 ** _Bahinh Khazad_** : friend lady of the dwarves

 ** _Urui_** : the eight month of the Dunedain (or Númenórean) calendar; it means "hot month" (Appendix D LoTR)


	33. Chapter 33 - What We Leave Behind

**A/N: Continued thanks to all the followers and reviewers. We're getting close to the end now but don't despair, we're not quite there yet. :) Just trust me. Brunuhville was, as always, my background music while writing. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Alas, I don't own Middle Earth or any of these characters.**

* * *

A warm gentle wind blew in from the west, pushing her hair back from her face. There were more patches of color this spring in the barren wastes that had been the battlefield between Dale and Erebor. It was comforting knowing that life was finally springing back from the death that had been dealt there. Rhae placed her hands on the edge of the balustrade, leaning on it as she watching the traffic move between the two cities. She had needed some peace and quiet ... and fresh air. She also desired the moments to take in and commit to memory the environment that had become so familiar to her, so dear to her. Her departure from Erebor was now staring her in the face and she felt tied up in knots inside. It had to be done but it was tearing her up. If only -

"I've been looking for you."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Dis. "I just needed some air." The dwarrowdam joined her and the two stared across the valley in silence for a while.

"Why are you leaving, Rhae?"

"We have had this discussion before. My job here is done. I have enjoyed my time here, I care for you all deeply, but it is time for me to go. I have a duty with the Rangers which has not yet been fulfilled and I cannot just abandon what I have worked towards my entire life." She swallowed back the sigh that wanted to escape. "There is no reason for me to stay now."

"What if you were asked to stay?"

"It would depend on why I was being asked to stay. I could not just sit here useless, it would drive me mad, and that would raise too many questions. Anyway, I haven't been asked to stay so that's a moot point."

"Rhae, I understand your sense of duty towards what you left in the west and your desire to not leave a job unfinished but have you considered the fact that you are not quite the same Ranger you were when you arrived here a year ago?"

"I know some of my ideas have changed." She glanced at Dis with a smirk. "I do not hate your brother as I did then. But I don't think much else has changed. I'm still me, I am still a Ranger."

Dis tried not to smack the taller woman. It amazed her how like Thorin Rhae actually was when it came to honor and duty. They were both so incredibly stubborn that they couldn't see what was staring them in the face. She supposed for two beings who had never once entertained the idea of finding a mate the fact that they now _had_ would be hard to recognize but their obtuseness was irritating.

"I have tried to keep my nose out of business that is not my own but I feel that I have to say something now." She took Rhae's hands and turned her so they were facing one another. "Your feelings towards my brother have indeed changed this past year. You love him, you have for some time now I suspect, but you just refuse to see it or admit it."

"Dis, I - "

"Don't try to deny it. I have been in love myself and I am not blind. You can refuse to say it out loud, can try to deny it even to yourself, but you need to think very hard about the happiness you may be missing if you keep your silence. Take it from someone who has lost the one that is her other half: do not waste the moments Mahal has given us as they are fleeting and can be taken away in the blink of an eye."

Rhae bowed her head, staring at where Dis was still clutching her hands. "Any feelings I may have do not matter. Besides my duties as a Ranger, I am not a dwarf. I would always be seen as an outsider. The citizens of Erebor may have accepted me as I am now, a guest, but I know how important traditions and such are for you and I highly doubt they would be so accepting of me as their queen. I would never want to put Thorin in such a difficult position. A leader needs the support and respect of his people and I will do nothing to harm that."

Dis wanted to argue with her but she knew there was some truth in what she was saying. Some in the mountain, some of the older citizens and certainly one or two in the Council, might try to raise some ruckus, but even they would not be able to deny and refuse Thorin the choice of mate that Mahal had chosen for him. She also could not fault Rhae for wanting to protect the one she loved; it spoke volumes to her true feelings that she'd be willing to sacrifice her own happiness in order to spare him trouble. Thorin was no better, though she really wasn't completely surprised that her brother was finding it so difficult to voice his feelings. The few talks she'd tried to have with him all ended the same with his insisting Rhae had to make her own decisions, that he had no authority over her. But she wanted to knock their stubborn heads together.

"Rhae - "

"Dis, please." The unhappiness in her voice stopped whatever the dwarrowdam was going to say. "Please do not make this any harder than it already is. It has not been an easy decision nor one that doesn't come with some pain. I feel this decision is what is best ... for everyone." Despite the clear despondency in her tone, Dis did not miss the iron behind her words. There would be nothing to change her mind, at least from the Princess of Erebor. She released her hands with a sigh and returned to her place at the balustrade, hoping that something would be said before it was too late.

* * *

"Gandalf, will you be returning to the west with us?"

The wizard eyed her through the smoke from his pipe and she shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Whenever he looked at her like that she again felt like she was ten years old.

"No, my dear. I believe I will remain here to continue helping the Durins readjust to Frerin's return."

"Is there any message you would like me to relay to Lord Elrond?"

"Oh I believe he knows all that is needed already." She frowned at the ambiguity of his answer. So typical of Gandalf.

"Alright. I am sure I will see you again soon. The Grey Pilgrim always seems to pop up in the most interesting places and situations."

"Indeed." He sat forward. "Rhaella, be sure of your actions. Some times we find ourselves on an unexpected path. Some times those deviations are not so favorable and some times ... well, some times we stumble upon just what we were searching for even without realizing we were searching."

"I know you're trying to impart some kind of wisdom, Gandalf, but I'm not really in a frame of mind to listen right now."

"Are you ever?"

"Not really."

He chuckled then retreated back behind his pipe. Rhae shook her head, bidding him farewell before exiting his chambers.

* * *

A loud clap of thunder right over the mountain caused everyone to jump a bit. The patter of raindrops soon followed and the bridge outside the Main Gate was quickly covered in water. She just stared out the opening with an expressionless face; the rain suited her current mood. How fitting that the skies would open up and pour on them when she had to leave Erebor. The horses were saddled and Araden, Galen, and Deo were already mounted. She had barely spoken to Araden over the past few days, still irritated at his behavior. The other two Rangers appeared much more sympathetic but knew better than to intervene. Tightening her cloak around her shoulders she approached the dwarves. A familiar dwarfling broke away from his mother and launched himself at her legs.

"Please don't go, Stryker."

She have him a quick, tight hug. "I'm sorry, Shil, but I have to."

"But why?"

"Sometimes adults have to do things that they don't really like or don't seem like a lot of fun."

He sighed. "That's what **_amad_** and **_adad_** said, too." His chin dropped a bit but then he looked back up with a small smile. "I helped adad make you something." He held out his hand, a silver shape sitting in his palm. She picked it up carefully, admiring the intricate dwarven design.

"It's very finely made, Shil."

He beamed. "Its a new clasp for your cloak! I told adad how the one you had wasn't nearly nice enough."

Rhae chuckled and pulled him into another tight hug, peering over his shoulder at where Glir and Mora were standing, giving them an appreciative nod.

"Thank you very much, Shil. I will treasure this always."

"Will you come back and visit us?"

"I will try." He didn't seem entirely pleased with that answer but nodded and scampered back to this parents.

Thorin stepped to her side and she swallowed nervously. There were so many things she wanted to say, wanted to hear.

"It is true then. You're really leaving."

Rhae gave him a gentle smile.

"There will be dark times ahead but just like those dark places in Middle Earth: when things are at their darkest, that is when you find hope shining brightest. You just have to find what gives you that hope, what keeps you going, and cling to it. Don't let it go and it will see you through."

He held up a small, leather wrapped bundle which she took with a raised eyebrow.

"Shil isn't the only one to make you a gift." She made to open it but he placed a hand over hers. "Open it later."

They stared at each other for a moment as those around them waited. Thorin wanted to speak but he couldn't get his mouth to cooperate, not here in front of everyone. There seemed to be an expression of expectation in Rhae's eyes as if she was just waiting for him to speak but he still couldn't form the words. He could see Dis and his nephews frowning at him but he still was immobile. Then the chance was gone.

She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good-bye, Thorin Oakenshield," she whispered.

"Stay safe," was all he could utter. She bit her lip and nodded, then turned and mounted her horse.

"Good-bye. I hope we may meet again one day," she said, looking over all the faces before her with fondness. With a last, slightly sad smile, she swung up into her saddle and jerked on Tálagor's reins, trotting out of Erebor, Araden, Galen, and Deo following in her tracks. Fíli and Kíli threw incredulous glances at Thorin and then rushed up the stairs to one of the front balustrades that overlooked the valley in front of the mountain. By the time they made it to the top they could just see the four Rangers galloping down the road, almost halfway to Dale. They could not believe what had just happened. They had been so _sure_ -

"You cannot bring her back," a soft voice said behind them.

"How could he let her leave, **_amad_**?"

Dis joined them at the railing. "Fíli, I used to think your uncle was the most stubborn being in Middle Earth but I believe he has met his equal." She turned to look at her sons. "Neither of them could admit to what was staring them in the face. Rhae denied it by insisting her place is in the West with the Rangers. Thorin convinced himself that it would be forcing her to stay against her will if he spoke."

"But they love each other. She is his One!"

"Sometimes that's not enough to make two hard headed people see sense, Kíli." She stared out to Dale. "We can only hope your uncle will get his head out of his arse and go after her."

.

Rhae sat by the shores of the lake, not caring that there was food and warmth by the fire behind her. The rain had eventually stopped but she had pushed them hard throughout the day, making double the distance they would under usual circumstances and not stopping until they had reached the Long Lake. She hadn't trusted herself not to turn back if they'd made camp any closer to Dale or Erebor. As she stared at the waves she ran a hand lightly over the leather bundle in her hand. She had thought, maybe, Thorin would have said something before she left but ... it was for the best. It would save him a lot of trouble in the long run.

She finally unwrapped the leather and found a sheathed dagger. Picking it up gently she slid it from its leather casing, gasping slightly in shock at what she found. The blade of the dagger shone in the moonlight, the edge curving gracefully down to the hilt. A thin silver wire wound around the handle, swirling in designs that were not dwarven but seemed almost ... elvish. Bringing it closer to her face she could make out runes engraved on the blade. For not the first time she cursed her inability to read Khuzdul. It was perfectly balanced and so light it almost seemed like there was nothing in her hand. She ran her fingers along it almost reverently, marveling at the craftsmanship. Thorin had made this ... for her. Rhae again stared at the Khuzdul on the blade, wishing she knew what it said.

* * *

He hadn't been seen for at least a week, not since the Rangers had left the mountain. She had left her brother alone, knowing he needed some time to sort through his feelings, though Frerin had visited him frequently. All he could tell her though was that Thorin didn't speak much. When she finally felt he had brooded long enough she went to his chambers, determined to knock some sense into his head.

He wasn't there.

As she stood in the corridor she mused over where he might have disappeared to. There weren't many places in the mountain, besides his private chambers, that he could be assured of being left alone. In fact, the only place she could think of where he would certainly have no chance of being disturbed was ... Dis took off at a quick jog, a small sliver of fear snaking its way down her spine. When she was finally before the massive wooden doors she motioned to the guards to open them.

"One of you go and fetch Dwalin and Balin immediately. I may have need of their assistance." She then stepped firmly into the treasure hall.

Dis spotted him quickly, a dark figure among the glow of the gold. She marched down the steps, her steps echoing. He turned and looked up at her and she was relieved to see his eyes weren't clouded in madness. Dwalin had told her the change that had come over him when he'd been in the grips of the gold sickness and she had been terrified he might have succumbed again.

"Thorin, are you alright?" She knew the answer before she even asked the question. Dis approached her brother, her heart aching for him when she was close enough to see the sadness on his face.

"I was just thinking ... "

"About Rhae." He met her knowing gaze and nodded, quickly turning his face from her, not wanting his little sister to see his weakness. "Why didn't you speak up? Why didn't you ask her to stay?"

"How could I force her to stay if she wished to go?" He motioned towards the hills of gold, picking a few pieces up and letting them slip through his fingers. "If I tried to hold on to her, tried to keep her here against her will wouldn't I be treating her like I once did this gold? Clinging to what I shouldn't, giving in to the sickness?"

"Oh, Thorin," Dis breathed and gave him a tight hug. "The very fact that you were willing to let her go shows that you have not fallen into the clutches of gold sickness. Though you love her you were able to let her make her choice, however wrong you both were."

"Dis, I - "

"Hush," she cut him off. "I do not care to hear whatever nonsense you've tried convincing yourself with. You couldn't have found a more perfect match if you'd searched the world over. She is strong and will stand up to you, tell you if you're being a fool, and isn't afraid to cross blades with you." Her manner softened a bit. "And she loves you."

His shoulders slumped slightly and he looked at her with a spark of hope in his eyes. "Does she? She never said anything - "

"Did you?"

"No," he replied with a sigh, then continued with his original train of thought. "What about that other Ranger, Ryder or Araden or whatever he calls himself? I could tell from the moment he returned to the mountain that he loved her and had come to take her away. She's known him for so much longer, grown up with him ... "

"I can't speak for his feelings, though it did seem as if he harbors feelings for her, but I can say with certainty that Rhae does not see him in the same light. To her, he is like a brother. She had said many times that those three Rangers were her family."

His sister's words caused that little spark of hope to flare just a bit more. "But if he desires her, there is nothing stopping him from marrying her."

Dis snorted. "Except her own free will and stubbornness. Do you honestly think Rhae would be one another could force into marriage?" She could see the conflicting emotions raging in his eyes and took his hands in hers. "Thorin, go to her, tell her how you feel. You'll never know a moment's peace until you do. She may be a Ranger and used to living by her own rules but she is still rather traditional in her ways of thinking; she wouldn't reveal her feelings to you first, especially since felt she would never be accepted and did not want to put you in the difficult position of having to deal with the displeasure of the citizens of Erebor. If you want to know, you will have to make the first move."

He stared at her in silence and she held her breath, hoping that for once Thorin would take someone's advice. Heavy, hurried steps behind her alerted Dis to the arrival of the Fundin brothers. They quickly flanked her.

"Dis, is everything alright?" Balin's voice was laced with worry.

"Thorin?" Dwalin growled, his hand flexing in readiness. He would never forget the last time he had faced his friend when he was consumed by the gold. There was no response but Thorin met his sister's pleading gaze and gave her a brief nod.

"Dwalin, Balin! Come with me!" he ordered, pushing by the three of them and hurrying up the steps. The brothers obeyed instantly though they shot a puzzled glance in Dis's direction. All she could do was smile.

"Where are we going?" Balin asked as they ran to catch up.

"Rivendell!"


	34. Chapter 34 - Anyone but You

**A/N: Sorry I'm a tad late posting. Went to see Rogue One Friday night (OMG! What a fantastic movie! I can't stop thinking about it!). Continued thanks to all the reviewers and thanks to the new followers. Y'all make me smile. Okay! We're coming to some pivotal stuff here! Hope you enjoy! Khuzdul comes from the ever awesome Dwarrow Scholar. Sindarin comes from Arwen-Undomiel and Taramiluiel's Tome of Middle Earth. "Anyone but You," "River of Tears," and "Remember" by Brunuhville were my background music for this chapter. Check him out. :)  
**

 **.**

 **BlondiezHere: Yes, Dis finally got through to someone. :)**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **Sophia Kaiba: It certainly is time.**

 **Julia: He's not the only stubborn one. :) There are still a few chapters to go. I do have another Thorin/Rhae story, "To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold," that is completed if you would like to read more about them. That one follows the storyline of the Hobbit.**

 **Angie: Yup, he's finally doing something! And thank you. :)**

 **Guest: Oh he's going.**

 **Leona2016: They tried but at least Dis finally got though even if her next step included a hit to the head! :) Don't give Araden any ideas, either. I don't think there will be a sequel to this story but I do have another completed Thorin/Rhae story "To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold." It was my original idea. :)**

 **My Petal Heart: He's on his way!**

 **JaxJax: Well, they are two very stubborn creatures but at least Thorin finally saw some sense!**

 **.**

 **As always, all credit goes to Tolkien and PJ for the unbelievable world they created for us.**

* * *

The three Rangers watched their leader in silence as they ate their meal. She had barely touched her food and was now standing at an open window, staring down into Rivendell. They were becoming increasingly concerned about her as she was not the same Ranger they had left in Erebor. Galen met Deo's gaze and the younger man gave him a slight nod. They had agreed to stay out of whatever was going on but three months had passed and nothing had changed. He tried to catch Araden's attention but he was studiously observing the woman at the window.

"Rhae, are you alright?"

Her shoulders stiffened slightly before she answered. "Yes. I am just tired. I suppose I am not fully recovered from my injuries." She returned to the table and tried to eat some of the meal she'd been served. After only a few minutes of moving the vegetables around her plate she shoved it away, taking out a dagger they had seen her with more and more frequently.

"Did you get that in Erebor? I don't remember seeing it before," Araden asked.

A nod. "Yes, it came from the mountain." She handed it gently to Galen, who peered at it closely before passing it along to the others.

"This is very finely made ... and so incredibly light! What is it made from?"

"I am not sure."

"May I see it?" Lord Elrond's quiet voice inquired. Rhae glanced up at where he had entered the room and nodded. Araden handed him the blade and they waited to see what the elf's verdict would be. He turned it over a couple of times, running his fingers over the delicate wire work, then flipped it to the side where the runes were inscribed. His eyebrows rose a bit and he looked down at her.

"Who made this for you?"

"Thorin."

"This is made from mithril, the most precious metal the dwarves have ever mined." Elrond paused as he weighed the dagger in his hand. "A very kingly gift, indeed. Can you read the Khuzdul on the blade?"

She smirked. "I'm afraid not. It seems my reluctance all those years ago to pay attention to your lessons is coming back to bite me."

He chuckled slightly as he handed the dagger back to her, watching closely as she carefully returned it to where its sheath rested at her side. "Rhewil, would you please join me in my study after your meal? There is something I would like to discuss with you."

" ** _Be iest lín hîr vuin_**." Elrond slipped back out the door as quietly as he'd entered and Rhae pulled her plate back towards her, finally taking a few bites.

"Thorin made the dagger for you?"

She didn't even look up at Araden. "Yes, as a thank you."

"What's so special about mithril?" Deo asked.

"It is stronger than any iron but as light as a feather," Galen explained, reaching for his glass of wine.

"Why would the King Under the Mountain give you such a gift?"

"As I said, as a thank you."

He pressed his lips together in thought, studying her as she nibbled on a piece of bread. He had noticed the new dagger after they had passed through Mirkwood, his attention only being caught because she always seemed to keep it in hand. She had never acted that way in the past, even with her father's sword or the bow he had given her before his death.

"Are you sure you are alright, Rhae? I know you said you had formed many friendships in Erebor and were sorry to leave them but is there something else bothering you? Did something happen in the mountain?"

"Please do not ask me about it, Araden." Her voice was uncharacteristically weak as she came to her feet and his next words froze on his lips. "I will be alright." She patted his arm before slipping into the dimness of the hallway. He kicked at the leg of the table and Deo quickly reached out and saved the bottle of wine that tipped over at the motion.

This was not what he'd been expecting when Rhae's time in Erebor was up. He thought she'd be thrilled to finally be free. Instead she had been almost silent during the journey back to Rivendell. Nothing the three of them did could coax more than a small smile from her. He was also sure he'd heard her trying to muffle the sounds of her tears several nights as well. Then there was that scene when they were taking their leave of the dwarves. Kissing the King Under the Mountain on the cheek? She had said they'd become friends but he hadn't really believed it up until that point. He also recalled her saying that _he_ had insisted she get along with King Thorin ... now he was wishing he hadn't pressed that issue quite as hard.

"How much longer will we be staying in Rivendell?" Deo asked, thinking it wise to change the subject.

"I don't know. Rhae has not told me anything of her plans." He was very eager to get things back to normal. This whole situation was making him increasingly uncomfortable.

Galen snorted. "That's because she'll be leaving us again soon and this time for good if I'm not mistaken." Araden saw Deo nod and just stared at them in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you really that blind?" the older Ranger replied, his head tilted a bit to the side as he stared at his friend.

"She is in love with the dwarf king and he with her if the look on his face when she left was any indication." Deo's words just hung there, refusing to vanish.

"You cannot be serious." He tried to laugh it off but the other two were watching him with expressions that clearly said they were not joking.

"Perhaps your own feelings have kept you from realizing the truth?"

He stared at Galen, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to respond. _His_ feelings? This wasn't about him. "She can't stand Thorin Oakenshield."

"Not anymore," Deo said softly.

Araden was at a loss for words. Suddenly that chaste kiss he'd seen took on a whole new and unpleasant significance. Could it be true? Were Galen and Deo right? Suddenly all kinds of things he'd seen between Thorin and Rhae began playing through his head. He turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. He needed space to think.

.

When he found himself alone in one of Rivendell's many secluded gardens, Araden threw himself down on the grass, leaning up against the trunk of a tree. He ran his hands over his face with a sigh. Though he would have preferred to ignore the situation completely he knew he had no choice. Were Galen and Deonyc telling the truth? Had Rhae really developed feelings for the dwarf king? Did Thorin love her in return? Something had certainly changed in the year she was there. In fact the first thing he had been confronted with upon his return was the king sitting by her bedside holding her hand! He had not failed to notice all the time the royal family had spent with her as well. He recalled the Lady Dis's words about how they considered Rhae family. Once she'd begun to regain her voice - and even before - he'd noticed the distinct difference in how Rhae spoke to Thorin compared to how she spoke to him. And she had so easily left him in the Healing Halls that day, even allowing Oakenshield to carry her out. The king had kept her by his side at that feast in her honor and then there was that good bye at the gate and how ... un-Rhae-like she'd been since their departure. Taken as single incidents he probably wouldn't give any of them a second thought but all together they painted a rather disturbing picture.

Araden yanked up a handful of grass in frustration. Looking at it in that way certainly made it seem like Rhae had fallen for the King Under the Mountain. Would she truly leave them and return to Erebor? Surely she wouldn't abandon her post outside the Shire, not with Sauron seemingly beginning to stretch out his influence in the world. She wouldn't leave them ... would she?

But why did this bother him? Why should he be upset at the possibility of Rhae returning to Erebor? True, they had grown up together and, until this year long separation, they had never been out of the other's company for more than a few days at most but she _was_ a grown woman and could make her own decisions. She was the leader of their small group but that was hardly a position that only she could fill. Yes, he would miss her, terribly, but surely that was no cause for the slight feeling of panic that tried to rise in his chest at the thought. Galen's words floated through his mind and he stiffened. No. It couldn't be. This was Rhae. _Rhae_ , who had grown up with him, fought by his side for years. They were like family. However as he tried to deny it to himself, memories began confronting him, random moments from their past that now began to take on a whole new meaning. The last things that crossed his mind before he shook his head was the vision of Rhae in a blue and gold dress, twirling across a golden floor in the arms of the dwarf king and then again in his arms as he carried her out of the Healing Halls ... and his own anger each time.

Araden came to his feet and began pacing furiously, turning everything over in his head again and again. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized Galen was right. The admission shocked him to his core. He had no idea how it happened or when but he couldn't deny it now that it was staring him in the face.

He loved her.

Somehow, some way, his feelings had moved from cherishing and loving her as a sister to something much, much different. But ... what was he to do now? The thought of saying something to her made his palms feel a bit sweaty but ... should he? Was there any chance of ... ? How deep _were_ her feelings for Thorin Oakenshield? Now that she was removed from Erebor would it possibly fade? Perhaps, over time ...

He turned quickly and left the garden, determined to find Rhaella.

.

"Rhewil, my child, I know that you were able to overcome the long held grudge you harbored towards Thorin Oakenshield. That is as it should be. I also know that you returned to us here because of your sense of duty and your loyalty to Estel. However, did you ever consider that your duty may follow a different path than the one you expected?"

"Lord Elrond, I know that giving Estel time to grow is of the utmost importance. He _is_ the only one that will be able to unite the kingdoms against Sauron. If something were to happen to him ... we are all lost."

"Yes, Estel has great things ahead of him and he still needs time to become the man to achieve those great things but there are other ways of safe guarding him than patrolling the Shire."

Her brows came together as she frowned. "How can I keep the darkness back if I am not here?" He gave her a look she remembered from her lessons all those years ago. It was a look that meant she was being obstinate.

"You know that Sauron will not give up in his attempt to take the mountain, its position is vital to him. When he covets something he will stop at nothing to obtain it." His expression gentled as he took her hands. "It would seem the Valar have come up with a way to keep you in the East."

"What do you mean by that?" Her words caught in her throat as she tried to fight back the spark of hope that wanted to flare up.

"The dreams that were sent to you, they were not just to aid you in your search for the spy. They were given to you in order to glimpse the future the Valar have created for you. You have just been too stubborn to see those parts for what they were."

"Lord Elrond - "

"Rhewil, I know you felt your duty lay here. Change can be a hard thing, especially when you have followed the same path for so long, but sometimes that change is for the best and sets you in a direction that is much more beautiful."

Her shoulders slumped and she took several deep breaths before answering. "Whatever my feelings may be, it is no longer worth talking about. I have returned to pick up my duties outside the Shire." She glanced up at him and then away quickly. "Besides, nothing was ever spoken between us and its possible I might not have been welcome to stay in Erebor."

"Would you like to know what the inscription on the blade reads?"

"It seems you wish to tell me."

" ** _Kurduyê, gayadê, ulkhudê_**." She looked up at him blankly, unable to translate any of the words. He met her eyes squarely. "It translates to: My heart, my joy, my light." Rhae sucked in a deep breath, her eyes riveted on the runes etched into the shining blade. Thorin made this for her, wrote those words in mithril. She felt something clinch tightly in her chest. Lord Elrond was still standing to the side, watching her calmly.

"Is this why you sent me to Erebor?"

"No. You were sent because it was your fate to go. Overcoming your grudge towards Thorin Oakenshield was essential to the success of your mission. Anything else that has occurred is simply the Valar's way of setting you upon the path you are supposed to take. The two of you combined would be a formidable obstacle for anyone to overcome. There is great strength there" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not be afraid to open yourself up to the love of another. I know you have avoided it all these years, not wanting to feel the pain of loss again, but you cannot close yourself off from others forever."

She stared at her hands, unable to think of anything to say.

She was in love with Thorin Oakenshield - and he with her if the words on her blade were anything to go by - and she had left him. Had walked out of the mountain with hardly a backward glance. That stubborn streak inside had taken hold and kept her from admitting the truth and speaking of it. Perhaps if she had spoken of it he would have as well. Lord Elrond was right. Dis had tried to tell her several times but she had clung to what she believed was her duty, using it as a shield against possible heartbreak and loss. She had never thought of it before but she could now see that she had always used her duty as a Ranger as a way to avoid becoming emotionally close to anyone. And that stubbornness had now cost her ...

"Excuse me," she murmured and rushed from the room. She needed space, air, before she completely broke down.

* * *

As she usually did when she was troubled, Rhae found her way to the stables. Tálagor was there, happily munching away on his food and raised his head to look at her as she stormed in. She grabbed a brush and began methodically running it through his coat. The motion, which was usually calming, did nothing to ease her agitated mind. Her heart beat painfully in her chest, the thought that she had left Thorin hurting more and more every moment. She could go back ... but would he welcome her return? Closing her eyes she laid her head against Tál's mane, fighting back tears.

"Rhae? **_Muinthel_**?"

Stifling a sigh she peered around her horse, not really in the mood for a conversation or an argument. Araden stood in the dim light of the stable and looked at her nervously, which puzzled her. Giving Tál a pat she turned to face her friend.

"Is there something you need, **_mellon_**?"

He seemed to flinch a bit at her word. "I needed to talk to you."

"Okay."

"You've never mentioned marriage, children, having a family of your own ... is it something you ever see in your future?"

She frowned a bit. Speaking about her feelings for Thorin was not something she really wanted to do but she supposed she owed it to him. Araden was the closest thing to family she had and if Rhaemyr was alive she wouldn't have hesitated to discuss the issue with him.

"It isn't something I thought of most of the time. We have always been too busy and I've always felt it wouldn't be fair to the other person considering the risk we take every day. I would feel guilty knowing how worried my spouse would be, never knowing if I would return."

"But if it was someone that understood those risks? Had taken plenty of their own and could accept them?"

"I hadn't ever really thought of that but I suppose that would certainly help with that feeling of guilt."

"Do you like the idea of marrying? Do you want children one day?"

She shrugged. "Many certainly find marriage a pleasure and I have never thought about having children of my own." A vision of a small, raven haired dwarfling with blue eyes holding his arms up to her made her smile. "But I did become quite fond of some of the children in Erebor and I think having one of my own might not be so bad."

He shifted on his feet a little. "How well would you hope to know someone before you felt they were the one destined for you?"

 _Apparently a year,_ she thought to herself. However out loud she wasn't about to say that. "I guess it would depend on who it was." She watched as he opened and closed his mouth a few times and wondered at his unusual manner. She'd never know him to seem so unsure of himself. "Araden, just spit it out. This ambiguity makes you sound like Gandalf. What are you trying to say?"

He hesitated for a heartbeat and then, just as she was about to turn away, he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her tight against him and bringing his lips down on hers.

* * *

 ** _Be iest lín_** : As you wish

 ** _hîr vuin_ ** : my lord

 ** _Muinthel_** : dear sister

 _ **mellon**_ : friend


	35. Chapter 35 - To Find a Way

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thank you to all the new and long time followers and reviewers. I am posting this chapter a wee bit early since I will be super busy until after Christmas and then I'll be out of town visiting family until New Years Eve. That said, there most likely will NOT be a chapter posted next weekend. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! The song Rhae sings at the end is from Loreena McKinnett. All Sindarin is from Arwen-Undomiel and Taramiluiel's Tome of Middle Earth. My background music for this chapter was Brunuhville's "Love is Pain," "Tales from the Dead Poet - Sacrifice," and "New Dawn - For a True Love." Let me know what you think! We're closing in on the end now. I hope everyone that celebrates has a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I know I will! :)  
**

 **.**

 **I don't have the money to gain the rights to Middle Earth. So its all still the property of Tolkien.**

* * *

While Araden tightened his hold on her, thoroughly enjoying what he was doing, Rhae stiffened in absolute shock. For several moments she was rendered positively frozen, unable to believe what was happening. When she was finally able to grab her scattered wits about her she felt a mix of panic and confusion. What was going on? She got her hands against his chest and pushed hard, taking a large step backwards when his grip was loosened.

"What in Arda was that? **_Man cerig_**?" She just stared at him, wondering what had gotten into him.

"Rhaella, **_meleth nín_** ," he murmured, reaching for her again. His mind was still muddled, his excitement at feeling her in his arms, feeling her lips under his, was blocking out everything else. All he wanted was to have her against him again and he didn't even notice first the shock and then the horror cross her face as she took another step away.

"Araden! What has come over you? This is madness!"

"Rhae, I have spent the last hour or so trying to come to grips with everything that has been happening, everything that I am feeling, and I have come to realize that I love you. I don't know how or when it happened but it did. **_Orthach 'uren ir tirach enni_**. **_Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog_**. I would do anything for you, anything you ask."

" _Araden_!"

He plowed on, not heeding the disbelief in her voice, only eager to say what he needed to say. "I know it would be strange at first but we know each other so well. I would never let any harm come to you. I would treasure and protect you. Rhaella, **_le melin_**. Please - "

"Stop!" she cried, holding a hand out to keep him from her as he tried to grasp her around the waist again. This time the sharpness of her tone pierced the fog of exhilaration around his head and he froze, noticing for the first time the shock and horror on her features. "Stop right now. Do not say anything further." She took a few deep breaths to calm not only her breathing but her nerves; this was not what she needed right now. Where in the name of the Valar did he come up with such an idea? Anger flared and she glared at him.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded, hands fisted on her hips.

"I love you, Rhae. I hoped there was a chance that ... that you would feel the same ... not right now but eventually ..."

Her short spurt of anger evaporated and a wash of guilt overtook her as she heard the pleading, the hope in his voice. It was obvious he was in earnest and she wished there was a way to avoid what was about to happen. However she knew it wouldn't be fair to him if she didn't set everything straight right then.

"Araden, I do love you, I always have and I always will, but not in the way you are speaking of. That will never change. You stepped in for the brother I lost when I was eight years old and I could not have asked for anyone better by my side. I have grown up beside you. I have seen you at your best and your worst and I would not trade the years we have had together for anything ... but I cannot give you what you think you want."

"I know it is hard to think about right now, I admit I was shocked and tried to deny it when I realized what I was feeling, but it could work. As you said, we know each other inside and out, have been by each other's side for over seventy years. We know what the other is thinking without even speaking." He smiled at her. "And we are friends. Many marriages have started with much less."

"Marriage?" The word came out almost as a shriek and she pinched the bridge of her nose. She was definitely going to have a headache after this.

"There is nothing to keep us from joining."

"Nothing except the fact that I do not love you, Araden."

An uncomfortable silence crashed down upon them and Rhae sighed, wondering why the Valar insisted on testing her so. Hadn't she gone through enough? Hadn't she done enough and given up enough? She had chosen to stay with the Rangers, to return to the west, thinking it her duty, and giving up the one she loved only to now be confronted with the possible loss of her dearest friend. The sudden urge to stamp her foot and yell 'it's not fair' and 'stop it' filled her and she had to remind herself that she was an adult.

This would be a horrible conversation no matter who she was facing but to be having it with _Araden_?

"Why not?"

She grit her teeth as she heard the pain behind his words. "Because you are like my brother, Araden. You are the only family I have. I don't know why now, after all these years, you would come to a realization like this, but you must stop thinking of it. It is impossible and once you have calmed down and really think about it you will realize that fact."

His lips pressed together in a familiar expression of annoyance and she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting to see what he used to continue his argument. Rhae knew him too well to think the words she used now would sway him but eventually reason had to win. At least she hoped so. She also hoped this wouldn't cause an irreparable crack in their relationship though at this point that possibility didn't seem high.

"You are in love with someone else." His tone was very accusatory and she felt herself bristle slightly. She was trying to do this as gently as possible out of respect for his feelings.

Keeping her face blank and her tone as even as she could manage she met his gaze. "My answer would be the same either way and you know it. I cannot love you in the way you are asking, Araden. You will always be dear to me and no one can take your place in my heart but what you want is impossible."

The pain that flashed through his eyes hurt but it wasn't going to change anything. That was not a direction their relationship could go in and for a second anger flared again, anger at him for possibly ruining the deep friendship they'd always had.

"You cannot be persuaded?"

"No, **_muindor_**."

His took a deep, somewhat ragged breath, and then straightened, though she could see his chest rising and falling erratically. "If you will excuse me." He turned on his heel and stomped out of the stables. When she was sure he was gone she slumped against the wall, head in her hands. She felt like she wanted to cry but no tears would come. Tálagor trotted over next to her and nudged at her shoulder with his head. She patted his nose absently. The horse seemed to sense her agitation and nudged at her again, this time a bit more persistently. When she finally looked up at him he whinnied softly.

"Perhaps you're right, Tál." He backed away, his tail swishing happily, as she came to her feet. "A long ride might be just the thing I need right now. I certainly cannot go back in there ... " The work of only a few minutes saw her mounted and galloping out of the stables.

.

"I take it that didn't go well."

Araden looked up from where he'd been cleaning his sword. Galen was watching him sympathetically. He considered not answering but then sighed, knowing they would find out sooner or later. It would be best just to get it all off his chest now so they could hopefully regain some semblance of normalcy.

"How did you know?"

"I saw Rhae tear out of the stables like the Nazgul were on her heels ... just after you came stomping out of them. I knew you had said something to her."

"How did you know what I feeling? I didn't even know myself until just a few hours ago."

Galen shrugged. "I have been around many who thought themselves in love with another and seen how possessive they can get. The way you acted from the moment we returned to Erebor laid it bare."

He didn't like the idea that someone had been able to see something in him that he himself had been unaware of. It was a bit unsettling to think back on how he had acted. "No, it did not go well."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else."

His head snapped up and anger flashed through him. "What? How can you say that?"

The older man sighed and took a seat across from him. "You and Rhae have known each other far too long. Yes, you have a lot of similarities but it is those similarities that make you incompatible. The two of you share the same strengths and weaknesses, there is no balance there, nothing in you to offset traits in her and visa versa. The two of you have ice in your core, that is where your strength and presence of mind in battle comes from. Nothing phases you and that helps you make the tough decisions when necessary. You need someone with fire in their core, someone whose passion pulls out that which is buried deep inside you, someone that can help you open up. Rhae needs the same."

"But I do feel ... passion ... when I think of her, when I'm around her ... "

"True passionate love ... or just desire?" Araden blushed a bit. This _was_ Rhae they were talking about. "How much of this stems from the fear you felt in those dreams? She has been like your sister almost since the moment you met and the fear of losing her could have been misconstrued into something else."

"I don't think - "

"Combine that with the realization that there _is_ someone who desires her, and who she desires in return, and I can see how you could be lead to believe you felt more for her than you truly do."

"You and Deo insist she and Thorin Oakenshield mean something to each other but I flat out asked her if she was in love with someone else and she did not confirm it."

"I wouldn't expect her to admit it, especially after you had just revealed your own feelings. She respects you too much to do that."

Araden turned and placed his hands on the windowsill, staring out over the rooftops of Rivendell. Nothing had gone as expected lately. In fact, if he really thought about it, everything had changed the day Gandalf had first approached Rhae about joining Oakenshield's quest. The changes had been subtle at first until now they were as abrupt and horrible as a cave troll.

"Perhaps once we are back on patrols, once we've had time to think, she will come around."

Galen frowned at him. "If you insist on pushing the issue you will certainly loose her forever. Right now all you have done is make things awkward but eventually that will pass. However if you attempt to continue down this path - erroneously I might add - then she will slip away and you will have lost your sister and best friend."

He gripped the stone under his fingers tightly. He wasn't sure what he had expected from Galen but what he said caused a flutter of panic in his belly. What had he done? What could he do? Could he do what she was asking and just shove these thoughts to the back of his mind, never thinking of them again? Could he act like he always had with the teasing and casual banter? Then there was that troublesome idea Deo had planted in his mind about her feelings for Thorin Oakenshield. He didn't know if he could do all that but if what Galen said was true, if he didn't Rhae would disappear out of his life completely. At least, he thought with a slight smirk, she was safely here in Rivendell and the dwarf was far away.

* * *

A warm breeze blew across her face as she sat staring towards the East; it reminded her of the last time she had stood on one of the balconies of Erebor and she sighed, cursing herself for not the first time. The Misty Mountains were not visible from this vantage point but she still gazed in their direction; her mind wandering towards the single solitary peak beyond them. Rhae knew her companions were concerned, especially considering this new estrangement between her and Araden, but she still couldn't seem to find any motivation within her to return to their post outside the Shire. At the thought of her friend her head dropped into her hands. It had been a week since that extremely uncomfortable conversation in the stables. Her long ride had not done much to calm her and she had retreated to her own chambers upon her return, choosing to remain there throughout the entire next day. Once she had emerged she had gone through each day almost fearful of running into Araden, which saddened her to no end. He had made himself scarce as well and her only interactions were with Galen and Deo. The two were quite aware of what had passed between them but, thankfully, chose not to comment on it. She knew they would be there to listen or offer advice but they also knew, as she did, that this was something that would have to be worked out between her and Araden alone. So for the moment things stayed as they were as she was not eager to start another conversation with him yet.

Perhaps if they returned to their duties things would slowly begin to return to normal. She had left Erebor, determined that her duty lay with protecting the Heir and making sure he had time to grow up. She had repeated that over and over, hoping she would eventually believe it. Now all she wanted was to be in the mountain, feeling its marble walls under her fingertips. She had been so wrong to think that leaving would remove Thorin from her mind and heart. Every day that ache seemed even worse. And with the added stress of this revelation from Araden it made her wish even more that she had never left Erebor. She couldn't remember a time in her life, other than when her father died, when she had been this miserable.

As unhappiness settled on her like a heavy cloak, she suddenly recalled a song her mother would sing whenever she was worried and sad, usually when her father was absent. Rhae hadn't attempted to sing in years but the words seemed eager to get out. Deo and Galen, who had been sticking close to her side since the blow up with Araden, watched her in surprise then pulled out their small flutes to play along with her.

 _A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
There that my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you_

 _A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
Then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
Darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call, call me home_

 _And so it's there that my homage's due  
Clutch-ed by the still of the night  
Now I feel, feel you move  
And every breath, breath is full  
So it's there my homage's due  
Clutch-ed by the still of the night  
Even the distance feels so near  
All for the love of you_

 _A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
There at my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you_

The last notes faded away into the darkness. Rhae only felt marginally better. Perhaps it had been good to admit those feelings she had fought and hidden and denied for so long, even if it was only in a song towards unseen mountains. Maybe their sentiment would catch a breeze and find their way to Erebor, whispering her feelings to its King. As she stared across the vista before her she realized the soft chattering between Galen and Deo had gone silent. She suddenly became aware that someone watching her and the air seemed to hum around her.

"Rhae."

She whipped around and froze. It couldn't be. Only in the dead of night when she couldn't sleep and the sadness threatened to overwhelm her had she dared to imagine ...

He was dressed for travel. A bandolier crossed his chest under a heavy fur lined coat, the hilt of his elvish sword visible over his shoulder, and another sword was hanging at his hip. She sucked in a deep breath. He looked magnificent, the dark blue leather coat and silver brigandine giving him more of a majestic air than any of his kingly robes ever could. She stared at him, still unable to move, afraid that if she even breathed he would disappear. Those blue eyes that she thought she would never see again were locked on her and she felt her heart skip a beat. They were only separated by the width of the clearing she'd been in. Her eyes strayed for a split second to the space behind him where she now spotted Dwalin, Frerin and Kíli, Gloin, and Bofur.

"Rhaella."

He took a cautious step towards her but the uncertainty and pleading in his tone were what finally did it. It felt like something came crashing down inside, freeing her to act as her heart desired. She crossed the small clearing in a flash and flung herself into his chest, almost sobbing in joy when she felt his arms go around her.

"Thorin!" she breathed, taking in the scent of him: leather and campfire smoke and something that was just _Thorin_. "How ...? What ...?" She couldn't form a coherent thought her mind was so muddled.

"I came for you." He silenced any further conversation by bringing his lips down on hers, savoring the sweetness he found there.

Almost as if they had planned it, the dwarves, along with Deo and Galen, beat a hasty retreat down the path. Only Araden, who had spotted the small company of dwarves when they arrived and had followed them, remained a moment longer, rooted to the spot as he saw the proof of what he had feared before his eyes. Galen grasped him firmly by the arm as he walked by, pulling the brunette away.

* * *

 ** _Man cerig:_** What are you doing?

 ** _meleth nín_** : My love

 ** _Orthach 'uren ir tirach enni_** : You lift up my heart when you look at me.

 ** _Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog_** : I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh.

 ** _le melin_** : I love you

 _ **muindor**_ : dear brother

* * *

 **I do have a couple more stories that I'm toying around with, namely a sequel of sorts to my original Hobbit FF "To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold." It would follow the adventures of Thorin and Rhae's daughter during the events of Lord of the Rings. This is NOT something that I am for sure going to post but it is something I am working on, seeing if I can make it work. I am also working on an original work set in England during the 14th century starring our favorite dwarf and Ranger. Again, this is something only in the planning and draft stage so I guess just keep an eye on my account. :)**


	36. Chapter 36 - Destiny

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe holiday season. Thank you to all the followers, new and established, and to all the reviewers. :) I couldn't keep doing this without y'all. :) If you have read my original story "To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold" you will probably recognize some of what Thorin says in this chapter. I just reused it; no sense in reinventing the wheel. :) Some of what he says is a quote from Richard Armitage and some is from a poem by Pablo Neruda. There will probably be about 3-4 more chapters in this story unless something just pops up and insists on being written. As always, Brunuhville was my background music. Check him out.**

 **.**

 **Tibblets: Thank you so much! Your words really put a smile on my face. :)**

 **Guest: Lol, I know. :)**

 **Sophia Kaiba: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **BlondiezHere: Yes, at last! They certainly took long enough.**

 **Guest: Yes, they finally got that kiss. :)**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **Arianna le Fay: I am certainly trying to make a sequel work, I'm just not as familiar with LoTR and there's SOOOOO much between the three books. But I'm working on it. :)**

 **Just4Me: So glad to have you back. :) Thanks and yes, it was a long time in coming wasn't it? :)**

 **My Petal Heart: Thanks. :) I just couldn't pass up him saying 'I came for you.' Made my heart flutter as I wrote it lol. And I will certainly let folks know if I write something else. I want to ... just gotta make it work.**

 **kaia: Yeah, she could have, but she was probably a bit too shocked to really _do_ anything. **

**Coco: Thank you! And yes, he's finally there!**

 **.**

 **The brilliance is all Tolkien and PJ's. I can only take credit for Rhae and the other OCs.**

* * *

As the sun began to sink below the horizon the small clearing became awash in a golden pink hue. While the ground was painted golden, the rocks and trees along the edges cast dusky shadows. A slight breeze rustled leaves adding to the faint sound of waterfalls that was just discernible. Even the sounds of the retreating dwarves faded into the background.

Thorin and Rhae were oblivious to everything.

All they were aware of was each other and the exhilaration they felt at being reunited. There was no hesitancy or doubt on either side now - they'd both just spent three long months separated, forcing them to face, and admit, their true feelings. Now they were intent on showing the other just what they felt. There would be no more misunderstandings or erroneous, well intentioned sacrifices.

Thorin couldn't believe how good it felt to have her in his arms, to have her responding to his kiss. He had heard her song as they'd come up the path and its words had spoken to his soul. And then to see her standing there in a dress of midnight blue, facing the east as she sang such words of love and longing he had been almost overcome, causing his voice to shake when he finally called her name. Now she was with him, clasped closely in his arms and responding to his kisses just as fervently as he was giving them. He should never have waited this long.

"How? ... When?" Rhae managed to gasp. Her head was spinning and she couldn't hold on to him tight enough. Some part of her kept repeating that this had to be a dream and she would wake any moment alone in her chambers. The pressure of his lips on hers and his arms tight around her were very convincing, though.

"We left a little over a week after you. Dis finally made me see some sense." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Rhae, I should've told you long before now how I felt. I wasn't sure of your own feelings, though, and I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Of rejection but most of all I was afraid I might try to cling to you, to hold you in Erebor when you wished to go, doing to you what I did with the gold five years ago. While I do - and always will - treasure you, I know you are not an object to be possessed. That was what I feared most of all."

"Oh, Thorin," she breathed. Elrond had told her all those months ago about the lingering concerns over the gold sickness but she had thought her discussion with Thorin that evening in the training arena had calmed his fears; she certainly had never seen anything that made her think he was struggling. Apparently that worry had not been so easily banished. That he would be afraid the gold sickness was returning because he wanted her to stay in the mountain was touching and she gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"You would never treat any female as an object, as a mere table decoration. Your race values females too much to dishonor them so."

"I know you did not have a high opinion of me when you first arrived in Erebor and I will always apologize for what happened all those years ago. If I - "

"Thorin, hush. It is in the past and forgiven." Her soft words gave him courage to continue.

"I used to think love made one weak, vulnerable. I was wrong. It's enlivening. It's a life-force. It's everything. It lives in your blood and makes your blood boil. It makes you angry and it makes you sad. It takes away from you and gives to you. It feeds and energizes you. It's all of those things. It is something I never expected to feel - until I you were standing before me in my study that day you arrived in Erebor. I tried to deny what I began suspecting as the months went by but when Havir took you ... it was then that I knew I could no longer deny my feelings." He took her hands in his, the warmth from his touch spreading outward. Her head was spinning and it felt like her heart was going to beat its way out of her chest. She was lost in his blue eyes and only registered a sense of utter joy spreading within her. Perhaps the Valar had not abandoned her after all.

"Without the machinations of a wizard, a Dunedain chieftain, and an elf our paths may never have crossed but I'd like to think I would still have found you. Ever since I saw you throwing yourself between me and that arrow in the forest I've been fighting a losing battle with myself." He took a deep breath and squeezed her hands. "I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straight forwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this."

Rhae opened her mouth to say something, to answer him somehow, but found she couldn't speak. She didn't know there were tears on her cheeks until he gently wiped them away.

"You are my other half, Rhaella, my One. I am only complete with you. Please tell me I am not alone in these feelings, that there is hope you might accept me. **_Men lananubukhs menu_**." The slight tremor of vulnerability in his voice was her undoing and she threw caution to the wind, finally letting her heart triumph.

"I love you, Thorin," she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. It took a heartbeat for her declaration to sink in and when it did he clasped her tightly to him, glad no one could witness the few tears of joy that escaped onto his cheeks. Tipping her head up he again claimed a kiss.

He managed to keep himself under control until she moaned softly and pressed herself tight against him. This touch of her body ignited what he'd been clinging to control. He deepened their kiss before allowing his lips to trail down to her jaw line and then the smooth column of her neck. He kept one hand in her hair while the other slid to her lower back, all in an effort to keep her close to him. She was trembling and he reveled in his affect on her. The desire to claim her then and there was almost overpowering and he forced himself to pull away slightly, placing his forehead against hers.

"You're really here," she whispered.

"Yes and I don't intend on leaving again without you."

"I wouldn't let you." She rested her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the safety she felt in his arms. It had been a very long time since she had felt such contentment. If she hadn't been so stubborn and unforgiving she might have found this four or five years earlier. What an utter fool she had been ... and for so long. Rhae was pulled from her thoughts then by another mind-numbing kiss and she couldn't contain the shiver that flowed through her when his lips again traveled down over her jaw and onto her neck, inching closer to her shoulder.

"Marry me."

She had almost whimpered when he took his lips from her skin. She couldn't breathe. All she knew was she was on fire and didn't want him to stop. However his urgent words, spoken in that low velvety voice, jerked her from the fog she was in. Those blue eyes were full of emotion when she looked at him in surprise.

"Marry me, Rhaella. Be my wife. I want you beside me as Queen Under the Mountain."

She stared at him in shock. Wife? Queen? Happiness flooded her body even while she tried to think rationally.

"But I'm just a human, a Ranger. Would your people even accept me?"

"I am King Under the Mountain and my private life is not dictated by the whims of others. I will have the woman I love at my side as my wife and queen." He thought of some of the things Dis and Balin had said to him over the past few months. "I do not think you have to worry much though, **_amrâlimê_**. The citizens of Erebor already like you. The majority will have no problem accepting you as their Queen." She pondered his words for several moments. To be Queen Under the Mountain? The idea frightened her a bit. She'd rarely even imagined marriage in her future. But the alternative if she denied the truth in her heart? If she said no? Returning to her duties guarding the Shire - alone. She had her answer with that thought. Their destinies were sealed.

"I will marry you, Thorin."

The smile he gave her washed away the last remnants of her nervousness. His smile completely transformed his face and her heart melted. He ran a hand through her hair before cupping her chin and pulling her to him for another kiss. This one was different from the ones before, achingly tender and loving. She sighed into it, thoroughly enjoying being wrapped in his arms.

When he could finally pull himself from her he lead them to sit on the rock Deo and Galen had occupied before they fled with the dwarves. There were still some things he needed to mention to her.

"Dis will insist on a grand wedding."

Rhae chuckled. "I wouldn't expect otherwise from her."

He nodded in agreement, a smile showing through his beard. "She's probably had my wedding planned out almost as long as she had her own decided upon." He paused. "If that bothers you we will do it however you wish. There are traditions and such for betrothals and weddings but if there is anything you do not like or want to do differently all you need do is say so."

"I know how important traditions are to dwarves and I do not mind following them. Marriage was never something I particularly thought about so there is nothing I can think of that I would wish for. All I care about is being wedded to you in the end."

"There will be a formal announcement when we return and there's usually a lengthy betrothal period full of feasts and banquets."

"I don't particularly like the sound of a 'lengthy' betrothal period," she replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I am in full agreement with you there. I never thought they were anything more than a way for the two families to parade themselves and their wealth before the other."

"Well, I do not have a family for you to impress or to attempt to impress you so perhaps we could forgo some of that?"

"Skipping most of that would be most agreeable to me," he replied with a dramatic sigh of relief.

"Thorin, whatever you and your sister wish for the betrothal period is fine with me, so long as its a very short span of time. The same goes for the actual ceremony. I have never been one for fancy events and I would be completely lost if I tried to plan one."

"For some reason that does not surprise me." He surprised her then by turning slightly and whistling a short cadence. A moment later there was the sound of flapping wings and a large raven landed on the ground in front of them. She knew without being told that this was one of the famed ravens of Erebor though she was surprised to see it here in Rivendell.

"Did he follow you all the way from the mountain?"

"Yes. I wanted to remain in contact with Fíli if we needed aid ... and I had hoped I'd be able to send him with a message to Dis ... " his voice trailed off a bit sheepishly and his intention was clear.

"I think she will need all the time she can get to plan our wedding so you best send him on," she replied cheekily. He laughed and then relayed the message that the raven was to take to Dis. The bird gave him a bow of its head before quickly taking to the air, soon disappearing into the dark.

"You have apologized for not speaking sooner but I also must apologize."

"Whatever for?" The surprise in his voice was genuine.

"For being a complete arse when I first arrived in Erebor. For being a complete stubborn arse for continuously denying what I was feeling and refusing to really listen when anyone tried to open my eyes." She reached up and fingered the bead at the end of one of his braids. "I should never have left the mountain."

"I cannot fault you for being stubborn, **_marlûna_** , especially when it is a trait I have in abundance myself. Dis was quite right when she said I couldn't find a better match any where in Middle-Earth."

She gave him a smile and then pulled the dagger he had given her from its spot at her waist. "I did not know what the runes said or what it was made of until just recently. Why didn't you have me open it right then at the gate?"

"I didn't want you to feel pressured to stay against your will." She opened her mouth to respond but he continued without letting her. "It is true, the words I inscribed on the blade. You are **_kurduyê, gayadê, ulkhudê_** , my heart, my joy, my light. What you said before you left Erebor, that there would be dark times ahead and I should find that which gives me hope and never let go? That is you, my heart. You give me hope and strength, you are my light in the darkness. I cannot imagine fighting the darkness trying to retake our world without you by my side."

"I will never leave it again," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him tightly and burying her face in his shoulder.

* * *

There was a crowd waiting when Thorin and Rhae finally made it down to Lord Elrond's study. She supposed it was better that way. They could just tell everyone the news at once and be done with it - the sooner the better since they would have to leave Rivendell within a day or to in order to make it over the mountains before the heavy snows fell. She just hoped Araden wouldn't make a scene.

"Nice of you two to join us," Dwalin commented as they entered the chamber.

"We've just been enjoying Lord Elrond's hospitality while we waited," Kíli replied with a cheeky grin and Rhae knew the other dwarves weren't quite as thrilled to be back among the elves as he was. Frerin, however, appeared quite surprised to be there at all and she had to remind herself that before he disappeared all he knew was their kind's hatred and distrust of the elves.

"Well, did you do it, Thorin?" Bofur asked as he lounged in a chair much too big for him. She felt all eyes swing to them and she tried not to blush.

He met her gaze and she nodded for him to continue. "I have asked and Rhae has done me the great honor of accepting." Thorin looked towards the dwarves. "I give you your next Queen Under the Mountain." The reactions were as she expected. Kíli was much more exuberant in his congratulations than the others but even Dwalin and Gloin were smiling. Lord Elrond did not appear surprised at their revelation at all but Rhae didn't really expect it; she was sure he had known or could see what was coming long before she wised up. Galen and Deo gave their congratulations but her attention was caught by Araden, who was still standing near one of the windows. Their eyes met and her heart ached at what she saw there. After only a moment he gave her a slight bow of the head and slipped out of the room.

"Let him go. He will come around eventually," Galen said quietly, placing a hand on her arm when she made to go after her friend.

"Do you think he will? I hate to think that I am going to lose his friendship over ... well, over our different feelings."

"It will take some time but I assure you he will be alright. As I told him, don't push anything. Give everything a chance to settle down."

"I hope you are right, Galen." Taking a deep breath she smiled at him. "You and Deo will come to Erebor for the wedding?"

"We wouldn't miss it," Deo said, coming to their side.

"Oh I know you never pass up an opportunity for food," she retorted with a laugh. They rejoined where Thorin was standing with the other dwarves and Lord Elrond approached them.

"Congratulations to you both."

" ** _Le fael Hîr vuin_**." Thorin seemed content to let her speak to the elf lord.

"The two of you are stronger together and make a formidable team. You will need each other to face what is to come in the days ahead." He gave them a smile. "You are blessed by the Valar, Thorin Oakenshield and Rhaella of the Dunedain."

"Are we truly?"

"Do you not believe that Aulë created only one mate for you and that Rhaella is the one?"

"I do."

"Then believe that the other Valar bless you just as your Maker does." Rhae squeezed Thorin's hand reassuringly. "Have you decided when you will be joined?"

"In four months, giving us some time to prepare after we return to the mountain."

"Not eager or anything are you?" Bofur asked with a sparkle in his eye as he teased his king. Well aware that Thorin still wasn't keen on being teased in such a manner she placed a hand on his arm as soon as she felt him tense up beside her.

"I have no wish for a lengthy betrothal. We have waited long enough," she told them.

"You mean the two of you were stubborn for long enough," Gloin quipped with a guffaw.

"Aye," she replied with a grin. "We have wasted enough time."

.

Packs were restocked, mounts rested and fed, and the small company was ready to depart for their trek back to Erebor by late afternoon the following day. It was imperative that they make good time to get over the Misty Mountains before the passes became completely impassable. As Rhae double checked Talagor's saddle she found it interesting that after avoiding crossing the mountains for the past thirty years or more she was now going to be traveling over them for the second time in just over a year, this time for good. She had expected to feel a little sad when thinking about leaving Rivendell permanently but she didn't; perhaps a little nostalgic but Rhae knew this was what she was supposed to do. Besides, she couldn't be separated from Thorin again. This was the path laid out before her and she could not deny it, though she had certainly tried for a ridiculous amount of time. There was a happiness deep inside that she hadn't felt since her childhood. However she knew there was one thing she needed to do before she left.

After searching for quite sometime with no luck, she headed up to where the Hidden Pass entered the valley. It had been a favorite spot of theirs when they were children; they felt like they had left Rivendell without actually stepping foot outside its boundaries. As she skirted around the small waterfall she heard the unmistakable sound of a whetstone being drawn across a blade. She found him just inside the entrance to the Pass, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't register her presence immediately.

"I wasn't going to leave without saying good bye," she said softly, leaning against the wall. His head jerked up and he faltered for a moment with the whetstone.

"I wish you would," he muttered, returning his attention to his sword.

"Don't pout." She absently traced the toe of her boot in the dirt as she tried to piece together what she should say. "I know you are not ready to talk about ... well, about anything. I also know there's nothing I can say at the moment to make you feel better, in fact I'm pretty sure anything I utter will only hurt, but I couldn't walk out of here without at least trying. Araden, you are the only family I have and I hope that one day we will be able to regain that which we've now lost. **_Gi melin muindor_**."

Rhae paused, giving him the chance to speak but he remained silent. It didn't surprise her much. She didn't expect him to brush all this off in a day; hopefully with time, as Galen said, he would come around. With a sigh she turned and headed back down towards the stables; there was a journey to begin.

* * *

 ** _Men lananubukhs menu_** : I love you (Khuzdul)

 _ **amrâlimê**_ : my love

 ** _marlûna_** : lady love

 ** _kurduyê_** : my heart

 ** _gayadê_** : my joy

 ** _ulkhudê_** : my light

 ** _le fael_** : Thank you

 ** _Hîr vuin_** : my lord

 ** _Gi melin_** : I love you (a less reverential form)

 _ **muindor**_ : dear brother


	37. Chapter 37 - Destiny Within Ourselves

**A/N: Apologies for the extra days of waiting. I was out of town last weekend and couldn't get the next chapter posted. It went in a different direction than what I expected but I like the way it turned out. I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Sophia Kaiba: Yes they are. :)**

 **BlondiezHere: Araden and Rhae do still have some things to work out, that's for sure.**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Yes, Dis has a wedding to plan!**

 **My Petal Heart: I feel all swoon-y when I imagine Richard Armitage saying such wonderful things. :)**

 **Leona2016: I thought that was something Gloin would say. And yes, Dis will be in her element.**

 **.**

 **Everything belongs to Tolkien except Rhae and any other OCs**

* * *

"Lady Dis, there is a raven with a message for you."

The guard had knocked just as she was preparing to join Fíli for dinner but she hurried after him without a second thought. As the only dwarf who would be sending her a message via a raven was her brother - and he was heading for Rivendell to hopefully bring Rhae back - she was filled with a mix of concern and excitement. She tried to keep calm, telling herself repeatedly as she made her way to the overlook where the ravens roosted that the message could be good news, it could be bad news. It could be a call for help or just Thorin letting her know they were okay. Once again she cursed her brother and Rhae's stubbornness; this could have all been avoided if they'd just talked to each other. The raven master was waiting for her, a large bird standing on a rock next to him.

"I was told there is a message for me?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Maec arrived just a bit ago with it." She expected him to hand her a handwritten note but instead he motioned towards the bird and stepped back so as not to eavesdrop. This caused her concern to grow. If Thorin hadn't had time to write down his message then there had to be something wrong. Had something happened to him or Kíli? Had they been caught by early snow in the mountains? Had Rhae turned him down? She took a deep breath to try and slow the frantic beating of her heart as she turned to the raven. The bird hopped a bit closer to her, giving a slight dip of its head, and then proceeded to relay her brother's message. Her mouth dropped open as he finished and she just stared incredulously at him. The raven's voice had been raspy but surely she had not misunderstood.

"The King gave you this message personally?"

"Yes. He was with the Dunedain."

All worry fled. Her heart jumped in her chest and she could feel her excitement bubbling to the surface. "He said they would be leaving within a day or two. How long did it take you to return here?"

"Four days."

Dis did the calculations quickly in her head. If Thorin and his group had left Rivendell the day after sending his message, they had only been on the road two or three days at the most. That left her ... not nearly enough time!

"Thank you, Maec." She turned and called the raven master over. "See to it that this fellow is given a wonderful meal and is allowed to rest as long as it is needed. He had brought me wonderful news."

"It will be done, Your Highness." She gathered up her skirts and sprinted from the overlook. There were a few curious glances as she rushed through the mountain but Dis didn't care. She had people to talk to, things to do! Fíli was standing in front of the fire in the family dining room when she came bursting in.

"Amad! Whatever is the matter?" He hurried to her side, taking her arm but she just waved him off.

"Nothing is the matter! We have so much work to do and they'll be back in no time! Oh I have so many things to plan! I have waited so long for this! "

"What are you talking about?" His utter confusion was written on his face and she laughed joyously and kissed his cheek. He just stared at her.

"I have just received a message from your uncle. They left Rivendell two or three days ago and expect to be back in three months ... and he's bringing Rhae with him! They are to be married a month after their return!"

* * *

Traveling with the dwarves was much more enjoyable than Rhae had imagined. It did start snowing as they climbed through the mountains but it didn't dampen the spirits of her companions or do much more than slow them down a bit. Bofur made sure to fill her and Frerin in on what had happened the last time they had come this way over the Misty Mountains. She had read about the adventure with the goblins but hearing it, while sitting around a small campfire not far from where it had happened, was a trifle unsettling and she couldn't help but feel relief when they finally began their descent towards the river. The journey was also giving her and Thorin some time to get to know one another better; the others made sure to give them plenty of time alone. Being in such a situation forces one to become much better acquainted with other's daily habits and Rhae found she was grateful for the lessons. At least she would return to Erebor with some idea of what her soon-to-be-husband was like in private.

When he wasn't by her side, Thorin was with his brother. She couldn't keep the smile off her face whenever she looked at them. Some females might have felt slighted and put off if their betrothed spent time away from them but that was not her way. Frerin's return was such a miracle and she couldn't begrudge Thorin the time. He had to get to know his brother all over again, get used to a much older and probably wiser Frerin. Rhae got her own time alone with the younger Durin one night as they were both on watch as they camped by the Anduin. There was no conversation at first, they just used the time to get accustomed to the other's presence. She was also aware that it probably still seemed a bit strange to him that there was a non-dwarf with them in the first place, let alone set to be married to his brother. Because of all that Rhae was content to let Frerin take the reins when it came to starting and directing any discussion between them.

"Are you sad to leave your home with the elves?"

She stifled a chuckle when he chose to focus on her relationship with the elves first. "It is always a bit sad when you leave behind one part of your life, change is never easy or completely painless, but I can't say I'm overly emotional about it. I think I will miss being out under the trees, under the stars, living by my wits, but other than that? There's really not much to lament has Thorin told you about my life?"

"Not much, just that you were a Ranger, trained with the elves, and he had wronged you badly in the past."

This time she couldn't contain her amusement. Frerin seemed to relax a bit at her laughter. "That sounds just like him. Well, if you are in the mood for a story I have one for you." At his nod she began to tell him about her family and their deaths, the incident with Thorin in Ered Luin, her time in Rivendell and with the Rangers, Gandalf's offer, and her eventual meeting with Dis and subsequent time in Erebor. When she finished, ending with their discovery of who he truly was, Frerin observed her silently for several moments.

"You have certainly had an interesting life, Rhae. I do not know much about the race of Man, or the Dunedain, but I do recall the distrust we all held for them before I ... died. That has been one of the harder things to become accustomed to since my return, the open-mindedness Thorin and most of the others now have towards those not of our race. However based on what you have just told me and what I've heard from my siblings I can see that their newfound trust is not misplaced. If more of the Rangers are like you I do hope we have more interactions with them in the future."

"It's possible but for now our job is to guard the west and to keep an eye out for machinations of the enemy." The mood sobered a bit at that and Frerin ran one of his hands over the braids in his beard. "How are you doing? I have thought of you often since my departure a few months ago." The physical differences had been easy to see: the clothes that fit his position as brother to the king, the intricate braids in his hair and beard, the beads and jewels, and the double swords he carried on his back. He smiled a lot and joked around with the other dwarves, especially his brother and Dwalin, and his strength seemed to have returned. But it was what couldn't be seen that she was interested in.

"I'm coming along, I suppose. Coming to grips with the fact that I am no longer a young dwarrow has been fairly easy, its the other things that are causing me to stumble. Knowing that I was being used as a tool to destroy my family and ancestral home sickens me." He sighed and glanced at her. "Things are still awkward between me and Nara and it is all on my shoulders. I know that to her I am still her father, just with a different name and a new position, but for me ... I just see a young girl that I have no memory of. While I am glad the wizard freed me from whatever spell I was under, I wish it had not wiped everything from my mind."

Rhae reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. "Give it time. You haven't been back six months yet. Relationships take time." _Didn't she know_ ...

"I know but it is hard to remember that when I see the sadness in her eyes. From what she has told me her mother died not long after her birth and I am all she has left."

"She has an entire family now, a family that will welcome her and help her adjust to all the changes. I am not saying it will be easy but she will not be alone."

He gave her a grateful smile, squeezing her hand back in return. "Thank you. I think you are probably the best thing to ever happen to Thorin. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders and I think you're just the one to put a boot to his arse when he's being a hardheaded fool."

"He can tell you I am not one to bite my tongue, though perhaps I should at least try to in the future."

"Maybe in public," he agreed with a grin. "But you let him have it in private. I can tell he's come a long way since I last knew him but I'm sure he'll still have his moments when you need to smack him upside the head."

Rhae shook her head with a quiet laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

They fell into a companionable silence for a while. Frerin pulled out a pipe and soon was blowing smoke rings over their heads. She ran her whetstone over the blade of her sword, just enjoying being out in the wild again. Her opportunities for such things would soon be behind her and she wanted to soak it in while she could.

"Thorin is completely devoted to you. I don't recall him ever being more than mildly interested in any of the dams that were paraded in front of him while we were growing up and to say I was surprised when I found out who had caught his heart would be an understatement." He gave her a sly look but she could see the twinkle in his eyes. "I have to say you're certainly prettier than a lot of the dams in the mountain."

She felt a blush creep across her cheeks. "I was told at one point that I would not be considered attractive by dwarven standards because I was too tall, too skinny, and beardless."

"They were jealous, of course. Not only are you pretty but you ran your own life, you didn't require a father or husband to tell you what to do. Dwarves love and cherish our females and that tends to make us very over protective of them as well. So you had freedom _and_ good looks which made you a target for that green eyed monster. Top all that off by the fact that the King fell head over boots for you and suddenly you were probably the topic of every foul mouthed mama in the mountain that had been hoping to snag my brother for their own daughter." Rhae wasn't sure what to say to all that. Some of it certainly echoed things Dis had told her in the past. "Even if my sister hadn't told about what had been happening between the two of you the fact that Thorin couldn't stop talking about you after you left was clue enough."

"He talked of me?"

Frerin looked at her incredulously. "You're joking, right? When you left Thorin disappeared for at least a week, pretty much locked himself away and wouldn't see anyone except myself or Dis, Balin, or Dwalin. He wouldn't even see the lads. It was Dis that finally knocked him around enough to see reason and we left the mountain soon after that."

Rhae bowed her head at a loss for words. Her guilt over her own ridiculous stubbornness resurfaced. All those months in Rivendell she had not been alone in her discontent and he had been on his way to her even then. She sucked in a deep breath to keep the tears that were threatening from falling. A heavy arm slung itself over her shoulders and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I did not intend on upsetting you by saying that. I just wanted you to know that Thorin loves you and that is something I never expected to see." He squished her a bit closer. "I will be overjoyed the day I can officially call you my **_agnât'nanith_**." She gave him a puzzled look and he laughed. "It means sister-in-law. We are going to have to start teaching you some Khuzdul. Can't have a Queen Under the Mountain unable to speak the language."

"I picked up a few during my time in Erebor and Thorin has begun the attempt at lessons -"

"You just come to me or one of the lads. We'll teach you the words you _really_ need to know." He tried to say it with a straight face but was unsuccessful.

She laughed and gave him a friendly elbow in the ribs. "I think the two of us are going to get along fabulously, Frerin."

* * *

Their journey passed uneventfully. Rhae could see how relieved Thorin and the others were when they finally reached the far side of Mirkwood. She surmised that the memories of what had occurred during their last trip in the same direction were not easily forgotten. For her part she was quite glad they still caught no sight of the massive spiders she'd been told lurk in the darkness under the twisted and bent trees. Though they did not show themselves, Rhae was very aware of the presence of Thranduil's guards as they made their way through the forest and passed the Woodland Realm on the other side. She was glad the dwarves didn't seem to treat her any differently than they had when she was just a Ranger in their midst but the niggling worry about how the rest of the dwarves in the mountain would react to their news couldn't be completely banished.

They camped the last night between the lake and Dale. After accepting a bowl of Bofur's stew, Thorin pulled her a little ways back from the rest of the company and they seated themselves on a fallen tree trunk.

"Do not worry about your reception in the mountain. The majority will have no problem accepting you and the rest will just have to learn to live with it."

"I just worry about the trouble it might cause you. I have heard about how unbending the Council is - "

"The Council, though they would like to think so, have no real say in what happens in the mountain and they certainly have no say so in what I do in my private life. They are there for advice and advice alone. The only power they have is in their heads." She nodded and dug into her stew. His confidence did a lot for her own in this instance. He knew his people and no doubt had ways of ascertaining moods in the mountain. Still, she couldn't help but worry a little. He sat his bowl to the side, putting an arm around her, and she buried her head into his shoulder. There was such a feeling of security there.

"I will do my best to be the Queen Erebor deserves."

"I do not doubt it nor do I doubt your ability to handle every situation you are presented with. But I am not marrying you because of that. I am marrying you because I love you and I cannot imagine living another moment without you by my side. Just like I inscribed on your blade, you are my heart, my joy, and my light. You complete me in a way I never thought possible." He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, his next words coming out in that low baritone that always turned her knees to jelly. " ** _Men lananubukhs menu_** and I cannot wait until we are joined as one."

Rhae couldn't think of anything to say that would accurately convey what she was feeling so she pulled him into a long kiss that had Bofur complaining about them ruining his supper.

* * *

Dis was waiting for them at the Front Gate along with Balin and Fíli. Rhae could almost see the energy and excitement radiating from the dwarrowdam as they approached. She and Thorin shared a knowing glance.

"I have a feeling you are about to be whisked away from me," he said with a grin.

"I think you're right ... and lost in a world of dresses and flowers and goodness knows what else," she replied with an exaggerated sigh.

"I will make time to come rescue you occasionally," he teased.

"Please do."

.

Thorin was right. Dis was by her side almost constantly with questions about fabrics and jewels and all manner of things that she honestly had no idea about. She could sense her friend's frustration with her lack of opinions but she truly had nothing to add. Clothes and the like had never been something she'd concerned herself with. It didn't matter to her what she wore to the wedding so long as she was married to Thorin at the end of it. When she teasingly said one day that she'd be fine wearing her leather jerkin and boots Rhae thought Dis might explode. After that she kept her unhelpful comments to herself and tried to show some interest in all the choices that were presented to her.

Besides her many meetings and fittings with Dis, Balin and Ori visited her every day to begin her instruction in what the Queen Under the Mountain needed to know and also lessons in Khuzdul. Unlike her lessons decades earlier under Lord Elrond, she listened to her teachers and took in all they were telling her. She was surprised to find that 'Queen of Erebor' was not merely a courtesy title extended to the wife of the king. There would be duties she would be expected to uphold and she had to be prepared to step in should anything happen to Thorin. The thought unsettled her.

It wasn't long before the month was up and guests were arriving in the mountain almost hourly. Thorin kept her by his side anytime he was greeting visitors and, as both he and Dis had insisted many times, no one said anything against her. Yes, there were a few puzzled expressions, mainly on older dwarves, but no one was rude. If they held objections they hid it well behind smiles. Rhae watched the newcomers each day hoping to see her Rangers but the sun kept setting without any sign of them. She tried to keep from feeling too disappointed. Even though Galen had promised they would come it was a hard journey this time of year.

The morning of the wedding dawned bright but cold. Winter was nearing its end but the landscape was still crisp with ice. It was a beautiful sight when she looked out the window. Turning back into the room she slowly approached where the dress Dis and her dressmakers had created hung on a cabinet. As she fingered the fine silk and brocade she felt her nerves flare up at the enormity of what would happen to her later that evening. She let it run its course for a few moments then resolutely pushed it away. This was not what she had ever expected but this was the beginning of a whole new life for her. She wasn't going let nerves rob her of one second of happiness or excitement.

* * *

 _ **agnât'nanith**_ : sister in law (I think!)

 _ **men lananubukhs menu**_ : I love you


	38. Chapter 38 - Never Doubt

**A/N: My continued thanks to the followers and reviewers. Y'all keep me going. :) And now ... you are all invited to the wedding of Thorin, King Under the Mountain, and Rhaella of the Dunedain. I hope you enjoy. If you have read "To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold" you will recognize the wedding ceremony as I didn't feel like reinventing the wheel (and I just really liked the way that ceremony turned out). It is a combination of Celtic/Pagan marriage vows I found on the internet. Brunuhville has some great music that suited this chapter but I mainly listened to "New Dawn: For a True Love," "Birth of Love," and"Magic of Love."  
**

 **.**

 **Sophia Kaiba: Yes! Its time for a wedding!**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **BlondiezHere: It's so hard to find the words that I want in Khuzdul but I'm glad that worked. :) I have always thought Thorin's younger brother might be a bit more carefree so I felt he would want to teach his brother's bride some interesting words. And yeah ... Dis could plan for years and not feel completely ready. :)**

 **Leona2016: I don't know if I'll outright mention what Frerin teaches her but it might be fun to dance around it. Haha. Dis was much more uptight about the wedding than the bride and groom, that's for sure!**

 **Guest: Yes, Rhae is pretty clueless when it comes to fancy, girlie things but she's willing to learn if that's what's required of her. And you'll have to hurry to get your seat, I suspect it will be very crowded.**

 **SilverGhost: Thanks!**

 **alliesmiley2: I'm glad to hear it! I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Before I wake up in the morning I imagine that I own the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings ... but then I open my eyes and have to face reality. Its all Tolkien's and I can only dream. :)**

* * *

Rhae was frozen in the center of her room, afraid she'd be scolded if she even breathed too hard, as Dis and Dori walked around her in a slow circle, silently inspecting their work. For the past few hours the two dwarves had been overseeing every step in preparing her for the ceremony, barking out orders to the maids that were running back and forth bringing whatever was requested. She had been bathed and perfumed and dressed in several layers and then had sat while one of Dis's ladies had braided and styled her hair.

"Perfect. Now for the finishing touches," Dis finally proclaimed with a huge smile. One of the maids stepped up and handed her two items, one a gold filigree belt and the other a gold necklace made up of moonstone cabochons set in delicate filigree plates. They were beautiful and Rhae wasn't sure what to say as Dis put them on her. Her friend prodded her forward. "Go. Look in the mirror." Dori clasped his hands together, his face radiating excitement. Hesitantly she moved towards the wall, not sure why she felt so apprehensive. It wasn't like it was the first time she'd donned a dress - Lord Elrond usually required them for dinners - but for whatever the reason she felt her heart begin to race as she turned to face her reflection in the glass.

For a moment she wasn't sure what to think as that woman she was seeing couldn't possibly be her. Her hair was left mainly loose in the back, decorated with thin strands of gold strung with tiny gem stones, with two thin braids looped over her ear on each side of her head. Her cheeks glowed and there was a sparkle in her eyes that she couldn't remember ever seeing before ... and then there was the dress. Yes, Dis had coerced her into fancy dresses a couple of times during her year in the mountain but this? This was something completely different. Dori had outdone himself. The more form fitting blue silk underdress, embroidered with countless crystals, peeked out from the sleeves and front of the white damask overdress. The blue sleeves fit tightly to just beyond her wrist while the white sleeves were gathered by tiny golden ingots around her shoulders before draping almost to the floor. Lifting the hem of the overdress she examined the design embroidered in gilt thread that encircled it, belatedly realizing it was Thorin's sigil repeated over and over in an interlocking pattern. She was speechless for a moment ... until she caught sight of Dis in the mirror.

Turning she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She reached out and grabbed Dori's hand. "I can't thank you enough for what you have created here. I've never seen anything so fine."

"Well, thank you, lass. It was my pleasure to make it for you. Its not every day you get asked to make the wedding dress for the Queen Under the Mountain."

She stepped towards Dis and wrapped her arms around her friend. "And I have no words to express how thankful I am for you."

"I couldn't do anything less for my brother and the one that will be my sister within the hour." Dis returned the embrace. "I couldn't have picked anyone better for Thorin no matter how long or far I looked."

"You look beautiful, **_muinthel_**."

She spun around in surprise, eyes wide. Seeing Araden, Galen, and Deo in her chambers that morning was the last thing she'd expected. There had been no word from them and she had begun to think they weren't going to make it after all. Overjoyed at seeing them she nonetheless approached a bit cautiously. Her departure from Rivendell had not gone well, at least where Araden was concerned, and she wasn't sure what to say. It was clear he was not comfortable, the tension in his face was clear, but he was trying to smile and that made her breathe a little easier. Still wanting to be careful with him, she first greeted and hugged Galen and Deo, the two insisting they didn't want to muss up her dress but returning her embrace gladly. Then it was time to face the one who had worried her the most over the past four months. From the corner of her eye she saw the dwarves along with the other two Rangers step quickly into the front room in order to give them a bit of privacy.

" ** _Gi suilon muindor_**."

" ** _Manen le_**?"

She was a bit disappointed at his stiff way of speaking but answered kindly. " ** _Im meren_**."

An awkward silence fell between them. It hurt her heart, knowing how they had always been so close, to witness the effects of their estrangement. She would have given anything to see the teasing, sarcastic Araden she had always known.

" ** _Peditham hi sui vellyn_**?"

"Oh **_muindor_** ... I never thought we weren't friends."

" ** _Goheno nin_** ," he said with a sigh. "None of this is easy for me but I promised Galen that I would at least talk to you."

"I had hoped you would. I wanted to before I left Rivendell but thought it would be best if I didn't. You needed time to ... think about things."

"My feelings have not changed, Rhae, but I am trying to come to grips with the fact that you cannot and will not return those feelings." He could only look at her sadly. "I am assured by many, Lord Elrond and Halbarad included, that eventually those will fade and I'll see that what we have always had is infinitely more precious. I hope they are right."

"I am sorry, Araden. I wish I knew what I had done to bring this on."

"It wasn't anything you did. I was in the middle of it before I even knew what I was feeling. I had such dreams of ... never mind." He waved off whatever he was going to say. "Galen insisted I come, saying I would end up regretting it if I didn't. I don't know if I'll be able to stand there and watch what is to come but I did want to see for myself that you were well and happy, that this was truly what you wanted."

"This is where I belong and I've never been happier."

He pressed his lips together then nodded. "Very well. I give you my word that I will not say anything about this again and I will do nothing to mar your happiness." Stepping up to her he gave her a quick hug and then backed out of the room without another word. Rhae stood there with her emotions thrown all over the place. That had gone better and worse than she had anticipated.

"It is time, Rhae," Balin said from the doorway, breaking through her thoughts. She turned to him with a smile banishing the confrontation she'd just taken part in to the furthest parts of her mind. Now was not the time. The white haired dwarf had to cough back the tears that stung his eyes at the sight of her. He had never thought to see Thorin on the throne of Erebor let alone a husband. They had fought through so much - hard headed as they both were - and had somehow come out the other side stronger for all their trials. He couldn't be more proud of either of them. "And may I say that you look magnificent."

Her cheeks reddened as she took his arm. "Thank you, Balin. It is a beautiful dress."

"Aye, the dress is lovely, lass, but the person wearing it makes it that much more so." She just ducked her head a bit as they entered the corridor outside her chambers, Dis and the other Rangers following. Thorin's company was waiting, all armed as if for battle, and formed two lines on either side of Rhae; it was an impressive sight. As they wound their way down to the Gallery of Kings she let her mind wander, thinking back over the past year or so. It amazed her how much her life had changed in so relatively short span of time. Last spring she had been patrolling the boarders of the Shire, happy with her life, or so she thought. And now ... now she was about to take her first step onto a completely different path. When they reached the entrance to the Gallery Balin, Dis, and the Rangers left them, slipping through the massive door that closed behind them. Rhae took a deep breath, clutching her hands in front of her, and tried to remain calm.

"You are good for him, lassie, and I will be proud to call you my Queen," Dwalin said in a low voice, coming to her side as they waited. She looked up with wide eyes, never having expected to hear such words from the gruff warrior. With a wink he patted her on the shoulder before stepping back into line. No sooner had he done so than they heard the drums and the doors before them swung open. Sucking in another deep breath to steady her nerves Rhae began down the aisle, her eyes riveted on the one in all the crowd she cared to see. There had been many times she'd thought he looked magnificent but her breath was taken away by the sight of the dwarf waiting for her. She had thought nothing would become him quite as well as his leather traveling coat but the dark blue overcoat and dark grey tunic edged with blue and gold were quickly causing her to change her mind. In the glow from the candles she caught the glint of gold lined sleeves peeking out from under the overcoat and the golden raven crown shone on his brow. A smile stretched across her lips and she increased her pace.

.

Thorin had been waiting impatiently ever since he'd taken his spot at the front of the great hall. The past month had seemed to drag by, the days full of meetings with his Council and with his sister. Looking back the dealings with Dis as she planned the wedding had been more taxing than the meetings with the Elders that always seemed to drag out needlessly. Now that the moment had arrived he could barely contain his eagerness. When Balin and Dis, followed by Rhae's Rangers strode down the long aisle and took their assigned spots he thought he would go mad from anticipation. Then the drums sounded and he watched the doors at the other end swing open ... and there she was. It felt like everything around them suddenly disappeared as all he could see was Rhae as she strode confidently towards him. Never had he seen anything as beautiful. She sparkled as she moved through the light, the crystals and silver and gold threads on her dress and hair catching the glow from every candle as she passed. He wanted nothing more than to dash down the dais and grab her to him but he restrained himself and instead sent up a prayer of thanks to Mahal for the greatest blessing he'd ever been given.

.

Thorin and Rhae stood facing each other in the light of the setting sun streaming in from the few windows far above them in the Gallery of the Kings. The hall was awash in a golden light, the huge tapestries spots of darker color along the sides. Candles flickered all around, causing flashes of light to jump off of the jewels and metal adorning the guests as they moved. Balin stood before them on the dais, the guests in rows stretching all the way to the far walls behind them. Rhae didn't know how it was possible that she was standing there, about to be wed to Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, but she silently blessed and thanked whoever was responsible. All her nervousness had fled. She knew she was where she belonged. It had certainly taken her, well, _both_ of them, quite some time to get their heads out of the sand. Balin smiled at them as he started the ceremony that would bind them together.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life it has its cycles, its up and downs, its trials and triumphs. With full understanding of this Thorin and Rhaella have come here today to be joined as one. As a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I simply ask if she comes here of her own free will." He looked at her with a gentle smile. "Rhaella, is it true you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true."

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

"She comes with us and has our blessing," Galen said with pride. Deonyc grinned from where he was standing at the front of the crowd. She tried not to notice the pained look on Araden's face as he stood there with the other two Rangers. Before everything that had transpired in Rivendell she would have chosen him to stand in the place of her father, but she knew it would have been too cruel to subject him to such a thing when his own feelings were still so raw.

"Please join hands and listen to what I am about to say." Thorin clasped Rhae's hands, which were trembling slightly, and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time does pass remember: like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage. Let the strength of your wills bind you together. Let the power of your love and desire make you happy and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Possess one another yet be understanding. Have patience with one another for storms will come but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear for the Gods are with you always." Balin turned to Thorin. The look on his face was as a father would look at his son on such a day and Rhae was glad he was the one to join them.

"Thorin, I have not the right to bind you to Rhaella, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

"It is my wish." Thorin's voice cracked as he said the words and his hands were shaking as he took the ring from the tip of the sword Dwalin held out to him. Rhae had been amazed when she discovered that Thorin had made the golden rings himself, dwarven patterns and runes picked out in silver detail. He placed it in her hand and gently wrapped her fingers around it.

""Rhaella, I have not the right to bind you to Thorin, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand." She eased the second ring from the tip of the sword and it placed it in Thorin's open palm, closing his hand around it.

"It is my wish."

"Thorin as it is your wish for Rhaella to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger and repeat after me..." He slipped the ring on her finger and captured her gaze with ice blue eyes full of more love than she'd ever thought possible. A shiver went down her spine as she heard the words that would bind them together spoken in Thorin's deep, velvety voice.

"I Thorin, by the life that courses through my blood and the love that resides in my heart, take you Rhaella to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen One. To desire you and be desired by you, to possess you and be possessed by you, without shame for it cannot exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and without restraint, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you and your ways as I respect myself."

It was her turn and she slipped the ring onto Thorin's finger, never looking away from him as she repeated the same words. "I Rhaella, by the life that courses through my blood and the love that resides in my heart, take you Thorin to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen One. To desire you and be desired by you, to possess you and be possessed by you, without shame for it cannot exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and without restraint, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you and you ways as I respect myself." Rhae tried to fight it but she began crying as she said the words.

"Thorin, it is time for you to place a braid in your bride's hair as another sign that the two of you are joined." She stood still as his fingers deftly wove a plait on each side of her head and placed a bead at the end of each.

"One braid shows that you are the wife of Thorin Oakenshield and the other marks you as a member of our family," he told her softly, letting his hand run down the length of her unbound hair.

"Finally, there is one vow left and you will repeat it together." He once again took her hands, pulling her closer to him as their voices blended together.

"I pledge my love to you and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from my cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forever more, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you."

"It is my joy to announce that you are husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you," Balin finished, getting a bit choked up on the words. As soon as the words were out of the elderly dwarf's mouth Thorin crushed her to him and claimed her lips in a searing kiss that left her breathless and the crowd cheering around them. After a moment he laid his forehead against hers.

" ** _Men lananubukhs menu_** Rhae."

"I'm glad my lessons in Khuzdul are coming along, my lord, or I wouldn't know what you just told me," she replied with a laugh.

"I'm glad to hear it. As Queen Under the Mountain you need to know our language so you understand what is being said in meetings ... or what I whisper to you in the dark." His words caused a shiver of anticipation to shoot down her spine. After running the words through her head a few times she attempted the phrase herself, earning a soft chuckle from Thorin.

"Not bad for your first attempt, **_marlûna_**." He laughed again at her raised eyebrow. "Basically, lady love." He ran a hand down one of the braids he'd placed in her hair, pride showing on his face.

Balin cleared his throat a bit, a subtle reminder that the ceremony wasn't quite over yet. Thorin squeezed her hand and then turned to face the crowd. When he spoke his low baritone carried easily and echoed throughout the hall.

"Erebor requires not only a strong king but a strong queen, a queen who is strong enough to shoulder the burden of governing if required yet gentle enough to comfort in the Healing Halls. **_Igyidî_**! We are blessed by Mahal himself to have been gifted such a person. I present to you today, Rhaella of the Dunedain, my chosen wife, as your Queen." Balin stepped forward, the Queen's golden crown in his hands. Thorin took it and placed it carefully on Rhae's head, uttering some phrases in Khuzdul. He met her eyes and she thought her knees might finally buckle at what she saw there. He took her hand and the two turned to fully face forward.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" Balin proclaimed and all the dwarves echoed the cry. Thorin pulled her into another delicious kiss as the Gallery of the Kings erupted into loud cheers.

"Come on, you two! There's mead calling our names!" Bofur jokingly scolded from his spot off to the side.

* * *

 _ **muinthel**_ : dear sister

 ** _gi suilon_** : I greet you

 ** _muindor_** : dear brother

 _ **manen le**_ : How are you?

 _ **im meren**_ : I am happy.

 ** _peditham hi sui vellyn_** : May we speak as friends now?

 ** _goheno nin_** : Forgive me

 ** _men lananubukhs menu_** : I love you

 ** _marlûna_** : lady love

 _ **igyidî**_ : rejoice!


	39. Chapter 39 - Possess our Wishes

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thanks to all the reviewers and followers. I'm just tickled pink by the continued support. Well, on we go! Please review and let me know how you like it! I think there will be two more chapters before I bring this story to a close. Listen to some Brunuhville as you read; his music is just amazing!**

 **.**

 **angel897: Thanks!**

 **alliesmiley2: Thank you!**

 **Just4Me: I'm glad you liked the way Frerin was coming along. With what he went through I couldn't see him bouncing back immediately but dwarves are determined folks and I knew there would at least be some improvement by that point. :) And yes, poor Araden was trying. Glad you liked the vows. :)**

 **My Petal Heart: Thanks! I don't know what story will come after this one. I have been considering maybe some little one shots about events that didn't get much (or any) "screen" time in my stories. We'll see. :)**

 **Leona2016: I just loved that line, too. Made me go all a flutter thinking of RA saying that. :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad you were able to see what I was picturing! :)**

 **Julia: Thank you! I felt they needed to speak, at least a little. And I'm glad you liked the wedding. I was hoping it would seem Tolkien-ish.**

 **Kaia: Thanks! And you get your wish in this chapter. :)**

 **.**

 **All credit belongs to Tolkien for creating this wonderful world, to PJ for bringing it to life on screen, and to all the actors who have now lent their faces and voices forever to these characters. :)**

* * *

Dis had outdone herself. The celebration was more elaborate than she would have ever dreamed of during her Ranger days but Rhae found she wouldn't have wanted it any different. Her friends - now family - were there, the food Bombur had prepared outshone anything he'd ever produced before, the honey mead was delicious and plentiful, and the merry music the dwarves played was fun and continuous. There was nothing else she required and she soaked in every moment. She caught sight of King Bard chatting with Thranduil, the elf looking like he wished he was anywhere else and the Man smiling and gesturing with his mug. Bombur stayed near a table most of the evening and Rhae never saw him without food in his mouth or hand. Kíli and Tauriel were glued to each other, rarely straying from the other's side and she wondered how long it would be before they were joined. Frerin was even smiling, Nara by his side, and seemed much more comfortable around others than he had been when she'd left Erebor months before. The rest of the company came and went from her line of view during the meal, sometimes dancing, sometimes eating, but certainly always with a mug of mead close at hand. While she and Thorin only drank a little of the mead, everyone else consumed mug after mug. The later it got, the more slurred they became. It was increasingly amusing to watch many of them - the other Rangers included - begin stumbling around the hall. Of course the elves in attendance showed no sign that the alcohol had any affect on them.

"I hope Oin has something for the pain they'll be feeling in the morning," she whispered in Thorin's ear. He laughed as he twirled her around the floor and she thrilled in the feeling of his hand securely on the small of her back, holding her as close as physically possible in such a public place. The one dance they had shared at the Durin's Day celebration had only been a glimpse at how well her new husband could dance and she enjoyed the discovery. He never missed a beat and lead her easily when she wasn't sure of the steps which was fairly often. The feeling of being so close to him made the blood run hot in her veins and she began counting down the time to when he would lead her away from the celebrations. In between she danced with her Rangers, Araden the exception as he kept to himself against a back wall, Fíli and Kíli, and all of the company. Even Dwalin spun her around in one of the faster dances. She'd never seen the warrior with much of a smile on his face but there was no doubting what she saw as he laughed and told her stories during their time on the dance floor. Her earlier words to Araden were certainly true: she was perfectly happy. She had been so foolish to stubbornly hold on to her grudge against Thorin for all those years and tried not to think about all they had missed together because of her foolishness.

Taking a break after a dance that left her breathless for reasons that had nothing to do with the dance itself, Rhae seated herself beside her new sister-in-law, wanting to thank her again for everything she'd done to plan such a wonderful wedding. If it had been left up to her they would've been married by a lakeside with a simple ceremony only attended by their closest friends (and in Thorin's case family). Perhaps at one point in her life that's what she would've preferred but now she could see that her feelings were not the only ones that had to be considered. Ceremony and traditions were very important to the dwarves and she was wise enough now not to thumb her nose at it. She turned to talk to Dis but was interrupted by a small voice.

"Stryker!" Shil came scampering up the steps towards her and she grinned at the sight of the little fellow all dressed up. Mora and Glir were hurrying towards them; obviously the little tyke had scampered away from his parents again.

"Shil, are you enjoying yourself?"

"There is so much good food ... and cake! Amad and Adad even let me have a second piece and I'm getting to stay up way past my bedtime!" he replied, nodding enthusiastically.

"I am sure Bombur will be delighted to hear that you were pleased with the meal," she said with a smile. "But I hope you are not too tired."

"Oh, no. I'm a big boy now and I don't really need a bedtime." Rhae and Dis stifled their chuckles so as not to embarrass the lad. He tilted his head a bit to the side as he observed her. "Stryker, since you married King Thorin does that mean you are going to stay here with us? You're not going to leave again?"

She reached out and took his hand and squeezed it fondly. "That is exactly what it means, Shil. Erebor will now be my home."

"I'm so glad! I like it when you're here." He paused a split second. "Why did you leave anyway if you were going to marry King Thorin?"

Rhae could feel Dis's amused eyes on her. "Well, when I left I didn't know I was going to marry the king. We didn't talk to each other like we should have and I didn't listen to others who were smarter than me. If all that had happened I probably wouldn't have left."

His eyebrows came together as he tried to understand what she had just said. "So even grown ups have to listen to other people?"

"Yes we do."

"That doesn't sound like much fun."

She and Dis couldn't contain their laughter any longer but Shil didn't seem to mind. His parents took that moment to come up the steps, giving their new queen a respectful bow, to collect him.

"We're sorry if he was disturbing you, your Majesty," Glir said as he took his son's hand.

"Oh, he is no trouble at all," she assured them.

"The evening was just beautiful but its time we get Shil home and in bed." Mora gave her a smile and another quick bow. "We wish you the best, your Majesty." Rhae watched as the three of them made their way through the throng, laughing again as she watched Glir have to haul his son away from one of the tables of sweets. She again turned to her sister-in-law.

"I have been meaning to thank you all evening."

Dis just gave her a big smile. "He might be a curmudgeon a lot of the time and unmovable as the mountain itself but he is my brother. To see him this happy when I never imagined it possible makes every moment I spent well worth it." She took Rhae's hand and squeezed it. "I have thanked Mahal every day since you arrived in Erebor. I know things did not start off well but the love you now share is clear to everyone ... and that is a very precious gift. Hold it close, treasure it, and never let it go." She knew the dwarrowdam was thinking of her own husband, lost so many years before, and she promised that no matter what happened between them, she would never forget the preciousness of their gift.

It wasn't long after that when she noticed guests were starting to nod off, some right where they sat. She was slightly relieved to see it. She knew Thorin would take her to his chambers at any time and the thought of exiting the Gallery of Kings with everyone watching had made her somewhat uncomfortable. At least it would be a smaller number of eyes on her now. It wasn't like everyone in the room would be ignorant as to what they would be doing once they left but she was better off not seeing (or hearing) their thoughts on the matter.

When it was time, Thorin nodded towards Dwalin, who was by now waiting by the main entryway with several of the royal guards by his side, and then took her hand. It had been hard to restrain himself from whisking her away as soon as the ceremony was complete but he also didn't relish the thought of all those eyes on him as he lead his bride to their marriage bed. His sister's wrath was another consideration; Dis would have had his bollocks nailed to a wall if he'd ruined all her careful planning in any way. Their exit was, of course, noticed but Dwalin did his job well and would not allow anyone to follow the bride and groom from the hall though there were plenty of whistles and calls of encouragement and advice as they slipped away. Once they were away from the noisy crowd Thorin took her hand, pulling her close to his side, as they made their way through the mountain, the ever present guards following at a discrete distance. When they neared the huge double doors that lead into the King's Residence he scooped her into his arms and carried her through them, the guards closing them tightly after they passed. She was carried down a dimly lit hall and he stopped before a set of wooden doors.

"The King's Bedchamber," he whispered, his voice sending heat racing through her veins. He carried her through and sat her gently on her feet. Rhae looked around in amazement. This was truly a room fit for a king. There was a huge four poster bed to the left, a large fireplace in the middle of the back wall, and, to her surprise and utter delight, a balcony in the wall to her right. Hurrying to the doors she looked out, able to see the valley laid out before her in the moonlight, the view unimpeded all the way to the lights of Dale and probably beyond.

"This is wonderful! I would never have expected a private balcony like this in the mountain."

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I thought you would appreciate it. My grandfather had this added specifically for my grandmother after they were married. She loved the sun and nature as much as you do, surprising trait for a dwarf," he explained with a content smile.

"It's wonderful, Thorin. To think I will be able to wake up in the mornings and see the sun and sky." She turned in his arms, burying her face into his shoulder. "Thank you." They stood there a while in silence, simply enjoying being in each other's presence. Curiosity eventually got the better of her and Rhae began poking behind the other doors in the chamber. She discovered a couple of closets and, through the door nearest the massive bed, a bathing chamber, complete with a gorgeous - and huge - tub carved into the stone. Thorin urged her to look in one of the closets again and on closer inspection she found it was full of dresses and tunics and robes and cloaks of every imaginable color and fabric. Never one for such finery she was nevertheless overwhelmed and awed at the display before her. It was all so beautiful. There was what appeared to be a vanity with mirror right inside the closet, several drawers underneath. She opened a few of them, gasping in surprise when she saw the jewels winking back at her. There were rings and necklaces, bracelets and broaches, hair clips and earrings. In all this time she had not once considered what being Queen Under the Mountain would really mean for her. Helping and supporting Thorin, yes. Sitting in on meetings or councils or whatever, probably. Beautiful clothing and jewels, no. She simply stared, barely daring to run her fingers over the sparkling diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and more. That reality was a bit overwhelming and she strode back to stare out over the valley.

Thorin took that moment to just stare at his wife. His wife! It still seemed too good to be true. He'd never thought to take a wife, content to let his nephew follow after him as king, but then she'd stepped out from behind the wizard, brown eyes blazing with challenge and everything had changed. He eyed her as she was silhouetted against the window. So used to seeing her in her tunic, leather jerkin, and boots his mind had gone completely blank when he had caught sight of her in her wedding dress. He still felt speechless as he watched her. She shifted a bit, the light from the fire catching the the gems in the crown adorning her hair, and he suddenly had the urge to feel it sliding through his fingers. He moved to stand behind her and ran his hand through the brown that had grown back out and hung below her shoulders again. She leaned back against him and he stopped his motion so he could wrap his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about, ** _amrâlimê_**?"

"My parents." Her voice didn't sound sad but he was still a bit concerned and asked a question that had crossed his mind a few times in recent days.

"Would they have approved? Of our marriage? This is certainly not the life you were brought up in."

"Without a doubt. They were good parents and always wanted me to be happy. They didn't believe in arranged marriages, though it is something that even the Dunedain do occasionally and it was made clear that I would have the freedom to choose." A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. "What parents would object to their daughter marrying a king?"

He laughed though he quickly sobered. "Not a great king, to be sure, and one that still fears he will fall to the lure of the gold. I feel like I should be able to offer you more than that uncertainty."

Rhae turned in his arms and met his gaze, her face stern. "You offered your heart, your love, and I desire nothing more than that. Erebor could be lost tomorrow and I would gladly return to the Blue Mountains with you. Gold and power are not important to me. The only thing I want is to be with you, no matter the circumstances. And while I know you have nothing to fear when it comes to the gold sickness, if the worst was to ever happen, I would be right by your side to fight it."

He crushed his lips to hers, her words a needed balm to his vulnerable heart. Fire shot through his veins when he felt her tugging his belt loose. Ever since he'd seen her appear at the entrance to the Gallery of the Kings he'd been in a struggle to keep a tight grip on his desire; her light touch caused the first loosening of that grip. He began pulling her back towards the bed, unfastening her belt and then yanking impatiently on the laces on the back of the white dress. As those fell to the floor he felt her working at his outer layers of clothing. He looked down, eager to help and that's when he noticed her hands were shaking.

"Rhae?" His voice was gentle, pressing one of his hands against hers to still them. She didn't answer and he tipped her head up. There was uncertainty and a hint of fear in her brown eyes. "What is wrong, **_amrâlimê_**? Are you afraid?"

"No. Its just, you will think me incredibly naive -"

"I'd never think that."

"I'm not afraid of what will happen, I'm just worried I will disappoint you as - as I have no previous experience in...in these matters."

"You could never disappoint me. Why would -" He froze as her words sunk in. She had lowered her head again and he again tipped her chin up, meeting her eyes. "Rhae, are you saying you've never...never been with a man?"

She shook her head, biting her lip nervously. He seemed a bit surprised and she smirked. "I was a bit too busy learning how to beat a man in combat to find time to lay with one." The fact she'd never engaged in any intimate relationships had never bothered her. But now she was worried he would find her lacking. He read her thoughts just by the expression on her face and clasped her to him, placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Rhae, and you could never disappoint me. Do not worry so." She met his eyes and nodded, returning her fingers to his outer doublet. After removing that there was his brigandine to dispose of.

"Must you wear so many layers?" she teased. He chuckled low in his chest and helped her untie the laces at the sides, allowing him to yank it over his head. He let it fall to the floor. Pulling her against him again he marveled at what a difference removing a few layers of clothing made. Through the thin silk of her underdress he could feel the curves of her body under his hands, curves he'd been aching to explore for weeks, _months_. And now he could.

Rhae let her hands roam over his arms and chest, thrilling at the muscles under her fingers. He was as solid as the stone it was said dwarves were made from. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, his scent was intoxicating. Her skin seemed to tingle where ever he placed his hands and lips - and she was now wanting them in many more places. It was all making her head spin. When his lips slipped lower to her shoulders her knees buckled. She barely registered when he lifted her into his arms and lowered her gently onto the bed. She'd enjoyed the feeling of his weight on her after that sparring match but this was so much better. Sliding her hands in the open neck of his tunic, she met his eyes as he made a slight growling sound in his throat.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"Completely."

His lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss and they lost themselves in each other. There was no more conversation between them, the candles in the room slowly burning out unnoticed and the fire burning down to ashes - though they certainly did not require its heat.

* * *

The room was still shrouded in darkness though there was the hint of morning in the sky outside the window when Thorin opened his eyes. It took a second for him to realize that the warmth next to him in the bed was Rhae and it was okay for her to be there because she was now his wife. She was nestled against him, her head on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest. He tightened his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. A feeling of contentment washed over him. For once there was no guilt for feeling so. There was no immediate danger facing them, no pressing decisions to be made, for once he felt relaxed, and he let his mind wander to the night that was now fading. His bride might have been unsure when she came to his bed but she was a quick and eager learner. Since he had first known her Rhae had always been so calm and in control of herself - except when she was angry at him - that he had been surprised at the passion she had kept hidden up until now. Thinking on it he wasn't sure why he was surprised, he'd seen the fire in her eyes when she was in the heat of a fight. He should have known that she would share that much passion with who she loved. However, it was gratifying that it was all focused on him and for him alone to enjoy. Even now the thought of her soft moans, the way she'd called out his name, and how she'd arched against him caused a spark of heat to shoot through him. The temptation to wake Rhae and have her again was strong but he took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He wanted to let her rest longer; it felt wonderful to have her curled up next to him. Pulling the warm blankets over them further he closed his eyes again.

He laid there drifting in and out of sleep as the room slowly brightened with the morning sun. Running his hand up her bare back he paused when his fingers brushed skin that didn't feel quite as smooth as the rest. That pulled him from the doze he was in. Thorin had no idea what Rhae may have gone through during her years as a Ranger but she had endured so much since coming to Erebor to root out the traitor, suffering through several injuries in her determination to help. He knew what he had just felt was the scar that was left from the gash on her lower back. The scars across her forehead and down her neck were not very noticeable but he knew there most likely were several others across her body from the wounds she received from Havir. He felt anger bubble up inside and he had to take several deep breaths to calm himself. This time alone with his new wife was not going to be sullied by the memory of that bastard.

Rhae was awake. The gentle motion of Thorin's hands as they roamed her body had drawn her from sleep, though she remained still, enjoying the intimacy of awakening in the same bed with him. Memories from the night before filled her mind and she tried hard not to tremble as she recalled all that had happened between them. She'd had no idea it could be like that; there had been such ecstasy in surrendering herself completely to him, never imagining such sensations were possible. Thorin had been so gentle with her in the beginning as she overcame her uncertainty and shyness, though it hadn't taken long before her pleas encouraged him to intensify his motions. In the heat of passion he had uttered many things in Khuzdul and while she didn't know what most of the words meant (Frerin hadn't taught her but a couple of them), their meaning had been quite clear. At the thought of his voice whispering in her ear as he had loved her she could feel warmth spreading through her belly and she wanted nothing more right then than for him to be covering her body with his, pressing himself against her. She became aware that his hands had stilled and she finally stretched, loving the feel of his body against hers. He propped himself up on the pillows, making sure to keep her locked to his side. Looking at him she saw the frown under his beard.

"Why so serious?"

"I was just thinking."

"Well, that could be dangerous." Her voice held a teasing note to it and he smirked. Rhae recognized the devious twinkle in his eye and sat up quickly, escaping his hands as he tried to tickle her. However when she looked back over her shoulder she quickly saw there was no smile on his face. He was studying her intently, a frown slowly forming on his face.

"Thorin?"

"Your back ... I knew there would be scars but to actually see how many ..." His voice trailed off and he reached up, gently running his fingers over the different spots marring her skin. Besides the very noticeable one he'd felt there were countless other very small ones scattered across her back along with the one on her shoulder from the arrow she'd taken for him. He pushed the blankets away and turned her more towards him, revealing scars on her torso and the one from her broken leg. The ones on her face and neck were not visible in the early morning light and the broken bone in her arm had not broken the skin but he knew they were there. Evidence of all she had gone through for him, for his people, was right there on her body, most of it never to fade. He felt something begin to crack inside and he pulled her roughly to him, burying his face in her hair.

"I am so sorry."

"Do not apologize to me, Thorin. I did what needed to be done and what was asked of me. I've suffered through many injuries in my life. These have all healed. They are in the past."

"I will protect you, Rhae." The deep velvet of his voice, the feel of his hands, they all did such marvelous things to her. She turned fully around, settling herself in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, thrilling at the way his eyes darkened. He sucked in a deep breath; there was no stopping his arousal now. Her tactic worked, though, and his mind was no longer on the injuries she had gotten or the scars that were left. All he could think about right then was the searing heat coiling in his middle as she brushed against him.

"I know you will." She leaned in and kissed him deeply. "Just as I will protect you." With another kiss she pressed herself against him, her wishes clear. That was all it took. Thorin wrapped his arms around her and in one fluid motion had her pinned underneath him.

"Do you know what you do to me?"

"How about you show me."


	40. Chapter 40 - And They Lived

**A/N: So we come to the penultimate chapter; just one more after this. I am a bit sad but I've had so much fun writing this AU. Thank you to all the wonderful followers and reviewers; I appreciate Every Single One of you and can't thank you enough. I hope you enjoy this one (the last little bit I swiped from my first story). Let me know what you think! Some of you have asked me to write more about Thorin and Rhae but I'm not sure if I will, at least in a "Hobbit" framework. I have on original story in the works that they star in (under different names and in a different world) but it is no where near ready to be published anywhere. I am also working on a LotR story that could be seen as a sequel to my original Thorin/Rhae story "To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold." That, too, is still quite a while from being ready for posting. If you want to know when it goes up just click the "Follow Author" and I think that will let you know whenever I post something new.**

 **.**

 **BlondiezHere: Thank you. I could certainly imagine more that I could put into scenes like that but I like letting the readers use their imaginations. ;)**

 **Guest: You're welcome. Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **angel897: She is indeed! I'm quite jealous. :)**

 **Sophia Kaiba: Yes, I think some privacy is called for. ;)**

 **Julia: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next (final) one. :)**

 **Just4Me: Thanks! They'll have to get used to each other but I think their strengths and weaknesses balance out nicely. And yes, I'd love to attend a dwarf wedding!**

 **My Petal Heart: Thanks!**

 **Leona2016: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I'll have to give Rhae your suggestion and see what she can do. ;)**

 **.**

 **All credit to Tolkien. He's the perfect genius here. :)**

* * *

Morning's light streamed through the balcony windows, its bright glow slowly creeping up the floor towards the wide four poster bed. Thorin only gave it a cursory glance, much more interested in watching the woman beginning to stir in his arms. Despite everything during the night he had still been afraid of waking and discovering it had all been a dream. He wasn't foolish enough to think that their life together would be smooth and problem free - they were both too stubborn to avoid arguments, of that he was sure! - but he again thanked Mahal for sending him a mate that fit him so perfectly. His wife stretched and opened her eyes, grinning up at him.

"Good morning, my husband."

" ** _Galkhu bakn_** **_yâsith_**." Her eyebrows came together as she tried to translate what he had just said and he kissed the tip of her nose with a chuckle. "It means good morning, wife."

"What is the Khuzdul word for husband?"

" ** _Yâsûn_**."

" ** _Galkhu bakn yâsûn_**."

"Not bad, though considering a couple of the words you uttered last night I would have thought you knew a bit more of our language." He couldn't keep the mirth out of his voice and laughed when she blushed.

"Your brother was quite willing to teach me all kinds of words he said would be quite appropriate for the situation."

Thorin scowled a bit. "I hope Frerin didn't say anything that offended you."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Oh no, he was quite the teacher and seemed to enjoy our short lessons."

"I'm sure," he replied drily. She chuckled and settled herself against him. Thinking about how his brother had seemingly warmed to Rhae brought to mind something else that he'd been considering.

"Rhae, there is something I must ask you." He was glad her head was on his chest and she couldn't see his face as he was sure his nervousness showed. "You said this would be your first time ever being with a man ... forgive me but I was surprised because I'd thought for a while that perhaps you and Araden ... " His words trailed off as she sat upright.

"Me and Araden? Whatever would have given you that idea?" She sounded genuinely horrified by the thought.

"I saw the way he looked at you, especially when they returned to take you back to Rivendell. It was almost possessive and the glint in his eyes a lot of the time was not familial. I know you had always said he was like your brother but I thought maybe at some point that might have changed ..." The incredulousness fell from her face being replaced with what he was sure was hurt - or was that heartbreak. He was instantly concerned. "What is the matter, my heart? I am sorry if I have offended you - "

"No, its not that, Thorin." Rhae sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She had always intended on explaining what had happened in Rivendell to her husband she just hadn't expected that moment to come the morning after their wedding. "You have hit somewhat close to the mark. There was never anything like that between us. He's been by my side since I was ten and he stepped in to that space left empty by my father and Rhaemyr's deaths. That's the way it stayed until just a few months ago."

"What do you mean?"

"When we returned to Rivendell Araden came to me one day and declared that he was in love with me and desired us to marry."

"He what?" There was a hint of anger behind Thorin's words and she hurried to complete her tale.

"I'm afraid so. You can imagine my shock and then my horror at what he was telling me. I told him there was never any chance that my feelings for him would shift in that manner. That's when he accused me of being in love with you. I couldn't deny it but I wouldn't admit it to him, especially since at that point I didn't think I'd ever lay eyes on you again. He tried a bit longer to convince me but eventually realized it was useless." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she recalled the pain on his face that day in the stables. "We have barely spoken since then. He apologized to me yesterday when they arrived but I fear it will take him quite some time to get over this. I hated hurting him like that, I love him as dearly as my blood brother, but there was no way I could give him what he wanted."

He ran his hand through her hair as he thought over what she'd just told him. It really didn't come as any surprise, he'd suspected it for some time, but it still didn't sit well with him to think of another male propositioning the woman that was now his wife. In the past he would've grown angry and most likely done something very, very foolish, like forbidding her to see Araden, but he was a bit wiser now. He knew how a break like this would be hurting her and chose to focus on that.

"And how are you feeling about it?"

She sighed. "I am sad but I know there's nothing I can do or say right now that will fix the situation. He will have to work through it on his own. I wish I knew if there was something I did or said ... or could have done to prevent things coming to this point."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

She shrugged a bit. "Perhaps."

"Or perhaps it was seeing that you would soon be leaving them?"

"And he thought he'd found a way to keep me by his side? I suppose ... though knowing him like I do I would think he truly did fancy himself in love with me and time and distance, combined with the dreams he had of me being in trouble just made it seem that much stronger. Whatever the reason, I hope it has not caused irreparable damage to our relationship."

He pulled her into him, hating to see her upset, and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, what can I do to get your mind off of it, my heart? Anything you want and it is yours."

She met his gaze with a sparkle in her eye. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"A hot bath in that giant tub and then breakfast. I'm starving!"

A loud guffaw erupted from him as he saw the eagerness in his wife's face. That wasn't exactly what he had hoped she say but -

"Your wish is my command, milady." With those words he scooped her into his arms and carried her in the bath chamber.

* * *

 ** _A year later ..._**

Frerin laughed as Rhae spun away from him, immensely enjoying their sparring session. In the year since she had come to live in the mountain permanently her deep friendship with the Durins had extended to include Thorin's brother. He had been glad to see it, knowing how the break with Araden still hurt. He wanted to see his wife happy and did all that was in his power to keep her that way ... and she insisted on being busy. Rhae had remained the head of the steadily growing and improving archery unit with Kíli. She sat in on some of the Council meetings, mostly with Thorin but if something needed to be seen to and he was out of the mountain she took that burden on. But she still enjoyed roaming the woods around Erebor, leading scouting parties to keep an eye out for orcs or goblins or anything else from the south, and she loved sparring in the training arenas. It had caused a few arguments between the two in the beginning, Thorin foolishly thinking it wasn't fitting for the Queen Under the Mountain to be in the arenas with other dwarves, but he quickly saw that his people loved seeing their new queen able to hold her own against their warriors.

Rhae preferred sparring with Thorin, of course, but Frerin or Dwalin were next on the list. In fact most of the time she would be facing off against someone from the Company. They kept her on her toes which is what she wanted. Her days as a Ranger might be over but knowing what was lurking in the south kept her focused on maintaining her skills with bow and blade. She wasn't foolish enough to think they had heard the last of Sauron. No, she suspected he had only been warming up. If her skills were again required she wanted them razor sharp. As they locked blades again she caught the smirk on her brother-in-law's face. She knew what that meant and quickly dodged out of the way as his ax swung over her shoulder. Over the months she had slowly learned his fighting style. It was similar to his older brother's though lacking the grace Thorin's movements always held. There was a recklessness in his fighting that seemed to fit with his more carefree personality. He also wasn't afraid to learn new things, a trait that so many dwarves did not possess. That could be attributed to his odd circumstance of being returned to his family after so many years. Whatever the reasons, Rhae truly enjoyed spending time with him and thanked Mahal frequently for the progress he had made in the past year.

Sensing another swing coming at her head she dropped and kicked out hard, her boot connecting with his knee. With an undignified yowl he toppled over. Before he could recover she had her blade tip at his throat. They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily, and trying to appear stern but Frerin was the first to grin.

"No matter how many times we spar, you still get me with that move!"

"Aye, I've noticed."

"You don't fight like any dwarf I know, that's for sure."

"Considering I'm not one that would make sense. You're just lucky I didn't aim higher."

He cringed at the thought. "Dwalin and my brother have said you can fight dirty when the situation calls for it."

"Sometimes its quite handy," she replied with a grin, reaching a hand down to help him up. As they both straightened, however, she suddenly swayed, dizziness washing over her. Darkness began swimming in and everything started to tilt in front of her.

"Rhae? _Rhaella_?" She could hear Frerin's voice calling to her but it seemed muffled as if he was yelling underwater. That darkness finally took her and the last thing she remembered was thinking she hoped she wouldn't fall on her face in the dirt.

Frerin caught her before she hit the ground. For a moment he stood there in shock, staring down into her now very pale face. What had he done? He didn't remember getting anything on her other than just superficial hits. If he had hurt her ... Lifting her quickly but carefully in his arms he rushed out of the arena, yelling at the guards to send for Oin and to find his brother and sister.

.

Things swam in front of her eyes as she slowly opened them. It took a moment for everything to come into focus. She was propped up on several pillows in her bed. How did she get here? Hadn't she just been in the training arenas with Frerin?

"Thank Mahal, you're awake, Rhae," a gentle voice said to her right. She turned and saw Nara sitting by her side. The dwarrowdam quickly set her book down and brought a glass of water to her lips. Rhae drank greedily. "Oin said you might be out for a couple hours."

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"I did what?"

Nara nodded with a little grin. "I've never seen father so worried! He was sure he had accidently hurt you and just knew Uncle Thorin was going to skin him alive."

Rhae chuckled a little. "No, he barely touched me this time." She took another sip of water. "Then why did I faint? I'm not usually so ... weak." The girl bit her lip and she was suddenly a bit worried.

"Uncle Thorin has been waiting for you to wake up. He hasn't stopped pacing since he got here. I'll go get him." Without another word Nara slipped through the door and Rhae was left alone. Was something wrong with her? Frerin really hadn't gotten a hard hit on her during their sparring session so she couldn't imagine what could have caused a fainting spell. Had the activity somehow re-aggravated one of her old injuries? Maybe the one on her lower back? Gandalf and Thranduil had assured them she had healed but perhaps something had been overlooked? A chill worked its way down her back. What if she couldn't fight any longer?

" ** _Amrâlimê_**." Thorin was there, by her side on the bed, and she flung her arms around his neck, her sudden fear at having lost the ability to be useful overtaking her.

"What is wrong with me? Am I going to be alright?" Her voice was almost panicked.

"Of course you are. What are you afraid of?"

"Nara wouldn't answer my question and I thought, maybe, something had made one of the old injuries flare up again ... " She trailed off when she realized Thorin was just looking at her with a soft smile. He ran a hand down one of the braids hanging by her face.

"You are perfectly fine, Rhae." He tipped her head up, their lips a breath apart. "You are carrying my child, my heart." His kiss was slow and tender but for a moment she was completely frozen, unable to feel or think as those words echoed in her head. When they finally registered she jerked back a bit and met his gaze.

"Your child ... I'm pregnant?" she asked in a whisper. He nodded, his eyes glowing. "I know we talked about it but I always worried that we might be unable to have a child ..."

"Put those fears to rest. You are my love, my wife, my queen, and now you are the mother of my child."

This time she was the one to initiate the kiss.

* * *

 ** _Almost nine months later ..._**

Rhae laid in the bed, exhausted but strangely exhilarated. She didn't know what time it was but judging by the light streaming through the balcony windows it was well past midday. Nothing she'd trained for or experienced in her years as a Ranger had prepared her for the difficultly of giving birth. Dis and Oin both said the birth went smoothly, especially for one that wasn't supposed to occur for at least another month, but she felt as if she'd been beaten. She'd had no idea those particular parts of her body could hurt so much. But it was worth it. She could hear the baby's quiet mews as Dis and Nara cleaned him.

"Drink this, lass," Oin said, appearing at her side with a small cup. She took it without question; she knew better than to argue with the healer. It was bitter but someone had added a generous amount of honey to make it more palatable. "That will help with the pain."

"I thought you said everything went smoothly?" she teased with a raised eyebrow.

"And so it did, but any female that has just given birth will be in some pain, especially one that has given birth to a dwarven child while not being a dwarf herself." He patted her hand. "I've always said you were a strong one."

Dis came over, laying a small bundle into Rhae's arms. "Now, would you like for me to admit my brother? He's been out there all night clamoring to be let in." She vaguely remembered hearing Thorin's hollers to be let in off and on during the night and nodded, never lifting her eyes from her son's face. He was perfect. He had his father's dark hair and blue eyes and his ears certainly had a dwarvish shape to them. The rest of his body seemed to speak of his mother's Dunedain blood, lacking the short, stout look of most dwarflings, or so Dis had said.

The room got very quiet and she looked up, her eyes immediately locking with Thorin's. He stood almost frozen in the doorway, the closed door at his back, staring at her with an expression she couldn't identify on his face. His heart was racing and he fought the tears that wanted to come. This was not a time for such emotions! The tableau before him was one he could never have dreamed up. Rhae sat in their large bed propped up with pillows and covered in blankets, her hair in a single long braid over her shoulder, face pale but happy, and a tiny bundle in her arms. He thought back to all the times he had thought her beautiful: the Durin's Day feast, moving through the snow as they tried to locate Shil, standing in the setting sun when he'd found her again in Rivendell, laying in their bed the morning after they were married. She'd been beautiful in his eyes each time but none of them could quite compare to the sight of her sitting with their son in her arms. Finally he was able to get his legs to obey and came to her side of the bed. In that moment Rhae suddenly realized the look on his face was one of awe. Her heart melted and she carefully slid towards the center of the mattress, making room for him to sit down.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you any pain."

"I am fine, Thorin. Please, sit with us." Once he was next to her she placed the bundle of blankets in his arms; it seemed so tiny in his hands. "I'd like to introduce you to your son, Durin." He looked down at his son, unimaginable joy bursting within him. They had spoken of names but nothing had been decided for certain but for her to choose the name of the founder of his royal line? He couldn't be happier. He situated the little fellow in the crook of his left arm and wrapped his right around the shoulders of his wife, pulling her to his side. She looked up at him and he kissed her, the gentleness of it taking her breath away.

"Mahal truly blessed me the day he dropped you into my path. I will never again question the decisions of the gods. I love you more than words can express, Rhaella."

She snuggled into him. " ** _Men lananubukhs menu_** Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain."

* * *

 ** _men lananbukhs menu_** : I love you


	41. Chapter 41 - Epilogue

**A/N: And so here we come to the end. I can't say thank you enough to all the followers and reviewers who have come along on this journey with me. I appreciate every single one of you. I hope you enjoy this short epilogue. At the very end you will find a short preview of the next story I am working on though please know that it will be quite some time before I start posting. LoTR is so massive and I have several points to still work out in my narrative ... but it is underway. I hope to see you there! As always, Brunuhville was my background music; "My Kingdom" fit absolutely perfectly.**

 **.**

 **angel897: Thanks. Hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

 **BlondiezHere: Thanks! Hope you like how I tie everything up. :)**

 **Julia: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **My Petal Heart: Thank you so much! Your words mean a lot! I'll be on the look out.**

 **Queen MariaT: Thank you!**

 **.**

 **All credit belongs to Tolkien. He is the genius that created this amazing world we all love so much.**

* * *

The King and Queen of Erebor stood on the wide balcony overlooking the valley. Dale, though ringed with plums of smoke, gleamed under the bright sun, its tiled rooftops glowing. The enemy had attacked there first, thinking that the weak spot but they had been quite surprised at the fight the Men of Dale had put up. Between the city and the mountain the wide valley was green, dotted here and there with trees. Though there were still some signs of the battle that had taken place there over seventy years before - deep potholes and trenches scarred the ground - evidence of the desolation of Smaug had finally been wiped away. The Queen Under the Mountain looked at her husband from the corner of her eye. The two of them had changed in looks as well, Thorin's hair now completely silver, his beard tucked into his belt, and her own brown braid now all gray. Their age couldn't diminish the strength she could still see in him and his years had only added wisdom to his features. She still thought him as handsome as she had that day in his study. However that was not what was on the forefront of her mind. Their attention was focused on the rank upon rank of soldiers now facing the mountain.

"I always knew the Easterlings would cause more trouble than they're worth." She almost spat in their direction. "I am not surprised in the least that Sauron would recruit them." Thorin smirked at the derision in his wife's voice.

"They will never be able to get by our defenses." She looked proudly over her shoulder at her oldest son. Except for his height, Durin was the spitting image of his father.

"Of course they won't. We have not sat idly by since the Battle of the Five Armies and our enemies will find an even more strongly fortified Erebor than in my grandfather's day," Thorin replied, turning back to sweep his eyes over the army amassed before them. "They can throw themselves against the walls for months to no avail."

"Are the people of Dale safely inside?" Rhae asked.

"Yes. The last ones entered late in the evening two days ago." Durin came to stand next to his mother. "If they did not come then I'm afraid their only hope is to make it to the forest."

"You won't go down there, will you amad?"

She threw teasing smile at her other son. "Afraid I'll rush into the battle, Rhoin?"

"Well, you can be a bit impetuous - " Thorin's snort of amusement caused her to laugh. " - and you're not as ... well, I mean, its been - "

"Don't worry, **_dashtith_** , I don't see myself running into a horde of Easterlings with my sword raised and a battle cry on my lips." He seemed to sigh with relief but she wasn't finished. "However my age hasn't affected my abilities with a bow so you'll have to content yourself with knowing I may be hidden in an alcove somewhere raining death down upon the enemy."

"I suppose you will do as you wish no matter what, amad." Thorin and Rhae couldn't help but chuckle at their middle son's tone.

"Your amad has always been the best shot in Erebor and too stubborn to stay where she's told." She jabbed him in the ribs but he merely took her hand, giving it a fond kiss. His blue eyes, still as brilliant, were full of amusement.

Rhae shrugged, then allowed herself to glance over the face of the mountain. Their archers were well hidden; she and Kíli had no doubts as to how they would perform. The unit had grown over the years, becoming a member a badge of honor to many of the dwarves. She was proud of what they'd accomplished and knew they'd do well. They were likely the only part of the army that would see any action; there was little chance the ground troops would be needed. Thorin had spoken the truth about them attacking the walls. There was no way in. She suspected the enemy was aware of that. This was most likely just something to keep them busy while the main battle took place far to the south. Though if by some stroke of luck the gate was breached, the Easterlings would be met with one of the finest equipped armies in all Middle Earth. Even the men of Dale were now a force to be reckoned with.

"Has there been word from Shae lately?" Rhoin asked.

Thorin nodded as his second son. "Yes, a raven arrived yesterday with a message from her. She is with the forces gathering in Gondor." His voice was tight, belaying his concern over their daughter. If she was honest with herself, Rhae wasn't exactly thrilled to know where Shae was at the moment but she also knew, and accepted, that this was something their very head strong daughter had felt she needed to do. Their youngest had always been much more like a Dunedain than a dwarf; her spirit always wanted to be on the move, always wanted a new adventure or place to see. At that thought she turned to fully take in her two sons: Durin, his height coming from his Dunedain blood but almost a mirror image of Thorin in every other way and Rhoin, all dwarf though his coloring and personality more resembled his mother. And then there was their daughter, Shaella, in looks just like her father but always much more rebellious than her brothers though just as loyal and hard working. They couldn't be more different or more loved by their parents.

"What do you think will happen?" Rhoin asked, joining his parents and brother at the balustrade. "With ... everything. Do you think your Rangers will get here in time, **_amad_**?"

"They haven't been my Rangers in many years, **_dashtith_** , but with as quickly as they can move they should be here by nightfall, if what Araden said in his message was accurate. He assured me his son's company could ride hard enough to get here before we engaged in any major battle." She frowned at her next thought. "As to the rest of it, we will have to hope that Lord Elrond's council knew what to do with that blasted ring. If Sauron gets his hands on it then it won't matter what we do here." Her voice was hard.

"Shae's message didn't say anything about what their plan was?"

"No, Rhoin. That information could have easily fallen into the wrong hands."

Thorin looked at his wife. "I just wish I knew how Bilbo got the thing in the first place."

"You always said your burglar was full of surprises." Though he nodded with a grin there was no mirth there; the situation was too grave. They looked over the gathered masses before them in silence.

"Will fifty or so Rangers really make much of a difference?" Durin eventually asked.

"Do not underestimate the abilities of the Dunedain. We're quite crafty."

"I will take your word for it, **_amad_** , as we've never met any besides Araden, Galen, Deo, and their families."

"I've never known a Ranger to fail at anything they set their minds to," Thorin said with a proud smile at his wife. "Durin, Rhoin, go check with Kíli and Dwalin. Make sure everything is ready."

Once their sons had disappeared down the stairs Thorin pulled her into his side, his arm tight around her waist.

"So the dark has fully returned to Middle Earth," he mussed.

"Aye. I felt its stirrings even before Gandalf asked me to join your quest. It has only grown stronger until now ... " She let her voice trail off. They both knew what was at stake.

"Shall we be victorious, ** _amrâlimê_**?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm everything racing through her head, in order to _feel_ the environment around her. There had been a few very vague dreams lately, once again showing her scenes of battle and death and a Black Gate, but there had not been a feeling of absolute hopelessness.

"I believe so," she finally said. "It will not be easy but I think good will triumph."

"Will this finally grant us peace from the darkness?"

"If the One Ring is destroyed, yes."

"Then we shall hope that whatever the council decided is successful. I am looking forward to spending my final years in peace with you and my children at my side." He kissed her gently.

"As do I, Thorin. As do I."

* * *

 ** _dashtith_** : young son

* * *

 **Preview of the still untitled LotR "Sequel" to my first Thorin/Rhae story, "To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold."**

His attention was caught by the arrival of a group of dwarves, or rather, the presence of the female with them. She didn't look like a dwarf but those with her obviously held her in high regard. Taller than her companions but still shorter than would be expected in one from the race of Men, she moved confidently and her companions obeyed every word she said. He was intrigued and tried to move a bit closer without being noticed. Her black hair was pulled back in three braids which were gathered together in a silver clasp at the base of her neck. She wore a black leather traveling coat with gray fur around the neck. Under that chain mail was visible at the neck and arms of the dark blue tunic that reached almost to her knees. There was an ornate belt at her waist, the black bracers were adorned with dwarven symbols, and her gloves were fingerless. When she removed her black cloak he noticed no shortage of weapons adorning her person: a sword on each hip, bow and quiver across her back, and if he wasn't mistaken, there were daggers hidden just inside the top of her boots. The group approached Lord Elrond and the few elves that had assembled to greet them and he edged a bit closer, wanting to discover who she was.

"Lord Elrond," she said with a bow, her voice low but gentle.

"Shaella, daughter of Thorin, Princess of Erebor, it is an honor to finally meet you. I must say you have your father's coloring though I can see Rhaella's mischievousness in your eyes."

She laughed. "I have heard that more than once, I assure you. I'm afraid **_adad_** doesn't quite know what to do with me even after all these years. Durin and I seem to have gotten more of **_amad_** 's Dunedain blood than Rhoin."

As they continued their introductions, he just stared in amazement. The daughter of a Dunedain and the dwarven King of Erebor? He would never have believed it if he hadn't seen the proof with his own eyes. They began to move off in the direction of Lord Elrond's study and he found himself gazing after her retreating back.


	42. Author's Note

**Hello! I don't know how many of you still have this story favorited but I hope some of you are still out there! :) This is NOT a new chapter to this story. After finishing this second Hobbit story I decided to write a sequel of sorts to MY FIRST story (To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold) that will follow Thorin and Rhae's daughter through the events of Lord of the Rings. I'm still quite a ways from beginning the story on here but I wanted to go ahead and post a short preview. When I do finally get ready to start posting it will be listed under LotR and not The Hobbit. :)**

 **.**

 **What I have here are two different sections from the beginning of the story.**

* * *

Though much had changed over the past seventy years or so, the view from the balcony over the Main Gate of Erebor was the same: the green valley, though still scarred from the battle so many years before, the gleaming city, the Long Lake further behind it. A cool wind blew down from the mountains, sweeping over the forest, rattling through the streets of Dale, and racing across the valley until it hit the unmoving stone face of the Lonely Mountain. It's force caused hair and cloaks to flap wildly but their owners stood firm. Fall was still a good month or so away but it seemed an early, hard winter would be right on its heels. Those on the balcony of the mountain, however, were not thinking about the weather. Their attention was focused on the sole black rider slowly approaching. The king stood proudly with his wife by his side and his three grown children arranged behind him. With the armed guard flanking them and the archers on the upper balconies they presented a formidable barrier. Not that the rider had any plan to attack and they knew it. It was to show they were not intimidated by him or his Master; they had seen him before and knew what he would say.

And the hissed message was indeed the same, the seemingly innocent request and slimy promises filtering up to them. His wife could understand the creature perfectly and relayed the few bits he had trouble deciphering from that voice of evil.

And his answer was the same. "We have not yet made a decision on this matter. More time is required."

That was not what the messenger had wanted to hear. He hissed a few threats but quickly wheeled his horse around and galloped back towards the south. When he was long out of sight and the darkness he brought with him had dissipated, the two monarchs faced each other with mirroring expressions of concern.

"We have to do something, Thorin. Sauron is not going to give up in this. If he doesn't get what he wants from us he will find another way." He sighed deeply.

"I had hoped to stall for longer but I know you're right, Rhae." He took her hand and motioned to the three standing behind them. "Come. I believe it's time for a meeting. Rhoin, summon the Elders along with the others. Tell them to be in my study in an hour."

.

Thorin stared at the Council, seeing the uncertainty in some of their eyes. His gaze roved over the few members of his original Company then his wife and three children. They were all waiting to see what he had to say.

"I wish Balin were here. His advice would be welcome," Thorin muttered, running a hand through his silver hair.

"All the more reason to go to Rivendell. Lord Elrond may have some news." She had a bad feeling in her heart when it came to the colony Balin had established in Moria; it had been so long since they'd heard from them. She knew what those ancient dwarves had unearthed in the mines. "And they must be warned that Sauron knows Bilbo has the Ring." Even though Rhae was fully aware that Bilbo had no idea what he had in his possession she wished she knew when their old burglar had gotten his hands on something as evil as the One Ring

"I have not travelled over the mountains since the quest - "

"You will not be going, Thorin. The King Under the Mountain cannot leave right now, not with this threat looming over us," she interrupted. There were some raised eyebrows but the Elders remained silent. After eight decades as queen Rhae's manner, especially when it came to speaking her mind, were well known. Even if they disagreed they wouldn't have said much, knowing how much Thorin valued his wife's council and she was usually the only one that could get him to see reason. If it escalated into an argument that was all the more reason to stay out of it. As it was they whole heartedly agreed with her in this.

"The Queen is right, your Majesty. Besides the threat now facing Erebor we cannot risk your own life," Gloin said. The dwarf glanced at the woman by Thorin's side, knowing what she would suggest next. "We also cannot risk our queen's life." When she frowned Gloin could only chuckle.

"Then who shall it be? It will take at least two or three months to get there," Gravir, one of the Elders that had come from Ered Luin, asked.

"It should be a member of the royal family that meets with the elves. Our plea will be much more likely to be taken seriously if it comes from one of them," another of the Elders, Malv, put forward.

"Lord Elrond will not brush aside our concerns," Rhae replied, just managing to keep from rolling her eyes. Of all the dwarves that had returned to Erebor the ones that still had problems trusting the elves were the older citizens from Ered Luin. It was a battle of wills she still had to fight on occasion. Durin sat up straighter and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could utter a word.

"I will go." All eyes swung to the young woman standing just to the left of the queen's chair.

"No." Thorin's voice was sharp.

"Why not? I am just as capable as Durin or Rhoin. Rho has a new baby, he doesn't need to leave Sala right now, and Durin, as your heir, cannot be risked. I am the only logical choice."

"You are my daughter."

"And that makes a difference how?"

Thorin stared at her. With her hands on her hips and eyes blazing in challenge she reminded him of Rhae and that moment so many years before when his future wife had stared him down on the road outside Bree. The chamber was silent and he wished this had not been brought up in front of others. Well he knew his daughter's stubbornness (she came by it honestly) and would prefer to have had this argument in their private home. He glanced over at Rhae, meeting her gaze, and stifled the sigh that wanted to escape when he saw what was in her eyes.

* * *

His attention was caught by the arrival of a group of dwarves, or rather, the presence of the female with them. She didn't look like a dwarf but those with her obviously held her in high regard. Taller than her companions but still shorter than would be expected in one from the race of Men, she moved confidently and her companions obeyed every word she said. He was intrigued and tried to move a bit closer without being noticed. Her black hair was pulled back in three braids which were gathered together in a silver clasp at the base of her neck. Peering closely he could see a few smaller braids, adorned with gem studded beads, hanging loose around her face. She wore a black leather traveling coat with gray fur around the neck. Under that chain mail was visible at the neck and arms of the dark blue tunic that reached almost to her knees. There was an ornate belt at her waist, the black bracers were adorned with dwarven symbols, and her gloves were fingerless. When she removed her black cloak he noticed no shortage of weapons adorning her person: a sword on each hip, bow and quiver across her back, and if he wasn't mistaken, there were daggers hidden just inside the top of her boots. The group approached Lord Elrond and the few elves that had assembled to greet them and he edged a bit closer, wanting to discover who she was.

"Lord Elrond," she said with a bow, her voice low but gentle.

"Shaella, daughter of Thorin, Princess of Erebor, it is an honor to finally meet you. I must say you have your father's coloring though I can see Rhaella's mischievousness in your eyes."

She laughed. "I have heard that more than once, I assure you. I'm afraid **_adad_** doesn't quite know what to do with me even after all these years. Durin and I seem to have gotten more of **_amad_** 's Dunedain blood than Rhoin."

As they continued their introductions, he just stared in amazement. The daughter of a Dunedain and the dwarven King of Erebor? Rumors had reached Gondor after the battle in the north that the King Under the Mountain had married one not of his own race but they had always been brushed aside. The dwarves propensity to shun those of other races was well known. He would never have believed it if he hadn't seen the proof with his own eyes. They began to move off in the direction of Lord Elrond's study and he found himself gazing after her retreating back. Why was there a female traveling with a bunch of dwarves?


	43. New Story News

**A/N: The first chapter of my newest story "A Promise Lives Within" is now posted! You can find it under The Lord of the Rings. :) I hope to see you there!**


End file.
